The Problem
by lifeisadream
Summary: [sesshkag]Okay, there was a slight problem here. We were all just minding our own business, happy as clams, brids chirping in the background, when none other than Sesshoumaru arrives and joins our group in a most unusual manner. Turns out...there's a spel
1. Chapter 1

Okay, um…a few things to note here…um…I'm tired and I'm cranky right now seeing as how it's past my bedtime. Ahem, actually it's not, but I still am tired and cranky. So I may have missed a few corrections here and there. Don't be shy and tell me what you think. And let me see, was there anything else? Um…oh, I'll start putting up quotes starting next chapter. The quotes probably won't have anything to do with the story or their corresponding chapters, but I just like putting them in there so I think I will. We'll see. Oh, and if there is anything specific that you can see fitting into this fic, please pass along the idea and I just might work it in. Um…that's it and enjoy.

As I much as I hate to say it, I don't own Inuyasha. But maybe someday, when I'm filthy rich, I will.

_The Problem_

**Chapter one: The Arrival**

So we had a little problem. Okay, actually a big problem, a pretty big problem. A pretty big problem with white hair, white clothes, and gold eyes. Yep…a big, BIG problem. And to be honest, there was no way to solve it. I mean, I'm never one to exaggerate. In fact, a lot of the times, especially when facing Inuyasha, I under exaggerate. Like that first time Kouga had declared that I was his woman. In my world that's not exactly something I could brush aside (I mean I would've very much liked teaching him a good lesson), but fortunately for Kouga, Inuyasha was there and I had to pretend it was nothing and move on. Or like that other time when I saw, or rather, gathered that Inuyasha had gone to see Kikyo even though I'd spent the whole week healing him. That time I'd pretended nothing had happened even though I could feel my heart breaking. See what I mean, I'm an under exaggerator, it helps me live a more…peaceful life. Only this time, well…let's just say you can under exaggerate only so far. But maybe I should first tell you what happened and then you can understand what I mean when I say big problem. Big, BIG problem.

Well, it all started today morning. It was a regular day, and we had just woken up, or at least me and Inuyasha had. As much as I hated to do it, I got out of my sleeping bag, leaving behind its cozy and warm confines for the cold and brittle morning air. I shivered and yawned but sent a smile in Inuyasha's general direction. In return I got a grunt. I couldn't help but smile though even as I allowed a small frown to crease my brows; it was almost cute how he was bent on being cranky all the time even though he knew I didn't take it seriously. But I frowned anyway for his benefit and went to was h up and change for the day.

By the time I'd made it back, everyone else was awake and my morning greetings were met with much better responses. Shippo even jumped up and hugged me around the neck as best as he could and afterward remained perched on my shoulder as Sango and me made breakfast for everyone. Things were normal so far.

It was as I sat down with my bowl of ramen, Shippo now on my lap, that Inuyasha suddenly tensed, dropping his already empty bowl to the ground in his hurry to pull out Tessaiga. The effect was immediate; we were all suddenly standing guard, me with my bow and arrow, Sango with her boomerang.

"What is it Inuyasha?" I asked.

He was silent for a few minutes, ears and nose both twitching as he tested the surroundings for anything out of place. Then, if possible, he tensed further and gave use our one word answer. "Sesshoumaru."

But, somehow, at his response, I couldn't help but let out a small sigh of relief; Sesshoumaru we could handle, albeit not easily. Yet it still had to be said; he was hardly a threat any longer. He no longer needed or rather wanted Tessaiga and his prime target was Naraku. It didn't seem as though he targeted Inuyasha anymore. In fact, we had come across Sesshoumaru at least four times and left him without a scratch. Really, was all Inuyasha's over anxiousness really needed? See, under exaggeration.

It took maybe less than a minute for him to come within my field of vision, and I must say here that I was very surprised by my first view of him. He was moving toward us in a direct b-line, straight through the trees or anything else that lay in his way. But he wasn't cutting his way through as would be logical; in fact, he had his back turned to them…and us. He was crashing through the forest, moving backward toward us, seemingly not even lifting a muscle. His body was even slanted the wrong way almost as though something was dragging him straight toward us and he was fighting it. Can you see why I was unsettled?

I looked at the others, wondering if they'd noticed anything odd. Miroku had one questioning eyebrow up, regarding the demon with confusion where as Inuyasha's frown became more apparent and he began to look around the forest for other assailants. Sango was also looking at the demon lord but with a surprised blank look as though she seriously doubted what she was seeing. Kirara, who minutes before had turned into her full demon form, meowed and changed back into kitten form and crouched down at the foot of a befuddled Shippo. Okay, so it wasn't only me.

Maybe at about twenty yards or so from us, Sesshoumaru suddenly straightened, the speed with which he had been moving dropping considerably. He turned in the air and finally came to a stop maybe ten feet away from where Sango was standing just a little ahead of me. Silently, he glanced around our camp, not bothering to explain his odd appearance and us too shocked to do much but stare back at him. His eyes reached mine and stopped there, something unknown to me shifting behind their gold veil. Ten suddenly his whole face tightened with apparent anger (surprising in itself), his eyes narrowing dangerously, and his hands curling into tight fists. Somewhere to my right and slightly ahead, Inuyasha moved, readying Tessaiga should he need to use it. But before he could do much else, Sesshoumaru turned on his heel s and glided smoothly down the path he had made upon his entrance. But he'd hardly gone more than fifty feet when he stopped. He stood, almost contemplatively then turned to the right and walked that way. This time it took him less than three stops before he stopped again.

In semi-wonder and shock, me and my friends exchanged mystified glances. Was it possible that Sesshoumaru had hit his head and lost his sanity? Well, actually, that was quite possible, the him hitting his head, considering the way he'd been crashing through the trees a few minutes ago.

"Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha decide to ask, and I could tell that he was confused from the lack of rudeness in his tone.

Sesshoumaru didn't answer. Instead, he turned once more, walked toward us but did not stop upon reaching us and continued his smooth strides as though this was all perfectly normal. But again, almost as though there was an invisible barrier, he came to a sudden stop at about the same distance as before.

"What's he doing?" Shippo asked, much of his apprehension gone in the light of the mystery of the situation.

I gave him a small shrug, unable to do the much else as the demon lord copied out his actions in the two remaining direction. At his fifth stop, he paused for a longer time, his whole body so tense that I could see it from the sixty or so feet that lay between us. Then quite casually, he leaned against a nearby tree, his back toward us.

It took us a good minute to take in this anti-climatic ending (although maybe we shouldn't have been so quick to take it as the ending). Inuyasha was first to come to his senses thanks to his quick temper and the rest of us followed him shortly after.

"Oi, Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha called out haughtily though he did not leave our group. "What do you want?"

Again he got no response, which, perhaps was not the best thing that Sesshoumaru could have done to ward off a fight. Wait, what am I saying? For all we knew, that's exactly what he could have been wanting, a fight, although it didn't exactly make sense. Why make Inuyasha to start the fight when he could have started it very well on his own? In fact, if memory serves me right, he'd done exactly that many times before and seed to have no qualms about it. Well anyway….

With an angry growl, Tessaiga brandished for the world to see, Inuyasha leapt towards his older brother. Effortlessly and without even looking behind him, Sesshoumaru dodged Inuyasha's blow, back flipped through the air and over Inuyasha's head all in less than a heartbeat. I could hardly keep track of his movements, but then again that was hardly anything new. His hand flashed forward and with a quick slicing movement of his arm he disarmed Inuyasha before his hair had time to fall back against his body in toe of his flip. Tessaiga fell to the ground and transformed back into its original size. Inuyasha made as to grab for it, hardly aware of what was happening, but was quickly yet efficiently knocked to the ground by Sesshoumaru's other hand.

In my fear for Inuyasha, I quickly strung an arrow, already aiming but paused as Sesshoumaru calmly stepped away from Inuyasha. Beside me Sango and Miroku stopped as well since thy to had started to take charge, ready to come to Inuyasha's help when needed.

With the regular cold look in his eyes, Sesshoumaru looked down at Inuyasha and said, "Leave Inuyasha. I want nothing from you for the moment." I could feel goose pimples forming on my arms at his voice; it was maddeningly calm and deep, totally contrasting his actions. Which h do you believe, the voice, the face, or the actions?

Grunting slightly, Inuyasha pushed himself back onto his feet, glancing warily to where Tessaiga lay peacefully on the ground. "What do you want Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha asked, voicing all our thoughts. "Why are you here?"

It looked as though he was going to once more be answered by silence as Sesshoumaru quietly turned his back once more to us and went to lean against the same tree as before. Then, just when I'd given up all hope, his voice sounded in its calm sort of way. "Go about your normal business. My presence does not concern you."

I so disagreed with him there. I mean come on, did he really expect us to eat breakfast and break camp as he stood calmly by his tree not twenty yards from us? Come on, who was he kidding? And I wasn't the only one to think so either. Almost immediately colour rushed into Inuyasha's face and he turned angrily to face his brother. "Sesshoumaru, you bastard, what do you want?"

But Sesshoumaru seemed to have lapsed back into his silent mode and didn't even spare Inuyasha a glance. Just as Inuyasha was about to start again, Miroku cut in, luckily or unluckily depending on how you look at it.

"Inuyasha, perhaps it'd be best to leave Sesshoumaru-sama alone." Out of our whole group, Miroku was the only one who seemed to think it necessary to always refer to him as Sesshoumaru-sama. We were all pretty used to it.

I could tell that this did little if any to persuade Inuyasha to back off. But I was curious to see what would happen were we to go along with what Sesshoumaru wanted us to do, so I decided to help Miroku out.

"Inuyasha, come on back," I called in a would-be casual voice (it was hard to act natural with Sesshoumaru so close by). "There's still more ramen and it's getting cold."

Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock as though he couldn't believe I'd actually said that. To be honest, neither could I. I mean come on, who thought about ramen when there was a dangerous and potentially psychotic demon lord about? But I'd already said it and now had to move on.

Sango, a bit less enthusiastic about listening to the demon lord, gave him a suspicious look over as though looking for hidden motives. But we all know that was a lost cause; if Sesshoumaru didn't want you to know something then you wouldn't. After a few minutes, Sango gave up and went to join Miroku and Shippo at the campfire. Inuyasha was the only one left.

He turned and gave us all an incredulous look. Then, almost stealthily, he picked up Tessaiga and I could tell he wanted to transform it.

"Inuyasha," I said with warning in my voice and was surprised to know that I wasn't the only one who'd said it. Sesshoumaru's voice, though calmer than my own, did a much better job of conveying the danger that Inuyasha's action would inaugurate.

Perhaps it was the double threat of being beaten to a pulp and being sat that made Inuyasha sheath his sword. I let out a sigh of relief, hoping this would be the end of it. I knew, maybe if we ignored him, Sesshoumaru would just up and leave. Then again…who was I kidding?

Inuyasha followed me back to the camp fire, but kept his eyes on Sesshoumaru and his hand on Tessaiga's hilt. But I couldn't blame him; in fact, I was happier for it. We all were.

We went on with the rest of our day as though he wasn't there, but it was almost painfully obvious that it was all an act. Our movements were careful and at all times wary and any possible conversation was strained or all together non-existent. We finished breakfast and Miroku and Shippo were commissioned the task of cleaning up. I had my math book out and was studying but was hardly concentrating, making sure to keep one hand on my bow and arrow. Inuyasha stood guard the whole time, keeping his eyes glued on his brother. Yet throughout the whole while, Sesshoumaru stood frigidly by his tree, not even turning to glance at us and what we were doing. Needless to say, it was all very unnerving, never mind confusing.

It was when we'd started on our path for the day that we got our first reaction out of Sesshoumaru. I'd taken less than ten steps when I'd suddenly heard a soft growl from the demon lord. We all whipped around quickly, wanting to know what had elicited the growl.

He was standing in pretty much the same position as before, only now a few feet away from the tree he'd been leaning on. His hands were once again curled into fists, showing more anger than ever before. But then, after a short few heartbeats, his hands unfurled and he turned to face us, a blank expression back over his features.

"Continue."

Okay, I swear to god, I nearly fell to the ground. What was with this guy? Did he even realise how odd he was acting?

It was Inuyasha's turn to growl, but once more he was silenced by Miroku. "Let's just go Inuyasha," Miroku said calmly, then added in an undertone (although I'm pretty sure Sesshoumaru heard anyway with his super sensitive ears), "I have a theory."

Well now that was promising; when ever Miroku had a theory it often turned out true. I glanced quickly at Sesshoumaru for a reaction but all I got back was a nonchalant look. Okay, I'll admit it, sometimes I really hated that poker face of his. How were you supposed to know what went on inside his head without any clue? But hey, maybe there really was nothing going on in that skull of his. Ha ha ha, yeah, that's definitely it….

…Okay, so I'm not exactly logical when under strain, but it's not like it's my fault…ahem, yeah.

We were all very curious as to what was going, but we didn't dare question Miroku about his theory while Sesshoumaru was within hearing range. So, instead, we decided to continue on our way as Sesshoumaru had suggested…or rather ordered. Whatever. For every step that we took, however, Sesshoumaru took one twenty yards behind us, almost like a very boring version of 'follow the leader'.

Normally, I'm a very patient person and all my friends (with the exception of Inuyasha who would never openly admit to it) could vouch for it. But there are times, like when I'm solving (or trying to anyway) a very hard problem, patient Kagome disappears off the face of the earth. So, for example, when I was maybe nine years old, my grandfather gave me a rubix cube for my birthday, and I loved it. I'd been asking for one for months. But as the days wore on and I failed to solve it, my patience grew non-existent and by the third day, my mother found the remains of my once coveted present at the bottom of the trashcan, covered in dirt and yesterday's pizza. In short, frustration and me, not a good combination. In any case, the mystery of the ever following Sesshoumaru was beginning to have me frustrated and I knew full well that soon, my friends (and Sesshoumaru) would be acquainted with frustrated Kagome. The same thing was true for Inuyasha though. And as I glanced at him and the look on his face, I immediately grew ashamed of myself. As much as I loved Inuyasha for who he was (and that included his short temper), I did not want to have the same temper as him and so I resolved to remain as calm as I possibly could.

But the question remained, why was he following us? I glanced at him, noting his speed and distance were exactly the same as before. Odd and creepy didn't even begin to describe it.

At about one o'clock according to my watch, we stopped for lunch and a short break. It was Sango's turn to cook and Miroku went to help er. Behind us, at still 60 feet, Sesshoumaru stopped and sat on a boulder. An idea had occurred to me as we'd walked and I was eager to discuss it with the others. Throughout our whole walk today, he'd kept at almost exactly the same distance almost as though something kept him there. However, I didn't want to risk being overheard, so I settled for taking another go at my math homework.

This time around, I concentrated better having succumbed to the oddity of our situation. I didn't pay much attention to the others, glancing up only when the sound of a slap reverberated in the little clearing we sat in. I can't even say what the others were doing for sure, just that they were actually quieter than normal. Not that I was complaining for I now finally had the quiet that I needed to do my homework.

In about half an hour, lunch was ready and was wafting delicious smells among us. I could feel my stomach rumbling with hunger, the morning meal just didn't feel all so satisfactory with the demon lord's sudden appearance. I accepted a big helping from Sango with a big smile on my face and was just about to take my first bite when I suddenly stopped, feeling uncomfortable. The others, including Inuyasha, had started eating, seemingly unaware of anything disconcerting. I glanced nervously to where Sesshoumaru was sitting, looking blankly at the sky above. But I swear I could see a pondering look in his eyes. I glanced back at the others.

"Guys, don't you think we should at least offer him some?" I asked, pointing to the remaining food still simmering in my pot. I just couldn't start eating with him sitting there and not. It's one of those pet peeves of mine, brought on by mother's insistence on being polite.

There was a hushed silence about the camp and Inuyasha seemed to think I'd officially lost my mind judging by the look on his face. It took them a few minutes, but slowly Sango gave a shrug and Miroku said, "I don't see why not."

With a rather uneasy smile of my own, I reached into my backpack and pulled out an extra bowl. But before I could even begin to fill it, I was interrupted by Sesshoumaru himself.

"That won't be necessary."

Oh so it does live!

Well, never mind. I glanced at him, noting that he was still looking up at the sky, his expression as blank as before. Then, with a shrug, I put the bowl back in my backpack and ate my lunch. If he didn't want any food that was his business. Duty only called for me to offer. The choice was up to him. Yet, there was still a nagging feeling in my stomach that said I was missing something.

Afterward, we went on with our day as we had in the morning, us going our way and Sesshoumaru following sixty feet behind us like some silent, white shadow. Inuyasha snapped at him at intervals and each time was silenced mostly under the threat of being sat. But by now, we could all sympathize with him. What the hell was he doing with us?

But soon, the mystery of Sesshoumaru was swept from my mind by a more immediate mystery. I was walking beside Sango, Shippo on my shoulder as I pushed my bike along with me. The sun was slowly sinking toward the west though it was still quite a way from sunset.

Suddenly, without my realising it, I felt my feet stumble awkwardly and I though I was about to fall. Luckily, I managed to steady myself in time to avoid the fall, though I ended up stubbing my toe painfully against a rock. Okay, it's been a while since I'd dirked out like this. I mean, sure the road was uneven and gravely, but I'd honestly thought I'd become used to it after two years of walking on it and other such paths. I quickly glanced around me, checking to make sure no one had noticed and much to my relief, Shippo didn't mention anything. I sighed a sigh of relief and pushed the whole thing out of my mind.

Hardly half an hour had passed when I stumbled again, this time far worse than before so that I couldn't stop the sudden gasp from leaving my lungs. But I could've sworn I'd felt as though I'd been pushed. First thing that came to my mind was to check on Sesshoumaru, but he was merely looking at the ground with an intense look as though the rest of the world was dead to him. Okay, so he hadn't pushed me.

"Are you okay Kagome?" Shippo's voice sounded from my right and I turned to give him a reassuring smile.

"I'm fine Shippo-chan." That seemed to be enough for him and nothing more was mentioned.

Inuyasha picked this time to call out to Sesshoumaru again. "Oi, you planning on following us all day?"

Up till now, Sesshoumaru had been ignoring us, especially Inuyasha. But he looked up suddenly, his fine brows furrowing only slightly as he frowned at us. "I have neither the time nor the patience for you right now."

At this, Inuyasha whirled around angrily. "Then why don't you leave us alone then, you bastard." Really, he had a point there. If he really didn't want have anything to do with us so badly, all he had to do was leave.

In a flash, Sesshoumaru was standing directly before Inuyasha, his left hand wrapped tightly around Inuyasha's throat as his other hand fished out to keep Inuyasha's hands in control. "Watch your language, little brother, or I won't hesitate to snap your worthless neck in half." The warning in his voice rang too clearly to be underestimated, even by me despite my fascination with underestimation.

I pulled an arrow into place and quickly aimed (something needless considering how close he was), watching as Inuyasha turned steadily redder. "Let him go." It was surprising even to me just how deceptively calm my voice was.

For a second his hold on Inuyasha tightened and an odd look seemed to transfer between the two brothers. Then, his fingers unwound themselves and his hands fell to his side. He turned and walked away and took his station sixty feet away from us. Okay, I think it was safe to say I was dumbfounded. How come he hadn't chided me, let alone attacked me? He'd done it before, what held him back now? What was this?

Perhaps out of nervousness or due to some secret understanding, Inuyasha chose not to linger on the situation. Instead, he began walking again, leading us through the countryside. After a few minutes, Miroku left his position at Sango's side and went to walk beside Inuyasha, quietly discussing something as soon as they were side by side. Sango fell into step with me and we exchanged mystified looks. There were just too many mysteries and secrets going about today.

We stopped a little ways off a river bank for the night. I handed out some sandwiches that my mom had made as we sat around the campfire. Once more I thought it would be best to offer the demon lord some food, but my offer was easily rejected. I did not insist, especially not after he'd attacked Inuyasha.

It was as I was reading my language class notes that it happened again, and this time there was no way I could've ignored it. Shippo was sitting on Sango's lap, playing with Kirara, while Sango was busy polishing Hiraikotsu. Miroku sat close by her, though he seemed a bit preoccupied. Inuyasha, as oppose to normal, stood leaning against a nearby tree in an uncanny imitation of his brother who stood twenty yards before us. I was completely absorbed in my work, comparing Yume's notes with the ones I had made. Then, quite suddenly, I found myself sprawled on the ground as though I'd been pushed forcefully from behind. I was so stunned that it took me several minutes to take in what had happened. I just lay there, flat on my stomach, blinking as my mind slowly began to function again.

"Oookay…," I said in a faint voice as I sat back up again. "What the hell!"

"Kagome!" Shippo said, jumping to my side. "Are you okay?"

I looked up, unsure how to respond to this, and noticed that everyone was now looking at me with wide, incredulous eyes as though I'd just sprouted a second head from my neck, and I could feel the red burning into my face. Sure I was odd and weird by the standards of sengoku jidai, but even I had my limits.

"What happened?" Inuyasha asked, moving to crouch down beside me.

_Couldn't have told you if I'd wanted to,_ I thought to myself. I opened my mouth to say so out loud, but was interrupted by Miroku before I could even get a word out.

"That's not going to work, Sesshoumaru-sama, and you know it too."

Well, now that was odd to say. I looked at Miroku, trying to confirm that he had actually said what I'd heard. He was looking steadily at Sesshoumaru, a bemused look on his face. In my confusion, I whipped around to see what it was that Sesshoumaru had been doing that was apparently not going to work. Was he trying to sneak up behind Inuyasha while he was distracted to steal Tessaiga?

No, he was doing nothing of the sort. Actually, he stood exactly where he had been the last time I'd looked, a cold look of displeasure on his face as he openly glared at Miroku. Okay, was he trying to turn Miroku into stone? Well, it wasn't working and honestly, I don't think I could tell you exactly how Miroku was managing to keep calm under such a stare.

Then, with what I swear was a sigh, his stoic mask took over his face again and he said, "How long have you known?"

Okay, three words: what the hell!

Miroku seemed to know exactly what. "I suspected so from your entrance. Though I did not think it was with Kagome-sama."

What? What with Kagome-sama? I quickly looked at the others; was I the only one missing something here? Shippo had had a look that showed the amount of confusion I was feeling. Sango, though looking surprised and a bit concerned, looked as though she was on the verge of understanding something. And Inuyasha, most surprising of all, was taking this quite calmly and there was even a mischievous glow in his eyes. I had to speak up.

"Uh…Miroku, what exactly are you talking about?"

With one last glance toward Sesshoumaru, Miroku turned to face me, the laughter in his eyes growing more evident. "The reason why you fell down just now."

Okay, that didn't simplify matters. Honestly, did he think it would?

"What?" That about summed it up.

"I don't know much about it, but there's a spell on Sesshoumaru-sama," Miroku answered.

"Oh, don't be too vague," I said as he stopped there and looked as though he wouldn't continue.

Once more, Miroku glanced at Sesshoumaru, almost as though asking for permission. "I don't know how much of this I can tell without getting myself killed. But seeing as how it's with you, Kagome-sama, you have the right to know." He paused to glance once more at Sesshoumaru.

I turned around in my seat to look at him too. His face was blank, and he was staring off into space again, almost as though he wasn't even aware of our presence. So I guess that's as much as a go-ahead as we could've expected from Sesshoumaru.

Miroku seemed to agree with me on this for he began to tell me what he knew with a little help from a still shocked Sango who also seemed to understand the situation. As it would seem, Sesshoumaru had gone and gotten himself into a spot of trouble with some holly spirit or extremely powerful demon (for only such were capable of casting this kind of spell) one way or another. And to prove their point or to punish him (Sesshoumaru failed to clarify as to which it was) the demon or spirit had gone and put the spell on Sesshoumaru. The spell, it would seem, was a binding spell that forced the victim (in this case Sesshoumaru) to stay within twenty yards and no more of the indirect victim (and now me) at all times for an indefinite amount of time until such time as the spell has been lifted.

I blinked, my mind fighting to take all this in. it crossed my mind that this could just be some practical joke, but if it was, how did they get Sesshoumaru to go along with it?

"Okay," I said slowly, trying to keep up, "so you're telling me that I'm gonna be stuck with Sesshoumaru within 18meters of me for god knows how long?"

Miroku nodded, his eyes still laughing, and I felt myself pale. "Yes, Kagome-sama."

Okay, breathe Kagome, breathe. This can't be happening. And why were Inuyasha and Miroku taking this so calmly. I could see some of my fear reflected in Sango and Shippo's eyes.

I shook my head, refusing to accept it. "How? How did they even get close enough to put the spell on him/ this is Sesshoumaru we're talking about here." For someone who travelled back and forth in time through a well, travelled with youkai and helped fight them and collected pieces of a magic jewel, I was having a lot of difficulty accepting this.

Miroku shrugged and looked at the demon lord again. "I don't know the details."

I looked around helplessly, my eyes falling on the current cause of my troubles. Sesshoumaru had turned his head so that now he was staring with great intensity at me even though he still had his stoic mask over his face. I tried to stare back but it was a hopeless battle. I turned back to Miroku.

"We don't know how or why the spell was cast," Miroku said, his voice suddenly sympathetic. "All we know is that it is done and now you must live with it."

I shook my head in denial, didn't he understand just how much of a difference this made in my life?

"Stop being scared," Inuyasha grunted unsympathetically. "He's not going to kill you."

Honestly, I didn't know Inuyasha had that much faith in his brother especially since the number of attempts his brother had made on my life weren't exactly non-existent.

"And what makes you say that?" Sango asked in my stead, her eyes narrowed with anger or suspicion.

"If he wanted to, he would've already tried to," Inuyasha said smugly and I realised that he was right though it brought me little comfort. But there was a hidden ring of laughter to Inuyasha's voice that gave me the distinct feeling that he knew more than he was letting on.

"He's only tried to ward off the spell," Miroku added. "Hence why Kagome-sama fell down.'

"It's a relief to know at least I'm not that clumsy," I said under my breath. Really, it was astonishing that we were having this conversation in front of him and we still had all our limbs in tact. "So then what can we do to take the spell off? Should we go find the person who cast it?"

Again Miroku shrugged but it was Sango who answered. " I doubt that would do much help. Most binding spells that I've read about can only be removed once the terms have been met."

"The terms?"

"The conditions that was asked for by the caster or something like that. Basically, the reason for casting the spell. If the issued is resolved, then the spell will be lifted automatically."

I blinked in surprise. That was it? Once more I glanced at the demon lord but turned away again as I saw that he was till staring straight at me. "So then, why are we here? How come he hasn't just done what needs to be done?"

It was Sango's turn to shrug. "Perhaps he doesn't know how to do it.'

"Or he may prefer things as they are," Miroku suggested, now openly smiling. Sometimes, I would like nothing better than to break his nose to teach him a good lesson. Honestly, what part of this was funny?

"Feh!" Inuyasha sounded at my frown. "I didn't know you were this scared of Sesshoumaru." Was it just me, or did Sesshoumaru just growl at this?

I jumped to my feet to face Inuyasha; I was angry. "I'm not scared. I'm worried. Have you though of what happens if we get attacked? He won't be able to move freely–,"

"Who cares about that?"

"And about when I need to take a bath or something –,"

"You take too many."

"—and what about when I go home? What happens then!" I growled, my frustration getting the best of me.

At this, Inuyasha smiled and I could feel the blood rushing to my face. "All the more reason for you not to go."

"I can't not go!" By now I was fighting to keep my voice level. Hardly remembering that the others were still there. 'I have tests and quizzes that I'm already failing, thanks to you. And I need to see my family and friends. I won't just give them up for you!"

It was Inuyasha's turn to turn red. "All you should be concerned about is finding the jewel shards. Don't you even care whether we get Naraku?"

It was a question but I hardly needed to answer it. The answer was obvious and I hated Inuyasha for doubting it. I remained silent, trying to get a hold over my emotions for the sake of my dignity even though I would've liked nothing better to punch that look off his face. Getting into a fight with Inuyasha, however, has always been pointless. He's too stubborn to admit to anything, and I would just be wasting my breath; I had long since outgrown the age that sitting him would satisfy me. I let out a slow breath, once more in control of myself and turned instead to Miroku. Perhaps he would be able to shed some light on this whole situation.

"Isn't there anyway we can lift it?"

Miroku shook his head and said, "Only Sesshoumaru-sama can tell us that."

I frowned then sighed, deciding it would be best to accept it and move along. Things would go more smoothly that way, although maybe I should question him about this. There were just too many unknowns that he would be able to clear away if he was willing. Then we could perhaps lift this spell before long and free both of us. I could hardly imagine spending the rest of my life with Sesshoumaru always there in the background, though I guess I would probably get used to it. But it was definitely something that I wasn't looking forward to, and I'm sure neither was he. In the past couple of years, I'd come to put up with his "visits" and I've come across him enough times to hardly be afraid of him now. After all, Sesshoumaru had improved much in the sense that he no longer attacked us, save Inuyasha and even that only occasionally. Often we crossed paths and he would just leave, sometimes after exchanging a few thoughts here and there about Naraku and what not. In fact, I must say, he had become quite dependable in our fight against Naraku and had saved our lives at least once, and in my case twice (including the time he saved me from Mokotsu). If Inuyasha couldn't get to us, then chances were that somehow or other Sesshoumaru did. Sure he was less scary, but he remained unapproachable and seemed to like it that way.

That night as I went to sleep, wary with having Sesshoumaru, especially a reluctant Sesshoumaru, that close while I slept, many questions and worries plagued me. What happened when I wanted to go home? He would definitely not like being in a world where only humans existed and without half the peace and quiet of the forests of sengoku jidai. And the fact was, he would be a danger to my friends and my family, let alone himself. That is if I am even able to take him through the well. Would he be stuck in the past, the spell keeping me back along with him? Would I be able to go home?

I wondered what the terms had been and why Sesshoumaru hadn't already completed them. And why on earth was I the one picked for this? I mean, if I had to, I would understand if it was Inuyasha. But me? What could possibly be gained from attaching him to me?


	2. Chapter 2

**Quote**: **We must accept finite disappointment, but never lose infinite hope. -- **_**Martin Luther King, Jr.**_

Sadly…it must be said…I do NOT own Inuyasha. Now if you don't mind, I'm gonna go cry. Ahem….

**Chapter 2: Nigh time Parley**

The next day, a deceptively bright and sunny day, we went on pretty much the same as yesterday although the atmosphere was less tense now that we knew why he was following us. We walked on ahead, Sesshoumaru trudging silently behind us, walking with dignity as though unaware of the spell that bound him. But his calm demeanour was nothing short of an act and I knew this for a fact. In fact, he was bent on separating himself from me so determinedly that he continued to try and ward me off, as Miroku had so adequately put it, even though it was doing him, and definitely me, no good. But then again, perhaps he found it entertaining to push me at odd times when I least expected it. I must have gone sprawling on the floor at least four times, and trust me, it was no picnic.

The third time this happened, I pushed myself off the ground angrily, turning his way, fully intent on yelling at him. I mean, why keep trying the same tactics if it wasn't working? But I'd hardly had a chance to look at him before I came to my senses, losing all wind. After all, who in their right mind would yell at Sesshoumaru?

So I settled with turning back around and grumbling under my breath, "I wish he'd just quit it. It's not like it's gonna suddenly start working."

Unfortunately for me, Inuyasha heard this (which I'm sure means that so did Sesshoumaru), and he decided to comment on it. But maybe it would be better if I said unfortunately for Inuyasha. "I can't blame him. Who'd want to be stuck with _you_ forever?" Then he smiled broadly to himself and added. "Hell, this is the best punishment for him!"

Sesshoumaru seemed to choose not to comment on this, but I, already irate from all my encounters with the hard ground during the day, wasn't as forgiving as that. Well…. "Inuyasha…," he turned and looked at me, his eyes telling me that he knew exactly what was about to happen. "Sit boy."

I didn't stop to look back at him, nor did I wait for him to get back to his feet. I just kept on marching forward, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo alongside me, all trying in vain to hide their rather apparent amusement.

We came across a small village but were warded off by a crowd of men holding their pitchforks against us, their eyes on Inuyasha, Shippo, Kirara, and Sesshoumaru. I think Inuyasha would've liked to teach them a lesson, but we quickly pulled him aside and away. There was no need to start a fight; this was a pretty common reaction after all. And I'd hate to think what would have happened to all those people if Sesshoumaru was pulled into the fight, as he undoubtedly would have been.

A little after lunch, we were attacked by a rather large bird demon. Well, you could hardly call it an attack. The bird charged at us, presumably sensing my jewel shards, but it stopped short a good hundred yards away from us in the air. Then, after a short cursory glance, it flapped its giant, brown wings and flew away and didn't come back. Personally, I think it didn't want to risk getting involved in a fight with people with whom Sesshoumaru choose to travel with. I guess that's one good thing about having him along.

I glanced at him to see what his reaction was and, predictably, found him to be staring carelessly forward as though this was routine. I shot him a half smile, not sure what kind of reaction a full smile may enthuse, and fell into step behind Inuyasha who had Shippo perched on his shoulder. No more invisible forces pushed me for the rest of the day.

During meal times and in fact most of the day, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo acted quite as normally as usual. Miroku would try to grope Sango when she least expected it, and in return, she would either bop him on the head or slap him. Shippo ran around the rest of us, giving Sesshoumaru a wide berth, and played with Kirara or played with my bike. Now that he was older, I sometimes even allowed him to ride my bike when I wasn't using it. As for Inuyasha, he went through moods more quickly than usual. One minute he would be happy and almost playful, a mischievous glare in his eyes when he looked at his brother that told of just how much he was enjoying his predicament. Yet he would easily become his grouchy normal self and insult us in the blink of an eye and none of us could guess what pissed him off like that, though we all assumed that that too had something to do with his brother's presence. I think I sat him at least five times. As for Sesshoumaru, I honestly don't know what normal was for him, but he was pretty much the same as yesterday, cold, distant, and absolutely unapproachable. I couldn't find the courage to go and ask him some of my questions. But that was pretty much all that could be expected.

I turned silently in bed, trying not to disturb Shippo who lay beside me fast asleep. It had been a good few hours since we'd turned in for the day. Everyone was fast asleep, even Inuyasha; it had been a long day today. But somehow, despite the aches all over my body and my tired brain, I just couldn't fall asleep. I had my eyes almost stubbornly closed for the past two hours, willing myself to drift off, but I had no such luck. Insomnia is a cruel thing and when it strikes, it strikes with a vengeance. If I was at home I would have gone down to the kitchen and warmed some milk for myself. Warm milk always puts me to sleep. That and the smell of chlorine; don't ask why.

Seeing as how I had no milk – or chlorine – with me, I decided to get up and run around a little, hoping to clear my mind or bully my body into sleep, whichever one worked fastest. I got out of my sleeping bag and pulled on my shoes all without making any noise. Quickly, I strode away from the camp, not wanting Inuyasha to wake up. I didn't feel up to dealing with him just now. Once out of his immediate hearing range, and sure that he wouldn't hear the small rustling of the bushes that I may run through, I broke into a light jog, heading toward the river we'd camped by.

"What are you doing?" a smooth voice sounded from behind me, making me come to a sudden halt. I whirled around, my heart pounding somewhere near the base of my throat, coming face to face with none other than Sesshoumaru, a peculiar look in his golden eyes.

I nearly screamed, but managed to keep myself in check at the last possible second. "Don't do that!" I hissed through tightly clenched teeth, clutching at my chest.

He raised one silver eyebrow, still looking inquisitively at me. "What are you doing?" he repeated himself after a few seconds.

I looked at him sarcastically; wasn't it obvious? "What does it look like?" I began slightly smugly. "I was running. What do you…you…oh," I drifted off, feeling slightly panicked as my brain caught up with me. I had completely forgotten about the spell. I'd run off and undoubtedly ended up dragging him along with me. No wonder he was looking at me so oddly. Imagine how you'd feel if you suddenly found yourself being pulled around in the middle of the forest. I was surprised I still had my head on my shoulders.

"Ah…gomen nesai Sesshoumaru-sama," I said, dropping my gaze. "I completely forgot about the…uh…spell." Somehow I didn't like reminding Sesshoumaru that he was bound to me; I didn't think it was very wise.

"Indeed," was his one word answer.

I was silent for a minute, unsure of whether I dared to look back up at him, feeling more than a bit awkward. I felt so foolish; how could I have possibly forgotten such an important thing. And I felt awful too, knowing just how…insulting it must have been to Sesshoumaru, though he hadn't said anything so far about it. That thought made me feel even worse. But since he wasn't bringing it up, I decided to take his lead. The silence stretched and I begin to feel more and more uncomfortable with it, painfully aware of Sesshoumaru's gaze that remained on me.

"Perhaps you should continue your exercise," he said quietly, making my head snap up however involuntarily. I winced as a hot pain shot down the length of my neck and lifted a hand to rub it as my eyes took in his profile. His eyes glowed softly, taking in what little light the moon shone down and reflecting it back out and his hair was equally luminescent with a slightly silverfish glow to it, a slow night breeze brushing through the long strands. Even in this lack of light, he seemed beautifully ethereal. He stood rather casually, his face empty of all emotion, his deep golden eyes staring straight at me. Is it a wonder that I began to blush?

"Uh…right then," I said, quickly turning around to hide my consternation at his stare and wondering if he really didn't mind being dragged along behind me. But seeing as how he'd pretty much agreed to it, and in all honestly, anything was better than this awkward situation, I began to run again, though more slowly than before; I felt it would somehow leave him with more dignity. But as he began to run right along beside me, I realised that it wasn't necessary and I stopped worrying. I guess spending two days without much activity (in his books anyway), had left him with some pent up energy.

Our pace was hardly a challenge for him and I felt that that's exactly what he needed right now, a means for expending his energy. No doubt, when on his own, he often moved around at a much higher pace than we had been in the past couple of days. After all, Inuyasha had to pick a pace that would account for the three humans that travelled with him; if he didn't, he was quite likely to be sat.

I raised my pace, easily falling into a full throttle, wishing to somehow make this easier for him though I don't know why. I was sure it would come back and bite me the ass later, but I ignored the feeling for the moment. But I didn't turn to see what Sesshoumaru's reaction would be to this, deciding that worst comes to worst, he would just stop me.

I collapsed down on a rock by the river bank, gasping for breath and covered in sweat, but felt as though I'd had the run of my life. Spending years traipsing about feudal Japan had definitely done wonders for my athletic abilities, but I had put myself to the limit that night just trying to keep the same pace as Sesshoumaru. Speaking of the devil, Sesshoumaru came to a stop beside me with a lot more grace, looking quite calm and put together as though he'd just come from a languid stroll. That bastard.

I glared at him for a moment but gave up as he went to lean against a nearby tree, my glare completely lost on him. It wasn't fair how quickly I found myself suddenly uncomfortable when he stared at me, but when I stared at him, he was as indifferent as a rock. I sighed, deciding that it was best not to compare myself with a youkai, a taiyoukai nonetheless.

I looked back over at him, once more allowing my thoughts to wonder over the questions that he had caused to surface the previous day. I wondered if this was the right time to ask him about the spell and figured if not now, then when. After all, there was no Inuyasha to interrupt and if there was anything that he wished to keep silenced from others, there was no one to overhear him now. Only me and I had a right to know why I had a taiyoukai trailing me wherever I went.

I slipped off the rock and used the river water to wash my face and neck, feeling revived almost immediately though I shivered from its coldness. "Sesshoumaru," I started, turning to face him again, "can I ask you about the spell?" Why not be direct about it? With him, it could probably take me farther.

He didn't say anything but turned to look at me, his eyes silently boring into mine. I took that as my cue to continue.

I didn't think he would answer all my questions, so I thought carefully about it to pick out the right one to begin with. "What are the terms of the spell?" That was a reasonable enough question, right? I had a right to know why I was in this situation.

He looked intently at me, his face completely void of all emotion, and I tried my best not to quell under his gaze as I'd done before. Then, quite causally, he turned away from me in a clear sign of his reluctance to answer my question. Clearly, I'd picked the wrong question to start with.

Damn! And I'd thought so hard about it too.

I let out a little huff of indignation, placing my hands on my hips. "Argh, fine," I growled, deciding to play along with him for the time being. "Can you at least tell me if you understand them?"

He'd turned back to me again, his eyes aglow in the dim moonlight. "I understand them, yes." It was amazing how smoothly those words rolled out of his mouth for someone who seemed to make it a point to use his voice as rarely as possible. It was also aggravating how his seldom used voice could sound so casual in the face of such an important question.

I did my best to keep my temper at bay and thought over his words. He knew what was wanted of him. So then, why hadn't he done them and lifted the spell already? I felt myself frowning as I tried to find a solution to this on my own, but gave up, deciding it would be best to just ask him even though I was almost sure I wouldn't be getting an answer out of him. "Okay, so then why haven't you done what they want?"

Sesshoumaru was again silent, but this time raised an eyebrow as his gaze on me intensified once more in almost contemplative action. Then he pushed himself away form the tree he'd been leaning on and turned away from me. "Tomorrow, you shall come with me to retrieve something of mine." Then, without a care in the world, he began to walk away.

I blinked, trying to see how this could possibly answer my question, which I knew it obviously didn't. Still, it was a bit of a shock to be turned down so completely. I felt the anger rising within me, this time not bothering to hinder it. Who the hell did this guy think he was? He refused to answer my questions, questions whose answers are very important to me I may mention, and then expects me to up and leave at his smallest command? Oh, this guy had it coming to him. Suddenly, and for the first time, I found myself praising the person who had cast the spell on him, thankful for the stab against his pride. I allowed a nearly evil smirk to slant my lips as I sat down more comfortably by the river bank where he'd left me. I bet it was torture for him to be bound to a human, a human who was friends with his half-brother nonetheless. Wasn't this what Inuyasha had found so entertaining about all this?

I realised I'd been way too nice to him. He didn't deserve my lenience or patience even if he could kill me for the lack of it. I turned my back determinedly away from him, waiting for him to reach the sixty foot mark. I was going to make this as hard for him as possible.

Hopefully, the terms of the spell kept me safe from his wrath. Oh god.

It took a few minutes, but the sound of his footsteps eventually came to a stop. I pushed down my sudden bout of fear ruthlessly, refusing to let him intimidate me.

"Get up." I heard the growl in his voice and ignored it, well as best as I could anyway.

Once more I shot down my fear and managed to keep calm on the outside. But I couldn't think of anything to say so I simply turned more definitely away from him, not even sure whether he was watching me.

"Get up, wench," came his curt voice, his tone promising punishment. Painful punishment.

Oh ho! So now I was a wench, was I? This time I had to fight to keep my _anger_ beneath the surface. I remained as I was.

Within seconds he'd moved to stand by the river bank, his tall form towering over me as he glared purposefully down at me. I felt my heart leap into my throat, going a mile a minute. He'd never turned such a malevolent look on me before, not even the time that I'd undone Tetsusaiga's transformation with my arrow. I swallowed hard, forcing myself to return the glare. He had no right to be mad.

"I will not repeat myself again," he went on in that deceptively calm voice of his despite the fire in his eyes. "Now get up."

It took all my will and determination not to succumb to him, but I did it anyway. He was not going to bully me. I'd faced many youkai before (including Sesshoumaru) and I'd never backed down. So why start now? Fight to the bitter end, that's my motto.

Okay, so it's not but you get what I mean.

Sadly, however, he did not seem to be about to give up either, judging by the irritation in his eyes that is. Clawed fingers wrapped themselves tightly about my throat, effectively shutting off my air valves, and raised me to my feet. Okay, maybe it wasn't such a good idea to quarrel with him.

My hands rushed up, trying futilely to loosen his hold on me. But I kept my eyes on him and continued to glare at him for all I was worth even as my face turned steadily redder.

"Kill me if you want," I croaked though not meaning a word of it. "But I'm not gonna follow your orders."

He growled at me then, a growl that I'd only heard him use against Naraku and Inuyasha, his fingers momentarily tightening their hold on my neck. Then, quite unceremoniously, he let go of me and I crumbled to the ground like a sack of potatoes.

I gasped greedily for air, using my right hand to rub my burning throat, my "potato" ass throbbing from the impact. But I froze almost immediately as Sesshoumaru crouched down in front of me, his golden eyes now levelled with mine, and his face way too close for comfort.

"You may be different from other humans," he said smoothly and I wondered as to what he meant by it, "but you are still a human. I will spare you this time though I will not be equally gracious the next time. Now, get up."

I bristled, my anger not dying down in the face of his threat. I sat up straighter, my hand falling from my neck to be placed meticulously on my lap along with my other hand, and I schooled my face into a look of defiance. "Nope." His eyes narrowed and I could sense his fingers itching to choke me again, so I quickly added, "I'll get up when you tell me why I'm stuck with you." Okay, not the best thing to say when trying to keep myself alive.

But instead of going on the offensive again, his face went completely, and I mean completely, blank and he rose to his feet. He kept his eyes on me and I allowed myself to imagine him trying to decide whether it was worth it to tell me or not. So I allowed myself a little smile of victory, knowing that he'd have no choice but to answer me because I wasn't about to give up anytime soon.

It took me maybe a few seconds to realise that I was no longer sitting on the ground as the feeling of it beneath me vanished. My eyes widened in disbelief before I looked and when I finally did look down it was only to find that I was about five feet above the ground and still rising. Beneath me was a layer of misty blue and green cloud, one that I recognized from our second encounter with the formidable youkai in front of me. I turned and looked at him accusingly, momentarily lost for words.

The key word being momentarily.

"Hey! That's not fair!" I hissed as I jumped to my feet, ready for almost anything except the smile that crossed his face at my indignation.

What the hell is wrong with this guy!

"This Sesshoumaru does not bow to anyone."

Um…wow, guys, so many reviews…and such nice ones too. Thanks everyone…I don't normally respond to the reviews so I feel kind of crummy leaving my thanks at that. But I guess if you really want a response, then I'll have to do it from next time on.

Okay now, as for this chapter. I finished it a good couple of days ago and spent the rest of the time proof reading and debating whether I should leave it where it is. I mean, I already have a lot more down, but I'd kind of imagined the end of the chapter at this point. It kind of adds to the story. So then I settled for leaving it here. I guess this time I'll just have to sacrifice the reviews about how nicely long my chapter is. Oh well then.

Phew…okay, as mentioned above, I already have much of the next chapter done as well. So chances are, the next chapter will be up by Friday. But that's what I'm gonna shoot for, to post chapters Friday to Friday. Anywho, that's all for now, so till later!

PS. Midterms suck!


	3. Chapter 3

**Quote: Speak when you are angry – and you'll make the best speech you'll ever regret – Laurence J. Peter**

**Curiosity killed the cat, but for a while I was a suspect – Steven Wright**

Sadly – tear tear – I do not own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 3: Fishy Fishy**

The next day, I woke up to the ever so lovely sound of Inuyasha yelling at us to wake up. Did I say lovely? I'm sorry. What I really meant was nasty, inconsiderate, and of course, annoying. I fought off the temptation of throwing my pillow at him to shut him up, and instead snuggled in further in my sleeping bag. I felt rather grouchier and sleepier today than normal. Most of the sleepiness I could link to falling asleep sometime around 3:00am. The grouchiness, however, as well as the rest of my sleepiness would have to be put solely at Sesshoumaru's feet. I don't think I need to explain why.

Right well, back to Inuyasha trying to wake us up. Well, other than me, everyone else seemed quite fine with waking up and getting out of bed as they all had fallen asleep at a more appropriate hour and hadn't spent most of the night contemplating over a toffee-nosed inu taiyoukai. Huh…toffee-nosed…I rather like that…I wonder if I would've come up with the word if I wasn't so sleepy. Well, anyway.

Soon, they too started moving around the camp, throwing sleepy bits of conversation and making more noise than necessary in their daze. I gnawed my teeth against each other and pulled my blanket higher over my head, hoping to drown out the noise but already knowing it was no good. So, instead, I buried my face in my pillow to drown out my growl, gave myself a few seconds to calm down and surrender, and then slapped a big, happy smile on my face and pulled off the covers.

It took a lot of effort to keep my smile on as the cold, morning air came in contact with me; it was not pleasant. It is about the worst feeling, especially since the bed that you're leaving has just warmed up to the right temperature after a cold night. Okay, Kagome, just suck it up and shake it off…that's right, you can do this!

...Blast! Why does the air have to be so bloody cold!

"Kagome-chan, you're awake," came Sango's voice, still groggy with sleep.

I turned toward her, my smile suddenly a lot more natural and my troubles quite forgotten. "Good morning!" Wow! I didn't think I could pull off sounding so happy but somehow I did, without even trying I may mention. I guess that's just how I am with people that I love.

Feeling quite a lot more like my usual self, I slipped out of my sleeping bag, saying 'good morning' to everyone else as I rolled up my bedding to place by my bag. When I stopped to think about it, it was actually a pretty good morning. Cold, but good with the birds already out and chirping away happily. I stretched, listening to the small cracking sounds as my bones popped into their proper places, and smiled happily all around. But my smile wavered noticeably when my eyes fell on the cause of my previous unhappiness, Sesshoumaru.

He sat leaning against his tree, his hands folded neatly across his chest, and his eyes closed rather peacefully, his breathing slow and even. I don't think he was asleep, at least not anymore, but he gave off the appearance that he was; an appearance that did not waver beneath my gaze if he was aware of it. Immediately, a rush of annoyance washed over me, threatening to bury my happiness, but I pushed down my indignation from last night, wanting to act as cool about it as him. I wasn't going to obsess about it. Don't get me wrong. I had no intention whatsoever of forgetting what he had done, or even forgiving him. But I wanted to remain clam (at least on the outside) and take my revenge…via other means. Kind of like in his own way. So, with a mischievous slant to it, my smile was back on my face and I turned to Sango.

"Hey, Sango, feel up to taking a bath?"

With a bright smile of her own, minus the vaguely evil trace in mine, Sango turned to me, nodding her head. "Oh sure, Kagome-chan. I would love –," she suddenly stopped, her smile slipping away, and I knew what she was thinking but tried to hide it. "A-aren't you forgetting something?" She looked pointedly at Sesshoumaru. Yeah, as if I would ever forget that any time soon…again.

I did my best to look naively curious and followed her gaze. There was a noticeable change in Sesshoumaru from a few minutes ago and I felt triumph rising within me. Though his breathing and expression were just as calm as before, there was a tenseness in his posture that told me he knew exactly where I was going with this even if Sango didn't. "Oh," I said in an Oscar-winning innocent voice. "You mean the spell." Gone were my qualms over bringing up the spell and the consequent blow to his pride.

Sango nodded.

"I guess he just _has_ to come along and _has_ to just look the other way." I empathized my words, wanting to rub it in that he really had no choice. Any stab at his pride, for the moment, was a victory for me. Well actually, he did have a choice, but I don't think he would have kept us from bathing. It was a necessary thing and he, himself, had said to go on with our business as usual. Anyway, I'm pretty sure he wouldn't want to follow a bunch of smelly humans. It was the most convenient tool in my hands, to force him about doing things he wouldn't normally do when he didn't necessarily want to do them, and it was my subtle stab at revenge. I planned on doing as much of it as possible. My sympathy for him and his situation had died a brutal death last night and had done so at his own hands.

We didn't waste much time gathering our stuff, me and Sango. Judging by our normal morning schedule, we had roughly under half an hour to go and come back before Inuyasha started to lose his cool…if he ever had any. So we grabbed Shippo and my shampoo, soap, and luffa courtesy of the twenty first century, and rushed to the riverside. Miroku made a comment on following us since Sesshoumaru was, but was immediately silenced by a glare from Sesshoumaru himself (I know…I was surprised too) and rendered incompetent of doing so by Sango (to put it lightly, that is). My revenge-high, as I like to call it, was slightly dampened however by Sesshoumaru's lack of protest…or reaction actually. Not that I was looking or anything…yeah…He waited until we were exactly sixty feet away, then calmly rose to his feet and trailed along behind us. At the river side, he gave himself and me, come to think of it, a ten feet berth and stood lost in the tree line, his back hopefully turned to us.

To be honest, my little revenge sort of back fired on me. I was so tense the whole time I bathed, worrying whether I was being watched or not, that I hardly had the chance to enjoy the bath. There was an odd atmosphere about the river that morning, as though something was amiss, one that had not been there last night. But no matter how hard I searched with my powers, I found nothing and that only made me more wary. As it would seem, the same held true for Sango, or at least something close to it. I was busy scrubbing the back of Shippo's ears when she decided to bring it up, leaning forward to whisper as quietly as she could.

"You know, Kagome-chan," she started out slowly, her voice and eyes both reproachful. "I'm actually surprised that you wanted to bathe today."

I looked at her in genuine puzzlement. Uh…why would she be surprised? Where was she going with this? Maybe I should ask and actually find out.

"Um…but I take a bath practically everyday…,"

Sango smiled and shook her head slightly, looking as though she thought I ought to know exactly what she was going on about. "I mean with Inuyasha's half-brother … so close."

I let out a silent 'oh', quickly catching up with her. She seemed to be confused by my lack of hesitation, which really, you couldn't say that I lacked after waiting two days to take my bath, and I told her so. "Plus," I continued, my voice defiantly not in a whisper, "why should I change my life around because of him?"

"But…don't you…aren't you afraid that…I don't know, he may look at us?"

By now I had finished washing Shippo and I towelled him dry as I answered her. "_Sesshoumaru_? Look at us? A pair of _humans_?" I raised one eyebrow, giving her my most doubtful look. I turned back to Shippo. "There, you're all done. If you want, you can go back to camp now."

He smiled brightly at me, and then pounced on into the forest, probably brushing past where Sesshoumaru no doubt stood.

Sango brushed her hand through her wet hair having just finished rinsing it. "Hai…I see what you mean," she said with a sigh.

We were silent now, me washing my own hair, while Sango lounged against a rock near the river center. But I thought over what she had brought up. To be honest, I really didn't think he had any peeping-Tom genes in him; he just didn't strike me as the type. He was way too…dignified to stoop to such levels, despite just how dangerous and seemingly evil he has been in the past. But hard to shake off, no matter what I thought, was the feeling that I was being watched, and after a good two years in Sengoku Jidai, I'd learned to trust such feelings. And after enough time with Miroku, any girl would be able to pinpoint such things.

"Ano, Sango-chan," I asked quietly, wrapping a towel around myself as I stood by the river. Sango looked up at me expectantly. Seeing that I was about to change, she decided that it was time for her to do the same and left the river's depths. "Have you noticed it though?"

I know my question was vague, and I didn't think she would guess what I was referring to.

Sango looked at me thoughtfully for a few short seconds, and then surprised me by nodding ever so slightly. "Hai, but…," she looked around the forest suspiciously then turned back to me, "I can't tell from where."

When it came to sensing such auras and what not, Sango was far more apt at it than me, meaning that if she couldn't do it, then neither could I. But…wasn't Sesshoumaru standing where we'd left him? And on top of that, since when had he had the ability to confuse even Sango's senses? I would have asked him about it, but I don't believe he would have answered me. In any case, like I said before, him I did not suspect.

"Maybe," I said, trying to lighten the mood since we were apparently in no real harm. "You didn't quite manage to…um…persuade Miroku-sama to stay away from you." I corked my eyebrow at her slyly and she immediately turned red. Oh, this was too easy.

"I don't think Houshi-sama was able to get up on his own," she retorted, trying to sound haughty and at the same time keep the rest of her blush at bay. Hehehehe, whoever said you shouldn't have fun at your friend's expense?

"Aw…my my, is that a blush I detect on your face?"

Juvenile behaviour you say? I agree…but who can resist.

"Come on, Sango," I said. "Maybe we should get back to camp and save the both of you the heartache of being apart." And I began marching back.

"Kagome-chan!" Sango protested, her face now beet red despite all efforts. "That's…that's…"

"True? Right on the spot? Freeing to your soul?" I said tapping my chin lightly, a splash of white catching my eyes as we neared Sesshoumaru. I decided to leave my teasing at that, not wanting to embarrass Sango in front of the demon lord, the soft growling that was in the air lost to the both of us.

"…Unfair," Sango said, but looking only slightly harassed.

Now we could fully see the demon lord and I could see that he was once more leaning against a tree at almost exactly the same angle as all the other times I'd seen him do so. It took me a few seconds to notice anything amiss with him.

"Well, maybe someday you'll sit wi—,"

WHAM!

"AHH!" I screamed, barely missing being squished by Inuyasha's body as he plummeted down to the ground from high in the trees.

I think I nearly had a heart attack.

"What the hell, Inuyasha," I managed to say in a slightly lower tone, still clutching at my heart as Sango tried not to laugh. I guess I deserved that for teasing her.

"Mwph!" was Inuyasha's muffled answer through his mouthful of dirt and as he fought to separate his face from the ground.

I got to say, I was mighty tempted to sit him again for scaring me like that. But, being the angel that I am, I managed to sit myself down by his side instead and helped him into a sitting position.

As soon as he was able to, Inuyasha shrugged off my hands, and glared at me full force. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR!"

Oh ho! So he was mad at me! Quick as lightning, my anger was back in place raging within me. But I wasn't going to give into it. I was going to be mature about this.

Oh hell!

"What do you mean why I did that for!" I answered right back, though managing to keep from yelling. "How was I to know you were even there! Am I banned from ever using the word 'sit' –,"

WHAM!

"MWPH!"

Oops…. "Er…sorry," I managed to say while biting my lower lip to keep from giggling. Inuyasha looked mad enough as it was and Sango wasn't helping as she continued to laugh.

After a few seconds, Inuyasha pushed himself off the ground, his eyes alight with anger. "And HOW do you explain that!" he demanded haughtily as soon as he had all the dirt out of his mouth.

Honestly, he was overreacting now. It was obviously all an accident. "Jeez Inuyasha, I didn't mean –,"

I stopped abruptly, remembering the weird feeling that me and Sango had felt at the river.

"Wait a minute," I said, suddenly suspicious. "What _were_ you doing there?" In a flash, Sango was looking sharply at Inuyasha as well, no longer laughing.

"Uh…" he said slowly, all his wind lost in face of my question and making me all the more suspicious. "I-I w-was…," he drifted off and glanced at his brother for some reason. Rather puzzled, I followed suit.

That's when it finally hit me. When I'd left him in the morning, Sesshoumaru had been acting like his usual calm self, his face blank as per normal. But now, now he looked actually pissed off about something. And he must have been royally pissed off because it was actually showing in both his face and posture. Had my 'revenge' been so successful? I couldn't help but doubt it. I'd pissed him off last night and sure he'd been pissed off, but this was nothing compared to that. Last night I'd thought that I'd seen him at the height of his temper…clearly, I'd been mistaken.

But…what could possibly make him this mad? What had Inuyasha done now?

Now I looked at him with my full attention and noted the changes in him. He was stiff as a statue, his hands curled into balls, his claws actually drawing blood though he seemed unaware of it. I could tell he was fighting to cover his anger. I could tell by the slowly receding red in his eyes, and the growling that was quickly dispersing. He looked more threatened than anything else, as odd as that may sound. Then again, that could have just been my imagination.

I know I should have been scared; I'd been scared last night. But that was because last night, his anger had been directed towards me. Now, his hate-filled eyes were turned to Inuyasha. And the moment their eyes met, the both of them glanced along the same line toward the river.

Maybe it wasn't just Inuyasha that had him this ticked off?

Okay, it was official, this was the oddest bit of behaviour I had seen in the both of them put together.

I cleared my throat, wanting to catch Inuyasha's attention again, and to my dismay had both brothers turn their eyes on me, both their expressions quickly softening. Weird, weird, weird. Yeah…

"Um…what were you doing here?" I asked again, very uncomfortable under their combined gazes.

This time Inuyasha didn't glance at his brother, and instead quickly answered. "Shippo's been back long enough for you two have been done. You were wasting my time, so I came to bring you back." But he didn't sound quite as annoyed as he normally was when I spent too much time bathing or away from camp.

Okay, was I supposed to believe that? To be honest…if I hadn't just witnessed their odd interaction, I would have.

I frowned and was about to question him, but was interrupted by Miroku who had worked his way toward us, looking preoccupied, and his eyes still a bit crossed. He had appeared a little to the front of us, almost on cue, and after a cursory glance over the four of us, he turned to Inuyasha.

"Ah, I see you have found Kagome-sama and Sango-san," he said to him in a light but practiced voice, sounding every bit as convincing as Inuyasha. I had heard him use that exact tone countless times while trying to con villagers and lords out of their money or to secure a place to stay for the night. "Now we can go have some breakfast." It took me less than seconds to suspect that he was trying to cover for Inuyasha, judging by the winning look on his face, though why I had no idea.

I glanced at Sango, wondering whether if I was just being paranoid. The look on her face assured me that the problem wasn't with me. The guys were up to something or at least knew something that they weren't telling me. And while it was understandable if not gratifying in Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha and Miroku were supposed to be my friends. Since when did Inuyasha and Miroku share secrets with Sesshoumaru…and not with me? What was going on that they were not telling me? To be honest, I was a bit hurt and didn't really feel up to pursuing the matter. But maybe I was just jumping to conclusions too quick too soon. Who knows?

I gave the three of them a cold stare, something that was totally overlooked by Sesshoumaru who had returned to looking calmly in control of the situation, and then turned my back to them. I looped an arm through one of Sango's and lead her toward our camping spot, saying over my shoulder, "Don't even think you've fooled me."

That ought to be warning enough, though I knew it really did little to make them tell me. I wasn't being nosy or anything, okay, maybe a little at first. But whatever it was between them, somehow or other concerned me and Sango. They had looked at the river, hadn't they? And me and Sango had definitely been aware of a presence when we'd been there. I'd felt it, even if I hadn't fixated on it. I know it wasn't my imagination. Something had really been there and the two brothers had felt it too. And whatever it had been had disturbed both brothers. But…I have this feeling in the pit of my stomach that tells me there's more to it than that still. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha have been coexisting better than I would have ever guessed…they'd been almost civil in their books. It's almost as if the two had a mutual understanding, something that made them tolerate the other. Like that other time, years ago when they'd fought together against the fire cat clan. So who was the mutual enemy this time? Other than Naraku that is.

I could tell that Sango wanted to talk this through, with at least me if not the others. And I wanted to as well. Just not right then. I didn't want to loose my temper and yell at them…not with Sesshoumaru there at least; he'd already had enough satisfaction pissing me off last night. If I just gave myself a little time, and think it through a little more on my own, then I'd be ready to face them with a clear head and heart. So I whispered to Sango to wait, and being the good friend that she is, she consented.

-----

Sometimes, I think, and most people would agree with me, that Inuyasha is very simple to understand. For example, if something scares him, threatens him, or in any way disturbs his normal routine, you can be sure that he'll be pissed off and would not hesitate to start a fight. And in return, if something is emotionally bothering him, or making him sad, then he clamps up and disappears for hours at a time to do anything but admit to what it is that is bothering him. He's hot-heated, rude, loud, and quite often plain old selfish. But at the same time loyal. In any case, he's easy to figure out…or that's what he makes others believe.

In the two years that I've spent in his company, however, I have come to know otherwise. I have been shown sides to Inuyasha that I could have hardly fathomed on my own. I have seen how deep his love can be when I've seen him rush to Kikyo's aid time after time despite all that the two have gone and been put through. I've seen the depths of his morals every time he risked his own life to save Kouga's despite their mutual hatred for one another. And I've experienced his loyalty first hand, seeing the strains he goes through just to keep his peace with me though he never stops denying it.

No, I would be wrong to think that Inuyasha is simple to understand. Often, he can be the most unpredictable of all of us simply because he's so predictable the rest of the times. And that's what makes him complicated. Suddenly, he's not so black and white. Suddenly, he's all the shades of grey that's in between. And suddenly, he's the Inuyasha that's keeping secrets from me. He's the Inuyasha that's sharing secrets with his brother – his despised, half-brother. Suddenly, he is a hanyou that I can't understand…but he is still the same hanyou that I have trusted and loved before and therefore must continue to do so, even – no, specially - if I don't understand him or his reasons. And being who I am, I will do so with a smile on my face…a genuine smile. It'll just be hard.

Back at camp, breakfast was a quick and silent business as Inuyasha seemed to be in a pensive mood and did not have much to put in and Miroku seemed to still be a little out of it. But I (mostly in an effort to try and cheer myself up), Shippo, and Sango had our fun trying to see just how many sausages Shippo could stuff into his mouth and eat under a minute. His record currently stood at six. And our dear old (and I really do mean old) Sesshoumaru, in a bold and surprising move, had decided to sit as far away from us as possible, in the shade of an old birch tree. Still sore from last night and earlier today morning, I refused to be the one to offer Sesshoumaru food, but had Sango, though with much begging on my side, and even then reluctantly, do it for me. And like the days before, the offer was coldly ignored.

Once we finished eating and had everything packed to go, we turned to Inuyasha, ready for him to lead the way. But to our surprise, Inuyasha shook his head and turned to me, why on earth did he seem so tense?

"Let's go." We all jumped at the voice, all that is with the exception of Inuyasha. The voice had come from behind us which could only mean that the speaker was behind us. So, naturally, we all turned and looked behind us though I was willing to bet the whole Shikon Jewel that it was in fact Sesshoumaru that stood behind us. And once we had turned around and had a good look at the person who had spoken so calmly and curtly, it was obvious that I was right. Yes my dear and precious Ladies and Gentlemen, it was the one, the only, Sesshoumaru…and like Inuyasha, he was looking at me. And I noticed, for the first time since he'd come, he was within an arm's length of us, not sixty feet away.

I snapped back to reality, for the moment foregoing Inuyasha's odd behaviour and concentrated fully on the demon before me. "Um…let's go where?" Since when had he become the leader of our group?

Simple question, right? It deserves an answer, right?

Sigh…apparently not. Sesshoumaru, once more I might say, didn't answer my question. This time, I was less pissed off, not really expecting anything more from him. So after a few short seconds of silence, I turned my back on him and decided to question Inuyasha.

"How come we're not leaving?" I asked him casually, once more mindful of the tenseness with which he stood. Was something the matter? Why wasn't he telling me?

He glanced at Sesshoumaru from over my shoulder then shook his head. "You're leaving."

"I am?"

He nodded solemnly. "With Sesshoumaru." There was a collective gasp from the others. It took me a few minutes to take this in, my mind slowly numbing with nerves as I remembered our little 'conversation' from last night.

"Alone?" I had to ask. It wasn't that I was scared, well not all of it at least. I was just really, really against this idea.

Inuyasha hesitated, once more glancing at his brother before facing me and nodding mutely. There was another collective gasp.

Oh crap! I knew my "revenge" would come back to bite me in the ass… Okay, if I think of it logically, I'm pretty sure this had nothing to do with that and would have happened anyway, but still! You'd think God had it against me or something.

"Um…," I said trying to voice my thoughts.

"What?" Inuyasha asked, a bit of his usual anger kicking back into his voice.

"Why?" But I wasn't asking Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru had told me why last night, hadn't he? To get something of his. I knew that much. My question was more along the lines of why was I going alone. And to clarify it, I turned to Sesshoumaru.

"Is it a habit of yours to question everything?" Well that hardly answered my question.

Breathe Kagome, remember patience is a virtue…oh hell, who cares?

"And is it a hobby of yours to dodge every question like it's the plague?" Logic told me that I shouldn't have said that, at least not out loud and to his face, but this was an illogical situation. I ignored the warning look in his eyes and that of my friends as well. "You realise I need some answers, right?"

I could tell by his now narrowed eyes that I was on the verge of crossing the line and I forced myself to stop. I wanted answers and this wasn't the way to get them. Okay, time for a new approach. I turned back to the others.

"What about you guys?" I asked, trying to sound calm.

Sango threw a glance at the demon lord and then a rather angrier one at Inuyasha. "I'd rather stay with you, Kagome-chan."

"Stop stalling," Inuyasha growled with great annoyance. "Just go."

It took a lot of effort not to 'sit' him on impulse. And it wasn't until I took a good look at him and saw the worried, warning look on his face that I managed to master myself. Clearly, he had his reasons for wanting me to go. The only problem was…I didn't want to go…like really.

Miroku was silent, though seemingly sympathetic. But from the beginning, I had my suspicions that he knew more than me and the current gleam of whatever it was in his eyes, if not his behaviour before breakfast, assured me of my suspicions. But the thing was…I still trusted him as well. Did I really have to go?

Shippo, on the other hand, jumped and lodged himself into my arms. "I don't want Kagome-okaa-san to leave me!"

I hugged him closer to me, suddenly very ashamed of myself for a reason. My stalling and asking all these questions had made this a big deal to Shippo where as all I was really doing was momentarily going to get something but then coming back. I hated myself for scaring Shippo even though a part of me – a big part of me – insisted that I had a right to know. I let out a slow sigh, deciding to give in for the moment.

I tried not to show it as I went to my back pack, but I was quite bummed out. I didn't want to be alone with Sesshoumaru and I didn't want to leave my friends. I'd been going back and forth between the two eras of my life, but whenever I was in medieval Japan, I always had my friends with me (minus the inevitable odd circumstances that separated us for maybe a few hours at a time). Willingly, yet forlornly, I unpacked my stuff and then repacked them, leaving behind what I thought would be useful to them.

It was me who told Shippo not to worry as only I could have made him believe it. Even then, it took me a while for I also had to persuade Sango, from whom it was a lot harder to hide my own anxiety. Inuyasha and Miroku helped me out a bit and I couldn't help but mull over their actions. Why was it that when I needed to go home for tests and exams Inuyasha caused so much difficulty, yet now, he seemed to be completely compliant? What did Sesshoumaru have on him?

Before we separated, I dug through my back pack one last time and handed Shippo all my candy supply from the future. We arranged to meet each other in about a week's time at Kaede's village as Inuyasha still planned to go jewel hunting in my absence and the group would then be hard to find. And then, with a few tense goodbyes, I separated from my friends for the first time to go somewhere else in sengoku jidai…with Sesshoumaru.

---

Phew…that's over…okay, I'm posting this…ehem…a week late…but you can't argue with midterms, and I mean midtermS. Aaaand, I had to help my mom through her test (English). Let's see…what else…oh, I know. Thank you guys so much for the reviews. I love checking my email and see it full of your reviews. So I've gone opened a new account special to fanfiction so that if I even I need a pick-me-up, I just go and see all the wonderful reviews and then I get inspired and go type like crazy. Type the story I mean, cause I don't just go sit in front of my laptop and tap on the keyboard for hours at a time…really…I've…um…never done that…

Oh, I thought it'd be fun to put two quotes up this time and so I did. Hope you guys like them. I'm currently searching for some good meaningful ones for my next chapter. But I think I already know what I'm going to use. But then again, maybe I'll save that for a corresponding chapter. I don't know, we'll see.

Um…there definitely was something else…give me a second…um…OH I know! Normally, I don't put in songs in my stories (that doesn't include poems), but there's this one that I'm totally obsessed with that I really really want to work into the story cause it would fit in really nicely. I'm listening to it now. I won't tell you which. But if anyone has any objections, tell me and I'll try and make up my mind accordingly.

There, now that's all. Enjoy! Er…or rather…I hope you enjoyed seeing as how this is the end of the chapter… .


	4. Chapter 4

**Down to the earth - I fell with dripping wings - Heavy things won't fly - And the sky might catch on fire - And burn the axis of the world that's why - I prefer a sunless sky - To the glittering and stinging in my eyes - And I feel so light - This is all I want to feel tonight  
Gleaming in the dark sea - I'm as light as air floating there breathlessly - When the dream dissolves - I open up my eyes - I realize that - Everything is shore-less sea - A weightlessness is passing over me - And I feel so light - This is all I want to feel tonight  
Everything is waves and stars - The universe is resting in my arms - I feel so light - This is all I want to feel tonight  
**

** Nina Gordon**

Me no own Inuyasha!

**Chapter 4: The Proverbial Apple**

Okay, I was frustrated. I mean _really_ frustrated. It had been a good two hours since we'd left my friends behind and with no Shippo present to keep in mind, I had no motivation to understate the situation. But even so, I was fully intent upon keeping my silence if just to spite Sesshoumaru. If he was not going to talk or be polite, then neither was I. The only problem with that plan was that, far from spiting him, it seemed to be exactly what Sesshoumaru wanted though it left me feeling lonely and bored. He walked on serenely in front of me, all his previous tenseness seemingly gone in subsequence to our hours of silence. God, what wouldn't I have given to have him struck by lightning right there and then in front of me! Oh the satisfaction of it! But, somehow, God didn't seem to be in the mood to humour me.

God I wish he came with an instruction manual. Even if it was super long, like the one that came with my laptop, it'd still be worth reading if it managed to shed some light on how to properly annoy him. Not even that. I would even be fine with finding out how to make him talk or to just be able to interpret his blank silences. Sigh….what am I going to do for the whole week? I'll be surprised if I come out of it sane. Of course, presently, I wouldn't exactly say that I _am_ sane, but whatever.

…Are you beginning to see why I was so frustrated?

You know though, maybe I should like start a manual of my own, jotting down what each expression means and all possible dangers that accompany it. But then again, the whole thing would probably consist of only one chapter which could only be titled "The Blank Stare", which would then have as many interpretations as the number of hairs on that mulish head of his. And that doesn't really get us anywhere now does it? Sigh…still, it would be entertaining to try and see how it ends up. Plus, it would give me _some_thing to do during this week, which I'm sure, is going to be as boring as hell. Argh, honestly, how am I supposed to get through this without a little bit of fun here and there. Maybe it would just be best if I tried to talk to him? …Nah!

With such thoughts running through my mind, alternatively entertaining and aggravating me, I followed behind Sesshoumaru for so long that I soon began to lose track of time. Minutes passed, soon turning into hours, and the sun rose higher and higher into the air, and then eventually began its descent. I was hungry now, and tired, though not so cold due to the exercise. Sure, I knew this was Sesshoumaru and not Inuyasha, but still. He should know that I was human, which I'm sure he did from all those times that he'd rubbed it in my face before. And as a human, he should have known that I was going to need to rest eventually and eat. Didn't he travel with a little girl? Or had she, after years of travelling with him, morphed into this super human that had the ability to ignore all human desires? What was her name anyway…Rin? In any case…

A little after three, when it became almost embarrassingly impossible to ignore the rumblings of my stomach, I decided to take matters into my own hands and without so much as a heads-up, I plucked myself down away from the shadow of a large pine tree and dug in my backpack for some food. Maybe it was because he was already so close to the edge of his twenty yard berth, or maybe he was that aware of my having stopped, but it took Sesshoumaru a few short seconds to also stop. Surprisingly, there was a lack of comments and/or even violence which I found to be very suspicious if not relieving. In fact all he did was to predictably lean against a nearby tree where he had stopped, his eyes steadfastly placed on me as I continued to rummage through my bag. It's true, my back was turned to him, but who could not notice when a pair of eyes were practically piercing holes in your back.

With a triumphant 'ah-ha', I soon pulled my hands – and basically my upper torso – out of my bag, happily holding one of the many pre-wrapped lunches that my saint of a mother had provided for me. I sent her a silent thank you as I looked at the delectable assortment of foods and snacks packed in the little box, wondering how on Earth my mother knew just exactly everything that I loved to eat. With my chopsticks ready for a full-on attack, I was just about to dig in when a thought occurred to me. My mother had packed me my lunch, and with her in my mind, despite however resentful I may have been feeling towards the old stick in the mud, I couldn't ignore my upbringing. Plus, it still felt more than uncomfortable to eat when there was someone else so close by, just watching me eat.

Reluctantly, I turned my head to look at Sesshoumaru, his face too far away for me to discern the expression on it…if there was any. I quickly calculated in my head, coming to the conclusion that this was at least the third day that he'd been going without food, that is unless he found something to eat while we slept. Even for a youkai that could not be healthy. A guilty feeling rose in me, reminding me that I hadn't really tried to make it seem as though I wanted to share my food with him. But at the same time, my logic told me that no matter how persistently I may have offered him, he wouldn't have accepted an offer from a human.

I turned my head away from him so that now I was looking forward, trying to quickly come up with a solution. It didn't help that I didn't really have my heart in it, but rules were rules, and eating my lunch without even trying would've kept me from enjoying it. I made a mental note to myself to remember that the next time I saw my mother to pick a bone with her for being so strict with my upbringing.

After a few minutes of contemplation, I came up with an idea, though definitely not a brilliant one. If I were to offer him he would unquestionably ignore it. That was a dead-end if there ever was one. So, I guess, I was left with one option…which was to forgo all pleasantries…much like him.

With a silent prayer to God almighty, I reached back into my backpack and quickly found a nice, green apple and brought it out. It wasn't much so he couldn't accuse me of anything.

"Hey, Sesshoumaru," I called, happy that I managed to keep most of the bitterness out of my tone. Sure that I had his attention and without further ado, I tossed him the apple.

Silently, his hand reached out and plucked the apple from the air, almost as though from instinct. He spent a few seconds staring at the apple making me wonder if he was trying to freeze it and that perhaps the reason he had been turning all food down so far had been because he preferred frozen food. But as soon as he turned those intense, golden eyes of his onto me, I quickly lost all nerve and returned to my thus far untouched food, allowing my hair to curtain over my face so as to hide behind it.

When I was finished and ready to head on, I repacked the remainders of my lunch and got to my feet, a silent cue for him to start leading the way. The cue was just as silently taken. As I passed by where he had been standing I quickly scanned the area and smiled a little proud smile as I spotted an apple core at the base of the tree.

After that, it was safe to say that I was less frustrated than I had been in the morning. Though the victory was small, it was nonetheless a victory, giving me just a tiny little bit of hope. But I knew not to go overboard with my observation, so I refrained from asking all the questions in my head, knowing that _they_ were going to be ignored.

Bored as I was with my situation, I tried to take it in the best light as possible. And even when the day began to lose all light (a lot sooner than I would have preferred) and I started to stumble more and more frequently over hidden tree roots and rocks, I simply reached into my backpack for my flashlight and continued on my way. I could tell that his curiosity was aroused by the sudden appearance of the artificial light from behind him. As soon as I had turned on the light, he came to a sudden stop, turning a quick cursory glance behind him. I waited patiently for him to either ask me about it or just silently accept it as he was more apt to do and continue on. Deciding to take the latter of the two alternatives, Sesshoumaru turned on his heels and lead on.

I forced myself to stifle my giggles, knowing that nothing good could arise from them. I spent most of my time contemplating just how long it would be before it would be advisable to ask him where exactly it was that we were going and other such questions. While it was a victory for me when he accepted to eat my apple, it was by no means an open invitation to start bombarding him with questions. After his performance last night, I was willing to bet that he was probably more stubborn than me and by all means, a hell of a lot slyer than he passed on. With him I had to tread carefully if I actually wanted results. I began to wish that it was Inuyasha that I was dealing with for with him all that really was needed was the threat of being sat. And I began to also more earnestly wonder how Jaken or that little girl got on with him. Was it even possible?

So enwrapped I was in my thoughts that I completely failed to notice that we had reached what seemed to be a hot spring and that Sesshoumaru had come to a stop. In fact it wasn't until I had come up close and personal with his back, my nose hitting the back of his armour rather more forcefully than I would have wished that my brain decided to catch up with where I was. I took a few hurried steps backwards, rubbing my stinging nose, ready to allow anger to shoot across my body. But that too came to a sudden stop as I took a good look at Sesshoumaru.

He had turned to glare at me when I bumped into him, no doubt wondering at the stupidity of humans…or their blindness. But that didn't keep him from what his hands were busy doing which was to steadily untie the tie of his sash. With one last cold look in my direction, he turned his face back to the spring, allowing both sash and armour to fall easily to the ground where both of his swords had already been placed. And it didn't stop there. The sash and armour were quickly followed by the boa like pelt over his shoulder and, to my extreme horror, his shirt. I felt my mouth gape open, taking in his back, somehow or other having the audacity to take in its lean form, any words of anger having completely escaped my mind at the site before me. Without missing a beat, his striped hands moved to the hip of his pants and my sadly addled brain realized what was about to take place next not a second too soon.

"Stop!" I squeaked with horror, retreating even further. I did not remember signing up for any R-rated exhibitions.

And he did, his thumbs behind the fabric of his pants. Oh gods!

With a deliberate pace, Sesshoumaru turned his neck so that he was looking at me over his shoulder, a completely unaffected look on his face. Then, just as slowly, he raised one silver brow.

I think my face must have turned ten different shades of red in those few seconds. I swallowed hard, forcing myself to speak. "W-what do y-you think you're doing?"

He continued to look at me in that imperturbable way of his. Then with a slow blink he turned to fully face me…something that I really wished he hadn't done. I fought hard to keep my jaw from plunging back down, putting all my will into concentrating on his face. "Preparing to bathe." How could he sound so calm about this? Was he purposely trying to provoke me?

Again I swallowed hard, squinting my eyes shut to allow the blush to pass over me. With a deep breath, I gathered the courage I needed to open my eyes again. "Yeah, but you're _undressing_," I pointed out in a shaky voice.

Once more that abominable eyebrow of his was high on his forehead. "I am not adept in bathing with my clothes on."

…

I hung back for a few minutes, totally speechless. Of course he was right. I mean who took a bath with clothes on? Sure…I wore a swimsuit, but I couldn't expect him to even own one, let alone use it for bathing. With this realisation, I was hit over with a fresh onslaught of a blush. I hung my head quickly to hide it and decided to speak up in a sad attempt to defend myself. "Well…uh…you should, maybe, at least give me a warning or something…"

I swallowed hard, hating how my voice sounded so weak. Honestly, I don't know why I was having such a huge reaction. I mean all I had seen was his upper body. And granted, that could come as a shock to any girl, but wasn't he the enemy?

"I see," his voice was calm and though I did not dare look at his face, I knew that it would be just as collected. Then I heard a slight ruffling of leaves that made me go against every instinct in my body as my head snapped back up. He had turned back to face the spring, and he was calmly stepping out of his shoes. Had he not heard a word I had just said!

As though in response to my thoughts, he spoke up. "Then turn if you must."

That's it, it's official. I hate him! I hate him! I hate him!

I couldn't believe he was serious. But as his pants started to come off, I was left with no options as I quickly spun around with a squeak; after all, it was best not to risk it. Apparently…there was no reasoning with him.

The nerve of this guy! He had qualms over accepting my food and sharing it with me. But when it came to undressing and taking a bath, he couldn't care less whether I was there or not? Did he even make sense in his own mind?

With a fair share of indignation and grumbling, I decided that it would be best to just ignore the spring and pretend that its direction didn't even exist. I didn't know how long he wanted to take with his bath and frankly I didn't care. It was dark and cold and I wanted to rest for the night. So I set about gathering some wood to make a fire with, purposefully walking far into one direction until I would hear a slight splashing in the non-existent spring that was definitely not behind me. Then I would relent and take another path and repeat the same ritual in that direction. I did this maybe a few times until it occurred to me that if I angered him enough, he might just up and leave the spring to come kill me naked as the day he was born. After this thought, I quickly decided that I had gathered enough fire wood and returned to where I had dumped my backpack some ten yards from the spring.

Once I had a nice fire going and had a pot of ramen boiling gently over it, I pulled out a book to read while I waited. Sometime during this time, Sesshoumaru left the spring and came to sit across the fire where a large rock was waiting for him. I don't know when exactly he came out or when he dressed as his actions caused no noise or at least not enough noise (I was busy reading after all). I did a pretty good job of ignoring him. It wasn't intentional…not really. It's just one of those things with me…there could be an all-out war going on right beside me and I would totally miss it if I was engaged in a really good book…that's an exaggeration of course. Perhaps not an all-out war. Just a small squabble. Whatever…

I ate my dinner in peace (I had already set aside another apple beside the rock, intuition telling me that it was the most likely place for him to rest) and was soon curling up in my sleeping bag to go to sleep. He never once spoke to me and I found myself wondering whether he thought it that insulting to be stuck with me. But he'd endured me this long, hadn't he? And he had even run with me last night. He can't possibly hate me as much as he let on. Then again, it was more likely that I was fooling myself.

---

According to my watch it was well past four in the morning. I had been rudely jolted awake by an exceptionally loud pop from the fire beside me, momentarily robbing me of my sleep. But even though I had been in a satisfyingly deep sleep, I found myself reluctant to fall back into it, preferring to watch the late autumn night about me for a few minutes before I did.

It was still dark and would continue to be so for at least another three hours. But that only meant that with the night's clear sky, I was given one of those proverbial views of the moon and the stars, shining majestically down on me. My breath rose in a misty cloud before me as I stared up into the space, watching the almost full moon as it hung brightly in the air. Where we had camped, since it was so close to the spring and the heat that it offered, there were far fewer trees so that the moon's bright light was not obscured about me. It was bright and ethereal, almost as though in a dream. There was nothing like it in my time and I took this moment to fully enjoy it.

My eyes randomly searched and spotted Orion's belt in the sky, soon landing on the dippers and other astrological signs. I didn't know all their names but could recognize them from my earlier science text books. I found it a bit sad that I would never be able to do this in my time unless I went to the countryside. Even though on the coldest and clearest of the winter nights the moon and stars appeared to be brighter than usual, it paled to what I was a witness to at the moment. To put it simply…it was beautiful. One day, I will bring my cam-corder and film as much of this as I can.

I'm not sure just how much time I spent watching the stars, I was too mesmerised to even bother looking at my watch. But it was with another loud pop from the fire that I was pulled back to reality. I almost jumped out of my sleeping bag from its suddenness but was held back from actually doing so by said bag. After taking a minute to calm myself and letting out a slow sigh, I turned to look at the fire noticing that it had dimmed considerably down. At this rate, it would have gone out before morning, and god knows, I loathed waking up to a cold morning.

With a sigh, I pushed out of my sleeping bag, clenching my jaws against the sudden cold. I glared at the fire for a moment, hoping to bully it into coming back to life. But I'm sure we could all have safely guessed that the fire was in no mood to listen to me. So with one final glare, I rose to my feet, moving silently so that I did not disturb a certain youkai that I had been ignoring as I stared up at the skies. I had just about collected a couple of twigs to stoke the fire with when my eyes landed on a sizable pile of timber placed just a bit away from the fire. Trying to remember how I had ended up with so much extra wood from my earlier bout of wood hunting, I did my best to rekindle the fire. It was a struggle as my whole frame was constantly shivering under the cold and well, to be honest…I was feeling a bit distracted.

There was an odd feeling about the air again, a feeling quite like the one I had felt yesterday morning during my bath. I felt that creepy crawly feeling that told me I was being watched. Last time, I had guessed that it wasn't Sesshoumaru and had felt I was correct in assuming so. Now, as Sesshoumaru was the only constant in both situations, I turned suspiciously to look at him.

His eyes were closed though the feeling remained, still undecipherable in its inscrutability. Okay, so it was definitely not from Sesshoumaru. I began to feel actually nervous, wondering what the heck could be out there. It was just strong enough to flirt with my miko senses but nothing more, making me raise my hackles…figuratively speaking that is. I began to wish I was better trained so that when such situations arose I would be able to handle it.

After putting a few more twigs into the fire and a larger branch for good measure, I glanced again at Sesshoumaru. His eyes were still closed but only just. There was just a hint of a frown on his brow and his breathing was far too shallow to fool me. He was definitely not asleep. Did he sense it too? I remembered how angry he had seemed yesterday with Inuyasha. He had sensed it then and had even seemed able to spot its location.

I concentrated as best as I could; wanting desperately to figure out what was out there. I closed my eyes and searched outward with what little control I had over my gift. There was definitely something out there, though neither malignant nor benign. It eluded me as to what its true nature was so that I almost doubted whether it was even real. But that didn't explain away Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's earlier behaviour. So with a deeper frown, I searched further. It was to no avail; it was quickly disappearing, that feeling, and I began to search more frantically. My eyes opened with a snap, my brain telling me to act before it was too late. This was too creepy to let go.

I didn't go back to my sleeping bag despite my earlier plans, feeling far too on edge to allow myself to sleep. Instead, I reached into my backpack and pulled back out my flash light hoping to catch a glimpse of whoever or whatever it was that was out there. Since, strictly speaking, there was no such thing as a flashlight in feudal Japan, perhaps I could catch them off guard.

Sadly, I had no such luck. I flashed the artificial light in every which way that I could think of but found nothing, though I was mindful of the fact that after the first direction my onlooker would be wary of the light. But I continued to search for at least a minute after I had completely lost track of the feeling. Perplexed as I was, I sat down with a huff. This wasn't going well.

Okay, time for Plan B.

"Sesshoumaru?" My hopes weren't high but I had to try; either he would tell me, or he wouldn't.

For maybe a split second his frown deepened but was quickly smoothed out. He didn't bother to open his eyes though. "I assume you were able to sense something as well despite your feeble abilities."

"…something like that," I said calmly enough, allowing the insult to roll off my back. "Do you—,"

"And you want me to tell you what it was," he interrupted me, quite rudely I may mention, before I could even form the question. But fine, the point was across.

"Pretty much…unless you don't know what it is either," I couldn't help but add, "despite _your_ _colossal_ abilities."

His eyes flashed open, their golden orbs instantly landing on me. I saw the annoyance in them and rejoiced inwardly. I waited for his answer with one eyebrow raised and both hands unwaveringly folded across my chest.

Then he blinked, and when his eyelids lifted to reveal his golden eyes, it was clear that he had pushed aside his emotions once more. They shone with an exaggerated orange hue to them due to the fire, a huge contrast to the silver and blue hues that had originally entertained me when I had first awakened. I am ashamed to say it, but at that moment, they seemed to be at their most breathtaking. I forced the thought out of my mind, trying to remind myself of my original objective. The mysterious atmosphere …right.

He seemed to be contemplating whether he should actually answer me, and I sincerely hoped that he did. So I rearranged my features to look polite and endearing, hoping to goad him into answering me. But for all I know, he may have not even noticed any difference.

God! What was taking him so long to answer! It seemed as though hours had passed and he was just staring at me, his eyes calculating and shrewd while I grew more and more uncomfortable and frustrated under his gaze. Finally I snapped, deciding to speak up again. "Are you going to answer me?" I sounded cold and angry, more or less what I was going for.

Once more his eyebrow was high on his forehead. "You are impatient," he chided, his voice and face so unbearably devoid of emotion that I felt my anger mount up instantly. It didn't help either that the odd presence had left me more than a little freaked out. "Perhaps I do not know what you are referring –,"

The moment he opened his mouth and started his sentence, I knew where he was going and I had no patience for it so I quickly interrupted him. "I saw you frowning before." In most cases, that wouldn't be saying much, but with him, even he knew that his slip was about as atypical as when others started to yell and rant over whatever was bothering them. Clearly, I had a point.

He was silent for a few more minutes, his eyes probing in their calculating manner. Then, very casually he turned his eyes onto the fire and answered with, "It was nothing of great consequence."

My hands gripped ever more tightly on the sleeves of my shirt as I attempted to answer calmly. I was pissed off with him and his games, and though I was sure to regret my boldness later, I was determined not to allow him to play anymore of them. "It's the same feeling as yesterday morning."

"I am unaware of as to what you are –,"

"I also saw your reaction then."

His eyes had sprang back to mine as I interrupted him, clearly displeased with my persistence. But I didn't care. Cranky, annoyed, and scared Kagome isn't often too logical.

He tilted his head only slightly to the side as he responded. "That is not of your concern."

"Huh! Funny! Cause I think it is my concern!" And now my voice had lost most of its calmness, slowly rising in pitch as I lost more and more control over my anger. "I don't know what you think, but contrary to popular belief, I'm not half as stupid as people seem to think. Both you _and_ Inuyasha, never mind me and Sango, were threatened by it."

"I was not threatened by any –,"

"Oh please," again I interrupted, "like I wouldn't notice. You looked about ready to jump out of your mind with anger."

Again, he was silent for a few minutes. When he spoke next, his voice held the same tone as before, but the ring of anger behind it was impossible to miss. I revelled at having aroused a reaction. "I will not say this again. You are not to interrupt me, human. Mind your rank and watch your tongue."

"Not until you acknowledge me and my rights," I said slowly and deliberately, looking back at him with genuine determination. I was not going to back down.

We stared at each other, a battle of wits and wills silently taking place between us. He was the first to break the silence, what he said doing little to calm me.

"What little rights that you may have," he said calmly, his eyes goading, "have been met with. You are still alive."

I resisted the urge to growl at him, preferring to say what was on my mind while we were at it. "Well woopedy-doo! Lucky me! Who woulda thought?" The sarcasm was rich in my voice and I relied on it to get the message across even if he were unable to understand my twenty first century expressions. "You realise that that doesn't cut it, right?" And now I could see different things stirring behind his golden eyes, though I couldn't even hope to be able to decipher them. "I'm not going to give up. I'm not going to follow whatever you say. I will find out eventually what was out there before, what the spell is about and anything else that you keep refusing to tell me, even though it's my right to know. I am not going to let you push me around."

Once more silence stretched out between us. I was slightly panting mainly due to pent up emotions. Sesshoumaru kept his gaze on me, his eyes slightly wider than usual so that he came off looking taken aback, though only slightly. I don't think he actually expected me to have the nerve to say all that, and to be honest, had I not been so blinded by my anger, I wouldn't have. At least not in so many words.

"I believe what you feel is the presence of the person who cast the spell."

I nearly jumped when he spoke, barely even noting what he said. Once I did though, I did a double-back, my eyes wide with disbelief at the information that he had just passed on.

"But," he continued, "That is only speculation."

I felt numb momentarily, completely unsure of what to do. I dropped my gaze to the ground, quietly thinking on what he had said. Almost detachedly, I was aware of his eyes remaining on me, but was too disconcerted to react. That presence, it had been neither friendly nor hostile. Then…was the spell cast by a friend or a foe? Once more I felt myself lost by the mystery of it all. Then another thought occurred to me: he was only guessing.

I looked back up at him, my body now slack compared to before. I dared to question further. "I'm guessing you don't know the caster per say since you're not sure it was them."

He stared almost begrudgingly at me, though not a bit less intensely. Then, very minutely, he nodded his head just once.

"I see…" I pondered out loud. I let my breath out in a slow gush of air that then rose in another misty cloud in the early morning air. I was thankful that he had told me this much. But though I wanted more answers, I knew with a sixth – seventh if you count my miko senses – that I would be pushing the limits more than I had already done. So I decided against digging dipper just then. "Just one more question please," I said anyway. I could tell his full attention was on me and I squirmed under its intensity. "Just what are the conditions of the spell?"

There was no change in his countenance. But, irrationally, I could feel a change in the atmosphere about our campfire. His stare had become less calculating, less intense, but had more meaning that I could ever account for. There was an odd gleam in his eyes that just barely echoed what was really going on in his head. As always, it eluded my understanding. Then he answered.

"Perhaps, in time, I shall tell you."

It wasn't a direct dismissal; it spoke of a possibility for the future. For the moment, that was all I could expect from him. Plus, I had the feeling that he knew full well that I was not about to give up. So I let up for the night, said a curt 'goodnight', and went back to my sleeping bag.

I hissed as I slipped back under the covers. All the warmth that had accumulated during the night had left them, and I shivered endlessly till either my body or the sleeping bag adjusted to the temperature. When I looked back up at the sky, most of the stars had faded out and the moon was no longer shining ethereally. There was just barely the hint of dawn at the corners of the sky. Knowing that I had less than two, at most three hours of sleep left, I tried to force myself to sleep.

It was a feat hard to accomplish with all that I had running through my mind. The fact that I could feel a pair of golden eyes staring at my back long after I had bid him goodnight did not help the matter.

xxx

Woa! Long time no see. Glad to be back and with you. Even gladder to say that my finals are over and done with and I had two whole weeks to kick back and write freely. Hope you guys liked that chapter.

Now…normally, as you all may know I don't respond to reviews…but this time, I feel that I should since I had been planning on saying this anyway (only I forgot to…). I don't remember the name of the reviewer, but the question was whether or not I was aware of the fact that there was a story called "Chained to you" which, as the name would suggest, has quite a lot in common with my story. The answer is, yes, I am aware of it. I saw it after I had posted my second chapter and I was checking to see if it was actually up (I do that when I'm over excited about stuff). Now, I haven't managed to actually read much into the other story, but judging from what I have read, I have to say that though the two stories share some principal ideas, they are, overall, not the same. In fact, if you continue to read, you'll see that my story has a slight twist that makes all the difference. Of course, this isn't a fact since I haven't actually fully read "Chained to you". But I can safely say there will be no angry fairies that cast spells in my story.

Next on the agenda, okay, I've recently learned that I can actually directly respond to reviews. But I still don't know how to do that. If anyone does know, I'll be forever grateful if you could please pass on the wisdom.

Okay, I believe that's all. So, for those of you in school, have fun getting back out there and to those who aren't well…have fun anyway. I know I will. If all goes well, I should have a new chapter out sooner than you may think.


	5. Chapter 5

**It's dark and brilliant**

**Like a thunderstorm in mid July**

**Only it's winter and the snow is deep**

**And I watch you and can only deem**

**It's strong and profound**

**It's like a dream.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I can only dream of that happy, happy day.

**Chapter 5: Discord over Accord**

As I had predicted, I was awoken not two hours after returning to bed by Sesshoumaru. Much like Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru seemed to be all for using daylight to the fullest. I grumpily added yet another morning person on my envied-list…not that I actually had one.

When he called me a second time, his voice probably more unwelcome than Inuyasha's at this hour, I finally cranked open an eye. I immediately regretted doing that as his unfriendly face came into my field of vision, imparting that if I did not wake up and wake up soon, there would be dire consequences.

Groaning and grumbling as though I were crazed, I dragged myself out of bed and up toward the fire.

"Good morning," I said, trying to keep the grogginess out of my voice. I stretched and waited for answer. Sesshoumaru, now that I was awake, was staring deeply into the fire, clearly so entertained by the rhythmic dance of the flames that he couldn't be bothered to answer my question. Shocked and snubbed, I spun on my heels, ready to leave him in a huff in the company of his precious fire.

"I'm going to go take a bath," I called over my shoulder, remembering and hoping to teach him how these things properly went. Then, I walked to the most sheltered part of the spring, where I was sure to be out of his view…hopefully still within the sixty foot berth.

I took my bath, loving the warm water compared to the cold air, appreciating it all the more after many a bath in cold, river water. I felt my muscles relax and a bout of morning cheer slowly crept into my body.

Thinking back to a couple of hours ago, I couldn't help but feel a little successful. Though little had been accomplished, I still managed to gather a little hope that Sesshoumaru wasn't downright refusing to answer me. And with Sesshoumaru, that was saying something. Don't get me wrong, he was downright rude, but that was just his style, something I could learn to forgo when dealing with a dangerous foe.

The small amount of hope that I had found, lifted my spirits and I attempted to smile. It was slow in coming, but soon, my lips were curled in their usual smile. I promised myself to try and make more of an effort to get things moving.

I finished my bath quickly enough, wanting to eat something soon as my stomach was already growling and the steamy warmth of the spring making me slightly dizzy. When I got back to camp it was only to discover it exactly as I had left it before, my campfire burning almost dimly while Sesshoumaru sat leaning against his rock, staring at it with the utmost attention. I was half tempted to laugh at his resolute display of emotions (or rather lack of) but thought better of it. For the time being, it would be best to play nice and try and get along.

Within seconds, I had myself a kettle full of boiling water, pieces of bread toasting carefully over the fire, jam, and of course, lots and lots of fruits. Remember, always eat well!

As I prepared my breakfast, I was dimly aware of Sesshoumaru watching everything that I brought out, almost as though he was curious. But that, unfortunately, would be defying Sesshoumaru's reputation of indifference toward all things human, and so, no questions were asked. When I brought out a second cup and plate, however, it became necessary for Sesshoumaru to step in and speak up. Or so it would seem.

"You need two plates and two cups for your meal?"

Honestly, the question was very dumb, but the message was across. I rolled my eyes and shook my head at him in an almost pitying move.

"Of course not," I responded, choosing to be direct instead of beating about the bush. "The second set is for you."

There was silence then in a carefully pronounced tone, "While your politeness is amusing, I do not wish for your indulgence."

I didn't stop what I was doing, reaching over the fire to place the toasts in their corresponding plates. Once that was done, I turned to look at him, my face sincere and serious. "It's not really indulgence on my part if you think about it. It's a pet-peeve. You have a problem with it, you should take it up with my mom."

Finally, further proof that I was completely out of my mind.

I sighed and decided to put it in another way. "Look, doesn't mean just 'cause we're enemies and you hate me that we can't be polite. For the time being, we're stuck together. Might as well make the best of it as we can."

Without further ado, I poured the boiling water into the two waiting cups, continuing to place tea bags in each. I handed him a cup and plate. He merely accepted what I offered him, not even sparing them a glance, his eyes riveted to me. It seemed this conversation was not yet over.

"You wish for us to co-exist?" The words were spoken calmly and carefully as though he was being extra sure that absolutely no emotions or thoughts were betrayed. That, of course, in itself was enough of a betrayal.

"For the time being," I answered back neutrally.

He chose to remain silent henceforth.

Not wanting to push it or anything, I retreated back to where my sleeping bag still was and spread some jam across my toast. I didn't look up to see what Sesshoumaru was doing, hoping that he would stop arguing with me against this. It's not like I was asking much.

After that, not much else was said. Sesshoumaru was already as much of an extrovert as a rock, and as for me, frankly, I was too chicken to do much else than to concentrate on my food. I mean, judging by the quiet crunching of toast from across me, I had already accomplished the impossible. To do more would be to enter into a foreign land that could hold death at any turn.

If ever there was a grim image in my mind, this would be it.

---

"You know what," I said looking forlornly at the grey sky above my head through the canopy of trees, "I don't much like the look of those clouds up there." Normally, Inuyasha was a walking weather vane, so I turned my head to look expectantly at Sesshoumaru. "Do you suppose it'll be raining today?" It was lame, I know, but I wanted to make an effort to stick to my earlier promise to myself. Plus, the weather was probably the one subject that was safe. Nothing offensive about it.

In spite of that, I honestly didn't expect him to answer, though in my damaged head, I found that the conversation was essential if not slightly comical. Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you Sesshoumaru, the demon meteorologist! You get the point.

…you know…sometimes I worry for my sanity…

We had hardly talked over breakfast, and my 'good morning' had been promptly ignored. So I was a bit surprised when I actually did get an answer this time. "It will make little difference," he said without turning around to look at me.

Stifling my 'humph' of indignation, I jogged to catch up to him, not wanting to look like the obedient servant for any longer than necessary. He didn't react to my cropping up to his right, but continued to mechanically march westward (I wasn't dumb; after two years of travelling in the wilderness, I was able to tell my direction by the sun).

I wondered silently, if I were to hit him in the face with a two-by-four…would he be just as dismissive?

"That doesn't really answer my question you know," I pointed out, finding that I had to alternatively jog and walk in order to stay shoulder to shoulder with him due to his much longer strides. I could already predict that I'd be dead beat by the time our mid-day break came around and my legs would be sore the next day.

He spared me a fleeting glance, his eyes seemingly immune to my struggles. "You ask too many questions."

This time I didn't hinder my indignation. "And I'm assuming you think that's a bad thing, right?" It sounded lighter than I had meant it to be, but whatever.

His eyes were back on the road ahead now and he made no response whatsoever.

This time I sighed. "Come on, it's not like it would kill you to answer a couple of questions."

Again no response.

"…I mean," I snorted, "that would be a pretty lame way to kill you. Kinda befitting though." I don't know what was going up there in my head to make me say something so … ridiculous, but I'm sure I loved it even though I had just probably shortened my own life span considerably. I felt myself wanting to giggle at my own joke. Sesshoumaru, however, seemed to be taking it the wrong way…ahem, surprise!

Once more he spared me a glance, and I noted the annoyance in his eyes. I smiled disarmingly, hoping to neutralize the effect of my words. We were already on shaky grounds; I'd hate to see it get worse. I don't think it worked though. Soon, he had turned back to looking at the shrubbery, which I'm sure, he found a hell of a lot more tolerable than myself. But he seemed suddenly tense again.

Okay, time for a new tactic, in other words, reverse psychology. "One good thing about travelling with Inuyasha is that he can always give us warning when it's going to rain or snow at least an hour before it does so that we can find a good shelter." _Not that he would actually ever let us wait out the rain_, I added silently in my head. I made a mental note to 'sit' Inuyasha the next time I saw him.

He came to a sudden stop, his eyes piercing as he scrutinized my face. I, too, stopped and in turn looked innocently at him. After years of travelling with Inuyasha and trying to manipulate him to follow my wishes, I had perfected my acting skills. Apparently not enough though, for Sesshoumaru was currently looking at me with a look that told me that he wasn't fooled for a minute.

"Such feeble attempts will not help you with me," he said and his voice belied a warning. "Do not let it be repeated."

I looked at him contemplatively for a while, biting down on my lip to keep my smile from spreading, knowing that it would not end pleasantly. I don't even know why I had such an urge to smile. He'd been just as cranky as the day before, but all morning, I found myself with a new, happier spirit. I guess I had really taken his words seriously last night, and was actually depending on the hope that it brought me. Maybe then there actually was a way to lift the spell so that I could resume my life. Maybe I could visit my mother sooner than it seemed likely at the moment. Maybe this was why I was suddenly so giddy.

Giddy or not, you don't mess with an already irritated Sesshoumaru; it could very easily end in your death. Yeah, right, as if my mind would actually be able to follow its own logic.

Suddenly the smile that I had been trying so hard to hide slipped somehow or other from its bounds and curled my lips. The gleam of shock in his eyes at my boldness only made me smile wider and I had to break eye contact for I was sure to burst out laughing at any moment now. Now that really wouldn't have been good.

Taking the growl that issued from his throat as a sign that I may be just be over-stepping my bounds, I decided it was best to continue on our way, my reason finally catching up with me. "Er… sorry," I muttered as I turned west again, and started walking. I cleared my throat and readjusted my jaw to remove the smile that would not go away. Only then did I notice that Sesshoumaru wasn't following and that his growl still hung in the air.

Aw…man…

Cautiously I turned to see what was keeping him behind.

I had less than a second to mark that the forest about me had gone stock still, knowing that there was an angry youkai about whose wrath was best escaped. I had little time for much else as I suddenly found myself suspended in the air, held there by my throat by a striped hand as the angry owner of said hand glared full-force at me.

Either he was over reacting here or I had gone overboard. I was more inclined to believe that the former was true. I gotta tell you, a mood swing was only imminent on my part.

I set my eyebrows in a determined frown. A skill taught to me by non other than Inuyasha, it was only appropriate that I should use it against his much adored brother.

"I thought I previously told you to _mind your rank_," he growled inches away from my reddening face.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," I said with great sarcasm even though my voice came out very restricted due to the pressure on my throat, "I didn't realise I was being friendly. Or rather, I didn't realise _who_ I was being friendly with. I won't make the same mistake again."

His jaw tightened and the annoyance in his eyes ever more apparent. "You try my patience woman."

"Oh no!" I mocked. "I have angered His Fluffiness! Heaven forbid!" I figured if I was going to die, I might as well do it with a flare. Don't get thrown off by my seeming detachment; I was scared shitless at the moment. Who wouldn't be? In fact, at this very moment, I was seriously considering admitting myself into an insane asylum as soon as I got back home…if I ever do…

Once more shock raced across his beautiful face, but I didn't have the mind to rejoice in it. Then, his growl only growing in volume, I was brought closer, his nose inches away from mine as his eyes pierced through me. It was as though I was a book and Sesshoumaru was reading it with his nose stuck to it, though still unable to understand the contents of the page.

Then, without so much as a warning, I was let go and I found myself plunging fast and hard to the ground. I let out an 'oomph' of pain, mindful of the fact that this was possibly the second time he had dropped me on my ass in the course of all this. I had no idea why I had just been spared, but I wasn't about to question it. That didn't mean I wasn't pissed though.

Over my surprise on this sudden turn of events, I looked up angrily at Sesshoumaru, his form towering unnervingly over me since he was so close. It suddenly struck me that I was down at his feet. Not liking the implications of that one bit, I practically jumped to my feet, glaring with my current, full well of hatred. Didn't he get it? I was not going to buckle. "What was that for!" I forced out between tightly clenched teeth, having to crane my neck to be able to see him properly.

We were inches away from each other, neither of us wanting to be the first to back down.

"You are impertinent," he growled back. Somewhere in the back of my mind I noted that he no longer came off looking unaffected. He was pissed…thoroughly. "You will be taught to show respect."

"And what did I do that was so disrespectful?" I yelled suddenly, incredulous. "I asked you about the _weather_!"

He blinked suddenly, almost as though he was taken aback. He took a step away from me, though I was far from thinking that I had won. I could see the annoyance taking reign in his eyes once more. "Why?"

It was spoken quietly and very intensely so that the single word was capable of lifting the hair on the back of my neck. That didn't mean I had any idea what he meant by it though.

"Why what?" I asked, my voice a little calmer now in face of my confusion. There was just something about his tone as he'd uttered that word that threw me off balance. I waited for an answer.

Something odd was happening to Sesshoumaru's countenance. He was staring at me most intensely, as though I was from Mars or something (I guess being from the future was enough to warrant such action, but he didn't know about that). But then, to my confusion, though his frown grew more evident by the second, I could not help but think it was less from annoyance than it was from confusion. Was I doing something wrong…again? Now just slightly curious, I repeated my question more civilly.

As it would seem, whether or not I was being civil, Sesshoumaru had already deemed it necessary to ignore me. Barely a second had passed since my repeated question that he began to walk again, his steps sure and concise, not stopping to see if I followed.

I had half a mind to chase after him and force him to answer me (things were just starting to get interesting), while my other half, the one that Inuyasha is seriously scared of, begged me to stay put and once more try and take vengeance for my ruined pride. And I have to tell you, both options were mighty tempting.

Glancing at the back of Sesshoumaru, I searched for a clue as to what to do. He was already some twenty feet away from me. It would seem he never wasted a second. That, I guess, was a quality to be admired.

Last night, he had told me that we were being watched by possibly the same person who had cast the spell on him. He had also said that he didn't know the person. Those were two relatively crucial pieces of information. Grateful that I was to know them, I was not fooled to put out of my mind all the other things that I needed to be told. What was more was that the person who could tell me them was, unfortunately, Sesshoumaru. I had no idea what had induced him to tell me what he did, I still don't. But, as I had surmised last night, I still believed that he was open to letting me in on the secret…however slowly as it may seem.

So…why aggravate him into doing otherwise?

With a drawn-out sigh, I began to follow him again when he was forty feet in front of me. Of course, I made sure to catch up to him quickly, refusing to be the one that's following him. As far as I was concerned, we were on the same level.

He stared almost moodily ahead of him, not even sparing me a glance.

Everything with him always came to a gridlock. There was no way to know what he was thinking or how his mind worked, so there was no way to help things along in the direction that you wanted them to go. Maybe I was crazy – scratch that, it was because I _was_ crazy, but as I walked along beside him, the sun still pretty low in the sky, I made a deal with myself: a deal to try and find out how this demon lord functioned.

---

It had been maybe a little less than an hour since my most recent near-death experience à la Sesshoumaru. And I got to be honest…I wasn't all that crazy about him for the moment…not that I ever was. Sure, I wasn't anywhere near as mad as I had been yesterday…or the day before…or the day before that…or – oh screw it! The point is, I wasn't exactly mad. I was just offended. Yeah! That's it! I was offended.

Why, you may ask. Well, because he had all but killed me when I'd asked for the weather. Of course, I had referred to him as 'his fluffiness' but that was after he had started choking me – wait…_his fluffiness_?

…I don't even want to comment on that…

Anywho…back to the helpful description of my current mood. So…not exactly mad…but definitely confused. I mean, for one, somehow or other, I had survived the whole ordeal. That was confusing enough in itself. Logically, Sesshoumaru should have killed me at the first insult. Then again, maybe the spell does somehow protect me from his wrath. I should make a note of that for future reference. Now, confusing thing number two (or two thousand depending on where you want to start) was his question. The why. Why what? I really wanted to know. I could still remember that half confused, almost dazed look that had lit his eyes. It had seemed so…genuine.

Of course, I knew that I couldn't just ask him what he had been talking about, at least not any time soon. Spell or not, he would either kill me painfully and quickly or painfully and slowly. I wasn't looking forward to either of them. But I was still burning with curiosity, almost with more curiosity than had been arisen in me over the spell that had me in this whole mess.

And this would be why I was cranky at the moment. I desperately wanted to ask, but knew I couldn't. I had settled for listening to my mp3 player, hoping the music would distract me, which it was doing to a certain point. But Coldplay isn't a miracle worker. Still, I turned up the volume and concentrated on walking.

It was then that Sesshoumaru once more came to a stop. I was walking right beside him, so I noticed his stop almost immediately and there was no need for any embarrassing accidents like walked straight into his back. I stopped with a sigh and turned to see what the matter was now. I was sure I hadn't done anything wrong this time.

He was staring at me again, one silver eyebrow raised in what was becoming a familiar gesture from him. Clearly, I was doing something odd again. But I had only been walking and my walking can only be so weird; I frowned.

"What?" Even I didn't think my voice was at its politest.

His eyes lingered on my face, and I could just see that confused curiosity in his eyes again. Did he know his eyes were giving him away? Anyway, at the look in his eyes, my own curiosity was piqued; I was hoping it would lead to some answers for my many questions.

He opened his mouth and said something, but I couldn't make out what he said; the volume on my mp3 player was too high. So I paused to stop the song then looked back up at him. "Sorry, I didn't catch that. What did you say?"

His other eyebrow rose up along his brow before, together with the other one, it was pulled back down to form the smallest of frowns. I paid close attention, wanting to catch all and any hints as to what was going on through his head. His eyes traced along the wires of my headset to fall on the actual mp3 player. At his actions, I suddenly thought I knew what had been bothering him; he must have heard some of the music. I fought down an amused smile.

"Did you want to ask about the music?" I asked, lifting the player.

For a second, he looked surprised, but quickly turned his face in a deeper frown, his eyes narrowing. Was he surprised that I had guessed correctly?

In any case, I took his actions as a positive response. "Don't worry, it's pretty harmless. Unless you always listen to it at max volume. Then you can go deaf with time."

He looked at me with tamed disbelief. Then he decided to speak. "It comes from your homeland?"

Immediately, I felt uneasy at the slight referral to my origins; it could be a dangerous piece of information in the hands of the enemy. But it would be best to pretend that it was of little importance so I answered as promptly as I could. "Yeah."

I could tell by the slight shift in his countenance that he was more curious now. I mentally chided myself for using the player in front of him. for him, that was advanced technology that he could not brush as the result of a spell as a flashlight could be. I waited nervously for what was to come.

"Your home," he asked, his face now carefully blank to hide away the curiosity that I had caught before, "Where is it?"

Okay, time for some modified truths. "Uh…in Inuyasha's forest." It was true.

Sesshoumaru was silent for a few moments, as the contemplating the truth behind my words. I could see his expression fading more and more by the millisecond. "Perhaps you are unaware," he began in a tone hauntingly reminiscent of the one he had used just before he had grabbed me, "but this Sesshoumaru does not appreciate your lies."

His features were now outright cold; apparently he was angry…again. God, he has a worse case of mood swings than me…or maybe he's just always on the brinks of anger.

I sighed, not wanting to get into yet another fight with him, and looked up at him with weariness. "Listen to me this one time and believe me," I sounded annoyed, "I'm not lying. My house really is there. You just…can't see it. It's…protected."

I looked earnestly at him, hoping to convey my honestly. I was telling the truth after all, just not the whole of it. He just continued to stare at me, his eyes as intense as before, each orb swimming with something that was definitely beyond my grasp. I was never really good at deciphering people's thoughts and feelings by reading their actions. Take someone who rarely ever showed any reactions, other than perhaps through the eyes, and I hardly even had a chance.

I wished to steer clear of the subject of my time – badly – so after his continued silence, I gave a shrug and made a move to turn away.

"Why?" The word drifted in a hushed tone out of his mouth, not betraying a single feeling, and stopped me dead in my tracks. There it was again. Was it the same why? I hardly knew whether I should breath or not.

"Why do you not fear me?" I could feel my eyes opening in astonishment.

Silence spread between us again.

I stared openly at him, unsure of how to take his question. I had been so curious about what the question might have been that I never stopped to think what answer I would be forced to give. I lifted a hand to my neck and robbed it to ease my discomfort. "Uh…I'm not sure what you mean…"

That was a lie. The question was pretty straight forward.

Somehow or other, Sesshoumaru chose to elaborate. "You openly defy and insult me. When in battle, you have no qualms over attacking me. You make it your business to aggravate me whenever possible. All this you do knowing that you are a human and me a demon. I am left to believe that you do not fear me."

Okay…that was… detailed. I guess there was no dodging the question now. I cleared my throat and turned an earnest look on him. "I am afraid of you."

He frowned, looking possibly even confused now.

"I just might even be more afraid of you than Naraku." It was true. I made a decision. Squaring my shoulders, I looked boldly at him. "But there are some things that are more important than fear."

I could see his eyebrows draw back slightly at my words. He seemed genuinely surprised. I blinked back a sudden rush of emotions then continued.

"When you endanger my friends, I fight back. When you are arrogant and conceited, I fight back. And when you disrespect me, I fight back. It's all very simple."

The surprise was now gone, replaced by his growling but I ignored it. Though not wanting a repetition of what happened before I decided to tone it down a bit. No use dying here just when I'm starting to get my point across.

"I know I'm rude too and probably by your standards, a downright nuisance. But at least I try and be nice at times. For the time being, we're stuck together. We might as well try and make the situation as pleasant as possible."

I must have blinked as I spoke. During the time it took me to blink, Sesshoumaru's face had suddenly switched back to being completely blank again. In the pit of my stomach, I felt an ominous feeling quickly growing.

"You fear me?" he asked again, only it wasn't so much as a question as it was out loud musing.

After a moment's hesitation, I nodded. I didn't like how I was unable to discern the look in his eyes anymore.

"But you still wish to improve our situation." Again, it was a statement.

I swallowed warily, not sure what was to happen next.

He stood tall and impenetrable; he held beauty in his stance. "Then you would not object to some…," he cast around for the word then concentrated back on me, "ground rules?"

I must have been frozen I was standing so still. I was hardly even breathing. Was he negotiating with me? I didn't even know that was possible for him.

"Answer."

"So long as they're logical and fair," I answered, quickly melting back, mentally choosing the priorities on my list of demands. It was best not to stall and lose the opportunity. I was glad though that he was willing to negotiate with me. Glad and surprised.

"Good," he said, and I couldn't help but think his posture just seemed a little less tense. "What do you wish of this Sesshoumaru?"

I looked at him, again surprised that I was to go first but ready to state the obvious.

"I hope you are aware," he stopped me before I could even begin, "that your questions regarding the curse will be ignored, at least for the time being."

I pursed my lips and growled ever so slightly, my resentment spurred on by him referring to being stuck with me as a curse.

"Fine," I said, deciding to move on for now…again, but hey, that's what it means to compromise. "For one, I would like to be treated with more respect."

"Provided that you show me the respect that my station demands."

"Fair enough. Secondly, I need you to answer at least some of my questions. I can't be left completely in the dark. I have a life to live."

He raised his eyebrow almost as though the idea of me having a life of my own was a questionable matter. "You may ask your questions. I shall answer them as I see fit."

I did my best to hinder further resentment on my part; after all, this was Sesshoumaru. So I sighed and continued. "I need to know where we're going."

"That question has already been answered."

Putting my hands on my hips, I glared at him. "I mean, I need to know what we're getting, where we're getting it from, and how we're going to be doing that."

There was silence, and then, "We are going to retrieve both my retainer and my charge from where I was forced to leave them behind. As to the how, you may use your imagination."

I looked at his neutral face in surprise, completely putting aside most of his answer. "Your charge?"

He nodded.

"As in that little girl that Naraku had kidnapped before?"

Again, he nodded. Sometimes, I guess when he wanted to be, he could be patient enough.

Suddenly I found myself ready to burst out laughing.

"Why are you suddenly so happy?" he asked, his eyes betraying his confusion.

Giving in, I allowed my smile to spread across my face. "No reason at all. So anyway, back to our deal."

I found it rather funny to see his eyebrow climb back up along his forehead, but did a fair job of pretending I saw nothing. Instead, I concentrated, making sure I had everything covered.

"Well, I think there's just one more thing left," I said. "This one's more of a favour."

Maybe I was just getting used to reading his eyes after all, or maybe he was letting on more emotion than he was aware of, but I could clearly see the gleam of interest in his eyes.

"I have this pet-peeve where – well, let's not get into that. The point is," I trailed off, trying to find the right words so that I wouldn't offend him but get the message across.

He gave me a few minutes to think, but seemed to lose patience (I guess I spoke too soon about him being patient when he wanted to be). "Speak your mind, woman."

I spared him an annoyed glance, but otherwise continued to think.

"Well…it's like this, since we're gonna be stuck together and we have no choice about it, we should…you know…try and get along?"

He was quiet, his face still though many unfathomable expressions fleeted across his golden eyes. I decided to elaborate.

"I mean, I know you're a great demon and all and I'm just this stinky, puny human. But maybe if we were, you know, more accepting of each other, things wouldn't be so bad."

I stayed silent now that I had said all that I could think of. I didn't know what his answer would be, his face was doing a good job of keeping me out of his mind. In fact, were it not for his ever remaining, acute stare, I would have thought he hadn't even heard me. But his eyes bore into me, and I fought to keep from buckling. To my chagrin, I could just feel a blush coming on.

"There is but a few hours remaining till noon," he said in a voice oddly quiet as though it was purposefully made so, though just as deep and smooth as ever. "Unless you wish to forgo your rest, we will continue our path."

With that, he turned and led the way westward to Rin and Jaken.

There were several things to note here. I had to remind myself that this was Sesshoumaru. That he had just willingly struck up a deal with me to bring on a momentary truce between us. That was major progress if there ever was any. But most importantly, he had mentioned 'my rest' which could only mean that he was openly acknowledging my needs. I believe, therein lay the answer to my proposition.

Once more, my smile was back over my features, coming to me far less effortlessly than it had when I had awoken.

XXX

TT…you guys make me cry! And blush at the same time. You're so nice and I love your reviews and I can positively avow to you all that at this moment, my ego is at its biggest. So thank you all so much. Thank you all so much. To Zorro-chan, man, I love your name. I laughed so much when I saw I had a review from THE Zorro. And by the way, if anyone wants to take a crack at guessing what the conditions are, please do. It's fun to see what you guys think. Oh, and in one review…someone said you can win awards for these fanfics. Oo Is that true! Oh, and Kyra, I'm going to take you up on that flying Pepsi (even though I don't like Pepsi…or any pop…but whatever). I'd like to know how you can make it fly! And to all whom remain…thank you all so very much. I am very humbled by your reviews. Yes…I do realise I just contradicted myself.

And those of you who helped me out with how to answer to my reviews…thanks so much. I tried answering to as many of my reviews as I possibly could. I owe you guys so much.

Now, to be honest, I had a little more difficulty getting this chapter out of my system as I wasn't really sure what I wanted to do with it, like what point I wanted covered at this point. And once I did figure out what I wanted, I trouble come from several other places. For one, I had to do my mom's project for her and had to do some serious work to finish it before the due date. Then there was (and is) my sister's computer which has gone completely wacko on us, and therefore so has my dad. On top of all that aaaaaaaaaaaaand my own studies and work, I had my brother to help out too. So it was really hard getting this down. I'm not really all too happy with it.

OH! I found my favourite fanfic author of all time the other day and I was so happy that I finally managed to find her since I'd lost track of her (…or him…you never know) years ago. And now I'm all happy.

Aaaaaaaaaaaand, no offence to any one who is from Calgary…but the Canuk's win was long time coming; it was only delayed by Clutier's absence. Sadly however, I missed the Toronto game since it was pay per view…curses!

Once more, thank you forever for your reviews.

PS. What do you guys think of the quotes so far?


	6. Chapter 6

**Quote: If I only had a little humility, I'd be perfect. – ****Ted Turner** (this one goes out to my dear Sesshoumaru)

**A positive attitude may not solve all your problems, but it will annoy enough people to make it worth the effort.**** – Herm Albright** (and this one to Kagome)

I don't own Inuyasha. If I did, I wouldn't be trying to steal it. That clears that.

**Chapter 6: Curiosity Killed the Cat**

There were many questions buzzing around in my brain, most of which involved the taiyoukai beside me. I wanted to know many things from what he was doing with a spell on him to what he and Inuyasha had been talking about yesterday morning. I admit, I was curious about him, then again I've always been. Sesshoumaru is a figure to be noted and it's hard to miss that about him – especially if you've been on the receiving end of his attacks.

When I had first met Inuyasha, I had thought him a relatively simple person, someone predictable. With time, I had learned my mistake. With Sesshoumaru, I never made the mistake. From the beginning, it was obvious that there was no overestimating the guy. You could never know what to expect. He made it so. So then, did I really have a right to deem it impossible for him to get along with a human, even if that human happened to be me?

And plus, I already knew that he could get along with a human, though the extent of that I could not safely guess at, because I already knew about Rin. Rin was human and she travelled with him, most of the time anyway. I didn't know much about Rin, I'd only seen her once, and even then she had been mostly unconscious. I was more than just a little curious about her. But I knew, that when it came down to it, she was a human child and that made her a vulnerable target for the world. The fact that she happened to be travelling with one of the most infamous demons of the time only put her more out there. It was inarguable that at some point or other Sesshoumaru must have come to her rescue; in fact, I had seen him at it that night over a year ago. This had to be proof that he valued her and her life.

So, here's what I had down thus far: on the one hand, there was the Sesshoumaru who was cold and brutally to the point. The Sesshoumaru who made it his job to constantly torture Inuyasha at every opportunity and was almost desperately in want of Tetsusaiga. Then again, on the other hand, we had the other Sesshoumaru, the one that kept a human ward and carried Tensaiga and knew how to use it. But which was the real Sesshoumaru? I honestly didn't know. I vaguely wondered, what would happen if I were to start singing "Would the real Sesshoumaru please stand up, please stand up, please stand up!"

Uh…I'm crazy, don't ask. Anyway.

At least one thing was for sure, that whichever one of them was the real one, it was obvious that neither was set on letting me in on the secret.

Sigh…sometimes there is just no helping in.

But still, I was free to wonder on in my own head.

We spent the day in silence, me content with just listening to music (not Eminem), and I guess Sesshoumaru with the sound of his own breathing. I really didn't know. Another thing I didn't know was what he was thinking. But that's nothing new.

So I knew we were going to go get his ward and retainer – which I suppose was the green…thing, Jaken – but I didn't know when we would be getting there. But I could be patient at times, and this was one of those times. After all, technically speaking, we should be reaching them sometime tomorrow as we were expected back at Kaede's at the end of the week.

I decided to spend much of my time thinking on Sesshoumaru and Rin (there wasn't much to wonder at when it came to Jaken). I wondered what they're relationship was like. I guess I would see that soon enough; this was partly why I was being so quiet for the moment. I wondered what kind of person Rin was. She had seemed so open and cute when I had last seen her. But then again that had been over a year ago and the whole meeting had lasted mere minutes. It was hardly enough grounds to be able to judge her character. I was really curious and knew just the source to get the information from. The question was, would my stiff of a source be willing to give up the information.

Lunch was a quiet business as much of the day had been after our latest confrontation. We didn't spend much time on it anyway as I wasn't really all that hungry and settled for just an apple and a banana. This was more of a break from walking. And I suppose, if I got really hungry later on, I would just eat a sandwich as we walked; I still had a couple of PB&J ones left.

As I had feared, sometime around two in the afternoon it began to rain and I had to rely on my umbrella to keep me dry. I supposed that if I had already used (stupidly) an mp3 player and a flashlight in front of Sesshoumaru, an umbrella wouldn't exactly be that much of shock. I don't think Sesshoumaru's stupid; he must have already figured out I was from some odd place seeing as he had difficulty believing I was from Inuyasha's forest. Oh well, it was best to just ignore the topic altogether.

But with the subject of the weather on my mind, I was reminded of one little fact that I had completely undermined if not outright ignored. In our last ...ahem… 'conversation', when we had been trying to strike up a deal that would allow us to survive the course of the spell, I had told Sesshoumaru what I had wanted from him. The thing I had forgotten about though, was what Sesshoumaru now expect from me. It was granted that he wanted more respect from my end and I couldn't really argue with that. But what if he wanted other things, things that I couldn't give way to with a right conscious?

Then again, if there really were other things, wouldn't he have already stated them? That was his style, after all, straight to the point. As a compromise between my conscience and my fear, I decided to ask him about that when I was allowed to ask him more questions. Unless, that is, he brought the subject up himself. But I highly doubted that.

Sometime in the afternoon, I turned off my player, finally tired of hearing the same songs over and over again (I didn't have a big collection on it to begin with). Of course, that meant that soon after I found the pressure of the silence weighing on me once more. I wished I felt comfortable enough to talk to Sesshoumaru as freely as I normally did with most others, but in all honestly, I wasn't sure if I wanted to risk getting chocked again. But if I were to be fair, I had sort of goaded him into attacking me by not showing the respect that I would have normally paid him. I was just short tempered lately what with my current situation and all. Chained to a moody but hot youkai, who wouldn't be unnerved?

Perhaps I should try it again, talking to Sesshoumaru I mean, this time without any snide remarks from me. Sesshoumaru may normally come off as cold and bloodthirsty, but honestly, deep down inside, he was probably nothing but a big old softy. He kept Rin around, didn't he? Maybe, just like Inuyasha, his bark _was_ worse than his bite.

…

Okay, for someone that has seen him fighting, I really shouldn't be even thinking like this.

Sigh…

During my _lucid_ states of mind, I didn't really believe what I had just said, about Sesshoumaru being a softy. I wasn't dense…okay, not _that_ dense, anyway. But I knew that he was a reasonable creature as he had demonstrated by striking up the deal. Maybe then, if I were respectable, there was an actual chance for a nice civilized talk.

Knowing that I wouldn't ever actually know the answer to that, and still determined to learn more about Sesshoumaru, I decided to speak up. I already knew what I wanted to talk about.

"Uh…Sesshoumaru?" I tried tentatively.

Sesshoumaru continued walking without a pause as though he hadn't even heard me. I tried not to grumble and actually focussed on what was bothering him.

Right, I knew it, the whole respect his 'station' thing. Now, by that did he mean his station as a ruler of the western lands, or possibly a mythical creature that shouldn't even logically be in existence right now? I decided to go with the first option just to be safe.

"Right, sorry, I mean, Sesshoumaru-sama." Wow…not even a hint of sarcasm.

I was spared a glance though we both continued to walk. Alright, so that's about as much of an acknowledgement as I could have expected.

"Right," I said again, slightly nervous after having been silent for so long. "Well, I was just wondering, Rin, what's she like?"

There, it was out there. Not quite as safe a subject as the weather but we all can remember how that one ended. Though he continued to walk, Sesshoumaru actually turned his neck to look at me, what I thought was a pondering look on his face.

"I mean, you know, I was just wondering," I babbled, immediately feeling the effects of his stare.

"It's been said," Sesshoumaru answered calmly, surprising me by the act, his eyes turning back to the road, "that she is quite like you."

I stopped mid step, unsure of what to make of this. When I saw that Sesshoumaru hadn't stopped for me, I ran to catch up, quickly asking, "Really? Like who?"

Who out there had met both me and Rin and was able to say that we were alike (I still didn't know in what way they meant though). I also made a mental note to myself that so far, Sesshoumaru was sticking to our deal and actually answering me. I was glad that he was.

Once more, Sesshoumaru glanced nonchalantly at me before going back to the road. "I believe a hanyou medicine maker to the east."

Again I stopped, remembering an old friend of mine with bulging eyes and a very kind heart. "Jinenji?" I asked, again running to catch up. I noticed then that if I didn't stop, I could keep the same pace as Sesshoumaru without any extra exertion on my part.

"The very same," was Sesshoumaru's reply.

So Jinenji had met Rin? And he thought we were similar? And Sesshoumaru allowed Rin to stay with him? I decided to probe further. "Well, how are we the same?"

"I did not ask for the particulars of the hanyou's comments."

Okay, there was still another way to branch off here. "…Right," I said, watching Sesshoumaru with a half smile, knowing what my next question would be. "So then, that's what Jinenji says. I want your opinion, if I may."

Either he had known I would go there, or this was the honest answer, for his response came quickly and easily. "Though the two of you seem to excel equally when it comes to talking about nonsense," Sesshoumaru answered in a dispassionate tone, "I believe Rin has a greater appreciation for rank than yourself."

Hmm, I rather liked that answer; it was longer than ten seconds and didn't involve the removal of my head in any sense. Plus, the jibe against me was so minimal that it was hardly worth counting.

"I see," I said, making sure to keep my current thoughts to myself in order to steer clear of an onslaught. "Interesting, I guess."

My response was a non-committal sound from Sesshoumaru.

"Okay, so then," I was sure he knew what I wanted to ask though nothing in his posture or countenance changed, "how did you two meet?"

He was silent for a few minutes, as though wondering whether he should answer me or not. Then he very casually said, "That is not a question I deem necessary to answer."

I sighed, having not really expected him to answer. "Yeah, I didn't think you would."

Once more I was spared a glance, one less haughty than usual, though no less inquisitive.

"Thanks anyway, though," I felt obligated to add.

He considered my words for a few seconds, then decided to ask, "What are you thanking me for?"

I didn't think it would be a good idea to say that I doubted him actually sticking to his word, so I modified the answer and said, "For telling me about Rin. I'm really curious about her."

"Why?"

"Uh…well, I mean I know she's human and all," I answered rather lamely, slightly caught by surprise by his continuation of the conversation.

"And you are surprised that I freely allow her to stay with me." It was a statement rather than a question.

I shrugged; I had never doubted Sesshoumaru's intelligence. "Yep."

My 'odd' answer earned yet another glance from the demon lord beside me but he chose not to comment any further. I decided to continue; so far, I was still alive.

"Since I don't suppose you're in the mood to tell me that, I have another question for you."

I waited for any signs of resistance but received none.

"Today morning, when we were…talking, I told you what I wanted. You never said what you wanted from me."

I was going into shaky grounds here, but I really wanted to know. Plus, I thought it would be fair of me to do something for him in return. I didn't mind cooperating.

Sesshoumaru seemed to be considering his answer, and I thought that he was trying to choose what a human could possibly give him – other than the satisfaction of dying at his hands. I suddenly stopped this train of thought and mentally chided myself; I had no right to think like that about Sesshoumaru anymore. Really I don't think I gave the guy enough credit.

"I know there isn't much that I can do for you," I said hesitantly, not knowing if it was my place to talk, "but I wouldn't mind repaying the favour."

Finally Sesshoumaru stopped, casting a glance about the small clearing that we stood in and the small cave that was to the side of it. I too stopped, wondering what was important enough to make him stop. "There's a river not too far away from here," he said and I wondered how that could possibly be related. "We shall rest here for the night."

I was surprised; I hadn't even realised that the sun was setting what with the rain clouds and our conversation. I looked around at the small cave opening; it was just small enough to seem cozy in the dying sun and gave off a sense of safety from the rest of the forest as though it was a private little corner that no one would intrude upon. Not to mention that it was satisfyingly dry and full of twigs that could be used for a fire. I smiled at it.

"As for my requests," Sesshoumaru's quiet voice glided across toward me and I turned back to him, feeling slightly nervous again. He was watching me unwaveringly, his face almost carefully blank. "I have questions of my own."

The smile was fading from my face as my mind turned serious again. What questions would he have to ask from me? I didn't really know what to say to that, so I settled for a quiet 'oh'. I lead the way into the cave and I put down my backpack against the cave wall and quickly gathered some wood for a fire before I turned back to face Sesshoumaru.

He had followed me into the cave and was now sitting across from my backpack, his eyes still on me.

Argh! Blink dammit! BLINK!

"Ahem," I said in a very composed voice, trying to get the fire going, "So, what did you want to know?"

Was it just my imagination or was he smirking at me again? I tried not to show my annoyance. "You shall know when I choose to ask."

I stared at him, my eyes wide; he was messing with me on purpose!

"If you continue to gawk so," Sesshoumaru said in that same maddeningly calm tone of his, "Your face shall be more disfigured than it already is."

…

…

…why that little son of a –

I snapped my jaws shut, choosing to pretend that I was totally calm and collect. "Right, well, just to let you know, there are a few things I won't be answering you."

There wasn't a trace of the smirk left on Sesshoumaru's face and I was left to wonder when it had had a chance to disappear so completely. "Specifically questions relating to your origins," Sesshoumaru said, "I do not doubt."

Wow, he was…quick. No use beating about the bush then. "Yep. Glad we're on the same boat here."

Sesshoumaru just continued to sit stonily across from me, his eyes ablaze with the light of the growing fire.

The rest of the night was spent in a terse silence as neither of us seemed to want to talk to the other. Of course, I can't honestly say that I remember a time that Sesshoumaru wanted to talk to me. And even though I still had many more questions to ask, I didn't feel particularly up to it. I knew that that would lead to him asking me questions and I didn't know if I was ready for that. Although, in all fairness, he would probably have asked me what he wanted anyway if he really wanted to. In any case, I knew I had enough time for questioning later and didn't want to spend my time at the moment doing that. I had already had an especially long day, and with all the jogging that I had had to do in the morning, I was feeling pretty tired – as predicted.

I wonder, maybe I have some psychic abilities. Perhaps the right career for me would be a fortune teller. I mean, you never know, I could maybe then be able to predict whether it will be raining that day and wouldn't have to risk the chance of getting choked. Then again, none of the college application forms that I had seen had fortune telling as an option.

---

When I woke up, it was still pretty dark, though the gleam of light at the very corners of the sky was undeniable. It was colder today morning than any of the other days since it had been raining all through the night and everything was still damp. Though, thankfully, the rain had come to a stop now and, judging by the dispersing clouds, today promised to be a nice, sunny day.

The fire beside me had gone out some time during the night, only adding to the coldness that was already seeping through my bones. I shivered uncontrollably for a few minutes before I had the time to reach into my backpack for an extra sweater which I quickly pulled on over my head. Once that was done, I rubbed my nose, hoping to force back some life into it; it felt like a chunk of ice at the end of my face.

Deciding that the whole exercise was rather hopeless, I pulled out my lighter and looked for some more twigs to light a new fire with. Once more, I found that a pile of twigs had been arranged ready for use not too far away from where my fire had burned through the night. I found myself staring at it confusedly.

Yesterday, I had supposed that the pile of wood had been the remains of my own original scouting. But even then there had seemed to be too much of it. But I hadn't spent much time wondering over it as I had been unsure and the mysterious presence had chosen to come forth soon after. Now, however, I was sure that I hadn't gathered any wood since there had been enough within the cave. But then…where had this new pile arrived from?

A new thought struck me then. It was morning. The possible spell caster, I'd only felt his presence in the morning and I had felt it every morning since I'd learnt about the spell. Would it be coming today too?

As though he could give me the answer, I turned to look at Sesshoumaru. I didn't know if he was actually asleep or not, but by the looks of it, he seemed to be out of it. He had his eyes closed and his breathing was slow and even – of course, that wasn't any different than normal. But he looked peaceful and relaxed which would never happen if he was actually awake. In the end, I decided to write him off as asleep since I had no real reason not too. Plus, it was still pretty early in the morning. I was surprised that _I_ was awake.

Still suspicious of the kindling, I used as few of them as possible to light my fire and spent a few minutes enjoying the warmth that it brought to me. I stared into it, liking the flecks of gold and blue that mixed in with the orange and red. It was a beautiful mixture of colours. As I continued to stare into the flames, I realised not for the first time that I liked fire; it was beautiful and warm, useful and handy, but at the same time, dangerous. It had a vague sense of familiarity and comfort that was always shadowed by the fact that it could turn wild and burn down your whole house or the forest depending on where you were at the time. The very thing that comforted and warmed you was the source of a great threat towards you. It was a paradox.

I smiled at my own philosophical thoughts, very much inclined to laugh at my own silliness, but choosing to just smile.

Judging by the now light blue tones on the horizon, dawn was fast approaching. No doubt, if Sesshoumaru were to wake up and find me awake, he'd want to get a head start on the day. But I wasn't tired enough to go to bed, and I was half mindful of the fact that I would rather go along with him anyway (I think we were starting to make some progress when it came to the whole not killing each other issue). I decided that maybe it was best to get some breakfast going and generally gear up for the day to hurry things along.

I remembered Sesshoumaru saying that there was a river nearby and decided that I should go get some water for the rest of the day, though the morning was way too cold to take a bath. Making breakfast could wait till I got back. Silently, I dug through my bag and pulled out a few water bottles to fill. Stepping out of the cave mouth, I spent a minute trying to decide which way the river was but I could easily hear the gentle babbling of the water somewhere behind the cave from where I stood.

The morning was quiet and peaceful, but I could hardly bring myself to relax when I half expected to sense the presence with every step. Now that I was out of the cozy confines of the cave, I was starting to feel wary again, not that I was any less curios about the spell caster. Finally, at some fifteen feet or so away from the cave's mouth, I could just make out the slivery blue line of the river through the thick wall of trees. I made to head over to it, but stopped suddenly when a familiar feeling took hold of me. I didn't know whether to be happy or scared, but it was definitely the presence of the spell caster. Something caught my attention from the right and cautiously, I turned in my spot to see what it was.

It took a lot of discerning, but I decided that it was a floating, glimmering light. I know, I was thrown off as well. I mean, it's weird enough for an average girl to be thrown five hundred years into the past through the family well. Even weirder for the girl to discover that she was the reincarnation of a priestess and now had to travel with a half-demon to hunt down and protect pieces of an ancient jewel from fantasy from other demons and humans and everything in between. You would think that at this point, a floating, glimmering light would be considered something normal in that girl's life, but what can I say, I can have difficulty adjusting.

I blinked, looked at the light, rubbed my eyes, then looked again. There it was, clear as day in the half dark of the very early morning, a floating, glimmering light. There was no doubting it – unless I was hallucinating which I really wasn't prone to doing. I heard a dull clunk and looked down to see that I had dropped my water bottles in my shock. Then something else struck me – the strength of the presence pulsed with the same beat that the light glimmered.

My mouth gaping open, I made the only conclusion that sounded even slightly realistic. The presence came from the light. With a sense of excitement, I took a step toward it, not even stopping to think what I was doing. Here it was, the answer to my questions, not ten feet away from me. Can you say zealous much?

But as I took a step forward, the light retreated backward. I stopped immediately, not wanting to drive it away. I didn't know what it was, but a sense of urgency had taken over me, I needed to get to the bottom of this. But even though I had stopped, the light continued to glide backwards. Almost without my own accord, I began to walk after it, trying my best to keep it within sight.

The forest around me was silent and hushed, but then again, perhaps I had tuned it all out. I couldn't even hear the sound of the running water anymore, nor could I hear any birds singing anywhere nearby.

I followed silently behind the wavering light, certain that it was the origin of the feeling that had disturbed me the past two mornings. It moved on steadily through the forest, so that soon I had to switch into a light jog. I knew that I was bordering on, if not already passing, the twenty yard berth that I was given by the spell, but I couldn't stop to worry over it. I wanted to see who had been capable of casting this spell on Sesshoumaru and see if there was anyway to persuade him or her – or it, come to think – to lift it.

Jumping over a rock, I suddenly stopped, realising that the light had, without my noticing it, flickered completely out. How, I don't know. Hesitantly, I took a few steps forward, my eyes glued on the spot where I had last seen the light. I was sure they were still here, I could feel their presence, that tell-tale tingling of my senses once more putting me on guard; it felt stronger than before, possibly even more unsettling than before. I was on the brinks of walking into a small clearing when I was suddenly held back by the undeniable pressure of a hand on my right shoulder.

I would have jumped a hundred feet into the air were it not for the presence of the hand that held me in place. And I would have screamed, but just as I opened my mouth, a second hand crept forth from behind me to clamp tightly and efficiently over my mouth, successfully stifling my scream. My heart thundering in my chest, I began to fight against the force that held me back, but stopped almost immediately as I recognized the sleeve of the hand over my mouth. The dual stripes on Sesshoumaru's arm did little to calm me down, making anger replace the sudden fear that had over taken me. How dare he scare me like that!

I wanted to turn around and give him a peace of my mind (who did he think he was stopping me when I was so close to getting to the bottom of this? was he really that conceited?), and I would have gladly done so were it not for his ever present hold on me. It was amazing how he could limit my actions so much by exerting so little effort. I felt him shift behind me, leaning down until his mouth was levelled with my left ear; I was too wrung up to stop to think on his proximity.

"Quiet," he said in a low voice that barely reached my ear. Then he lifted the hand that he had held over my mouth and pointed to the sides of the clearing. I felt the blood in my veins that had been on the verge of boiling seconds ago run cold.

If I had been anyone else, my knees would have given in the moment I saw the countless, ominously red eyes that glowed in the semi dark of the morning on the edges of the clearing. I would have lost balance and would have relied on Sesshoumaru to keep me from sagging to the ground. Instead, in a miraculous show of control, I only let out a shaky gasp, knowing that had I walked into that clearing I would have met my imminent death. Even if we were in an alternate universe and Sesshoumaru had decided to come to my rescue, there were enough demons hidden in those trees to have killed me before he could even make a move towards me.

His point across, I felt Sesshoumaru's hand leave my shoulder, immediately feeling unbalanced, and he stepped away from me. Dumbly, in a daze, I turned to Sesshoumaru, my eyes possibly wider than Jaken's. After all, I had quite ignorantly nearly run to my own death, I was allowed to feel comatose at the moment.

Sesshoumaru stared down at me, his eyes burning with possibly anger at having to have to stop me from killing myself. I didn't question how he had gotten here, knowing that the spell would have inevitably started dragging him (asleep or not) once I had stepped out of the sixty foot berth. But I did wonder, vaguely, why I had been saved. Wouldn't it have been easier to have just let me die? It wouldn't even have been his fault. Without so much as a word, Sesshoumaru had turned and was walking back towards our campground. Not wanting to be left alone with a herd of blood thirsty demons, I followed him as quietly as I could.

A new thought struck me, one that I had been too stunned to grasp before; someone, that light, had just been leading me to my death. And I had followed it without a question. I felt the beginnings of shame steal over me, growing the more I thought on the folly of my actions. I had been stupid to follow an unknown guide so blindly; I hadn't even had my bow and arrows with me. Was I really so stupid that I could be tricked this easily? But then again, why? Why would a floating light (I was too preoccupied to come up with any better titles for it) want to kill me? For the jewel shards? Better yet, was the light really the origin of the presence that Sesshoumaru had said was behind the spell? If yes, why had it tried to lead me to my death?

That thought brought more fear to me than the sight of the demons waiting to kill me. If the spell caster wanted me dead, there could be only one reason why it had cast the spell on Sesshoumaru.

I stopped in my tracks, forcing myself to remember that this was Sesshoumaru that we were talking about; if the only thing that kept him from his freedom was my life, I would already be six feet – maybe even sixteen feet – under. Heck, I should probably be dead anyway. Odd as it was, that thought restored some of my vigour; at least I could be sure that my death wasn't all that imminent as it would have been if the spell caster indeed wanted me dead. With a sigh, I began to walk again, running to place myself just by Sesshoumaru.

I glanced up at Sesshoumaru, wanting to see a clue as to what was going on through his head. Perhaps then I would know something about what was going on. I was given no clues, not that I had really expected anything.

But as my eyes lingered on his face, he must have sensed them, and so, after another one of his languid blinks, he turned his golden eyes onto me. Immediately I felt my face turn red with shame, surprise, and guilt, my eyes wide as saucers yet again, only now coming to a realisation.

Sesshoumaru _had_ in actuality just saved my life, if not from the spell caster then from the demons.

And I had been cursing him ignorantly as he did so.

I dropped my gaze, unable to meet with those eyes that seemed to see so thoroughly through me any longer. I tried not to think on the fact that this marked the second time (remember Mokutsu?) that Sesshoumaru had consciously saved my life even if his motives were those other than my well being. Why was the world so unpredictable!

XXX

I know what you're thinking, and believe me, I thought that Rin would be coming in this chapter too. But I started having too much fun with their conversation and didn't have the heart to edit it out. But I promise, next chapter, we'll have our first view of Rin.

I don't how many times I should say thanks in order to make up for the gratitude that I feel for all your reviews. I can't believe so many of you like my story. I feel so happy. I'm doing my best to keep Sesshoumaru in check cause I know I'll lose interest in the story if I don't. I love the Sesshoumaru that's in the anime and that's how I want him in my story. I only wish I had him in real life too. Actually, I don't really, cause I'd be afraid of him catching fire or getting wet since he'd be made of paper, but you get the idea. Anyway, just continue with the reviews and I'll do my best to keep up my end of the deal. After all, who really needs to study math and physics when there are fanfics to be written?

Oh, last night, I was reading this fanfic (no idea what it's called at this point) and it was really, really good. One thing that got to me though, was that the author cut Sesshoumaru's hair. Sure, it was a practical decision, but still. I still think the author was very brave to do it though as I'm sure many people will dislike him/her just for that. If you guys want to read it, it's in my favourites and was updated last night. I really don't remember the name and I'm too lazy to go check.

Note to fellow Canadians:

Alright guys, I wanted to get this update in before the election as I had a special election time notice to send out. Don't worry, I'm not about to tell you who to vote for, I would never in a million years do that and hate those who do it. My vote is my choice and it's confidential. But, at the risk of sounding annoying, I just wanted to urge all of you who are old enough to vote (18 and above) to go out there and do it because it is very important that you do. Remember, your vote will determine the style of your living for the next five years, if not more. And another thing, remember to vote responsibly. This election time is my first time voting, (I turned 18 in October) and I'm intending to put my vote to good use even though I practically hate all three major candidates. I just know I won't be basing my vote on any of their campaign commercials as I find them all to be very unprofessional and degrading of both my country and my intelligence. So, please, remember this Monday, January 23/06.

Anyway, adieu!


	7. Chapter 7

**Quote: Love is the triumph of imagination over intelligence. - ****HL Mencken**

**Men never do evil so completely and cheerfully as when they do it from a religious conviction.**** - ****Blaise Pascal**** (1623 - 1662)**

**Chapter 7: All Greek**

Despite the fact that the sun was now high in the sky (it was a little past 12pm), I felt cold the whole time. It was freezing and I briefly wondered if Japan may have gone through an ice age period during the feudal era that had never been recorded in history. But my logic, thank heaven, was quick to push that idea out of my head and had me reaching into my backpack for a third sweater to pull over my head. Fleecy and soft as it was, the sweater was enough to quell my shivering for the time being.

For the first time since yesterday, I was walking behind Sesshoumaru again, not because he chose to put the distance between us, but because I did. I was still too overwhelmed by the happenings of today morning to even dare to step any closer to him. I was still ashamed of my stupidity over the matter, but was over most of the guilt. After all, it was only natural for me to be curious about the light. But still, I could not bring myself to look at Sesshoumaru, knowing that I had been stupid enough to follow a potentially dangerous thing in the feudal era, follow it despite all the warnings that my senses had given me. And to think, this was the feudal era, where at any turn there were demons, never mind humans, who would have been glad to have killed me just to get their hands on the jewel shards. I knew I lacked common sense…but this…this was even beyond me. This was why I couldn't bring myself to walk beside Sesshoumaru or even to look at him. Yet still, I knew that I had to thank him sooner or later.

For his part, Sesshoumaru was doing a convincing job of acting as though nothing of great consequence had happened. In a way, I was thankful. If it had been Inuyasha, he would have no doubt yelled himself sore telling me how stupid I had been. While that would have been annoying, it would have been an excuse for me to speak up and justify my actions to him. With Sesshoumaru, all the initiative seemed to lie at my feet.

Then I stopped, reminding myself that saving my life did take _some_ initiative.

This was quickly becoming a problem. One moment I would be thinking something, my mind working to justify things, and the next moment, it would come to a screeching halt, reminding me that I was overlooking things. That I was being unfair and prejudiced. And, as life would have, as soon as this thought would cross my mind, it was sure to be followed by further questions and doubts. Then my mind would again try and think out and started the whole cycle all over again.

Sigh.

Truth be told, I was confused. Sure, I'd been confused pretty much the whole time I had known him. I mean he was Inuyasha's big brother but had been as hostile as any enemy that we had come across of, if not more so. He acted the part of a villain but looked more the part of the silent guard. He was cold and dispassionate, but proud and honourable. If this wasn't enough, he claimed to hate humans, but allowed Rin to travel with him and even seemed to watch over her. Like I said, having known Sesshoumaru for some two years, I was prepared to be confused by him. But this was a whole new level of confusion.

The first time he had saved my life, there was a legitimate – or so by his standards – reason to his actions that even I could see. I had been surprised, yes, but not all so confused, especially as I had had little time to dwell on the matter what with the events that had followed. Today morning was another matter as his reasons were less obvious and spare time abundant.

Lunch came and went and all the while I remained confused and quiet, my mind tied in a web of its own and the weight of my gratitude heavy on my shoulders. The more I thought about it, the more I mulled over things, the grey stood out more and more, leaving behind only one speck of white that my mind was forced to focus on. No matter what, the fact remained, I owed Sesshoumaru my life and I owed him a thank you at the least.

And as the day wore on and we undoubtedly were nearing our supposed destination, I knew I had little time left. I had to thank Sesshoumaru, and I had to do it soon. Thankfully, when it came down to it, I was not one to buckle under pressure. I had not yielded to Naraku, to Subaki's spell, to the pressure that Kikyo's presence left on our group. I hadn't survived all that only to fail when it came to such a simple matter. After all, I had thanked Sesshoumaru before, several times in fact. I should be able to do it again. A part of my brain wanted to point out that this wasn't as simple a matter as my life had been saved from my own stupidity and these conditions made it all that much more difficult. But I persistently shoved the traitorous voice aside, knowing that my character itself demanded me to speak up.

So at little after three, completely unsure of what I was doing but nevertheless bent on doing it, I sped up and walked up to and past Sesshoumaru, coming to a stop directly before him.

Looking at me blankly, Sesshoumaru came to a stop as well, quietly waiting for me to either do something or move out of the way. His look was wearing down on my already frayed nerves so that I was forced to lift a hand to my neck, rubbing it in an attempt to ease myself.

"Um…listen, Sesshoumaru," I said but quickly added at his frown, "-sama." His brows smoothed over again, and I tried anew, gathering my nerves so I could speak up. It was slightly weird that it took so much effort for me to thank him when normally it came to me as second nature. But I knew where my trouble came from and wanted all the more to do the deed. "Uh, right, well, here's the thing, what I wanted to say – no, um, I mean –,"

"Speak your mind woman."

"Okay, so there's no stalling with you, is there?" I snapped, already on edge with nerves. Seriously, I had to do something about my temper. Soon.

Sesshoumaru just looked at me.

I sighed and tried again. "Sorry, scratch that. Look, I just wanted to thank you for…you know…"

Sesshoumaru was staring at me, slightly frowning, whether in anger or annoyance I did not know. But I did know frowning was not a sign of acceptance. With a bout of resolution, I squared my shoulders, prepared for whatever that was to come.

"I did not do it to earn myself your gratitude," he finally said in a cool tone.

I shook my head, a faint smile on my face. "No, god forbid," and I let out a nervous laugh that died a quick death under his cool gaze. "I didn't mean it like that at all. I just wanted to thank you."

"It was of no consequence." His eyebrows contracted further.

"Yes, well," I said in a serious and sincere voice, "Thanks anyway."

He frowned at me for a second longer, his eyes strange and unreadable as they studied me. Then, he just stepped past me and resumed walking; I guess this was as much of an acceptance as I could expect from him.

I ran to catch up and stood in front of him again; there was still one more thing left. He looked at me with slightly wider eyes; I guess he was surprised. Mmm…duh! "Just one more thing if you bear with me." A shadow of a frown was back over his features.

"Speak," he commanded solemnly, his eyes boring deep within me.

I swallowed and went into it heads first. "I'm sorry."

There were a few minutes of silence as we stared at each other, one calculating, and the other searching. Sesshoumaru was the first to speak up. "What for?"

I dropped my gaze, feeling the effects of my shame again. "For not giving you the courtesy of waiting for you to tell me about the spell. For blindly getting myself into a situation that caused you the inconvenience of saving me. I'm just sorry that after two years, I'm still stupid enough to pull a sleeping beauty. _That_ was about the stupidest thing I'd done."

A short pause, and then, "A sleeping beauty?"

Startled, I looked up to see Sesshoumaru's raised eyebrow and couldn't help but smile. "Sorry. Sleeping Beauty was a princess that follows a hypnotic light set up by a witch bent on her death. It's just a story of course." A week ago, if anyone had told me that I would be explaining a fairy tale to Sesshoumaru, I would have thought they were crazy.

"I see," Sesshoumaru said slowly, the raised brow more pronounced.

I just shrugged and looked back down on the ground. "Anyways, I'm sorry. It was very stupid of me."

"As you have said several times," came Sesshoumaru's voice, quiet and smooth as usual.

"Yeah, well it's true." And I meant it.

Again, as per custom with our conversations, there was yet another stretch of silence. And as per custom with Sesshoumaru, I could feel his eyes boring into me like a relentless drill. Then I heard the slight ruffling of fabric and found that he was standing hardly a step away from me, coming dangerously close to impaling me with the teeth of his armour (who on Earth designed that thing anyway?). Confused and a bit scared, I remained immobile. Was he mad?

I felt a hand – a clawed hand – rest beneath my chin, tipping my face upward and leaving me to look at the demon before me. Sesshoumaru's far taller form towered over me, an undistinguishable look that I just could not place on his face. The intensity of the gold in his eyes served only to widen mine in shock and take what little breath I had left in me. I could feel goose pimples rising all along my skin. That look should be made illegal. "True as it maybe, I have come to expect differently from you and shall continue to do so."

I didn't know how to take these words, succeeding only in turning red as he continued to stare down at me with that gleam in his eyes.

His hand still holding my chin in place, Sesshoumaru's eyes grew more intense, bending and reflecting the sun's rays. "_You_," he said almost contemplatively, "You are different from other humans…"

Suddenly he clamped his jaw shut, his hand dropping from my chin as he stepped away from me, leaving behind the ghost of its warmth. The look in his eyes was one of pure anger or confusion, I couldn't tell which.

I decided it was high time for me to do something.

…only…what?

I cleared my throat in preparation – for something – anything. "Uh…"

Either because or not because of my intelligent statement, Sesshoumaru blinked suddenly, his face falling behind its notorious, blank mask. Without much ado – in fact, without any ado – he sidestepped me and continued along the road that we'd been on previously. Without stopping or turning to look at me, he said, "We shall be reaching Jaken and Rin before sunset."

Feeling confused and more addled than ever before, I ran to catch up.

---

True to his word, the pink tinges in the sky were hardly discernable when I first began to hear voices. At first it was a little more than a gentle murmur on the wind, but soon, with each step bringing me closer to the source, I began to hear the small giggling voice of a child (no doubt Rin) and the occasional croak (who else but Jaken?). I could feel the excitement rising within me, pushing behind the total state of confusion that Sesshoumaru had left me in; I was perhaps seconds away from meeting Rin – properly that is.

I had seen her before, but that meeting consisted of her lying unconscious in my arms until when she did wake up and then merely ran off after her lord, throwing a hasty goodbye at me and Inuyasha. This was different. It had to be.

Curious (and maybe just a tiny itty bitty bit nosy), I strained my ears, wanting to hear what they were talking about.

"I said no, now leave me alone you horrible human spawn."

That had to be Jaken.

"But Jaken-sama, Rin thinks you would look so pretty with them."

I felt my eyebrow rising. Jaken…? Pretty…?

"For the last time, I don't want any flowers anywhere near me!"

"But they're yellow and the stalks are green. It would be so perfect for Jaken-sama's colouring!"

Apparently the child was persistent. I dared to look up at Sesshoumaru as we walked, hoping to catch his reaction to this. His face was blankly without expression…so much for that.

"RIN! I SAID NO!" There was an unmistakable note of panic in Jaken's voice.

Suddenly the sounds of his squawking were magnified at an alarming pitch.

"Get, get away from ME!"

The child's giggles rose to my ears, a definite evil pitch in it as I just began to make out their forms through the forest wall. What could be deciphered as an orange and black blur was running around a small clearing in tow of a second blur (green), aka Jaken. They were circling around what appeared to be the two headed dragon that I had seen Sesshoumaru with before. I watched, my mouth hanging slightly open, as this odd ritual (which would soon become a normal thing in my life) folded out before me. If this was what Rin was like, I could already tell, I was going to love her. I could feel laughter beginning to rise from within me, and only the thought of keeping our presence a secret to prolong the show kept me from bursting with it.

Covering my mouth with a hand, once more I looked to see what Sesshoumaru's reaction was. I could spot another misplaced gleam in his eyes as he stared at the duo in the clearing, but this time I could recognize it as amusement. Odd as it was to see Sesshoumaru – innocently – amused by anything, the look made him look calmer, more human. Almost absently, I made sure to remember the way light seemed to glow from his eyes.

No doubt, feeling my eyes on him, Sesshoumaru turned from the clearing as well, his eyes falling on me. I was rather relieved to see that the gleam remained in his eyes and so smiled at him. Suddenly he came to a stop, his eyes turning serious again. I stopped too, wondering what the hell was coming up next. Very quietly, Sesshoumaru bent to the ground and picked up a large pebble.

"Jaken-sama! You can't run from Rin forever! Sesshoumaru-sama told Jaken-sama to stay with Rin!"

Some hurried grumbling was heard as the green blur flashed by us again. "Leave me alone. If Sesshoumaru-sama hears of this, he'll skin you al—,"

That's about all that was heard from Jaken as, suddenly, the pebble had connected with his head strongly enough to send him keeling forward to the ground where he remained.

At this, Rin also stopped, only frozen for a second before a blindingly bright smile took over her face and she made a bee-line toward where the rock had come from. "SESSHOUMARU-SAME IS BACK! HE'S COME TO TAKE RIN WITH HIM!"

Apparently Jaken getting spontaneously hit by mysterious rocks was a familiar happening in their group. Perhaps something as common as Miroku getting slapped?

Halfway through her run toward us, the little girl came to a sudden stop. Smiling broadly, she turned on her heels and dashed back to the fallen Jaken, throwing the yellow and green lei mercilessly over his head. That done and accomplished she ran back in her original destination.

This was about the last straw for me. I burst out with laughter, my shoulders shaking as I sank to ground without support to hold me up. The child was simply adorable.

It took me a while to recover from my fit of laughter, especially since I had kept it in for so long, but eventually I was able to tone it down to a light giggle, wiping a stray tear from my eyes. With a happy sigh that comes only after a good laugh, I turned back to the others. While Sesshoumaru was standing silently like one of the many trees that surrounded him, the girl now next to his left leg (she barely came up to his hips) was staring at me as though she didn't know whether to be scared of me or amused. Once more sighing, I turned a smile onto her, trying to convey that I was a friend.

Rin looked at me carefully for a few minutes, her eyes squinting as she thought hard about something, before she turned to look up at Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru-sama, who's the Lady?"

Her question asked, Rin continued to stare up at Sesshoumaru, patiently awaiting his answer.

Sesshoumaru turned his calm gaze onto me before answering. "Rin," he began in a commanding voice, "this is Kagome. She will be travelling with us."

Up till now, I had been staring at Rin, watching as she turned her head to look back at me. But at the sound of my name, my head immediately snapped to Sesshoumaru, my eyes slightly widening in surprise. I hadn't even _known_ he knew my name.

The child let out a sudden gasp and clapped her hands excitedly before her, drawing some of my attention back to her. "Wahhhh…so _she_ is _Kagome_-sama!" Her eyes were wide and I couldn't help but giggle at her antics.

I rose back to my feet and dusted my pants before I spoke again. "Yep, that's my name. Only you could just call me Kagome. I much prefer that."

Eyes wide as saucers, the girl made her way towards me, stopping just close enough to stare up at me in a similar manner that she had done with Sesshoumaru. "Kagome-sama is too kind. But Rin has heard too much about Kagome-sama."

Slightly uncomfortable with the implications of that (but I suppose travelling with Inuyasha was bound to put my name in a dark light, especially in his half-brother's view), I let out a pacifying smile to calm both myself and the child. "Really Rin, just plain old Kagome will do for me."

The child was silent for a minute longer before she said. "What if Rin calls you Kagome-chan?" Apparently Sesshoumaru hadn't been kidding when he said she 'had a better appreciation for rank'.

I smiled at her, looking quite satisfied with her chosen title. "That'll be just fine."

Got to tell you though, I was confused by her enthusiasm, but we all know me being confused is nothing new. Then again, perhaps, especially judging by her previous actions toward Jaken, the child was just enthusiastic in general.

As it was already pretty much dark by this time, it was decided that we would spend the night resting and start our journey back. Seeing as how I had had yet another extremely trying day, I saw no need to object and was more than happy to oblige the decision maker. We walked back to Rin and Jaken's camp (Jake still on the ground with swirling eyes) and used my matches to replenish Rin's dying fire nestled a little ways away from the two-headed dragon (Rin told me his name was Ah-un). Rin was very amused by the display and feeling finally relaxed, I ploughed into the explanation of how the matches worked. I was sure she didn't understand half of what I said, but I continued on, half aware that she wasn't the only listener.

A little after we had the fire going, Jaken woke up, looking at first a bit woozy and greener than usual. He lifted a hand to his head where now a large bump stuck out just below his hat signifying the place where the rock had hit him. a look of recognition stealing over him, Jaken quickly glanced around for his master. Once found, he threw himself at Sesshoumaru's feet, a mixture of apologies, welcomes, and other nonsense coming out of his mouth in a winded speech, coming to a stop only when Sesshoumaru spared him a particularly fierce look. This left the imp spluttering, still completely unaware of the lei that sat around his neck.

While all this was happening, I couldn't help but stare at them, my laughter rising again once I'd spotted a small twitch of Sesshoumaru's right eye. Rin just went about her business as though nothing extraordinary was happening, far more interested trying to open a package of ramen that I had given her. Giggling at the three of them, I went back to digging through my backpack for pots, plates, and the whatnot.

Unfortunately, at the sound of my chuckle, Jaken had realised that there was another person in their group. A person that happened to be the travelling miko of his master's brother's much despised group. Let me just say, neither his shock at my presence nor his following reaction were flattering to me. But after two years of hearing the common insults thrown at humans by demons, I could hardly get worked up over it. Instead, I smiled a little smile, and look innocently at Jaken. "Wow…I guess Rin was right. Yellow and green really are your colour."

It took him a while to make the connection, but once he did, he turned a questionable shade of brown (green mixed with red gives you brown) and decided to remain silent for the rest of the evening.

I had much fun cooking with Rin. It felt so good to be around a happy person after three straight days with only Sesshoumaru to accompany me. He was far too confusing and unpredictable, where as Rin had a light and happy manner, and seemed to completely like me, which again, was a change. I could feel my tension unwinding, and when I finally went to sleep, I made sure that Rin was tucked in right beside me.

---

Having had had a refreshingly good night of sleep, I woke up feeling happy and cheerful the next day. Like yesterday, it promised to be a beautifully sunny day without a cloud to be spotted. And like yesterday, it was colder than it had ever been at this time of the year, almost like the opposite of global warming. I stayed in my sleeping bag quite a while after I had woken up, refusing to give up on the warm confines of it. Instead, I focused my attention on the little girl that was asleep in my arms. In her sleep, her face looked calm and radiant, just like a child's should be. The little pony tail on her head, already messy at the best of times, was almost indistinguishable. With a happy smile on my face, I reached and smoothed it over as gently as I could.

Once that was done, I stretched my arms and what other limbs I had, enjoying the silent pops as my joints clinked into place. Of course, I tried to not think of a picture for this; no one should have that in mind this early in the morning. I looked around the little camp, noting the quite atmosphere before my eyes were quickly caught by a stack of twigs right by the dimming fire. Unlike the nights before, my fire had survived the night. But still, there beside it, was a stack of fire wood that I was sure had not been placed there by me. And as Rin had remained in my sleeping bag the whole night, I knew that she could not have had anything to do with it. Plus, like Jaken and Ah-un (other possible culprits – not that gathering wood was a crime), she had not been present the other two nights. Perhaps it was time to ask Sesshoumaru about it, maybe he had noticed something while I slept. But, perhaps justifiably, I shied away from the idea of further questioning the taiyoukai. He had not had what I would call a positive response to my questioning. I decided to wait one more night. I would gather extra firewood myself tonight and see what happens. Maybe it all really is just my imagination. –Fat chance!

Even though no words were spoken (yeah right, like he ever would), I could feel Sesshoumaru's eyes on me, and after trying to fruitlessly ignore it for a few minutes, I gave up and turned to him. What with the smallness of the clearing, the large space that Ah-un took up, and all of the rest of our presence, Sesshoumaru was sitting closer to me than he had the other two nights and it was easy for me to search his face.

The look on his face wasn't one of anger or despise, yet it was not his signature blank look either. There was substance to it like the look of amusement that I had seen on him yesterday, though I didn't think he was entertained by anything at the moment. I suppose then, this was something that Rin brought out in him, though I doubted that even he was aware of it, and even if he was, definitely not fully. I let the smile slide over my lips at the thought, and for the first time looked at him without trying to make anything out of it.

His skin was smooth and flawless, its pale colour emphasising his markings, the red stripes and the crescent moon on his forehead. His eyes, though it was still pretty dark, shone with an intensity that reminded me of fire, bold and brilliant, mesmerising over all. I felt almost as though I were hypnotised, dimly aware that I had hardly blinked in the past minute. Something was calling to me, tempting me to reach out and touch the markings of his face. I could only be glad that even if I were weak enough to give into the feeling that he was far away enough to make it impossible. Still though, the feeling nagged at the back of my mind so that I couldn't help but blush at my own thoughts. It did not help that Sesshoumaru's gaze remained just as avidly on me and Rin.

Luckily, my attention was soon caught by a telltale stirring in the air about me. Happy to have a reason to look away from the demon, I concentrated what little powers that I had, trying to pinpoint what it was. It hardly took me any effort, and I quickly recognized it as 'the presence'. The memories of the glowing eyes still fresh in my mind, I could feel fear growing in me and I instinctively tightened my hold on Rin. Like yesterday and the days before, the feeling remained neutral, neither threatening nor reassuring. Assuming that with Sesshoumaru less than five feet away from me little bad could actually happen, I sat up on my elbows and looked around for anything suspicious.

The early morning's blue light only just touched by the orange of my fire, gleamed off the stark branches of the trees around the clearing. It was slightly creepy but nothing out of the norm. Ah-un and Jaken, along with Rin, continued to remain peacefully asleep, none of them seemingly aware of the presence that so bothered me. Of course, that could have been because _they were asleep_.

Finally resigning, I looked at Sesshoumaru for…well anything.

…aaaaand I received nothing.

Sigh…I don't know…what with all that's happened since yesterday, I might have gotten a little ahead of myself. Note to self: do NOT expect ANY thing from Sesshoumaru.

Sadly, or perhaps not, by the time I was finished rolling my eyes at the cruelty of it all, there was no trace of the feeling left to keep me on the alert. With yet another sigh, I decided that perhaps it was best to ignore it for the time being and move on with the rest of my day.

Much to the chagrin of my self and my skin, I crawled out of my sleeping bag, hissing against the cold. I pulled myself as close as safety would allow to the fire, allowing it to reheat me while I put in some of my mysteriously gathered wood into it. Without moving away from the fire, I reached across for my backpack, pulling out a kettle and some bottled water remaining from yesterday to boil. Once the almost frozen water was in the kettle and warming slowly – very slowly what with all the cold – over the fire, I turned to Sesshoumaru.

I guess he had been watching what I had been doing so that when I turned to him it was to find that his eyes were still on me. "Um…is there any water nearby? Preferably warm, but I'm not too picky."

It was time for a bath.

For maybe ten seconds I was subject to Sesshoumaru's scrutinising eyes before he let up and gracefully rose to his feet. He walked over to Jaken, nudging him on the side to wake him up. The toad let out a squawk at the manner in which he was awoken which only earned him a harder nudge. I guess, sometimes Sesshoumaru could be on the funny side.

Once Jaken was sufficiently awake, he was left with instructions to watch over Rin and reminded that if anything were to go wrong, it would not be good news for Jaken's mortality. All this was said as casually as though he was talking about the weather; I was no longer surprised that the topic of the weather could then in turn be quite dangerous.

Turning to me, Sesshoumaru said, "Come."

Smiling brightly at both Sesshoumaru's actions and my own thoughts, I grabbed my bag and followed Sesshoumaru. We walked silently through the forest, once more, neither of us in the mood to talk. Or so I thought.

We had walked for maybe less than five minutes when Sesshoumaru surprised me by saying, "I assume you wish to bathe."

Blinking back my surprise, I answered. "That's the plan."

He nodded his head in recognition, his eyes fast on the path ahead. Stifling a yawn, I allowed silence to take over us again. Again, though, the silence was broken by Sesshoumaru.

"I shall also bathe after you are done."

"Uh…okay." I looked at him from the corner of my eyes, wondering if there was more to be said on the topic.

Apparently there wasn't as Sesshoumaru remained silent. But now, the silence seemed odd and uncomfortable and I immediately sought to correct it.

"So…how's it going?"

Honestly, what was wrong with me!

Sesshoumaru's eyes turned from their scrutiny of the path to fasten on me and I let out a nervous laugh but decided to see what his answer was. Looking at it from an objective viewpoint, I guess this could be somewhat funny. Then again, my position wasn't the objective.

"Excuse me?"

The look in his eyes was definitely one of incredulity. Again I laughed nervously, rubbing my neck. "I meant, how are you…like today…morning."

I was studied by his eyes so carefully that I made myself turn back to face the road, my face once more red with an embarrassed blush.

"Well enough considering the current situation."

"Ah, right, that's good," I said hurriedly, surprised that I had even gotten that much of an answer. Really, I should have learned by now, there was no predicting what Sesshoumaru would do next. The idea of an instructions manual was convenient, just not realistic. I was half expecting him to ask me how I was (you apparently never know), but all I did get was another nod of acknowledgement.

After a few more minutes of silence, I was led to a river. I looked at it, rather dismayed and turned to Sesshoumaru, somehow or other having the nerve to say the first thing that came to my mind. "So…no hot springs, eh?"

I'd only said it as a joke and nearly laughed when Sesshoumaru's eyebrow rose at the comment. Instead I just smiled – smirked – at him and went to get my shampoo, soap, and anything else necessary for a bath. By the time I had all that I needed, I looked up to see that Sesshoumaru had gone and placed himself somewhere behind the tree line. I smiled at his hidden form, and thanked him before undressing. It was really nice of him to pay me enough respect to allow me my privacy. I frowned, realising that he had done so from the start, despite a spell that forced him to stay within twenty yards of me.

The water was unsympathetically cold, and more than ever, I wished that I could just go home and take a bath there. But for now, that option was…well, not an option. In any case, I made the whole affair as quick as I possibly could, and was out and shivering within ten minutes. I towelled myself dry and threw on maybe ten layers of clothing (realistically, it was three shirts, nylons, and sweat pants). Then I wrapped the towel around my head and went to find Sesshoumaru.

His bath must have been faster than mine, but unfortunately for him, he had no extra layers of clothes at hand to make up for the body heat that he had lost. Not that he showed any signs of his discomfort. But I wasn't fooled. Even demons can turn blue when they're cold enough. Smiling widely (some might say insanely but I choose not credit them), though keeping back from actually laughing, I dug through my bag and threw him the extra blanket that I had brought for especially cold nights. It was pretty thin and light, but it would suffice. I didn't wait for him to reject it.

Skipping along a little ahead of my demon shadow, I looked up at the now much brighter sky. Yep, it was going to be a beautiful day.

XXX

Yo and hello. Sorry for the two day delay, but as y'all know, I can do worse than that so let's all just be happy and ignore that.

Thanks and thanks to all those who reviewed. I can never get enough of them, which is why I got a bit sad that I didn't get as many last chapter as I normally do. But oh well, I guess it just didn't deserve as many.

I was feeling kind of disappointed this past week and therefore couldn't find much aspiration. It's my own fault. I found a couple of really good fanfics recently, and am now doubting my own abilities. It doesn't help that the Canuks lost to the worst team in the league…for a second time. Another oh well, I guess.

Anyhow…next chapter, there will be some fast forwarding to be done if I want to get to the good parts. So…hopefully, it'll be up either Thursday or Friday. Let's keep our fingers crossed, shall we.

PS. And of course, happy Chinese new year to all those who celebrate it. What year is it? I heard it on the radio yesterday, but can't remember. And year of the fire horse…sounds cool. I wish I was born on that year. But I'll just settle with tiger which I also like.


	8. Chapter 8

**Dream I dream**

**Wake me up and come to me**

**Make me realise it's not just a dream**

**Make me realise it's not any dream**

**Stop the hands of time**

**Stop the doubts in my heart**

**Dream I dream**

**Make me realise its reality**

Disclaimer: for one short chapter I forgot to put up the disclaimer and briefly owned Inuyasha. Sadly, my dream is all but over as I've just put up the disclaimer on this chapter. So…no, I don't own Inuyasha.

**Important Authors Note:** Okay, guys, there's a reason for the delay, a reason which I'm sorry to say will not be going away soon. My laptop is in for repair and I have no idea when I'll be getting it back. So chances are that my updates are going to be later than normal as I have maybe half the computer time as I did before. I even had to rewrite this chapter all from memory, which is why it took me so long. Trust me, no one is suffering worse than me over this. Bloody Staples. Anyway, please just bear with me through this very, very difficult time.

**Chapter 8: Add Fuel to the Fire**

Probably the best way to describe Rin would be as the fourth sister of the power-puff girls. She was sugar and spice and everything nice, really she was. Alive and bubbly, her voice full of laughter, and with no ends to her energy, especially when it came to torturing Jaken. Now Jaken, he was almost like Mojo Jojo, a comparison that rings all too true where looks and colourings are concerned now that I think about it. He was grumpy and dissatisfied with having me around, making sure to complain about it as frequently as he could. But like Mojo Jojo he was like comic relief in my life as it was next to impossible to take a talking frog/monkey seriously.

I liked having Rin around, even Jaken. They distracted me quite efficiently from the stick in the mud that was Sesshoumaru. Sure, very few things could possibly make me forget that Sesshoumaru was actually there, but the two of them made enough noise for me to forget about Sesshoumaru's constant silence. Rin's constant chatter and Jaken's grumblings kept me so entertained that I stopped worrying about…well, everything. Really, it's not like I could do anything about Inuyasha and his secrets while away from him. And it's not like Sesshoumaru was going to give in and tell me about the spell because of anything that I may do. So…why not just enjoy the moment?

So I let go, listening and talking to Rin mostly, giving her pointers on how to corner Jaken when she wanted to 'play' with him. And all the while, I kept half an eye on the rest of the members of this group, observing them and their behaviours almost as I would with a science project.

Ah-un was like a giant, two-headed dog (one head less than Fluffy and a hell of a lot gentler); with only the minor difference that it was actually a dragon with scales and everything. At first sight, it came off looking freakishly scary (something to do with having two heads and a pair of eerily glowing, yellow eyes), but it was actually pretty tame. It was like a personal pet to Rin, letting her ride on its back whenever she got tired and watched over her. And Rin had plenty of stories to tell about Ah-un. When it came to me, he seemed to be pretty accepting of me so that by midday I was told – by Rin – that it would be safe to actually touch the thing. Glad of that knowledge and feeling a bit daring, I reached out to pet the head closest to me, letting go of all hesitation once I could spot the content look on both of Ah-un's faces. I couldn't help but giggle as my hand ran over its scaly skin just scratchy enough to tickle me.

As for Jaken, well…all the while, through breakfast and way afterwards, Jaken followed us from behind and almost at the very edge of the path where he would then have to step around the occasional tree, grumbling non-stop under his breath though I was able to get the general gist of it. It came as no surprise to know that he wasn't fond of the idea of me joining their little group. But like I said, the striking resemblance between him and Mojo Jojo was enough to dampen the slight annoyance that I felt under his verbal assault. But to be honest, I could tell that sooner or later, I would have to put him in his place.

And Rin, well she was a bottomless well of curiosity. Hardly five minutes after she had woken up, I was subjected to Rin's non-stop questions, from my age to the fine stitching of my clothes and everything in between. After an hour, I would have thought she'd be running out of questions to ask, but apparently, that was a mistake. There soon came questions regarding the way I walked, my home, my family, and whether I had ever ridden on a black horse before. I don't even know why she would ask that.

All the while I tried to be patient though careful with my answers so that it just sounded like I came from some little town that no one had ever heard of instead of the future. When Rin asked me how my people had learned so much magic, I just said it was the collected work of thousands of years. When she asked me why we weren't sharing our knowledge, I said that we were…just slowly. That seemed to only serve as an invitation for more questions.

Once or twice I looked to Sesshoumaru, hoping that he'd take pity on me and stop her as I didn't have the heart to. But the bastard walked on beside us as though completely unaware of our existence even though I knew full well that he was listening in on every word (did he think I wouldn't notice the occasional twitching of his ears?). But I suppose he was curious too about my origins and was simply allowing Rin to ask the questions for him. While my spin on the truth was enough to satisfy the reasoning of an eight year old, I didn't think Sesshoumaru was buying it. I guess it was just too bad for him then. He should have done something.

But as the hours wore on, a new thought was beginning to nag at the back of my mind. What could go wrong if Sesshoumaru knew that I was from the future? It's not like he could do anything about it. And so long as he didn't know about the bone eater's well in specific, he couldn't hold it against me in the future. He had said that he had questions he wanted to ask of me and seemed to be most concerned about my origins as he had directly brought it up. Maybe it was something that I could bargain with for a little more info on the spell. It was something to think about.

I couldn't put my finger on it, but almost subconsciously, I felt that something was odd about the day's atmosphere. There was a disconcerting feeling in the pit of my stomach that just seemed to rise all the way to tingle at my fingers. I recognized it as my some-what dormant miko powers trying to warn me of something potentially dangerous. I had had this exact feeling many times, sometimes when a jewel shard was near, or when we were about to go under attack by a demon. Only this time the feeling wasn't nearly as strong as in those conditions. Either the jewel shard was far away, or the demon lurking was weaker than I was used to.

While caught up in awareness, I looked to Sesshoumaru for any signs of him sensing the same thing. But there was nothing out of the ordinary with him, making me doubt my own senses. Then reason caught up with me and reminded me that no reaction could be gotten from Sesshoumaru in any case. Chances were Sesshoumaru was perfectly aware of the same thing that I was feeling and deemed it unworthy of his attention, or at least, for the moment. Deciding that worst comes to worst Sesshoumaru would be there if an attack were to occur, I figured there was no reason for me to worry just then, at least not overly so. However, before moving on to give the rest of my attention back to Rin, I made sure that my bow and arrows were within easy reach just in case.

Meanwhile, the conversation with Rin, if you could call it that, was definitely taking a very weird turn. As soon as lunch had been packed and we were back on our way, a whole new string of questioning started. The oddest of them was when Rin asked me whether I had ever died before. I was sure that the answer to that question would be obvious (I mean, I was walking and breathing right beside her), but figured that perhaps the girl was actually asking about something to do with reincarnation and what not. Thinking out my answer carefully, I just answered that I probably had, but had no recollections of it and hoped that that was enough for her.

Maybe it was just a coincidence, but when I asked her why she would ask that, she was cut off as Sesshoumaru choose that moment to speak up. Apparently, there was a hot spring not too far away and that was where he was planning for us to spend the night.

Immediately I thought that we were too far away to have reached the hot spring that me and Sesshoumaru had come across of the first night. And just when I was about to ask Sesshoumaru about it I remembered that we were headed toward Kaede's, not the camp spot that I had left my friends at. Obviously, our route was a different one from the one we'd taken to get to Rin. So no more was said on the subject and we continued on our way.

I began telling Rin about my friends, Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, and Shippo. As I started to talk about Inuyasha Jaken's grumbling definitely rose in pitch and fervour and I could no longer just let him get away with it. I was never one to let people bad mouth my friends. So…I placed a convincing look of surprise on my face and turned to Jaken.

"Oh look, Jaken," I said, wanting to distract the walking collection of all things annoying…and green. He turned and looked at me, a definite look of displeasure on his face at being addressed by me. I lifted a hand and pointed behind him with a great effort to keep my smirk hidden long enough to do the deed. "There's a HUGE fly!"

Forgetting that he had just been tipped off by a human – one that wasn't particularly fond of him – Jaken whirled around in record time, unable to spot one of the trees blocking his path and incidentally smacking straight into the trunk of the tree that I had been aiming for.

Dusting my hands clean of imaginary dust, I turned back to the road and walked on as serenely as I could manage, again holding in my laughter as I noticed that my other companions had all stopped to see the display.

Though my little revenge did not serve to completely shut Jaken up, it was enough to dampen his spirit to a point so that he restricted himself to insulting me, and steered clear of my friends. That, I could settle with for the time being.

Rin seemed to be most curious about Shippo, clearly seeing a lot of parallels between him and her self. She said she was very excited that she would be meeting him soon and was practically jumping on her feet when I told her that he would be just as excited if he knew he were to be meeting her soon. I guess children are just easy to excite. I mean it's not like I was that excited myself, nope, not me.

As the afternoon wore on and the sun descended lower in the sky, the mystery of the second disturbing presence continued. Though it had grown neither stronger nor weaker in essence, it remained persistently just within the scope of my powers, not allowing me to relax even though now Rin was here to dampen the tension between me and Sesshoumaru. I was starting to get nervous now, wandering whether it was a stray demon that had picked up on the presence of the Shikon shards about my throat. I didn't want to bring Rin into any unnecessary bout of danger. I half wanted to ask Sesshoumaru, but oddly enough found it harder to find my voice when there were other people around. It was almost as though it was easier to communicate with him when it was just the two of us.

Deciding not to linger on this specific problem any longer than necessary as it led to questions I'd rather not be asking myself, I chose to continue as before, keeping myself armed and on the alert in case something were to happen.

At dusk, Sesshoumaru finally came to a stop. Once more we were near a hot spring so that the heat radiating off it helped keep that area of the forest warmer. Unlike the other hot spring however, there was no secluded clearing near this spring. The whole place was crowded with trees so that we had to camp right by the water's edge if we wished to sleep. But then again, that only made our situation warmer. Plus, I would be able to take a much warmer bath tomorrow morning. With a sigh of relief I put down my backpack, stretching until I heard my bones creaking into place. When I turned back to the others, it was to find Sesshoumaru leaning against a far tree, Jaken and Ah-un somewhere nearby, and Rin where she had been before, looking at me with a questioning look on her face.

"What?" I asked, knowing that my popping bones had alarmed her. "It's heavy." I pointed an accusing finger at my backpack. I think it was safe to say that Rin brought the little child in me; but then, some say that I just am a little child.

Anyway. I decided it was time to set up camp and asked Rin to help me gather some wood. At first she looked at me as though the idea was rather a waste of time but joined me anyway. I guess travelling with Sesshoumaru had taught her to toughen it out during the cold and she wasn't as much bothered by it as myself. True to my earlier resolution, I set to gather more wood than necessary, gathering a pile twice as large as normal. Once the fire was built and I had some food cooking over its flames, I pulled out some of my more pressing homework as I had the previous nights. But unlike the previous nights, what with Rin being here as well as the other 'presence', I couldn't concentrate on the problems enough to be able to solve them. With just a tinge of guilt, I put down my book and spent the rest of the night talking with Rin and avoiding Jaken.

However, odd as it may seem, my urge to talk with Sesshoumaru continued to grow, but I still couldn't bring my self to speak up with three spectators. The idea was a little unsettling.

We ate dinner, though Jaken refused to eat anything that I had made, and soon I was rolling out my sleeping bag and crawling into it with Rin by my side, ready to go to sleep. Though Rin was quick to fall asleep, Jaken and Ah-un eager to follow suit, I remained wide awake, my uneasiness keeping me too preoccupied to fall asleep.

---

I stared up at the dark sky above my head. The sky was almost pitch-black save for a few scattered stars here and there. The moon was non-existent and I knew that somewhere near Kaede's, Inuyasha was also spending a sleepless night, although he would be among his friends.

I was lying in my sleeping, Rin tucked in beside me, lending me her warmth as my back was turned away from our fire. Where I was lying, I had a clear view of the hot spring, watching as very dim vapours rose from the surface of the spring to disappear discreetly into the night air. A curtain of tree trucks circled the spring's edge and our little group. There was a constant gurgling sound that was the sound of Jaken's snoring (with just the hint of a rabbit at the base of each snore) and it only added to my insomnia. I let out a small sigh and turned in my sleeping bag so that I was facing the fire and the rest of Sesshoumaru's little group.

Even though the others had gone to sleep well over hours ago, I had yet to be able to do the same. I knew it was hopeless for me to even try to sleep with so much on my mind. If Sango, Miroku, or even Inuyasha were here, I would have been able to talk it out with them and I knew that they would have been able to sooth me. Well, maybe not Inuyasha, but he would still be somewhat helpful …in some cases…I guess. They were my friends.

Looking around me, however, I couldn't exactly say that I was with enemies. Rin, for one, would never be anything of the sort, that I was sure of. I liked her way too much, and odd as it may be, I think she liked me too. Jaken, well…honestly…I couldn't take him seriously what with his resemblance to one of my favourite childhood cartoon characters. Ah-un had given me no reason to fear him and for that I liked him too. This left me with only Sesshoumaru. Sure he was stubborn and wouldn't tell me about the spell and had even tried to kill me in the past. But he'd also saved my life. So…no, I wasn't with friends tonight, but I wasn't with my enemies either.

So then why couldn't I just fall asleep?

Well, no need to try and answer that question. I already knew the answer. I was still very much aware of the imposing presence and just knowing that it was out there, potentially just waiting for me to fall asleep before he attacked kept me from sleep. It was no wonder. But still I didn't like it. It had been a long time since I had had a proper night of sleep.

Silently I turned in bed and came face to face with Rin's sleeping form. She looked so adorable in her sleep, her breathing slow and evened out, her face in a state of total peace. Carefully, I reached out and with my hand smoothed the hair away from her face and bent forward to lay a kiss on her forehead. I don't know why, but having her by my side brought me peace and yet left me with a stronger urge to make sure the presence kept away from her.

With an inaudible sigh, I turned my eyes to Sesshoumaru, wanting to know if he was awake or not. What with everyone asleep, this would be the best time to have a little talk with him.

Despite the moonless night, it was easy to spot his eyes glowing golden as they reflected the fire's light. I had half expected him to be asleep or at least have his eyes closed as they had been during other nights. But I guess this just made things easier.

Not wanting to wake Rin up with any sudden movements, I carefully pulled myself out of the sleeping bag, quickly stepping near the fire to keep myself warm. I reached over and grabbed a sweater to put on before I left the fire's side to approach Sesshoumaru.

I stood about a few feet away from him, feeling nervous as his eyes followed my movements. I cleared my throat before speaking.

"Um, can I sit with you for a second?" I asked in a small voice so as not to disturb the others.

I was further scrutinized by Sesshoumaru's eyes before he gave a very small nod of his head. I wanted to have my jaw drop a million miles at his acceptance, but instead just gave him a little smile before I proceeded to sit down on the ground in front of him, my back to the fire.

"So..," I started out slowly, "how come you're not sleeping." Despite the worries in my head, the night had a calm feeling to it. As though in reflection of that, Sesshoumaru had a feeling of peace to him that shone in his face and eyes (though both blank). His serenity and that of the night helped calm me if just a bit.

"I do not feel the need to do so as often as humans."

I nodded, having fully expected such an answer. I looked around a little, trying to find the right way to ask him what I wanted. Surprisingly, however, he saved me the trouble.

"You are worried." His voice was slow and deep, calming in the deep night even though danger hid in its dark confines.

I stopped looking around and turned my eyes onto him. I nodded.

His eyes still on me, he also nodded his head (I guess showing that he understood…I don't know). "We are being watched."

I looked at him with alarm, his simple statement serving to further unnerve me. The small bit of peace that had come over me left as quickly as it had came, though it still left behind in me a need for tranquility. I could also feel my eyebrows furrowing with confusion. "By who?"

Sesshoumaru pinned me with yet another look, this time searching my face for some unknown detail. The look of calm continued to rein over his face and in that moment it felt reassuring. With one of his slow blinks, he went on to answer. "Naraku."

I could feel my eyebrows slinking back along my brow, my first reaction being why would be Naraku watching us.

"What I believe you are sensing is the presence of the Saimyousho."

"The Saimyousho?" I repeated slowly, unbelievingly. When had my life gotten so complicated? Oh wait, I remember, the well. He remained silent, apparently under the impression that no more was needed to be said. I frowned deeper and shaking my head slightly, asked him, "Wait, why would Naraku be watching us?"

This time, he chose to remain silent…again.

I tried elaborating. "I mean, he's never done that before, at least not to us."

He gave me a small frown but answered this time. "That is simply you're assumption. He has been able to keep track of all that you do in order to continue with his schemes."

I felt my frown furrowing deeper as I noted the possible truth of his words. But in all honesty, at least he's never used the Saimyousho to this effect before because I would have sensed them as I did now. Somehow, though, I didn't think that telling this to Sesshoumaru would make much of a difference. "Well, in any case, that still doesn't explain why he _is_ watching us?"

Again, the look in his eyes was calculating as he studied my face, though somehow, I couldn't exactly say that I felt uncomfortable under his gaze. It was almost not threatening to me as if my senses had grown dull to the fear that he was supposed to induce. "It is strange, do you not think, that you and I are travelling together? We are known to be enemies."

The word 'enemies' made me want to frown again even though I had used it myself many times to describe our relationship. Maybe it was because I hadn't slept yet, but having Sesshoumaru actually say that we were enemies was almost annoying to me. Or could have just been the huge contrast between his words and his tone. He just sounded so calming and soothing whereas his words were the opposite; like a paradox really. I shrugged off the notion, my face clearing as I accepted his explanation with an almost silent 'oh'.

A few minutes of silence passed between us as I tried to wrap my mind around the idea that I was being watched by Naraku as he once more prepared for yet another plot to bring us down. Several questions were building up in my mind, the first of which was why Sesshoumaru had been so willing to give up this information. His lips were sealed when it came to the spell, but he was telling me about Naraku. With a sigh, I realised this was another one of those mysteries that I wouldn't be able to solve on my own. So I concentrated on other things.

"Question," I asked as a means of getting his attention, though it was rather unnecessary as he had kept his eyes on me the whole time. "How come you're letting them follow us? The Saimyousho, I mean."

For some reason Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed at this in a slight show of anger (I guess). Then with a blink his face turned back to neutral and he answered back. "They are not within my reach."

It took me a few seconds to figure out why that was a problem, but once I did I could also understand why the question had made him angry. "Oh, that. Well you know," I said in a placating tone, "you could have just said so. I said I would cooperate."

I felt as though his eyes were going to literally drill a whole through me, but did my best to convey my honesty. I wanted him to trust me if just so that we could get along; the peace of the night, I suppose, was just that contagious. An idea occurred to me. "But then, I guess, Naraku would have noticed that you needed me to move too to reach the Saimyousho. That would've just made him more suspicious."

I turned slightly on my right side, feeling a little lost to be honest, and didn't pay much attention to the raised eyebrow on Sesshoumaru's face.

"And," I continued, still hunched over a little, "he could have just sent more of them to watch us. Or worse still, come himself which would've put Rin in danger." I sighed again, coming to terms with the fact that I just had to let the saimyousho continue their spying. I reached out and picked up a stick from the pile that I had sitting by the fire, using it to scratch absently into the ground.

Questions swam in a whirl in my head, keeping me preoccupied. What was Naraku planning? I didn't like him watching me and what I did, but that was no surprise. But, what would happen if Naraku knew that Sesshoumaru was bound to me? With my stick I made to semi circles, absently starting to sketch a familiar image. No doubt he'd be sending hoards of demons out to kill Sesshoumaru while he was at a disadvantage. Sesshoumaru was fast and strong, but if he had only a maximum of forty yards to work with…well, I didn't think it painted a pretty picture. With enough demons, he could be injured and maybe even killed. What would happen to Rin then?

"What are you drawing?"

I looked up, jolted, having had almost forgotten that I wasn't alone. "What?"

He was looking down at what I had been etching into the ground with my stick. Following his lead, I looked down too and let slip a smile. "That's Mickey Mouse."

His eyes left the drawing and settled back on me, clearly not having understood what I meant.

I smiled wider this time, liking the curious gleam in his eyes. "That's a fictional character that's very popular where I come from. Listen," I said before more could be asked about my home. "We need to come up with a plan in case someone attacks."

I knew he had noticed me changing the subject but I ignored it and went head on with the problem at hand. "If Naraku tries to attack while the spell is still in tact, well, you move fast, but I couldn't even keep up with you if I tried."

"I am aware of that," he replied stoically but said no more.

I frowned at him. "Do you have any ideas?"

It looked as though he was about to answer but instead he just gave me a little frown. Then, with what I swear was a sigh, he said, "It will be dealt with when the time comes."

I sighed and figured that I would just have to make do; he had already answered more questions than I would have wagered he would. But it still irritated me that whenever my questions came anywhere close to the spell, he would clamp up. With my stick I finished drawing Mickey's nose. I looked down at my drawing, noting the skill that my repeated sketches brought out in my work. Then I snapped the twig in half and wedged it into the fire. There was a muffled moan from behind me and turned to see Rin turn over in my sleeping bag, her little hands fisted together on my pillow. With yet another sigh I looked back at Sesshoumaru only to find him staring back at me with a blank look.

"What?" I asked. I half thought I knew what he wanted and figured that it would be a show of courtesy to comply just a little.

He didn't waste time or effort and spoke up without induction. "How much of what you told Rin was a lie?"

I lifted an eyebrow in a mock move of his. "I didn't lie."

"You are a bad liar," he said in a quiet voice, not missing a beat, his eyes steadily held on me.

"Then it's a good thing I don't do it much." Maybe it was because it was three in the morning, or maybe it was just my genes, but I didn't want to take him seriously. I had been restless and preoccupied pretty much the whole day, I needed to rest and get some sleep. Unfortunately, I knew I couldn't do that if there was tension in the air.

"I know for certain that you are not from Inuyasha's forest." I could tell by the intensity of his gaze that he actually believed that and for a second there I wanted to just tell him right then and there and get it out in the open. Luckily, my whit – also known as my death warrant – kicked in first.

"What, and you've had this researched?" I asked sarcastically.

His eyes bore into mine, no trace of a joke to be spotted. "Yes."

I frowned at his statement, irked that he would admit to it so freely and crept out that he had actually had me researched. Then again, I guess he was just thorough with his enemies. In any case, my humour was clearly lost on him.

"Look," I said in an almost subdued voice but rolling my eyes, "I didn't lie."

It was Sesshoumaru's turn to frown but he chose to pass up on the offer and instead continue with his typical stare.

"I really do live in Inuyasha's forest. Only it's…different," I said carefully and therefore lamely.

He seemed to contemplate my words for a minute, and then asked, "How?"

I gave him a pitying look; what, did he think I would answer just like that? Sure, later on, when I knew I could trust him with the information, I might. But right now, well…he just didn't have the track record required. So with a tired but playful slant to my lips I answered, "'Perhaps, in time, I shall tell you.'"

To be honest, I don't think he was much amused. Oh well, you win some you lose some. Of course, that's totally irrelevant.

This time Sesshoumaru did frown and I figured that it would be polite of me – and good for my health – if I gave him a reason. "Look, I'm a little iffy about trusting y—people with my address. I just think it would be better if I thought it out first and be sure before I spill the beans."

At first I could see his frown only becoming more pronounced, but as I continued I could see the opposite happening. I guess he understood and I was grateful for that. God knows, I would rather not have an angry Sesshoumaru for a companion. This just made things easier.

With a vague smile on my face, but my head as full with questions as ever, I rose to my feet, making a move to go back to my sleeping bag.

"You have collected more wood tonight than usual," his voice drifted quietly to my ears, stopping me in my tracks.

Frozen in a half turned position, I turned my neck to look at him. To my surprise, his eyes were not focused on me but on the fire. Nevertheless, there was just something about his posture and face that was off almost as if he was struggling with something but refused to show any signs of it. The fire burned just brightly enough to bring out the gold in his eyes, and just dimly enough for his hair to look a dark platinum. Again I would have found it hard to resist reaching out to touch him; that is, were it not for what he had just said to me.

"Uh, yeah, that," I glanced to the fire then at the pile of wood. I had been awake so far during the night and had seen nothing suspicious. I shrugged, turning back to Sesshoumaru. "Yeah, I'm just running a little experiment."

The gold in his eyes momentarily flashed red before turning orange and then back to gold as he slowly turned his eyes to look at me. I was expecting him to ask what but he just stared at me, perhaps waiting for me to answer the question on my own accord. Jaken's snoring (croaking) grew slightly louder before once more fading again, helping to fill in the sudden silence for a short while.

I pursed my lips in annoyance, but gave up. "Argh, fine. For the past couple of nights, I've ended up with more wood than I should have. I just wanted to make sure that it wasn't my imagination."

"I see," was his silent answer. His voice had no specific tone to it, but there was a slight slant to his mouth that gave me the distinct feeling that he was laughing at me.

With a puff of annoyance, I pinned him with the best glare I could managed in my sleep-deprived mode, planting my hands on my hips in a stern manner. "No need to look so smug, you know. I was gonna tell you later anyways."

Maybe it was my imagination, but for a split second the smirk on his face was more perceptible. I think it was my imagination because the next second he looked more serious than ever before, looking possibly even a little mad. Silently, his eyes fast on me, he rose to his feet. "You act immature for your age."

The statement caught me off guard, forcing me into silence. Not that it was unexpected for Sesshoumaru to find fault with me. It's just that I hadn't been expecting it just then. We were just starting to get along and he rarely gave his opinion on anything. On the other hand I was half distracted by his movement, wondering what had made him stand up and what had him standing so stiffly.

Snapping back to the moment, I looked at him with a sceptical look, moving my hands to cross them across my chest. "Excuse me?"

He was silent and continued to look at me as before, conveying his meaning with unreadable eyes.

I huffed in irritation. "Um….right. Anywho, I may as well ask you now that we're on the subject, you haven't seen anything weird have you?"

He took a step or so closer to me and the fire so that he was standing right above my sketch before saying in as calm a voice as ever, "No." But he was clearly tense, his eyes, though unreadable, alight with more fire than just that of the flames close by.

I let out a sigh soon followed by a shrug. "Oh well, it was worth a shot."

Once more I turned to go back to my sleeping bag, uncomfortable with not knowing what was wrong with Sesshoumaru, and once more I was stopped by his quiet voice. It always left me with goose bumps all along my arms.

"Rin, what do you think of her?"

I stood for a few seconds with my back still to him, wondering if I had actually heard correctly, but my ears had rarely failed me before. I allowed my eyes to stray back to where Rin was, a cool wind slightly raising some of her hair. Slowly, I turned to face him and finding that his eyes were once more firmly held on me. It was his studious gaze, watching and calculating everything, looking as though every detail would be forever stored in his memory. I swallowed hard slightly out of nerves, a queasy feeling just starting to stir in the pit of my stomach.

"Um…Rin," I stalled, hoping that the blush taking over my face was not noticeable in the dark. "If you mean do I like her or not, yeah, of course."

"I see," he said in his quiet voice and I just realised how close he was. I had to bend my neck backward to be able to catch his eyes, something that I wish I had not done. That fire that had been in his eyes still remained there, somehow so intense that it shone clearly in the dark. I didn't want, I really didn't want to, but I blushed even harder, my body telling me that over the past two years, I had never seen Sesshoumaru look at _any_one quite like that. Almost without my notice, Sesshoumaru took another step toward me.

With a jolt, I took a step back, deciding that the whole situation was just too awkward to be allowed even though I had no idea what it was and whether it was even significant. "Well, I'm off to bed now." My voice sounded light and dripping with fake unconcern. But I paid it no heed and quickly turned in my spot, not even looking back at Sesshoumaru as I practically dashed under the covers of my sleeping bag, no doubt disturbing Rin. "Good night."

I was back on the other side of Rin, my face toward the spring so that I didn't have to look at Sesshoumaru, just hoping that I could fall asleep soon. But as earlier tonight, sleep was out of my reach or at least slow in coming leaving me to stare at the calm surface of the spring for perhaps hours. All the while, I pretended that nothing disturbing had happened and almost stubbornly reminding myself that I would be seeing my friends in about three days. They would be able to put me straight and drive away my growing worries (my talk had only served to fill my head with more questions). With a sigh, I forced my eyelids to close, forcing myself to clear my brain so that I could actually fall asleep.

It took a very long time for Sesshoumaru to move away from where I had left him.

XXX

Wow…you guys are so sweet. I feel so bad now for my doubting thoughts. But what can I say, I'm just human. I really don't know what to say to make up for it. So I'll just leave it here and pretend it never happened.

Man I had to do a review of the whole story…it took me sooooooooo long. But now I have a better grasp of all the hints given. So yeah…

If you guys can't tell yet…I have an obsession with the word dream. Only because of all the possibilities it leaves way for.


	9. Chapter 9

**- In my imagination**

**There is little hesitation**

**I know what I want**

**I know how to get it**

**Then why is it that I don't?**

**- A bus is a vehicle that runs twice as fast when you are after it as when you are in it.**

Disclaimer: this is between me and Rumiko Takahashi.

**Chapter 9: At Wit's End**

"Jaken-sama, I don't think you should do that."

I was barely awake enough to register the voice, only noting that I was too tired to want to listen to it.

"Jaken-sama, Kagome-chan might not like it."

"Go away, Rin. The human has no right to be mad."

I frowned slightly in my bed, annoyed by the voices that were waking me up. I turned on my side and used my pillow to cover my ears. Nevertheless, a faint zipping sound reached my ears and I had to fight to keep from growling.

"Shh…Jaken-sama, you'll wake Kagome-chan."

"Shut up, Rin, I know what I'm doing." This second voice was getting steadily louder much to my chagrin.

"But Jaken-sama –,"

"Leave me alone!"

"Jaken."

There was a pause following this new voice and just faintly I wanted to figure out who it was. But the heat from my sleeping bag was just too good to ignore for long.

Sadly, my bout of peace was very short lived.

"Jaken-sama, I don't think you should –,"

"Rin, be quiet for once!"

Although I was sleepy, the sounds were too loud to allow my brain to sleep and in a half-subconscious manner, I knew I was waking up. And now I was aware of a clanking sound much like that of metal hitting metal. With a sigh I thought it would be best to give up the fight to stay asleep and find out what was happening.

But before I had a chance to open my eyes there was a loud clank followed by a louder thump as though something heavy had fallen to the ground. The shock of the sound made my eyes snap open just in time to see a small rock fly through the air with precision. This was quickly followed by a second thump and Rin's giggles, and I turned to see that Jaken was lying on the ground, eyes twirling unfocused.

That was one way to wake up.

As it turned out, Jaken had woken up too hungry to wait as he had chosen to skip dinner last night and had decided to see if he could find something edible in my bag. He had been busy sifting through my bag, placed on top of a boulder to keep away from small creepy-crawlers, and had knocked it over, hence all the clanging and the first thump. Of course, the rock that brought down Jaken had been courtesy of Sesshoumaru.

Still too sleepy to want to actually deal with this, I flashed Sesshoumaru a sleepy smile of thanks but managed to get it lost in a yawn. With that done, I crashed back to my sleeping bag, falling asleep perhaps even before my head had hit the pillow.

---

When I woke up a second time, it was about an hour later. Jaken was no longer sprawled on the ground but was now sitting moodily against a tree.

I got up out of the sleeping bag, still pretty sleepy but knowing that we had a long way to go before reaching Kaede's. Much to my annoyance, when Jaken had knocked over my backpack, half the stuff in there had gone sprawling to the floor. So for the first ten minutes I had the pleasure of spending my time recollecting my dirtied possession from the forest floor. Rin helped me with what she could, continually asking me about everything that she picked up.

Once that was done, I went to feed the fire so that I could cook over it. I noted that my pile of sticks had not been added to. I made a mental note and moved on.

Next on the list was a bath. This new clearing posed a few problems when it came to that as there really was no clearing and we were all forced to be by the waters edge. I was standing by the spring, looking at it longingly and trying to find a solution, when I heard footsteps from behind me. When I turned around, it was to find Sesshoumaru standing behind me, his eyes once more reading my face. Remembering the awkward moments of last night, I took a half step away as discreetly as I could.

Sesshoumaru only raised a brow and said, "Rin also needs to be bathed." With that said, he turned on his heels, walked up to Jaken who jumped to his feet, and led him into the tree line.

I stood staring after him for half a minute before I felt a tug at my sleeve and had to look down. It was Rin, looking up at with what must have been the best 'puppy-eyes' shown to the world by a non-puppy.

"What is it Rin?"

She continued to look at me with those eyes. "Do I have to?"

"Do you have to what?" I asked, still preoccupied with Sesshoumaru.

"Does Rin have to take a bath?"

I blinked with surprise for a moment then started giggling. "But Rin, don't you want to wash away the dirt? Plus, the spring is so warm; you're not going to find water like this that easily."

"But the water makes Rin's skin look old," she complained.

I laughed again, but told her that she really should take a bath. The girl looked at me dejectedly but said no more. We took our bath, and then I cooked breakfast. When Sesshoumaru and Jaken came back, we had already finished breakfast. The fire was put out and my stuff packed, and before it was eight, we were back on the road.

---

It was a little after one and I was so tired that I could have fallen asleep right then and there. I wasn't just tired from lack of sleep, but also from the physical strain of setting with Sesshoumaru's pace for almost five days now. I so badly wanted to go home to my time and just crash on my bed and never wake up again. Just thinking of the comforts of memory foams made me yawn and reminded me of the pain in my back from sleeping on the forest floor.

The Saimyousho had followed us persistently, always at the same distance, always just out of sight. But I did my best to ignore them, knowing that there was really nothing that I could do and that Sesshoumaru knew about them.

Then, of course, there was the original presence that had bothered me, the one that Sesshoumaru suspected of placing the spell. That one, I'm glad to say, I had yet to feel today. But chances were that it had come, as usual, early in the morning and since I had been asleep for once, I hadn't felt it there. I guess that was a good thing; there wasn't much I could do about that either. And the less I was reminded of it, well the better.

I looked down at my watch, reading the little slot that told me the date. It was the twenty fourth. That meant that it had been almost a month since I had last seen my family. I still had enough supplies for maybe another week, but still. I knew I needed to see them, or at least somehow catch them up with what's been happening. Actually that part would be easy. Even if I couldn't go to them myself, I could always just send Inuyasha. I could even send with him my backpack for new supplies and a letter to my mom. And my homework, she could just mail it in for me. After a year of excuses for my continued absence from my school, I'd decided to continue my education through correspondence and told my friends that I was actually at a boarding school, explaining my absence from home. In ways, it was a lot harder to learn all that material on your own, but I had already been doing that pretty much myself. All that was required was for me to show up every few months for mandatory tests and quizzes. Of course, Inuyasha had no idea about this so that I still had as much family time as before.

Therefore, when it came to school and supplies, the spell did not cause much of a problem. But there was just one big problem and that was my family. There had only been one instance in the past two years where I had to wait longer than three weeks to see my family and that had been when the Schininchitai had been here.

And now this time, I had already been stalled from going back for a day after over two weeks of travelling when Inuyasha had sensed Naraku's miasma and had thought it imperative to go after it without delay. I had been forced to give in. Of course, two days later Sesshoumaru had showed up.

I sighed, knowing that there was nothing I could do to get home with Sesshoumaru still with me without telling him about my home. And in all honesty, I didn't see the spell being broken anytime soon when I didn't even know what it was about.

"Kagome-chan," it was Rin, looking at me with concerned eyes, "you look tired."

I looked back at her, a little surprised that she had been watching me and was concerned. But I smiled at her, flattered that she cared. "I am a little tired, but mostly I was just thinking." Then I smiled wider and patted her on the knees as she sat on Ah-un's back. "Thanks for caring though."

It was really sweet of her. Really, Rin was such a sweet little child, and I had to wonder, how was it that after spending two years in such company as she has, how she had been able to retain that about her. Not that I though Sesshoumaru was a bad influence when it came to decorum; temper…maybe, but never civility. But Jaken, well he was another story. But I suppose the three of them somehow managed to co-exist. And I have to say, it said a lot about Sesshoumaru, him taking a human under his care and actually doing a fair job of it. No matter how independent a child can be, they are still pretty easily influenced by those around them. I wondered, if I wasn't there, would he treat Rin differently, maybe talk to her more than just when giving orders. I wondered, would it be so bad to be on the good side of Sesshoumaru. For sure, it would be better than being his enemy.

I lifted my eyes to look at Sesshoumaru who was walking in front of me. His strides were clean and fluid and as always he gave off a feeling of being in complete control. It was…an unwavering sort of image. But it was just that, an image. He was not constant. Last night he had been unpredictable. It was strange, he had been standing so close. It was surprising enough to have him strike a deal with me, stick to it, and save me. He was unsettling and confusing. My reactions to him were unsettling and confusing.

I let out another sigh and glanced up at the sky.

A few hours of walking in the morning, had led us out of the dense forest and into open fields, spotted here and there with the occasional, bare tree. I have to say, I liked this kind of scenery much better than the dark forests. I could actually now see the sky. Not that there was much to be seen. It was a cloudy day, and I don't just mean the nice, white, fluffy type. They were dark, grey ones that promised rain with a vengeance and were just starting to put me my more pessimistic mood. But at least it was warmer today, if only slightly, what with the wind-chill. I didn't know which way the wind came from, but it had a crisp freshness to it so that in spite of the extra cold it brought I welcomed it, loving how it swept through the land me with the same intensity.

The wind rose in pitch, gliding through the somewhat brown grass, lifting up and around me, rippling my clothes. I shivered but at the same time lifted my face to it, letting it sweep through me as if it could carry away my worries and fatigue with it.

Then my foot slipped and I nearly fell straight into a large puddle of mud. Luckily Ah-un was right beside me and I managed to grab onto him before I made a huge fool of myself. I stifled my giggle at my own clumsiness and the timing of it, walking on as though nothing had happened. Thankfully, Ah-un could be trusted to keep my slip-up a secret; after all, he was incapable of human speech. I reached out and patted him merrily on the head.

"Stupid human, can't even walk straight."

Damn frog.

I just ignored him, sticking out my chin, and walked with as much dignity as I could. Then I caught Rin's eye and started giggling all over again.

---

By the time we had stopped for the night, it had already started to rain, and I don't mean a light drizzle. It was really pouring down. Unfortunately there were no conveniently placed caves around; we were hard put just finding a big enough tree. The trouble was we were at the end of fall and any tree that may have been large enough to cover us from the rain at any other time was now bare branched, meaning we had to find some evergreens and take cover there. I could already tell, there wasn't going to be a fire tonight.

I'm sorry, did I say I liked large open fields? Because well, now I've decided I rather don't care for them all that much after all.

I had foregone my raincoat so Rin could wear it and had settle with my umbrella, but that made setting up camp a lot harder. But I wasn't new to these conditions and knew how to handle them. For one, I made sure to hang my bag off a tree branch to keep it away from the mud. There wasn't much I could do for my sleeping bag though. There were going to be mud stains on it as big as Pangaea when I got home.

Dang rain.

Well actually, I liked rain. But only when I was at home, with the heating on, a hot cup of coffee or tea in my hands, and beautiful, insulated walls around me. That's not too much to ask for, now is it?

Sigh…oh well, it doesn't matter. I guess I just have to make do with what I have.

I always carried a string of rope (it came in very handy when you had to invent things on the go), so I used it to hang my umbrella near the tree's trunk, like a make-shift roof. For dinner, since I couldn't cook anything, we just had whatever fruits I had left. Rin was surprised by the assortment, and dug through the berries like a girl possessed. I was tempted to slip her a piece of chocolate but was afraid of what the extra dose of sugar would do to her energy level. I didn't need to deal with a little kid and a sugar high. You know, they say the first time is always the worst…or best…whatever.

Ah-un was sitting beside us, lending us his (or their) body heat, and sneaking a bite every once in a while from the pile of fruit. Jaken sat stubbornly on the other side of the dragon, determinedly doing his best to ignore me. But I felt kind of bad for him; I hadn't seen him eat anything yet. Maybe I could get Rin to give him something and pretend I wasn't looking. It was worth a try. Sesshoumaru, he was standing so that I had a side view of him. His face was set in its calm mask and his eyes were boring into the distance. I had the funniest feeling that his attention was far away from us.

I was halfway through eating an apple (green ones are my favourite) when it first caught my attention. What caught my attention? Oh nothing too serious…just the ground shaking.

At first it had been so slight that I hadn't even noticed it. My first clue was Ah-un's ears twitching. That caught my attention, but I wrote it off to him sensing something in a far distance, which was perfectly correct. But by the time his muscles tensed, even I could feel the small tremors. For a second I thought it was an earthquake (it wouldn't be that much of a shock if it was), but that theory was shot when I felt my miko senses stirring. I knew it wasn't a shikon shard, which left me with only one possibility: a demon.

Feeling more nervous than I normally did when we were about to go under attack by a stray demon, I rose to my feet. I wanted Inuyasha to be there; he would protect me. I trusted him to do that. But Sesshoumaru, somehow I didn't have much hope of him doing the same. Obviously he could easily kill the demon if it came to it. But I didn't think he would, especially if the demon had been led here by the shikon shards around my throat. I could just imagine him getting mad at me for it and god knows what he might do then. On the other hand, there were members of his own group here; surely he would protect _them_. And worst comes to worst, there was always Ah-un.

I stepped out of the protection of my umbrella, at the same time, bringing out my bow and arrows. I strung an arrow but didn't aim simply because I wasn't sure which way to aim. The tremors were now considerably stronger so that soon I was having difficulty standing on my feet. In front of me, Sesshoumaru stood exactly as he had been before, his face sternly blank. I think he might have sensed my eyes on him because at that moment he turned his head slightly to spare me a glance. His eyes ran over the bow and arrow in my hand, to Rin who was somewhere behind me, Ah-un, and finally back to me to rest on my face. He came off looking bored, his eyes disinterested, but I could almost sense him searching for the hidden jewel shards. I think he also thought the demon was here for them, a thought that brought me little comfort.

Finally, the demon was close enough to be seen and both me and Sesshoumaru looked away from each other to see it. It was hard to make out exactly what it looked liked what with the rain, the dark, and the distance that was between us. But it was definitely a big demon, much like that huge demon that Sesshoumaru had arrived upon the first couple of times I had seen him. It even had the same coloured hair and loin cloth around its hips. At least it was nothing unfamiliar, but it was no less intimidating. I half hoped that it would take one look at Sesshoumaru and, like the other demon, run for all it was worth.

I felt a tug on my pants and turned to see that Rin was standing beside me, half hiding behind my legs, her hands curled on my belt. She had her eyes warily set on the approaching demon. Feeling the need to comfort her how ever way I could, I reached out with my free hand and patted her gently on the head. She turned and looked at me and I tried to give her my most reassuring smile. After all, I didn't think Sesshoumaru would let her be harmed.

"The miko," I was forced to get back to the demon when it spoke, in a scratchy voice I may mention, "where is the miko with the shikon shards."

I looked at it, half shocked, half scared. That was way too accurate for a stray demon. The shards, I can understand, the part about me being a miko…that I didn't know what to do with. Behind me, Rin's grasp on my belt tightened and I knew she was frightened too. I glanced at Sesshoumaru, reading traces of the same surprise in his slightly wider eyes. Then, with a blink, his face was back to neutral if only with a hint of anger.

I swallowed and chose not to respond to the demon, instead raising my arrow to aim.

The demon had stopped, looking among our little group. Its eyes landed on Sesshoumaru and for a second I could see the hesitation in it; clearly it wasn't stupid enough to undermine Sesshoumaru. Then it looked away from him and instead focused on where me and Rin were standing. I couldn't help the little gasp that escaped my throat, but tightened my hold on my arrow in hopes of conveying that I was also a force to be reckoned. Yeah, right, only in my dreams.

I kept wishing that Inuyasha was there.

The demon studied me for a second, his eyes stopping at the base of my throat and I swallowed again, my nerves only increasing. I didn't have much confidence in my own skills even after two years.

"There's the little human," I heard the demon say but barely registered it, too distracted by the smirk slanting his brown lips. "Now be a good little girl and hand over the jewels."

I looked at the demon, still pretty scared, but just starting to get mad. A part of me was beginning to celebrate inside my head, knowing that if I got angry enough, I would not be scared. Really, the demon was bringing about its own death. I frowned at it, drawing the arrow as far back as I could. I opened my mouth, ready to tell it off.

"Leave."

My head snapped to the side and I nearly let go of the arrow in my shock; it had been Sesshoumaru who had spoken. He was eying the demon with sure eyes, his hands lose at his sides, everything about him calm and collected. I recognized it as the Sesshoumaru ready for battle. Somewhere deep inside of me, I felt a knot of tension loosen just a little.

The demon was once again eying Sesshoumaru, looking unsure and perhaps just a bit jostled. After a few minutes, it spoke up, this time addressing Sesshoumaru. "This does not concern you. I only want the girl."

It was kind of funny now that I was a bit calmer. Here it was, a giant of a demon, probably more than twice the size of my house, explaining himself to a demon a fraction of his own size. Of course, the fact that the second demon was Sesshoumaru did make a big difference, but still, it was funny.

"I will not repeat myself again," Sesshoumaru said as calmly as before. He was not looking at the demon, but casually watching the path of his own hand as he placed it over the handle of one of his swords – Tokijin. "Leave."

For a second I thought the demon was going to do just that. It certainly looked scared enough to bolt, but it remained where it was, his eyes flashing between Sesshoumaru and me, signs of his struggle clear across its face. Then, with a sudden growl, the demon lunged at me.

I had been so sure that no demon would dare displease Sesshoumaru (unless of course this was Naraku we were talking about) that I was caught off guard. I gasped and took a step back, but my feet got tangled with Rin who was still behind me. For a split second, my hands flailed helplessly in the air, letting go of the arrow so that it soared straight through the air, attempting to keep my balance even as the demon charged at me, but it was hopeless. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see how this turned out.

I felt hot breath on the back of my neck as something grabbed me by the scruff of the neck and put me back on my feet, pulling out a couple of hairs in the process. I opened my eyes, dropping my bow as I whirled around, my other hand reaching out for Rin to make sure she was still standing as well, and came face to snout with Ah-un. In a second I understood what had happened, and I smiled widely at it in appreciation. Okay, one mystery down, one to go.

I turned back around only to find that there was no sign of the demon. My first instinct was to look at Sesshoumaru, my brain already knowing what had happened. What was this, the third time he had saved my life? How was I ever to repay him?

Sesshoumaru was standing pretty much where he had been before, placing back into place his drawn sword, not a hair out of place – well, except that he was wet from head to toe and I suddenly realised that the same held true for me. I ignored it, watching as Sesshoumaru's eyes calmly swept across the hill to land back on me. Even from this distance I could see the heightened glow in them. In his slow fashion, his eyes slid down to where the jewels hung from my neck, to Rin who stood behind me, then back to my eyes. The expression in his remained as it had been before.

Rin let go of her hold on my belt, finally stepping out from behind me. Without a moment of hesitation, she made a bee-line for Sesshoumaru, coming to a stop at his feet.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, Rin was so worried," she said and her voice very shaky as though the little girl was close to tears. I wanted to go up to her and hug her but kept back for Sesshoumaru's presence; I'm sure he was capable of handling her. "Rin was so worried the bad demon would hurt you or Kagome-sama."

Really, there had been nothing to worry about – especially when it came to Sesshoumaru. But still, my heart went out to the girl, moved by the fact that she cared so much about her demon lord and even me. She needn't have worried for Sesshoumaru, that's true, but still, she must have just loved him that much. When you cared enough about someone, you worried for them all the time. Ask me, I had first hand experience.

"There was nothing to be worried about, Rin," Sesshoumaru answered Rin with that same tone he had used with the demon, his eyes calmly looking down at the little girl. "Go finish the rest of your dinner."

I frowned at his dismissal of her, but really, there was nothing else to do. And I guess there was no point wasting time over something that was already finished. But even as Rin gave a nod of her head and did as he asked, I continued to stare at him. Twice he had tried to kill me. Both times, I'd stepped up against him one way or another and brought down his wrath upon myself. Three times, three times I owed my life to this man. And all three times he really need not have involved himself. I was losing my perception of him.

"You are steadily getting more wet."

His voice surprised me. For one, I hadn't expected him to say anything to me, especially after having just saved me – again. And two, I had been so busy staring at him, so deeply occupied with my own thoughts that I hadn't noticed him having moved. He now stood but a foot away from me, one eyebrow raised as per usual, looking as though nothing of significance had taken place.

I snapped eyes away from him as though scathed, feeling almost guilty and definitely out of place. "Uh, right, thanks." Really, I didn't know what else to say.

In stead, I just kept my head on the ground and made to get back to the safety of my umbrella. I practically ran to the tree and Rin, using them as means of protection and even I wasn't sure what I really wanted the protection for. All I knew was that my life was growing even more lopsided than it already was and Sesshoumaru was the cause of the disturbance.

XXX

I know, I know, it's shorter than usual. But changed it last minute. I added the last section from this chapter to the next one. I hope it flows better that way. Alright, I'm off to bed so please read and review. Wow, this marks the first time I've actually written that down in those words.


	10. Chapter 10

**Quote: - 2B or not 2B?  
I think it's a grade of pencil.**

**- A cigarette is a pinch of tobacco, wrapped in paper, fire at one end, fool at the other.**

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine.

**Chapter 10: Back to the Drawing Board**

Surprise, surprise! It was already way past midnight and I was still wide awake.

Of course, as before, I had my reasons for it. For one, there was the rain. It was still pretty much pouring and the temperature had dropped considerably. I think there was even some snow mixed in with the rain. Everything around me was soaked through and through, and what with no fire and all, I was shivering so hard that I was sure to be getting the workout of my life and that's saying something if you live my life. Fortunately for Rin, Ah-un was mostly on her side, so she was all the warmer (he was like a portable heater). And I had given her a couple of my sweaters (they reached her knees) and my track pants. I'd been forced to sleep – or attempt to – in a sitting position so that both me and Rin could fit in under the umbrella. But of course, even then I was barely covered as I had to make sure that Rin stayed as dry as possible. Shippo was so much smaller than Rin that all this was noticeably easier with him. After two years of travelling under such conditions though, I'd switched to a water proof sleeping bag. This way, I could stretch out my legs as much as I wanted. But seriously, I was not looking forward to cleaning all the mud off when this was over.

The next reason, of course, was pretty much the events of the evening and, come to think of, the whole week. I don't think I need to emphasize anymore than before why it was bothering me. Just that it didn't help settle the matter to have Sesshoumaru stare at me the whole time while I prepared for bed. How did I know he was watching me? Well, you could call it a hunch, but to me, the feeling of his eyes on my back was unmistakable.

But actually, now that I thought about it, it had been a while since I had heard him move or anything. Of course, not that he ever actually made a sound when he moved. But even he couldn't help the slight squelch in this weather, I was sure of it.

Curious, I opened my eyes. At first, all I could see was total darkness and I had to wait a good minute before my eyes adjusted to it. Slowly, the greyness of the sky began to stand out more, dark tree branches outlined in the very faint light. After about a minute, my eyes were pretty much completely adjusted to the light, but I had yet to see any sign of Sesshoumaru. It should have been easy, what with him wearing white and his hair colour. Then it occurred to me that maybe he was on the other side of the tree. So I listened as hard as I could to see if I could actually hear him make a move or something. I mean, it wasn't impossible. It took a while, but eventually I though I heard a whirring in the air, kind of like when you throw a ball really fast.

I blinked, surprised by the unusual sound. I seriously doubted that Sesshoumaru had a ball to play with, never mind the idea of Sesshoumaru playing, period. So I listened again, and to my surprise, I heard the same sound again.

Scratching my head trying to figure out how this could be possible, I unzipped my sleeping bag from my side and wiggled out, doing my best not to bother Rin. I don't think I did. Grabbing my rain coat and pulling it over my head, I stepped around the tree.

My first reaction was a strong urge to smack myself upside the head. Honestly, sometimes I could be so stupid. The sound I'd been hearing was that of Sesshoumaru practicing, cutting through the air with his sword. So, definitely no on the playing ball thing. Although, if that was what he had been doing, I would have good dirt on the guy.

"What is so entertaining?" I nearly jumped, not having realised that Sesshoumaru was aware of my being there. That of course, deserved another smack.

He was no longer practicing with his sword, but was instead standing with his sword held loosely to the side. He was looking at me, waiting for a reply as to why I'd been standing there for a good minute, smiling to myself. Well, I wasn't about to tell him that I thought I'd found something to blackmail him with. So I just smiled and shrugged, hoping he would write it off to my evident zany side.

He gave a quick flick to his sword as though to clear it of water, then replaced it back into his sash. It was too dark for me to recognize which sword it was, and really, it didn't matter much.

"Why are you not sleeping?" Again, I was surprised that he'd asked, but by now, I should have learned not to be.

"Can't," I said simply. I had this odd feeling that I had unfinished business with Sesshoumaru. Well, it was a no brainer. Clearly, there was the spell, the him saving my butt, and in fact, my whole concept of the demon named Sesshoumaru.

"I will not allow for any delays in the morning."

I tried not to frown and nodded.

"For a human, you sleep less than you ought." This comment came out in a lower tone than before and I had the feeling that he didn't want to say it.

"Yeah, well, I guess I am a bit of an insomniac." He walked forward so that he was a bit closer (I guess maybe about a few yards away if you want greater accuracy) and I could just make out a slight frown on his face. For a second I thought he was about to say something but he didn't. I continued with a smile, "I'm sure if you had a bottle of chlorine, I'd be good to go."

I could tell by looking at him that he had given up on trying to make sense out of what I said. The thought only made me smile more.

"Your vocabulary," he said in his slow voice, watching me with his calculating stare, "is no doubt a product of your homeland."

"Well, not so much my homeland as my home _setting_," I said with a slanted smile as though I was purposely messing with him. If I wasn't going to sleep, might as well get something out of it. I leaned back against the tree. "I have a question for you."

Immediately I could feel Sesshoumaru's attention on me sharpen. I tried not to shy away from it.

"How come it matters so much for you to know where I'm from?"

For a few seconds Sesshoumaru studied me calmly and I thought he was trying to decide what to tell me. Then he finally opened his mouth and spoke. "Why are you so set against me finding out?"

It was not the answer I had been looking for, but I was not at all surprised by it. This was the kind of thing I was more used to coming from Sesshoumaru: resistance. I shrugged and decided to humour him for the time being. "Because you might use it against me the next time we're fighting."

For a second, his eyes squinted and I thought he was angry with me, either because I was right on the nail with this one or totally off the mark.

"I see."

I looked at him with surprise on my face. "You're not going to refute it?"

A few seconds of silence, then, "I need not explain myself to a human."

I was disappointed. I had been hoping that I had misunderstood him before, and that there was more to Sesshoumaru than the human-hating demon that I had come to know. Especially since if I paid enough attention, I could see evidence of it from way before my week with him. Suddenly, I didn't feel much like chatting with him.

"You did not like my response," he said with a completely neutral look.

I looked at him, more than a little miffed. "No, duh, Einstein." I could have easily put it into terms that he would understand. I didn't think he deserved the effort.

"You are easily provoked," he said, apparently ignoring my words. Much to my chagrin, I could just see the beginnings of a smirk on his face. I could feel my blood catching on fire.

"Very big of you to provoke me in the first place." I know I was being rude and technically going against our agreement, but then again, so was he. I knew I shouldn't be reacting so much, but I couldn't help it. I was genuinely bothered by him. A considerable lack of sleep wasn't helping matters either.

I don't think he found the situation to be funny any more either. At least, not so judging by the coldness in his eyes. He moved so that he was standing straight before me; I think he wanted to intimidate me. He should have thought of doing that before pissing me off.

"You ought to be careful how you address me. I am not forgiving."

Every muscle in my body was taut with anger. Half of my mind was yelling at me to stop and find out why this was growing so out of hand. It didn't seem to be the logical manner of things. Instead, my eyes narrowed with all the disappointment that I felt and I glared at Sesshoumaru.

"Why, cause you're going to kill me? Well you know what, Sesshoumaru-_sama,_ I don't think you will."

Sesshoumaru said nothing to this, but his eyes were likewise narrowed. Suddenly, I felt something click into place in my head.

"In fact, I don't think you can. I think whatever the spell is, it's forcing you to keep me alive."

In silence, his eyes widened slightly. I knew I had him.

"That's it, isn't it," I said, staring deeply and unusually fearlessly into his eyes, daring him to deny it. "The spell won't let you kill me, does it?"

I could see the look in those golden orbs deepen and his mouth slowly slant in an atypical smirk, almost with irony. But he chose to remain silent.

I found my anger rising in response to his moroseness. "I _am_ right, admit it."

The smirk on his face was slowly receding as the coldness in his eyes became more pronounced. "Do you take pleasure in being constantly wrong, human?"

His voice floated across the little space between us, cold and brittle, yet deep and smooth as it had been that first night I had seen him come in search of Tetsusaiga. Even his tone of voice contradicted itself like a paradox. He was paradox.

"Say whatever you like," I hissed. "But the facts are in. You had a week during which you could've killed me, three days without a witness, but you hardly even raised a hand against me."

I know I should have appreciated that, and I did, really, but I wanted to make a point.

There was no trace of a smirk to be seen anywhere on Sesshoumaru's face. It was undeniably blank, bellying his anger or frustration. I blinked but realised my mistake too late. In the millisecond that I spent blinking, Sesshoumaru's hand was up and held firmly at the base of my throat before I even knew what had happened.

Sesshoumaru was meant to be feared and my treatment of him could only be deemed as stupid if not outright idiotic. I was afraid of him but no where near as much as I should have been; I was far too wound up, but I wasn't so sure of myself anymore.

"Understand this," he said, his voice deep and taunting, eyes screaming danger and beauty at the same time. "I could and should kill you at any moment that is convenient to me."

And for two minutes straight, we just stared into each others eyes. I couldn't find a trace of a lie in him (not that I knew how to read him properly). The more I looked, the more confused and less angry I grew. If he could kill me, why was I still alive. Shouldn't he have just killed me on the first morning the spell was put on him? Not that I wanted him to have done that, but still. It went by his character, at least what I had supposed to be his character. What was going on?

I was tired, more mentally than physically, and more emotionally than mentally. I wanted to move away from him, pretend to go to sleep or something, but I couldn't for the tree that was behind me. Damn nature, even it was against me. I took the only escape route that I could and hung my head, breaking eye contact.

It took a few more minutes, but eventually, Sesshoumaru's hand relaxed at my throat. I didn't know what was going through his head, and I didn't think I could ever find out. He was such a mystery, almost like a physics problem from a couple of grades higher than what I knew. I had no idea how to solve him.

"Naraku wants to kill you."

I nearly groaned with frustration. Man, didn't he get it? I was already confused enough.

I frowned, figured rolling my eyes was the way to go, then decided to go with the frown after all. With a sigh I looked back up at him, completely under whelmed. "Tell me something I don't know."

Sesshoumaru tilted his head slightly to the right, his eyebrow apparently stuck in that half raised position. "The demon reeked of the half breed."

Okay, well, that I hadn't known, but I didn't see how it had anything to do with what we had been talking about.

"Why does Naraku wish to kill you this much?" the hand that had been lying at my neck moved to the neck line of my shirt, his fingers slipping under it to hook around the chain I hung the jewel shards from. I gasped with surprise but was basically ignored. With one fluid movement, he pulled out the makeshift necklace. "Is there any other reason than his want of the jewel?"

I looked from the exposed jewel shards to his hand still just below my throat. I wasn't sure how I was supposed to react, but my mind was all too aware of what he had just done. I swallowed and looked back up at him. In his eyes there was a touch of curiosity and what I named to be tension. I swallowed again and shrugged in response.

"You do not fear him?"

Okay, what was this…fetish that he had? "Sure, anyone in their right mind would."

There was a few minutes of silence during which he just watched me and I just stared back, hoping he was going to move away soon or at least move his hand. "Do you fear him more than you do me?" He then asked, his voice curiously still.

I took a moment to frown at him and said, "It's not a competition."

I was hoping that he wouldn't get mad over me saying that (really, there was no reason for him to do get mad), but with Sesshoumaru you never knew.

He was looking at me in that quizzical way again, his eyes bright even though it was a cloudy night. For some reason though, I just couldn't feel much fear in me, almost as though my senses were asleep even though I wasn't. I wish I could do the same, but I had to get to the bottom of this.

Then, very discreetly (that's one way of putting it, I guess), the corner of his mouth tilted up in a smirk. I tried to take that as a good sign.

"You are a strange human."

_Yeah, well, you're just strange _altogether, I could have said right back I sighed and tried not to roll my eyes. "Yeah, you keep saying that." As I said this, I reached up and took hold of his hand. His eyes immediately flashed to the joined appendages. I simply took the shikon pieces out of his hand, letting the necklace fall loosely over my shirt, and brought his hand away from my person and let go. I felt self conscious about touching him, but it had to be done; I was far more self conscious with his hand there.

Sesshoumaru continued to look at his hand, a frown on his face. I think he was angry at being deliberately touched by a human, Inuyasha's human no less. But my logic told me that he had no right to be mad at me just as he had had no right to touch me in the first place. Why would a person so set against humans allow a human child to travel with him and save the life another human, not once, not twice, but three times?

Apparently deciding to let the offence slide, Sesshoumaru turned to face me again, confirming my hunch with the distant look in his eyes even though emotions continued to stir just beneath the facade. I tried to ignore them. Silence settled between us, but it was an awkward sort of silence. I glanced over my shoulder to where the tip of my sleeping bag could be seen. I was torn between staying there and finishing the conversation (or attempting to) and going to bed. I caught Sesshoumaru's eyes, hoping to get an idea of what to do. The silence continued a little longer and Sesshoumaru took a step away from me, giving me a way out.

---

In the morning, it was still raining. Not the downpour of yesterday, but a gentle drizzle. I didn't mind it at all. Rin jumped around, making circles around me and Ah-un as she jumped from mud puddle to mud puddle. Once or twice I caught her purposely kicking mud high enough into the air to splatter innocently on the back of Jaken's head, but since it was all done in good humour, I didn't call her on it. Jaken didn't look as though he appreciated the mud treatment much though. Everything was actually quite fine (even the weather was slightly warmer and the winds of last night had died down) and there was only one thing off about the day: Sesshoumaru.

From the moment I had woken up, Sesshoumaru had not talked to me (not that it was such a huge change) or even acknowledged my presence. He kept his sixty foot distance from me, choosing to lean against a tree just that far away with his back to us and had Jaken tell us when it was time to go. When we were moving, he walked in front of us at the same distance. This didn't seem to bother either Rin or Ah-un and Jaken looked all the more happier about it, deciding to strut along just behind Sesshoumaru. But for me, it was slightly alarming.

It wasn't as though I expected him to walk beside us as though that's what he ought to be doing. In fact, that's how it had been pretty much the first few days. But it had changed. I had walked right along beside him, not even a step behind him. And he had allowed me to do it. I couldn't help but feel alarmed to know that any advancements that may have been made in those few days had now been negated. And for what? Because a human had touched him?

I simply refused to believe that he was that disgusted by the idea.

That morning when the so called spell caster (really, it was a curse) had come, I had immediately looked up for Sesshoumaru's reaction. He had been looking off to the east, his eyes not once turning towards me. It had been a lot more unpleasant to wait for the feeling to pass and when it did, I remained unnerved.

I was getting more and more frustrated. My patience was wearing thin and I knew that there was only so much longer that I could wait and sit in the dark, hoping that Sesshoumaru was going to start telling me about the spell. I had given him a lot of time. As if that weren't a big enough problem, I was getting frustrated with him altogether. He was way too confusing and every time I thought I was about to get an answer from him, he made so that I was just more and more confused. We had a deal he had agreed to; he had agreed to answer some of my questions, not dodge them all and just ask me his questions and expect me to answer them. It wasn't reasonable.

I frowned, realising just how much room I had given him. And for what?

Then logic stepped in, reminding me that he was Sesshoumaru. That for him not to have killed me, for him to have struck up a deal with me, for him to have saved me had been probably his way of respecting me. It reminded me that the spell limited Sesshoumaru as well, that our trip to Rin and back was probably twice as long as necessary because he was slowing his pace to match mine. It reminded me that he was taking care of a little human girl, that he had saved Inuyasha's life when his demon blood had taken him over. It reminded me that he had brought back that otter's life even though he gained nothing from it.

I stopped suddenly, overcome by a sudden urge to throttle my own logic. Okay, I got the picture, there was more to Sesshoumaru than met the eye. No need to rub it in!

"Kagome-chan, are you okay?"

I looked up, semi-startled, and saw that Rin was looking at me with concern in her eyes, covered to the waist with mud.

I blinked and then nodded my head reassuringly.

"Okay!" she clapped her hands together, splattering the front of her clothes. Then she bent down and picked up a fistful of mud, quietly sneaking up behind Jaken.

Settling with a smile at her antics, I followed her with my eyes then looked at Jaken who was walking obliviously on. Then, with a huge splat, he was on the ground, eyes twirling as it had when he had been hit by Sesshoumaru's rock.

At the thought of Sesshoumaru, I threw a cautious glance at him. He walked on stoically as before, unmindful of Jaken. I had to hand it to the guy, he chose some very entertaining companions.

I had that same feeling from last night, the one that told me that there was much unfinished business between me and Sesshoumaru. I knew I needed to talk to him and get him to answer some of my questions. And I had to stay as rational with him as possible.

Again, I came to a sudden stop, this time so that I didn't collide with Rin. She was running around, trying to escape Jaken who was chasing her with a huge splash of brown (actually almost the exact same colour as his clothes) on the back of his head. I looked after her, shaking my head and laughing at the same time. Then I realised, I had been so busy staring at Sesshoumaru that I hadn't even noticed Rin had been coming my way; and I had meant to only glance at him.

A coy smile raised my lips and I scratched my head furtively. At least I hadn't been caught staring.

---

Alright.

I clapped my hands together, let them fall to my sides, then shook my arms, trying to dispel the tension in them. It was time to step up and go talk to Sesshoumaru. Resolutely, I picked up my pace, and marched up to where Sesshoumaru was walking on ahead of us, head held high. Behind me, Jaken continued to chase Rin, that is until Rin turned around and surprised him with another mud ball, this one smack in the middle of his face. Then she ran up to Ah-un, sitting on top of him where Jaken couldn't get a hold of her. That is, when he was conscious again.

"Hey," I said casually, falling into step beside Sesshoumaru.

My reception was rather cold as he didn't even turn to look at me. His face impenetrable, he asked, "What do you want?"

I sighed, tossing aside the foolish thought that maybe this would be easier than I had thought. Okay, here's the plan: I was going to be logical, mind my manners, and if at all possible, light hearted. "How are you?"

"If you have nothing of importance to say, you may go back to your place."

I bit the inside of my cheek, biting down the comebacks that were dying to be said. "Actually…there's something I need to talk to you about."

He seemed to consider this for a second, but then said, "I have no wish to speak at this time."

"Well," I said, fixing him with a determined look, "actually, I do. See, I thought right now was the perfect time. You know, we normally end up talking in the middle of the night. I figured why not mix things up a bit."

I could tell he was having difficulty keeping up the indifferent front and smirked in a self satisfied sort of way.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, kind of like I do when I am trying to gather my patience for an argument with Inuyasha. "Alright woman, you may speak your mind."

Kudos to me!

"Thanks for the permission." It was light hearted sarcasm, I swear. "Anywho, we have a problem."

Finally, Sesshoumaru turned his head and glanced at me, pinning me with a look that clearly stated 'you don't say'.

I smiled as charismatically as I could and continued. "I need to know why you're mad at me so that next time I want to talk to you about something we don't get into a fight."

He didn't say anything and turned his head back on the road.

"Look Sesshoumaru," I said then remembered to add "sama" in as neutral a tone as I could manage. "I know you're not stupid so I'm sure you already know the spell affects me too. And even though you seem to think I don't deserve some explanations –,"

"That is your supposition," Sesshoumaru interrupted. I wondered if he had swallowed a dictionary as a child.

I looked at him, for the second speechless. I waited for an explanation but none came.

"Okay…," I started out slowly. "If I'm wrong, how come you won't tell me about the spell?"

His eyes were searching for something in the distance, his face betraying just the hints of irritation.

"See, you're mad already and I haven't even said anything new." I turned away from him and also watched the road ahead. If I was upset, I didn't let it show. "I want to be able to talk to you. I'm really not that good a mind-reader to begin with and you're like the model for the experts." Yes, that's it, light jokes based on truth. Mmm…yes, yes, this could work.

At this point, I really think he thought I was crazy, and really, who could blame him. He even let out a little snort even though his smirk didn't come off looking quite as disdainful as I was prepared for it to be. "You truly do talk excessively."

"Gee, thanks Sesshoumaru, you're a riot," I said, surprisingly still unruffled. I turned my head and planted him with a playful smirk. "But…at least I talk."

Sesshoumaru's response was really no response at all. He just continued to stare ahead of him, his face back to completely neutral, and he didn't even say anything. But I thought I saw a glimmer of humour in his eyes that told me he knew I was bugging him and he didn't seem to mind much. He was indulging me.

That sobered me as much as anything could.

"I need you to tell me more about the spell." It wasn't a request; I was tired of asking for things that I knew I was entitled to.

He was still looking straight ahead of him, his eyes serious immediately following my words. "I will not tell you the conditions of the spell."

I pinned him with a mock-glare, not wanting to actually get riled up. "I would ask why, but I know better."

"Hn."

It was funny how he and his brother were so comfortable with monosyllabic answers. I wondered if he knew how close his grunt was to Inuyasha's 'feh's. "There are plenty of other things that I don't know about the spell. I'm sure you can tell one or two of them."

I could tell he was thinking about this, his brows only slightly furrowed. I hoped he was going to answer.

I inhaled, ready to go on.

"What are you doing here, lousy human? Leave Sesshoumaru-sama be."

It was Jaken. I wasn't surprised by what he was saying and just rolled my eyes at him. But I didn't appreciate him interrupting me as I had enough problems talking as it was. So I turned to Rin, pointed to Jaken's bald head, and pointed out she had missed a spot. That was bound to keep the both of them busy for a good half hour at the least. With a smile, I faced forward again.

Sesshoumaru had also turned around to look at Jaken and his eyes were still on him as he tried his best to outrun Rin. The glint of humour was back in his eyes; clearly, he was all for Jaken-torture. Feeling my eyes on him, no doubt, he turned his eyes on me. Once more I felt the part of the book being studied and was reminded of my relative inferiority to him. I tried to keep my ground, standing resolutely with my back straight.

Then, with what I swear was the smallest of sighs ever heard, he started walking again, his eyes back on the road. Not wanting to be left behind, I jogged to catch up with him to continue with our discussion.

"Sessh –,"

"There is more than one way to lift the curse."

I came to a dead stop with uncertainty. "What?"

"I may either comply with the conditions of the curse or I may destroy the one responsible for placing the curse. Either way will result in the eradication of the curse."

My mind clicked back into place and I ran to reach him again, then cut across his path and began to walk backwards, wanting to read him as best as I could. "And you want to kill the spell caster?"

He glanced down at me, his eyes carefully made unreadable.

"Can't you just do what the spell wants you to? There's no reason for you to kill anybody."

At this, he smirked at me as though actually amused. I didn't know whether to be scared or not. He blinked and looked over my head to our path. "Once I return you to the company of your friends, I will lift the curse."

"You mean kill the person responsible," I corrected, still in half shock.

"It is of no difference."

I frowned.

"You said you weren't even sure whether it really was the presence that cast the spell. You're just going to kill it on a hunch?"

He remained silent to this.

"Fine, I just hope you know what you're doing." I sighed and moved so that I was walking just behind him. Sesshoumaru paid no attention to me and just continued to walk with the same rhythmic motion.

Disconcerted, I chewed on my nail (I know I know, it's a disgusting habit, but I was really disoriented) absentmindedly and thought over what I had just been told. I was sure Sesshoumaru had his reason for choosing to kill rather than just do what the spell wanted. I just hoped that his reason wasn't because he disapproved of being cursed. Of course, if it came down to it, I'm sure I could do something to keep him from killing if necessary. Although, I had to admit, whoever had cast the spell, must have known what they were getting themselves into. Sesshoumaru's reputation preceded him everywhere.

Well, at least, on the bright side, I had got him to tell me more about the spell and that was a great advancement. I don't know what made him talk, but I was glad for it. Plus, what he had said was somewhat of a good news. Now I knew he had a plan for lifting the spell and the sooner the spell was removed, the sooner I would be able to go home.

Beside me, a muddy Jaken sailed past me, eyes once more swirling, his whole head was covered in mud now.

Perhaps Sesshoumaru was more comfortable with putting up with me now. I was glad of that. Not only did that help ensure my safety, it also meant that there was still hope.

Feeling a little better, I thought on what had happened last night. Sesshoumaru had said that the demon had been sent by Naraku and he was constantly watching us via his saimyousho. That complicated things more than they already were. He had said Naraku wanted me dead. I looked down at the shards handing from my neck. Naraku knew I was without Inuyasha and was coming after the shards.

But…he had been set back by Sesshoumaru's presence, at least for last night.

I reached up and lifted the chain, watching the jewels' dull glow in the grey day light. A parallel image of last night flashed through my mind and I felt my heart skip a beat.

I dropped the chain from my hands.

I quickly glanced at Sesshoumaru, hoping that I hadn't been caught. Thankfully, he was just marching on as though without a care. Sighing a sigh of relief, I turned back to my thoughts, keeping my eyes on the rhythmic motion of Sesshoumaru's hair.

Whether I liked it or not, I was in dept to Sesshoumaru, in more ways than one. And I had to repay him. And really, I didn't mind. I even knew of a way to do it. I just wasn't sure if it was the right time for it just now. But then again, quid pro quo, right?

"You are staring at me," came Sesshoumaru's voice, jolting me out of my thoughts.

My first instinct was to blush as deeply red as humanely possible. And then, diverted by my own silliness, I smiled and sped up till I was beside Sesshoumaru again. "Yeah, and you're the one to lecture others on staring."

I was spared a glance for my comment and a "Hn."

Encouraged by this display of levity, I made a decision. "Hey, just out of curiosity, what do you know about my home?"

Sesshoumaru suddenly stopped, turning to look at me. He studied me for a long while and then, in very quiet tones, said, "I did not tell you what I did in exchange for information on your origins."

I glanced down at the ground, blinked, and looked back up, half smiling but my eyes serious. "I know."

He silently watched me for a few minutes more and I was sure that he was confused by my actions. I couldn't blame him. I had been so adamantly against telling him anything, and here I was, bringing up the subject myself.

Then he started walking again, saying that he knew that every once in a while, when the rest of my friends were resting in a village in Inuyasha's forest, I would disappear, presumably at my home. That, obviously, all the stuff that I had with me and all of my weirdness were from and because of my homeland. So he thought that I was probably from a place well advanced and ahead of what he has thus far seen. But, as I insisted to say that I was from Inuyasha's forest, he had no means of naming an actual place. All the while he spoke, his eyes were on me and I could feel his utmost attention.

With this done, I just had one more question for him: why he wanted to know my origins in the first place.

Once more he stopped and I imagined him carefully trying to pick out the right answer. Then he answered.

"Because _you_ are a problem."

XXX

You may not think so, but this came out a lot faster than I had thought it would. I mean, I still don't have my laptop back (curse you staples) and the New Year is just around the corner for me. Lots and lots of spring cleaning. I smell like lemon pledge and Windex. By the way, thank you to everyone who reviewed. I love you guys so much.


	11. Chapter 11

**Quote: - A bird does not sing because it has an answer – it sings because it has a song.**

**- Democracy is three wolves and one sheep voting on what to have for supper.**

**Disclaimer:** Do I really have to say it again? Must you rub it in? Fine, fine, I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 11: Skeletons in the Closet**

It is a strange feeling to find that you are a problem for someone else. It's strange to know that the things that you do or say are a source of trouble, even though you don't really know what kind of trouble that is. It's especially strange when the person having the problem is the last person you would think capable of being troubled by a human. To know that Sesshoumaru thought I was a problem was big news. Well…maybe not exactly big news, more like – oh what's the word – strange.

But at the same time, cool.

Cool because it was comforting. Comforting because he was levelled with me in that sense. Because he found me as much of a problem as I found him. This was awesome, brilliant, fabulous. I loved it.

It was a beautiful day, really marvellous – or rather, it was going to be one. I didn't need to consult a meteorologist of any sort; I could tell. There wasn't a cloud to be seen, which after three straight days of rain was absolutely fantastic by itself. It was still pretty dark and the moon was still pretty visible, but the birds were already out and chirping happily. It might have been annoying if I was still trying to sleep, but it wasn't because I wasn't trying to sleep. I had woken up over half an hour ago (disturbed to consciousness by the 'presence') and was now sitting by the edge of another hot spring, waiting for Sesshoumaru to finish with his bath so that I could go in after him. I was glad it was a hot spring and not just a random body of water because it was yet another especially cold day. I was really looking forward to taking my bath.

I had tried to convince Rin to come and take a bath with me, but the girl had flat out refused. Apparently, after three days of being exposed to water, she didn't think her skin could afford to be exposed to anymore. I let her slide this time, knowing that we were hardly a day away from Kaede's and I could have her bathe there.

Since she had refused to take a bath, I had given her free reign of my bag so she could find something to eat for breakfast (we were still without fire as it had only stopped raining last night and so had to settle for raw food). And as I sat waiting for Sesshoumaru to finish (he must have been going over fifteen minutes now), I munched on some bread and oranges. You know, it's always good to have a balanced meal. It really helps build up your energy so you can last for hours.

I stretched my arms, very much awaiting the moment I could sink into the soothingly warm water of the spring. The past few days had been tense, although admittedly, a hell of a lot less tense once me and Sesshoumaru had had our little talk. I guess when he told me about him having a plan to lift the spell I was just that relieved to know that this was coming to an end sooner than indefinitely. And for his part, Sesshoumaru just seemed that much calmer in response. For one, he had returned to walking alongside us and he even spoke to me a couple of times. Specifically speaking, he gave a nod of his head in the mornings when I was saying my good mornings, and last night he asked me whether I knew of any hot springs that we could camp by. Of course, being so close to Kaede's, I was very familiar to these parts of the forest and directed him to this specific spring (coincidentally, Miroku had once confessed to first seeing me and Inuyasha near this spring). And when I talked to him, which I did more than in the past, he just listened to me and sometimes made actual comments. I even managed to sneak in a couple of jokes here and there and not only did I not die, but I caught him smirk at one of them. We had definitely come a long ways from where we had been upon leaving my friends.

I looked at my watch and realised that Sesshoumaru had been in the spring for over twenty minutes. I wondered what was taking him so long. I really, really wanted to go in already.

The curious thing was, while I could understand my own feelings and know why I was willing to be on such better terms with Sesshoumaru, I wasn't all too sure of his reasons. I mean, I had yet to answer his questions about my home. Our conversation two days ago pretty much ended with him telling me I was a problem. Really, what could I have said to that? Thanks? Anyway.

Despite this, Sesshoumaru was unmistakably more tolerant of me. Even I couldn't fool myself out of believing it. Maybe he thought that I was going to tell him sooner or later and he could sense I was debating it in my head. The guy is no doubt a very observant person, I wouldn't put it past him. In any case, I was sure that my own new attitude toward him was little motive.

By now, I was impatiently drumming my fingers on the ground, wondering if I should call out to him and ask him to come out. I really wanted my bath. And if he continued to dawdle about in there, when it was my turn, he would no doubt want to cut it short. I let out a sound half between a snort and a grunt. As though I was about to give up any of my bath time. Clearly the guy had no idea what he was getting himself into.

Don't be too shocked. You should by now, I'm not exactly a sane person in my own head. As for being sane otherwise, well, the jury is still out with that one. But it does make for some good entertainment.

At this point, I heard some minor splashing from behind me and smiled happily: finally, it was my turn. I waited for Sesshoumaru to come out, trying to resist the temptation to just take a peak (bumping into him and seeing him undress six days ago had not been good for my imagination). Really, sometimes even I didn't know what was the matter with me. Okay, sure, it would be natural to want to stare at Sesshoumaru if he were anyone else. But he wasn't just another hot guy, he was Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha's half-brother. It was one of those things that I should never even think about (like the forbidden apple), but then here I was, doing exactly that.

I gave my head a good shake and forced myself to take another bite of my toast.

---

Ahhhhh, this is more like it.

I sat down in the shallow end of the spring, leaning back against a humongous rock. Actually, me and this rock went way back into my early travels in feudal Japan. The first time I came to this spring in specific was only just a little after we had met up with Shippo and just a little before meeting Miroku. Actually, I had met Miroku the very next—

Hey…wait a minute…

….nooooo...it couldn't be…he wouldn't…

Oh hell, and I had been naked too!

That lecher! I will kill him the next time I see him. Better yet, I'll tell Sango about it and leave matters in her hand.

…Breath in…out…in…out. That's it. Remember, you're supposed to be a miko, a bringer of peace.

I'm going to flay his ass the minute I see him!

"I suggest you calm yourself."

I think I was airborne for a whole minute. Upon descent (not a good thing at all), my foot slipped and I ended up going under the water.

As though that weren't enough, before I could find my feet and pull myself up, a striped hand reached beneath the water's surface, wrapped around my wrist, and pulled me back up.

I came up gasping for air, fighting to stay underneath the water's surface. But the hand was persistent and held me up. Of course, I should have learned by now that fighting with Sesshoumaru was next to pointless. I skimmed around for Sesshoumaru, spotted him sitting actually rather stiff as a rock on the rock I had been leaning against, one hand stretched out to hold on to me, staring at me. Almost immediately, I felt as though something was wrong with him. I hoped to all that was holy that he couldn't really see anything and that my bathing suit was still fully in tact.

Coughing and spluttering, I managed to gasp out, "Okay, okay, I'm up. Let go now."

I thought I saw him smirk but all he did was to let go. I immediately shrunk back under the water so that only my nose and above could be seen. Then I remembered I would need to talk and moved so that my mouth was also above water. For someone from the twenty first century that travelled with Miroku, I was being mighty shy all of a sudden.

Anyway, moving on. Sesshoumaru continued to sit on top of the rock, legs and hands crossed. He kept his eyes on my face and I was grateful for that. But it didn't explain what he was doing here. Shouldn't he be standing in the woods somewhere like usual?

I took a deep breath, hoping to calm myself so that I didn't sound too resentful. "Uh…what do you want?"

"You are taking too long. If you wish to reach my half-brother before sunset, we must depart soon."

My left eye twitched.

I can't believe he just said that. The nerve of this guy!

I huffed, indignant. "_Me? I_'m taking too long?" Forget modesty; forget protocol. I rose to my feet and pinned him with as an angry a glare as I could muster, completely missing the spark in his eyes (maybe I need glasses). "If your highness, the _Rapunzel_, hadn't spent half the morning tending to your _hair_ then I would have been finished with my bath too!" I was relying on him having no idea what I meant to avoid retaliation.

And maybe I was just that lucky, because Sesshoumaru didn't seem fazed at all, a slow smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth. That's about when I noticed the gleam in his eyes and a suspicion grew over me: he was messing with me. I pursed my lips, all my gusto gone to the wind upon this realisation.

Who would have thought Sesshoumaru had it in him to joke. Too bad I had to be the object of it. I had half a mind to keep from grabbing his arm and pulling him with all his clothes and armour right into the spring. What a fine joke that would be.

…but, that wouldn't make my situation any better.

Finally I rolled my eyes, deciding to be the bigger person.

"Alright, ha ha, now seriously, what are you doing here? I was in the middle of a bath you know."

Almost immediately, his eyebrow shot up on his forehead, the smirk blending back into the neutral mask. "I can see that."

"Yeah, well, then, what is it?"

He didn't say anything else but instead lifted a finger to point somewhere over my head. Curiously, I turned and followed the path of his finger with my eyes. I didn't have to search for long to find what it was. There, in the far distance just within the scope of my vision, I could see a red dot hopping along the treetops, coming straight toward us, followed by a fainter, yellow, dot. It was Inuyasha, and behind him was Kirara.

Immediately I felt a huge smile spreading over my face, my heart lightening of a weight I didn't know it was holding. My friends were here and were coming for me. I didn't stop to ponder why it was that they were on their way toward me and not waiting at Kaede's as planned. I wanted to jump up into the air and click my heels together. Then, with a sudden jolt, I remembered where I was, who I was with, and the state of my dress – undress. It would not do to have Inuyasha find me in the middle of a hot spring with nothing but my swimsuit on and Sesshoumaru right there with me.

I quickly swung around only to find that Sesshoumaru was no longer sitting on the rock. I just spotted the back of his head gleam in the faint sunlight as he disappeared into the tree line. I nearly yelled out where he was going but came up with the answer on my own: he did not want to be there either upon Inuyasha's arrival. I guess this was my cue to dress.

---

I had barely had time to pull my sweater over my head and zip up my pants before I heard Inuyasha calling my name. I whirled around and had a glimpse of red before Inuyasha had pulled me into a hug, holding on to me so tight that I could hardly breath.

"Kagome, I was so worried. I was sure the bastard had killed you. Are you alright? I'll kill him." He was mumbling all this so fast that I could hardly even decipher what he said. But I got the general picture and I tried to pull back to figure out what was going on – or to breathe.

Then, if possible, I felt the muscles of his body tense even further. In a flash he had let go of me and for a second I was afraid that he was going to go attack Sesshoumaru. Then I remembered that it wasn't my place to worry about Sesshoumaru. Wide-eyed, I took a step back to looked at Inuyasha and the first thing I noticed were the worry lines etched onto Inuyasha's face as he glanced around, his nose twitching as it searched for something.

Then I heard a soft thump and turned to see Kirara land on the ground a few foot away from Inuyasha, atop her both Sango and Miroku. I didn't see Shippo anywhere though. Torn between seeing to Inuyasha and what he was up to and going to my friends whom I hadn't seen for almost a week and missed dearly, I opted for throwing them a baffled glance, clearly asking what was wrong with Inuyasha.

In a moment though, before much else could be done or said, Inuyasha leapt in the air and headed for the trees. I almost ran after him, completely confused as to what was going on.

"Kagome-chan!"

It was Sango. She had jumped off Kirara's back and was running towards me. If Inuyasha were to attack Sesshoumaru, I was sure Sesshoumaru would be fine. If Sesshoumaru had kept me alive this long, I didn't see why he would kill Inuyasha. But he still ran the risk of getting hurt. No, I couldn't just let him go and attack Sesshoumaru and hope for the best. I breathed in as deeply as I could, and then yelled out "sit". Somewhere in the forest, a cloud of birds rose into the air, accompanied by the sounds of swearing. Okay, for now, Inuyasha was under control.

That done, I finally turned to Sango (I didn't need to run to her or anything because she had already pretty much reached me). We hugged, Sango tighter than I would have expected. From over her shoulder, I saw Miroku also make his way to me, a look of great relief on his face. Why was everyone so worried? Had something bad happened?

"Guys –," I started but was cut off by Sango who had yet to let go.

"Kagome-chan, I'm so glad you're alright. We were so worried. Thank god, you are safe."

"Sango, what—,"

"You!" she suddenly exclaimed, finally letting go of me as she pointed an accusing finger to somewhere behind me. Honestly, I don't think things can get anymore confusing.

I whirled around to see what – or rather who she was pointing at.

It was Sesshoumaru.

Sometime since Inuyasha had ran into the forest when I had last looked that way, Sesshoumaru had walked back out and was now leaning against the nearest tree with a frosty – not just detached – expression on his face. By the slight height to the position of his eyebrows, I could tell he didn't know what was going on either.

"You bastard!" Sango was yelling, looking as angry as I had ever seen her. "Where do you get off trying to hurt Kagome?"

I think my jaw was hanging somewhere below my knees. Did Sango know what she was doing? Better yet, _what_ the hell was she doing? I half expected Miroku to go and try to calm her down or something, but he only walked up to Sango, and I could see him getting ready for a fight.

"Sango?" I said quickly, very much minding the antipathy radiating off Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru hasn't hurt me."

There was a tense silence and both Sango and Miroku spun around to look at me.

"H-h-he…what?" Sango could only stutter.

I lifted an eyebrow, probably more lost because Sango and Miroku looked so shocked by this piece of news. I repeated myself in hopes of clearing things up. Where would they get the notion that Sesshoumaru had hurt me?

Slowly, after a long of minute of staring at me without even blinking, Sango and Miroku turned to look at each other. Miroku looked as though he thought he should have known better. Known what better, I didn't know. Then Sango walked back to me, and to my surprise, began to examine me. She lifted my hair, looked at the skin beneath it, put it back down, and then did the same thing with my arms. Then she cupped my head in her heads turning it from side to side to take a look at every inch of it. In my defence, I was way too taken aback to protest.

When satisfied, she took a step back, facing Miroku again. "She's fine." You know, the way she said it, it was almost as though even she couldn't believe it.

Okay, I was starting to get irritated now. Wasn't I standing right there in front of them, alive and healthy? Why was it so hard to believe?

"Sesshoumaru didn't attack her," Sango said to Miroku.

"No, he hasn't," Miroku agreed.

I just looked at the two much like others often do to me. This was weird…even by my standards.

As Miroku and Sango continued to work out the meaning of 'Sesshoumaru hasn't hurt me', I turned to see how Sesshoumaru was dealing with this. I would have thought that he would be staring at my two friends with pretty much the same expression as before, but instead I found him staring at me, as though he himself was having difficulty understanding what I had said. It was my turn to raise my eyebrow at him but more in the 'No! Not you too!' sort of way.

The confusion in his eyes melted back behind his indifferent mask, but he kept his eyes on me as he finally spoke. "Inuyasha will be released from his 'position' soon."

Okay, I got what he meant. 'Inuyasha was going to be capable of moving again soon and we best go keep an eye on him or else he'll cause trouble.' And I agreed. Plus, he was pretty close to where we'd camped and I didn't want him to scare Rin or something.

"Listen," I said, turning to face Miroku and Sango again. "I think we—_woa_!"

I was interrupted by Sango practically tackling me to the ground as she dove in for another hug, this one possibly tighter than before.

"Sango," I managed to gasp. "Air…"

As though just coming to her senses, she loosened her hold on me and sucked in air greedily. Then, pinning her with a disconcerted look, I said, "I gather you guys really thought I was dead." A look at the pair of them and I knew my sarcasm was past them for the moment. This was serious and so it had to be dealt with quickly. "Trust me guys, I'm fine." I gave them by best reassuring smile then continued. "Now, let's go find Inuyasha and see if we can get this thing – whatever it is – sorted out."

---

Sango and Miroku were walking beside me, Kirara a little behind us, and Sesshoumaru…well far behind us. The whole time I was aware of both their eyes on me. I tried asking a few questions to fill up the silence, but mostly, my friends were too occupied with watching me to do much else.

After walking a short distance of sixty feet, we came across Rin and what appeared to be a muss covered rock. It was actually Jaken. Rin was bent over him, prodding him with a stick, pulling back, stifling a giggle, and starting all over again. I wondered why Jaken wasn't retaliating or anything, but as I got closer it was to see that he had been knocked unconscious again. I had a half urge to giggle myself, but decided against it. "What happened to him, Rin?" I asked once I was close enough so I didn't need to yell.

Rin looked up at the sound of my voice then smiled brightly as she ran up to me and threw her arms around my legs. She looked up and said, "Rin was just hiding behind a tree, wondering why Sesshoumaru-sama looked upset, and then suddenly, out of nowhere, the man with the red clothes fell down from the sky right on top of Jaken-sama. And then," she made a squishing sound and pretended to fall to the ground.

I looked at her, still lying on the ground, admittedly doing a pretty good, and funny impression of Jaken lying a few feet away. Poor guy, I hadn't meant to get him.

Stifling a giggle of my own, I asked, "Then where did the man in red go?"

Rin got off her spot on the ground and gauged her place in the forest. Then she pointed toward where we'd camped. "That way, nee-san."

I had to go all the way to our camp before I spotted Inuyasha. He was pacing from side to side, looking royally pissed off and mumbling random swear words under his breath. Aw, I'd missed Inuyasha so much. For a second I had to stop and wonder why he was just standing by our camp. I mean he'd been in such a frenzy to get to Sesshoumaru that I was surprised he wasn't attacking Sesshoumaru even then. Then it occurred to me that he had probably sensed us coming toward him and was waiting for us to get to him. He was, it had to be said, showing a remarkable amount of patience by keeping from attacking. It made me wonder again what had worried the three of them so much to begin with. Sure, travelling with Sesshoumaru was bound to have its dangers for a human like me. And let's be honest, me and Sesshoumaru didn't exactly have a best-friends track record. I could see them being worried for me. But it had been their idea for me to go along with him – or rather, they hadn't objected much. And from what I remember, Inuyasha had been the most cooperating of all. So…why the sudden change?

As soon as Inuyasha spotted me, he stomped angrily up to me, glaring full force (keep in mind, I had seen him like this enough to find it less than impressing, especially since I had never in the first place). Calmly, I waited for him to say something.

And he got right to it.

"Where do you get off saying the 's' word when I'm _trying _to save you!" Don't be fooled by the lowercase letters, he was yelling.

"Yeah, that's nice and all," I questioned right back, "but what exactly were you trying to save me from?"

For a second, Inuyasha just blinked at me stupidly as though completely incapable of understanding the words coming out of my mouth. Then he blinked, anger flashing back into his eyes. "Are you _retarded_?" I appreciated that he had to question that. "From Sesshoumaru of course!"

I looked at Inuyasha, my anger reluctant to rile up so easily after not having seen him for a week, but really, he was making it harder than it should have been. "Inuyasha, why would I need saving from Sesshoumaru? And I mean under the current circumstances."

I could feel the little tiny hairs on the back of my neck sticking up as I felt Sesshoumaru's eyes on me.

Inuyasha looked at me baffled again, then looked to Sango and Miroku over my shoulder, clearly looking for help.

"Perhaps," and this was Miroku finally talking. I turned to look at him, then had to step back a little as Sesshoumaru was standing almost directly behind me and left me with little view of Miroku. For a second I couldn't think of anything other than how close he was then, conscientiously pulling myself together, I looked up at him. I wish I hadn't. I wasn't prepared for the intensity in his being. Swallowing, I turned to Miroku. "Perhaps we were misinformed."

It was my turn to stare, looking between my three friends unsurely. It was Sesshoumaru who spoke up next much to the surprise of...well, everyone.

"And who misinformed you?"

I felt odd, distracted and when he spoke, I jumped at the sound of his voice coming from so close to me. I hoped no one noticed my groundless uneasiness.

As always, Miroku was the one least fazed. "Naraku."

I in a matter of a split second, I saw Sesshoumaru's eyes flicker as though he had just understood something and I though, perhaps for the first time, he looked uncomfortable rather than just tense. This, if not Miroku's answer, distracted me from my own discomfort and piqued my interest.

"Naraku?" I repeated, looking from Miroku to Inuyasha, to Sango, then back to Miroku. This was more serious than I'd thought. If Naraku had told them about Sesshoumaru getting mad at me after the attack, a fight would almost be inevitable. I didn't want anybody getting hurt. But then...why on Earth would Naraku even bother? Was he that bored?

Miroku nodded in response.

"We were very worried," Sango said, stepping up to stand just in front of me. "We thought you were dead."

I looked to Inuyasha and saw him looking at me with great concern again; I couldn't help feeling moved. I knew that, what with our history, Inuyasha cared a lot for me. It was just nice to have proof of it every once in a while. "Naraku told you I was dead?"

The frown on Inuyasha's face deepened as he nodded. Then he heaved a great sigh, looked at his brother then back to me. "Apparently he lied."

I tried a smile. "Apparently." Then, with a sigh of my own, I sat down on the ground, coincidentally, right by my sleeping bag. This wasn't exactly how I had imagined reuniting with my friends to be like, but I guess it was fine. I braved another smile and looked up at them, silently asking them to sit and relax a little. Inuyasha decided that he was fine where he was, but both Sango and Miroku came to join me on my sleeping bag. I hugged them both. It wasn't the warm picture I had imagined, but I could feel the presence of my friends and I was acutely aware of how much I had missed them this past week.

Silently, attracting minimal attention, Sesshoumaru moved so that he was leaning against a tree at the far side of the clearing. He had his eyes closed and his arms crossed across his chest. I had the distinct feeling that he was no less uncomfortable than before and at the same time he wanted to be as far away from us as possible. I didn't like the notion.

"So," I said after a few minutes of meditation, "now that we agree that Naraku lied and I'm alive and healthy, can one of you tell me what exactly it was that he said?"

With one arm still loosely around my shoulder, Sango was the one to answer. "Well, you probably think it was stupid of us to even take Naraku seriously, but he came searching for your shards."

Immediately, my eyebrow rose in question. Naraku would have known that I wasn't dead and even if I was, the shards would not be with my friends. He would have known via his saimyousho that I was with Sesshoumaru, the shards with me.

Seeing the look on my face, Sango continued. Apparently, Naraku had come, Kagura along side him, demanding for the jewel shards. He'd said now that I was dead, the shards were bound to soon fall into his hands so Inuyasha and co might as well give them to him. When my friends had asked him why he would even think I was dead he had just laughed and said he had had no doubt that Sesshoumaru would rise up to the occasion.

I sat there, quite unsure of what to make out of this. I could see how the idea of my death would goad Inuyasha to attack Sesshoumaru, a fight that would end with at least one of them dead. But why bother claiming to be looking for the shards? To sell the idea?

"There's more," Miroku, our resident philosopher, added, brushing on my thoughts. "When it turned out that the shards were not with us, Naraku seemed genuinely angry. He stormed away, leaving behind Kagura and a horde of demons for us to deal with."

"I had Kagura cornered," Inuyasha said. "But even I don't think she knew what Naraku was on about."

"So you think he actually thought you had the shards?"

I didn't need their answers, I could just tell by the looks on their faces. And I trusted them to have thought out the situation far better than I could have. But Naraku would have been able to see the jewels were with me. He had even sent a demon after them. Unless...

"When did you say this happened?"

Miroku and Sango looked to each other, gauging the time, and then Miroku answered. "I believe it was only the third day you had left. We wanted to come find you to see if it was true, but by then any track left behind had been erased by the rain."

Three days after I had left. That was the same day the saimyousho had come. "In the morning?"

Miroku nodded, clearly surprised by my guess. "Very early in the morning, in fact."

Slowly, I raised my eyes to look at Sesshoumaru. Was he paying attention? I saw that he no longer had his eyes closed but was staring calmly at the ground, almost bored. But then – and here I may be being unreasonable – I had a strong hunch that he wasn't at all.

"How did you know, Kagome-sama?"

"Just a guess really." Then I lifted my hand and pointed toward where I could sense the saimyousho. "I think Naraku's been watching us since the third day. I started sensing them just a little before noon, so I'm guessing he sent them to check up on the shards or something."

All three of my friend's heads snapped in the direction of the bees, and Inuyasha immediately jumped to kill them. The deed was done before I could say or do anything. But I was glad because my miko senses needed rest.

"I was so concentrated on having you back," Sango said, looking on edge, "I didn't even notice them."

Inuyasha jumped back to where he had been before and said, "It doesn't matter. They're dead now."

He was right. But now I was more confused than before. I didn't understand what Naraku was up to. It could have made sense if he had sent the saimyousho before going to Inuyasha. Otherwise, why would he even assume that Sesshoumaru was going to kill me? Why would Sesshoumaru go out of his way to kill _me_?

Then a new idea occurred to me. What if Naraku had already known about the spell, before sending the saimyousho? I could see him thinking that Sesshoumaru would kill me just to be rid of me, and that left the shards in my friends' hands. So he came looking for them. But then, that would mean he had to know that the spell bound Sesshoumaru to me. And how could he possibly know about the spell to begin with? I didn't think Naraku made an ideal confidant for Sesshoumaru. Plus, from the moment the spell was cast, Sesshoumaru had been with me. He couldn't have been the one to tell Naraku.

But what if Naraku knew about the spell because he had been involved in casting it?

"Kagome-chan?"

I nearly jumped ten feet into the air, just barely stifling a scream. This was not my day for surprises, it would seem. Breathing far faster than usual, I looked to Sango, silently asking her what she wanted.

She had a vague smile on her face so that i knew she had enjoyed scaring me however unintentionally it was done. She pointed to somewhere into the tree line past where Sesshoumaru was still leaning against a tree. A bit peeved but curious, I followed the path of her finger and spotted Rin's head sticking out from behind Sesshoumaru's tree. "And who's that?"

I looked to Sango for a second with surprise, then remembered that neither she nor Miroku had ever met Rin before. So I called her to me. She cast a glance at my friends, focusing on Inuyasha last and the longest, then made a bee-line for me where she proceeded to place herself in my lap. I hugged her close and made the necessary introductions, hoping Sesshoumaru found nothing wrong with me doing that. If he did, he said nothing. Rin got up and bowed to each of my friends as I introduced them, showing great politeness and I knew that was mostly because she travelled with Sesshoumaru. But even though she was the very epitome of manners, I didn't sense any of the warmth I had felt from her upon meeting her. I don't mean her manners were an act or anything. Just that she'd been just so much more…animated when meeting me.

I wondered why this was.

As Rin approached Sango and Miroku, my eyes slid from them to focus on Sesshoumaru. He was watching the little girl, in his eyes a steady look of—what? Love? Care? Both words seemed to not match with his profile. But I couldn't come up with anything else.

Then, the golden orbs moved so that they settled on me and for once I put a word to one of the many different gleams in his eyes: concern.

XXX

Kelly, Kelly, Kelly, whoever you are I thank you for your review. Kudos to you and I hope you know why. My second kudos goes to none other than Advi. I know I could have responded to your review directly, but I figured since I have to do Kelly's here, might as well put you down here as well. Hope you don't mind. So now, to the point, kudos to you too.

Okay, the above note was written well over a week ago. Since then I've heard some very bad news. And I'm pissed off. So please excuse my swearing. FUCKING STAPLES HASN'T EVEN SENT MY LAPTOP IN FOR REPAIRS YET! The assholes. I'm so mad. Fuck it man. And I've been calling almost everyday and dropping in to check on my baby and they're like yeah, its at the repair depot. Fucking liars. I'm pissed. So badly. Argh.

Coincidently, this is also why this chapter was so late in coming. I had done and ready to go almost a week ago. Now I'm all distracted and I'm not even sure about how well the chapter flows. And I know there were a few other people I wanted to thank down here, but now I can't remember cause I'm so mad. So sorry. Hope you'll forgive me.

Anywho, hope you liked this chapter…and my rant. Till next time.


	12. Chapter 12

**Quote:** - A father said to his son, "When Abe Lincoln was your age, he was studying books by the light of the fireplace."  
The son replied, "When Lincoln was your age, he was President."

- A brook would lose its song if God removed the rocks.

**Disclaimer:** I'll make it simple for you: I. Don't. Own. Inuyasha.

**---**

**Chapter 12: Go for Broke**

It was a little after lunch and we were very close to Kaede's village now. I was sure if we had been walking a hundred feet to the right, we'd be passing right by the bone eater's well. I silently thanked Inuyasha for choosing to go this way. He was leading, me, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Rin right behind him, all talking and catching up with each other (it turned out that they had left Shippo at Kaede's in their rush to get to me). Behind us was Ah-un, carrying a still unconscious Jaken. I guess having Inuyasha fall on you from fifty feet into the air was a harder blow than I had assumed. Walking at just under sixty feet away, was Sesshoumaru, once more resuming his post as far away from us as possible. I know it was probably stupid of me and I would never in a million years confess it to anyone, but I didn't like it. Crazy as I may seem and definitely am, I liked it better when he was walking beside me because it created a sense of equality. Plus, it's not like I had cooties or anything.

In any case, I didn't have to worry about it too much as much of my attention was occupied with my friends. In fact, I barely even had a thought in my head other than my friends. As was expected, I had missed them a lot and they had missed me quite as much. Clearly, they had been very worried about the whole business with Naraku and I couldn't blame them. But now that they knew I was alive and pretty safe, I could see them starting to relax a bit. Inuyasha was a little less huffy and Sango had stopped searching me for scratches and bruises. Miroku was being lecherous again. Apparently he didn't think it was fair to miss out on a week of me and thought the proper way to make up for it was to go for my ass. Thankfully, Sango's reflexes were no slower than I remembered them to be and she made quick business of him. Inuyasha had to haul his body atop Kirara to be carried the rest of the way.

We arrived at Kaede's remarkably sooner than Sesshoumaru had offhandedly predicted at the spring. It was still an hour till sunset. I would have pointed it out to him, only he was too far away for the deed to seem casual.

Seeing Shippo was probably the highlight of the day. He was so happy and full of life and extra happy to see me alive that he just seemed to go overboard when I introduced him to Rin. Sure, they both were acting a little shy, but I could tell Shippo was more than pleased by his inability to stay still for longer than a millisecond. For her part, I could sense a bit of that warmth I told you about coming from Rin. Still not as much as what I had felt when I had met her, but it was still there. And as the hour went by, I could see her relaxing even more and soon they were cooped up in a corner, plotting things that would make Jaken rethink ever regaining consciousness.

Kaede was warm and gentle, and every bit as relieved to see me alive as anyone else. But, much like everyone else, she remained weary of Sesshoumaru. I know, even I was still somewhat weary of Sesshoumaru, but the guy deserved a little more credit than any of us gave him.

I should probably mention that what with it being almost winter and being so close to the end of the day, there were less people around, so we didn't have to worry about bringing Sesshoumaru into the village. But he seemed no less unhappy. It still felt to me as though he was uncomfortable and now I could assume that it was because he was so close to so many humans at once. If, and I mean _if_, I ever decided to take him to the future, this would be a problem.

Jaken and Miroku came to at about the same time. It took them a while to realise that they were holding each other, and I have to say, Miroku seemed to be pretty content with his bundle. But once they did realise their situation, it was hard to tell which was more outraged. For the record, lying them down together was Sango's idea. Rin added the wreaths, and I decided to stuff Jaken's shirt for…effect.

By the time dinner rolled by I was so tired that I could hardly keep my eyes open. Keep in mind I hadn't exactly been resting well for the past week and the sleepless nights, coupled with the long days of mindless walking was taking its toll on me. I would have very well just slept right then and there without food. But Kaede, the grandmother figure in my life, sat beside me and basically fed me. I have to say, I liked the attention, especially after my week with Sesshoumaru.

Shippo and Rin were the first ones to fall asleep, choosing a corner in Kaede's hut. I would have gone and helped Kaede as she tucked them in but I was way too groggy with sleep to summon the will. I just leaned back in my place beside the hearth, Sango to my left with Miroku on her other side and Inuyasha to my right. Sesshoumaru, well he wasn't in the hut. He'd chosen to stay outside, probably putting to test the limits of the spell, but really, what with my lack of x-ray vision, I didn't know what he was doing. Jaken was with him. Poor sucker.

Really, I don't know why he is willing to put up with Jaken but not me. Was I that low in his eyes. Not that I had a necessarily low opinion of Jaken, but you have to admit, the frog was pretty damn annoying. And useless. Even in those first few times when Sesshoumaru was set on the Tetsusaiga, Jaken had been pretty useless. He couldn't even deal with Miroku when he'd already been considerably weakened by the saimyousho. Sure, he deserved some credit for taking care of Rin and entertaining her, but he couldn't possibly have been better than me over all. So then, did my being human really matter that much?

Anyway, it probably wasn't even worth my time thinking on this. Still…I wanted to know.

"Kagome-chan?" It was Sango, looking at me with concern as I frowned at my own thoughts. "I know you're concerned about Naraku and Sesshoumaru," she said, misinterpreting my frown to a point. Without my control, my eyes snapped towards her, trying to keep my uneasiness beneath the surface. "But you should remember that we will always be here to help you." She didn't have it wrong. The Naraku-Sesshoumaru-me triangle was another worrisome subject very close on my thoughts. I could easily revert to thinking about that.

I looked at her for a moment, watching her brown eyes as they stayed steady on my face. Sango was a strong woman, smart and therefore, guarded. Beneath all that, she was a very loving person. And that is why I considered her to be my best friend. I wanted to be like her. So much had happened to her, she had lost so much. But she wasn't bitter. And she hadn't given up. And she had hope. If there was only one person in the world I could trust, it would be her. So when she said she would always be there to help me, I didn't need to take a minute to believe her. I already knew it. I smiled and nodded in thanks.

"Speaking of Naraku, can you think of what he was up to?" Miroku asked leaning over Sango's shoulder to have a good view of me.

I shrugged knowing that Miroku had thought it out more than that and he probably had more to say.

Sure enough, he then said, "Do you suppose he knows about the spell that bounds you and Sesshoumaru?"

I took in a steadying breath and as casually as I could, said, "I have my doubts about it. But there's a good chance too that he does."

I felt Inuyasha's eyes on me. It was as disconcerting as when his brother watched me.

"What?" Sango asked, looking a little shaken (not stirred – hehehe, sorry, couldn't resist). "Why would – _how_ could Naraku know about the spell?"

Anxiously, I looked at her as she voiced the very question that had been worrying my thoughts. I could only think of one way that Naraku would know about the spell and that was only if he'd been there when it was cast. And if he'd been the one to cast the spell, well…let's just say things weren't looking up for me.

"Think about it Sango," Miroku said and I could pick up the ring of worry in his voice. "He would have to have to know about the spell in order to think that Sesshoumaru had killed Kagome-sama. There is no other logical reason he would make such an assumption."

When Miroku said it, I could feel my chances of thinking otherwise disappearing in his words. Among us, Miroku was the most level headed thinker. There was no sense in arguing with his logic…especially if you secretly agreed with him. I could feel Inuyasha's stare on me sharpen.

"Yes, that's true," Sango said with a trace of apprehension in her voice. "But then be logical, that would mean that Sesshoumaru had told him about the spell. And they're enemies." I could tell she was desperately trying to hope for an alternative situation.

"Unless he was the one who cast the spell." This time it was Inuyasha who spoke, his voice low and calculated so that it made me think that this wasn't the first time the thought had occurred to him.

The silence following his statement was absolute. Then there was the sound of rustling fabric and I looked up see Kaede settling herself down before us four. She reached over the fire burning in the earth and picked up the container with the boiling water and poured a cup of tea for all of us. Then she put the kettle back over the fire and handed us our tea. That done, she sat back with her tea and watched us quietly, meditatively.

I was the first to break the silence simply because I couldn't take it anymore. "There's been a…spectre I guess that's been coming every morning since Sesshoumaru came." I looked at Sango. "That thing we felt while we were at the river."

All their eyes were on me and I knew Inuyasha too, at least, knew what I was talking about. "What about it?" Sango asked.

I took a sip from my tea, hoping to sooth my suddenly dry throat. "Well, I asked Sesshoumaru about it. He said that he thought it had cast the spell."

Once more silence reigned.

"I don't think he would lie."

At my statement Inuyasha let out a snort and I turned to face him.

"Why did you just snort?" I asked, annoyed.

Inuyasha pinned me with an exasperated look, clearly conveying that I should already know. "Come on, Kagome. You should know better than to believe him."

I didn't think so. "And why is that?"

Again he snorted. "This wouldn't be the first time he's joined forces with Naraku."

He was right, it wouldn't be the first time, but I highly doubted it. If he had, why bother saving my life? We all knew Naraku wanted me dead as much as anyone in this era and mine did.

"Oh I don't know Inuyasha," Miroku was shaking his head. "It just doesn't seem to go by his character."

"And I suppose you have figured him out?" Inuyasha asked sceptically. Not that anyone could ever figure out Sesshoumaru, but I had to side with Miroku on this one.

Ever the patient one, Miroku opted for patiently explaining it to Inuyasha. I have to say, I envied him. "Look, Inuyasha, your brother—,"

"Half-brother," Inuyasha interrupted with a grunt. I rolled my eyes because Miroku didn't.

"Well he's not one much for forgiveness as far as I can see, and he does have a rancour of a sort with Naraku. My guess is that Naraku has been plotting against him and…" and here, he's eyes fell back on me.

"…and me," I finished for him. My fingers were ice cold even though I was holding on to my cup of hot tea.

"And you?" It was Sango, now the bite of fear clear in her voice, her eyes wide.

I didn't have the will to nod.

"But," I said, forcing my voice to sound stronger than I felt, "the fact remains that Sesshoumaru has pretty much guaranteed that Naraku wasn't the spell caster." I tried smiling.

"Feh." I don't think I need to specify who said this.

"Baa-chan," I said, turning my eyes onto Kaede. "What do you think?"

Kaede took a slow sip from her cup, her eyes studying the fire. Then, without removing her gaze, she said, "Binding spells are hard and complicated, and they require quite a bit of magical energies to work properly. Naraku, as I remember him, would not be up to the task. With the added power of the jewel, I don't know. But I do know this, if the spell entailed ill-will against you, dear, then I doubt we would be having this conversation at all."

Well now, that just sounded so bleak. Although, at the same time, it gave me hope for my future.

"You know," I said, hoping to make my case stronger, "Sesshoumaru said that he was going to kill the spell caster so the spell will be lifted."

I looked around the fire and saw everyone's eyes on me. Miroku even had an eyebrow raised in an uncanny imitation of Sesshoumaru, whereas both Sango and Inuyasha seemed completely confused. I stifled a yawn.

"So you see, I don't think I'm in any actual danger. And probably not any of you either." This time my smile came out much more stronger than my previous one.

"Well, that's true," Miroku chimed in optimistically.

"I suppose if he is going to lift the spell without complying with its conditions, then you ought to be safe," Kaede said with a nod. I felt the weight on my shoulders lift a little; if those two could believe it, then so could I.

"Unless he makes his move after he's done with the guy," Inuyasha added in nastily. Really, he wasn't making much of an effort to look on the bright side.

I spared him a glare and said, "You know he can probably hear you."

"Yeah well," Inuyasha said with a grunt, "he won't be proving me wrong."

I just rolled my eyes and chose to remain silent.

Miroku put down his cup of tea, almost empty, and let out a deep sigh. "Inuyasha, there's no point starting an argument over this right now."

"Feh."

"I think," Kaede said, cutting in before more could be said, "It would be best if we rest for the night. I am sure Kagome has had a long week and would like to catch up on some sleep."

I threw her a grateful smile. I really was sleepy even though our conversation had kept me alert.

I think Inuyasha for one would have liked to continue with the conversation. But, once they saw just how tired I was, Sango and Miroku decided to agree with Kaede, out ruling Inuyasha. And that was the end of the conversation…at least for the night.

When I was finished brushing my teeth and had changed into my pyjamas, I came back to see that my bed was already made for me. I snuck under the blanket, Sango beside me and tried to fall asleep as quickly as I could. But an uneasy feeling had permanently settled over me, eating away at me from the inside so that it was at least an hour, despite how tired I was, before I could drift into sleep.

---

When I woke up, it was still too dark to be able to see anything and so I had no real idea about what time it was. The fire had burned out and the hut was only just tolerably warm. I turned over in my makeshift bed and tried to fall back asleep.

My eyes were just getting warm and I was drifting very close to actual sleep when I was jolted awake when Sango let out a sneeze in her sleep. I looked at her with almost a glare, wondering who on earth _sneezed_ in their sleep. I mean I've heard of walking or screaming, but sneezing? I let out a sigh and closed my eyes again.

I swear, barely ten minutes after that, there was the sound of a really loud snore, and once more I found myself lying in bed, eyes wide open. Beside me Sango stirred and turned around in bed with frustration. Glancing around the hut, my eyes fell on Inuyasha, but he seemed to be fast asleep. Kind of strange considering he was such a light sleeper. I guess he was just lucky tonight though.

Once more, I snuggled deep into my blanket and tried to fall asleep. And once more, just as I was about to reach my goal, I was interrupted by another loud snore.

Bloody hell.

I pushed off the ground angrily with one arm and fixed a glare at the door. I was sure the snore had come out from behind it. I forget, did Sesshoumaru snore?

I shook my head at the thought, knowing that it was just way too undignified an action for the idea to even seem plausible. That left me with Jaken as the culprit. Come to think of it, I had heard him snore a couple of times while it had been just the four of us.

I waited a few minutes to hear another snore, but when none came, I settled back down into bed, letting it comfort me back into sleep.

Now seriously miffed, I sat up in bed again to the sound of yet another jolting snore. Hell, this was not working out. Beside me, Sango made a move as though to through something at the door but, whether by luck or not, she had nothing handy. Inuyasha had yet to stir and I was beginning to get suspicious as to why this was, but I assumed he'd already assessed that it was Jaken and therefore, not worth his time.

From outside, yet another snore sounded, and I looked at the door, a scowl on my face. Oh, well, I suppose, it was up to me to shut that frog up once and for all.

"Stupid damn lizard, doesn't know what's good for him," I mumbled furiously under my breath as I made my way out. "I swear, one of these days I'm going to tie him up and post him to the nearest French restaurant. See if he'll snore then!"

Outside, it was still pretty dark but the very furthest rim of the sky was fringed with light blue and I knew I had probably less than three hours of sleep. This didn't put me in a very good mood. I found my victim lounging against the hut wall, his neck twisted in an awkward position that would make anyone snore. I seriously considered kicking him awake or something, but I don't know, mornings make me all gushy and I decided against it. With an almighty sigh, I reached out and straightened his neck only to have it flop back into its original place as soon as my hand was away. I took a step back, analyzing the situation then decided to use his staff to prop his head up.

I stood back to examine my handy work, waiting for a snore. Then, satisfied, I dusted my hands clean and whirled around to go back in the hut and nearly screamed. Standing behind me, eyes practically glowing in the dark, expression utterly unreadable was…why, none other than the one, the only, the lovely Sesshoumaru.

"What the! Son of a gun!" I gasped, hand clutching heart. "Don't do that!"

Completely nonplussed, Sesshoumaru tilted his head slightly to the left, pinning me with one of his stares. "What is it that I am not to do?" he asked calmly.

Having caught my breath and my pulse reasonably calmed, I placed my hands on my hips and whispered, "Don't sneak up to people. You could've given me a heart attack." Never mind that I would have to be in very bad shape if I were to actually have a heart attack over this.

He just gave me that look that said, 'What, you think it's not beneath me to sneak up on people? Clearly, I can do whatever I want without the need to actually sneak up on people.' Er…or something to that effect.

I gave a sigh and decided to give up as this was really going nowhere and with Sesshoumaru it wouldn't in the near future. "Urgh, never mind. You probably don't even know what a heart attack is. Anyway, I'm going back to bed now."

"I wish to leave the town for a while," he said, his voice drifting to me before I so much as had a chance to move two steps toward the door.

"What? Why?"

"I do not appreciate the scent of human dwellings."

"And you need a break or something?" I knew what this meant and I wasn't happy about it.

Slowly, he nodded.

"What? Right this minute?"

He considered this for a minute then said, "Yes."

"But I – I just…" I pointed hopelessly toward Jaken hoping to convey the effort I went through so I could sleep. He just stared at me, not even blinking. What if he'd positioned Jaken so that he would snore and wake me up? A Jaken alarm clock? "Come on! Can't you at least wait a couple of hours?" I whined.

He lifted an eyebrow as though in questioning of my whining. "No."

"But sleep! I need it. I'm cranky without it."

"That hardly concerns me."

"Urgh!" I glared and then got angrier as he failed to respond to it. "Fine, I don't even know why I bother. It's not like anything I say or how I feel even matters to you."

"I am glad you already know this."

"Oooooooooooh!"

Miffed and ticked off, I found myself walking toward Inuyasha's forest, trailing behind the aggravating Sesshoumaru. Honestly, just because he didn't need sleep didn't mean that he could under mind my need for it. I seriously contemplated throwing a rock at his head as he'd done to Jaken. But I decided against it once I came to terms with the fact that that'll probably land me dead, binding spell or not. Damn, he didn't even leave an option for retaliation.

Well, at least for the time being, I can just imagine his pretty hair caked in mud so that it couldn't gleam anymore like it was doing right now. And then, no matter how many showers he takes, the mud stays in his hair and it even spreads to cover his face with all of its markings. Oh, oh, and have him break his leg as well so that he's not half as graceful as he is. And while we're at it, why not rip and scuff up his clothes. Yeah, take off his armour, rip his haori so that he would be topless, chest gleaming in the fading moonlight and then, if time allows, head further south and—

I checked myself before my thoughts could get anymore out of hand, trying my best to beat down an embarrassed blush. Whatever happened to my poor, innocent mind? I blame lack of sleep for this…and Sesshoumaru. If the bastard wasn't so hot…

Oh god, what is wrong with me? Maybe it's a side-effect of the spell. Maybe I should ask Sesshoumaru about it. _Hey, Sesshoumaru, you know that spell that's bound you to me, well, do you know if it supposed to make me all horny and hot for you?_ Yeah, I could see that working out.

_Sigh, God! Why have you cursed me with such an imagination!_

At least there are no witnesses to it other than me.

"You are staring at me," he said, jerking me back to the present.

"I know that," I said, deciding not to blush in the face of my resentment at being caught…again. "I was trying to drill a whole through the back of your head."

I could tell he wasn't expecting me to say that as he stopped and actually turned around to look at me. It was a little lighter now than it had been when I first came out of the hut, but I don't know just how much of my face he could make out in the semi-dark. It didn't matter though. I kept on walking until I was beside him and found him studying me.

"You know," I felt compelled to point out, "you're staring at me."

This seemed to pass right over him as he failed to show any sort of reaction what so ever. He just continued to stand in the forest not making a move. I wondered if he had fallen asleep standing. Bored, I looked around to determine where we were. I recognized the area in the forest (it was a little ways to the east of the well) and knew that we were far away enough for the smell of the village to be minimal.

"You believe that Naraku placed the curse?" he asked without much warning and after a little jump of surprise, I turned back to him.

He was still watching me with the same expression as before, his eyes reading me far better than I could read him. I was kind of surprised that he had asked me that, but I guess I should have seen it coming.

"I'm pretty sure you heard us talking last night," I said nonchalantly and started walking again.

"I did."

"Then you should have also heard that I had my doubts about it."

"I did," he confirmed from beside me.

"And I don't suppose you're going to tell me the truth in exchange for keeping me awake at this unholy hour."

He was silent and I imagined him trying to figure out where I came up with my expressions. Then, in his deliberate voice, he said, "Not in exchange for keeping you awake."

"And not out of the goodness of your heart either, right?" I asked in a voice a lot bolder than if I would have used if I had fully rested.

"No," he said and I caught his lips turned in a smirk. "Not for that either."

I let out a sigh, throwing my hands up in a shrug. "Wha'ya gonna do?"

I snapped a piece of twig from a nearby branch and began to play with it, daydreaming of my cozy bed. Then, frustrated with trying to stay awake with a foggy mind, I came to a sudden stop and waited for Sesshoumaru to do the same.

He stopped and turned to me, one eyebrow raised. You know, his one eyebrow was a better communicator than he was. "How much longer you need to rest your nose?" I did my best not to say 'royal nose'. Didn't think it would go over too well.

There was the slightest of creases to his brow as he frowned at me. "You will be informed when we may go back."

"Oh good, great. For a moment I thought I wouldn't have a say in the matter." Then, before he had a chance to get really mad at me, I added, "You know, my home is a heck of a lot bigger and more polluted than here. If you can't stand a day of this, you won't last long there either."

"Are you suggesting that I am incapable of withstanding a bit of discomfort?"

"Who? Me?" I asked with a smile, snapping the tip of my twig off. "Would I ever suggest such a thing?"

Sesshoumaru moved so that he was standing by a tree and leaned against it in his typical manner.

"I'm just saying, you're so curious about my home, things are a lot different there."

"So I presume."

You know, in many ways he was annoying, but I guess he had his funny moments too. It didn't look as though he had any plans of moving, so I cast one last wistful glance toward where Kaede's hut was and, with another sigh, slid down to sit on a rock.

"Okay, what now?" I asked, trying to keep from dozing off. I wish I had thought to bring a book or something. The probability of having a stimulating conversation with Sesshoumaru was about equal to having Santa Clause drop by your house mid August, saying he had a hangover and Mrs. Clause has kicked him out.

"You are not so gracious in the mornings," Sesshoumaru commented casually, his eyes roving over the bare branches of the trees, the glow in his eyes having dimmed what with the growing light.

I spared him a vague smile and said, "Am I ever?" I stifled a yawn but managed to plug my ears. I hated it when that happened.

I was busy trying to unplug my ears when Sesshoumaru next spoke. "I believe you said that you're home is in this very forest."

Slowly, I allowed my eyes to fall on Sesshoumaru and found him watching me with what could have been his curious look. "Yeah, so?"

Sesshoumaru cast a glance around the trees we were sitting by before he looked back at me as though to say 'where?'

I chuckled lightly, guessing how nonsensical it must be to him. "I did tell you it was hidden. Technically speaking, you're sitting in my neighbour's backyard. You just don't know how yet."

He seemed to be torn between frowning at me and lifting his eyebrow. Again I laughed.

To be honest, I found it kind of fun messing with him then. I was just too sleepy to worry about my doom and let's face it, he was asking for it by dragging me out here at the crack of dawn. "Think of it as a puzzle; for now you only have the pieces. Eventually you'll be able to put it together."

"Much like the curse," he said, wiping the smirk right off my face.

Kill joy.

We fell silent again, me miffed for being shut down so sufficiently. It was lighter now so that I could read the hand dials of my watch. It was almost six now and I wondered whether any of my friends were awake yet. I hoped they weren't because I knew they would worry when they saw that both Sesshoumaru and I were gone. I'm sure Inuyasha would be able to eventually track us down and settle the matter, but there was no use worrying them over nothing. Especially after last night.

I pushed off my rock and went to stand in front of Sesshoumaru, dropping my stick as I went. "You better yet?"

His eyes slowly swivelled in their sockets as they moved up to fall on my face and for maybe a millisecond, I was reminded of my own wayward thoughts about the demon before me. I tried not to squirm under his steady gaze.

"It's just that I don't want to worry anyone."

In his deliberate pace, Sesshoumaru also rose to his feet but I had the distinct feeling that his body was on autopilot and his mind was deeply engaged elsewhere. It didn't matter though, so long as we got back soon. But when he got to his feet, he was towering over me so much that I felt as though I was standing before the belly of the beast. It was a daunting feeling, but at the moment I was more exhilarated than scared. Cautiously, I took a step away from him.

My movement seemed to jostle him back into the moment and I could feel his eyes focusing back on me. "We wait."

Just when I was about to ask for what, my question was answered. It was the presence. It was here again, almost on cue. There were goose bumps on my skin but I was used to this by now, all I had to do was to wait for it to end. Then I remembered that Sesshoumaru wanted to track it down and kill it so as to lift the spell. When I looked at him, sure enough, there was a look of intense concentration on his face. I wondered to myself how he was planning on tracking it down. It didn't seem to me as though the feeling came from a specific direction or anything. But then maybe it had a scent to it or was making a sound that I couldn't hear with my human ears. Not wanting to feel useless, I closed my eyes and reached out with what control I had over my miko powers. Again, I felt the feeling wash over me, neither friendly nor hostile. Just strange. One thing was for sure, I definitely believed that it played a role in the placement of the spell.

Kaede had said that a lot of power would be needed for the spell to work, so I tried to gauge just how much power seemed to come off our mysterious visitor. Waves of energy rolled off from seemingly every direction, fluctuating in strength. Slowly, I opened my eyes, uncomfortable with what I had felt. When at its strongest, the aura felt far stronger than I ever remember the whole Shikon jewel to be. Suddenly, I was once more aware of the cold and realised that my palms were coated with a sheet of cold sweat.

I closed my eyes again, ignoring the leaden feeling in the pit of my stomach to see whether I could detect any hint of Naraku's miasma in it. But the presence was waning quickly from the air and the more I tried to get a hold of it, the faster it escaped me. I tried concentrating harder, barely keeping in check a growl of frustration.

The presence was already gone but I still didn't want to give up. I wanted to keep searching until I came up with an answer of some sort because it was hard to not have a clue about what's happening to you. I was so wrapt up in my search that I forgot about how tired I really was or that Inuyasha could wake up any minute now only to find my bed empty. But I had no choice for the time being, the presence was already gone, leaving behind an empty feeling within me.

When I finally opened my eyes, it was to find Sesshoumaru staring down at me with a set expression. He was watching my eyes, waiting for something or other and whether he found it or not, I can't say that I know. He seemed to waver in place for a moment, as though he had been about to move or something but had thought better of it. Then, with a noncommittal sound from the back of his throat, he walked past me and back toward Kaede's. I followed on behind him.

It was just starting to dawn on me that maybe Sesshoumaru had suggested for us to leave the village as much to get away from the smells of it as well for a chance to analyze the presence without disturbance. It made sense and I didn't begrudge him all that much for keeping me awake. I could understand that he was equally curious – if curious is the right word – about this. I just wish he could have told me so himself.

"Ne, Sesshoumaru?" I asked, my voice lower than normal, opting to break the silence that had settled over us. "How is Naraku involved in all of this?" I was still unsettled and just wanted some answers.

I was spared a sharp glance for my question, but he otherwise remained silent. But it wasn't the sort of silence that told me he was ignoring me. I could feel that he was trying to find how to answer me. I waited.

"He did not place the curse," he said finally after a while.

It seemed as though there was more to be said. "But…," I supplied.

He looked over at me over his shoulder, something reflecting from behind his eyes as he focused on me, but his face remained neutral. Then, with a rare sigh on his lips, he continued. "But, I do suspect he was involved."

"Why? How?" I asked, desperate for information and all the more anxious than ever before. It did not do to have it confirmed that Naraku was involved. Nothing bode well when Naraku was involved.

Before answering me, Sesshoumaru turned his eyes back on the road and studied it instead of my face. It was both a relief and annoying. "The day before the curse was placed on me, Naraku came to me with a proposition."

I waited with bated breath, my guts turning with each word that he said, at the same time clinging on to them.

"Obviously, I refused him. The following the day, the curse was placed, its conditions that of Naraku's proposition."

I hadn't realised I had stopped until Sesshoumaru turned, waiting for me to do something. I just licked my lips, trying to make my next words to come out of my dry throat.

"A-and the c-conditions of the spell," I choked out in a small voice, "what are they?"

Silence spread through the forest and between us. Whatever birds were in the processing of waking up, made sure they did it far away from us because of the tension that had settled on the air. Sesshoumaru watched me, his face calm, cool, and collected but I could tell by the look in his eyes (ironic that now was one of the rare times I was able to actually read him) that I already knew the answer. But it just didn't make sense. Why would I still be alive? What miracle had persuaded him to let me live this long?

Sesshoumaru cleared his throat, looking actually even a little bored. He lifted a clawed hand and observed it as he recited, "I was to weaken Inuyasha so that he may be easily slain by Naraku. I was to take down his one drive: you."

XXX

You know, I must have rewritten the last half of this chapter maybe eight times (hence the delay). I'm still not sure if this is the best way to put it, but at this rate, I'll be bald before I hit twenty so I just went with this version. Hope you like it anyway. On a side note of a sort, I'm having this idea for another fanfic and I've been playing with it in my head and have even written some of it down. I just don't know if I should actually start spending time on it as it would inevitably slow down my already pathetic updating rate.

Now, as for some really awesome news. My story, 'White vs. Human', has been nominated for best one shot on A Single Spark! I'm so psyched. And so surprised. Especially since I didn't even know A Single Spark existed until Advi told me I was nominated. Isn't this so cool? It so is!

On a totally different note, I had a question. Does the feudal era of Japan actually coincide with the late middle ages in Europe, or is that just a widely held misconception?

And thank you guys, all of you, for reviewing and sympathizing with me over my current laptop troubles. It's so hard to keep a modest head with the reviews you guys send.


	13. Chapter 13

**Quote:** Words like violence Break the silence Come crashing in Into my little world Painful to me Pierce right through me Can't you understand Oh my little girl Vows are spoken To be broken Feelings are intense Words are trivial Pleasures remain So does the pain Words are meaningless And forgettable All I ever wanted All I ever needed Is here in my arms Words are very unnecessary They can only do harm  
Enjoy the silence  
- Depeche Mode

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.

---

**Chapter 13: Chicken without a Head**

The forest was silent, not even a wind astir. The bare tree branches crowded together overhead like countless, old and dried hands linking together over the ages. Normally I would have found it to be beautiful in that poetic sort of way. Above them, was the sky, dark and bleary but slowly coming to life under the golden touch of the rising sun. That could have been beautiful as well. Far on the opposite side of the sky from where the sun was slowly rising, the moon shone palely as it slowly faded from view, moving with the dark so that it may be the most brilliant object in the sky. That too had its own sense of marvelling beauty to me.

As it were, I noticed none of it.

My brain in a mush, I was busy playing with the sleeves of my jacket, hoping to stall enough time to jump start my brain.

As I saw it, I had two options here. I could either panic, scream for Inuyasha and run for all I was worth, or I could go into shock as I was more apt to do. Both options had their appeal. If I ran I would have a very small chance of reaching Inuyasha alive and have him deal with the situation so that I could calmly allow myself to then fall into shock and not have to worry about anything else. But the chances of me outrunning Sesshoumaru were next to nothing and I was sure the moment I opened my mouth to scream for anything I would be dead before the first syllable was out of my mouth. Okay, so option number one didn't seem to work out all too well in reality. Option number two sounded much better…in theory. It would be bliss to shut down my brain, sink down to the forest floor and not even notice it when Sesshoumaru dove in for the kill. But there in lay the problem. I didn't want to be killed. I wanted to stand a chance if he pounced. So…apparently option number two wasn't really an option either.

What else was left? Temporary loss of hearing? Yeah, maybe I had heard him wrong or something.

"Take me down?" I asked to make sure, my voice surprisingly neutral. "As in kill me?"

Sesshoumaru cast one last glance at his hand, which I'm sure must have been very interesting, before he let it fall to his side. Then, he lifted his eyes and looked at me, his features impassive but even more so than normal as though he wanted to make sure I had no idea what he was thinking. I could easily imagine him trying to keep me in the dark as to how he wanted to make his attack. But the more logical side of my brain reminded me that it wouldn't be worth his time. Whether I knew it was coming or not, he could kill without even misplacing a single lock of his hair faster than I could blink.

Then why hadn't he? Why wasn't he doing it right now?

"Yes," he said finally, but there was no accompanying reaction of any sort that could help me understand just how close I was to death. No twitching of fingers as though he was prepared to dig into my throat. Not even a rise to his eyebrow. Honestly, he could be so dissenting at times.

Okay, so I'd heard him correctly. I swallowed dryly then cleared my throat as though this would help me wrap my mind around this. "And that's supposed to weaken Inuyasha? Because I'm supposed to be Inuyasha's drive?"

I was stalling, trying to find a way to react to this that would keep me alive.

Sesshoumaru didn't bother replying, he just pinned me with a look that said 'we've already gone over this'.

"Right." I cleared my throat again. Alright, think, think! What am I supposed to do?

Maybe I could run to the well and jump in and go home. It wasn't that far away. There was a 0.02 chance that I could make it.

Oh, who was I kidding? I very well knew I couldn't. And even if, by some miracle, I did, I probably won't even be able to go through the well because I had a Sesshoumaru attached to me. Or, even worse, I would end up taking him with me to the twenty first century, and I would be putting everyone there in danger. Argh! I needed more time to think.

"Um…wait. So is that what Naraku thinks or is that just your opinion?"

Finally, finally, he gave me a reaction. He lifted one eyebrow, giving off the impression that he hadn't been expecting that question. Then, he allowed his eyebrow to fall back into place and answered. "On that note, I agree with him." It was amazing how his voice remained casual no matter what.

It was a while before I took in what he had actually said, my mind too busy taking in the motion of his eyebrow. It was kind of weird, but with that one move I suddenly remembered that the spell had been on him for over a week now and he had yet to act on it. Not only that, during the length of that time, he has also saved my life twice. He had endured my presence and allowed me quite a leeway. There had been times where I had been rude and presumptuous (to say the least) and yet here I was, still alive. In spite of the curse. In spite of _me_. I really had no reason to suddenly think that he was going to up and kill me, did I?

Well, except now he had told me.

I cleared my throat again and squared my shoulders. "Are you going to?"

Something was changing about his face and it took me what must have been almost a minute to put a name to it. His eyebrows were slightly drawn up and his eyes just as slightly narrowed. He was confused as though he couldn't understand where I was going with this. Well, if it was any consolation to him, I didn't either.

"I have no plans to comply with the curse," he said after a minute, tilting his head to the side as though waiting to see what I did next.

I managed to mouth an 'oh'. Taking a step back, I leaned against a nearby tree for support, all the while keeping my eyes on Sesshoumaru. Really, there wasn't much else that I could look at just now. I let out a shaky sort of sigh and closed my eyes, trying to think.

One thing I knew for sure was that for the time being I was alive. And, according to him, Sesshoumaru wasn't going to kill me just yet either. That had to be reassuring, right? For a second I wished he hadn't told me the conditions of the spell. I would have slept easier then. At this rate, not only was I not even remotely sleepy anymore, I didn't think I could fall asleep for a long time coming…that is, if I were given the chance to sleep.

At any rate, this changed everything.

All this time, Sesshoumaru was meant to kill me. It was a disorienting thought. I had been so close to death for a whole week. It was like a near death experience that I hadn't even realised had taken place. But now I knew about it and I was freaked out. I could have died without even knowing why. It was like a really horribly cruel reality check. More disorienting was that I _was_ still alive. Sesshoumaru was supposed to kill me; all of my logic told me that he should have. He had tried to kill me without even the existence of a curse (granted that had been a long time ago). It wasn't exactly a foreign idea. But he hadn't and I couldn't even begin to guess as to why.

Although, in all honesty, it's not like this was the first time he had strayed from what I had expected of him.

At the sound of footsteps, my eyes snapped open, immediately taking in Sesshoumaru as he made his way toward me. On its own accord, my body pushed off the comforting solidity of the tree, straightening to face him while my mind watched as though it were a spectator. Sesshoumaru stopped a few feet away.

"And now you are far more afraid of me," he stated as though it were a fact, his voice deep and piercing in the early morning, rumbling through the air like thunder to raise the hair at the nape of my neck. He still had his head tilted slightly to the side, watching me with his cool gaze as though he were sure that I was someone who would cower before him.

I felt my blood boil, my reason gone to the wind.

"No." My voice was soft but it was strong, as though it knew more than I did.

As though I could see into his head, I saw the gears pulling and turning in his brain come to a sudden halt. The coolness in his gaze was no longer tangible, instead surprise reigned clear in those golden orbs, both eyebrows drawn back. I squared my shoulder and took a step in his direction.

"I'm not."

And suddenly I realised that it was true. I could feel it in my gut. There were thousands of reasons to fear him but I had never caved into them before and I wasn't going to do so now. In fact, the threat of getting killed at his hands had always existed, I even took it for granted. But it had been ebbing away little by little so that I hadn't even noticed it.

There was another way to look at this. I could pretend to think that he had told me the conditions of the spell not because he was ready to kill me now, but because he felt I deserved to know. Or that it was simply time to let me in on the secret. It wasn't so improbable as to be deemed impossible.

It didn't have to be a big deal. And really now, after the two years that I've spent in this era and all the things that I've seen, you'd think I would have learnt not to jump to conclusions. Okay, I admit, the temptation to do so was so much stronger when your life was in danger, but if anything, I believed Sesshoumaru to be a rational being. If he had reasons for keeping me alive this long, they weren't going to suddenly flee from his head the minute he told me. There was a moment that I would have believed he had planned to kill me when he'd told me, but it wasn't long. If he had really wanted to kill me, well then, he could have just let me die at the hands of Naraku's youkai, or even the mysterious light of four or five days ago. If he had, then I would already _be_ dead. I had to give credit where it was due.

Hopefully, I wasn't fooling myself here.

I straightened my neck and levelled him with my most earnest gaze, taking in a steadying breath. "I don't think this should make me _more_ scared of you…um…so to speak."

His previously narrowed eyes widened as he watched me and I could feel myself growing more confident; it no longer looked like he was in control of the situation. For a long time, we simply looked at one another, silently assessing the other and rearranging our thoughts. Well…at least that's what I was doing. I don't really know what he was up to as, I'm sure you know by now, I'm not psychic. Finally, his features fell back to the neutral look that I was so familiar with, with the exception of the small, self-assured smile that quirked his lips. If it was anyone else, I would have said he was thinking, 'ha ha! I was right!'

"What?" I asked suspiciously, not at all comfortable with this new turn of events. It was just too many things to process in one go. "What are you smiling about now?"

At my words, the smile on his face grew so that I could see it linking to the gleam in his eyes. He let out a 'hn', shocking my body as I felt his breath skim by me; I had NOT realised we were standing that close. I couldn't summon the will to move or look away. "Simply that I was right." Then, "You _are_ different."

I shouldn't be reacting to him, I shouldn't be, not when I just found out he's meant to kill me. Or so my brain told. "I-I am?" Then I had to give a good shake to my head to bring it up to speed.

"You are a strange human," Sesshoumaru said, seemingly unaware of my internal problems (thank heaven). He had his eyes trained on me though and I forced myself to say something relevant. It wasn't so hard as you would think.

"So you've been saying for a while now. Why do you keep saying that?"

Something seemed to be coming to him, like he was just noticing something, judging by the slight raise of his eyebrows. I more felt than saw his hands (both of them) twitch at his sides like when you are about to do something and hold back at the last second. He blinked, his eyes once more taking in my face but almost as if for the first time. Needless to say, it was very uncomfortable at my end, especially since I was already uneasy as it was.

The thought just barely had time to pass through my mind when I was interrupted by Sesshoumaru stepping away from me. He moved so that he was far away enough so that I could easily step past him without coming within an arm's length of him. Then he turned and headed back toward the village.

"Because you are less irrational than I should presume," he said over one shoulder.

I stood stunned in my place, watching after him as he walked away. Part of my brain was dealing with the shock that I had just been told Sesshoumaru was the named assassin assigned to kill me but apparently he wasn't going for it. Another part was struggling over trying to make sense of what had just happened – or not happened – and Sesshoumaru overall. And whatever remained was idling over the fact that thick grey clouds were starting to pull their mass across the sky. It was either going to rain or snow soon, it noted astutely. Perhaps I should seek shelter.

I sighed at my own wearily indolent brain. It just let me down at times. Then, I ran to catch up with Sesshoumaru, ready to put another affair aside for later inspection.

"Careful there Sesshoumaru," I said with a small smile once I was caught up, trying to erase what tension that remained in the air between us, "that was almost a compliment."

I swear I caught him rolling his eyes.

---

"Go already," I said, feeling impatient. "She could be on her way out as we speak!"

"Feh," Inuyasha sounded, completely unmoved. "Tell me what he did to you and then I'll go."

I growled for what must have been the hundredth time that morning. "Inuyasha! Stop being such a child. I've already told you that. Now, get going!"

He shook his head, planting his feet more firmly into the ground, a frown permanently etched onto his face. "You seem different and you've been cranky all morning."

_God! If you exist, please do me this one favour and strike him with lightning right here and now!_

"Okay," I growled, throwing a scowl toward the sky for not having my wish granted. "I'm going to say this one more time so listen to me carefully. I'm. Cranky. Because. I. Didn't. Get. To. Sleep," I ground out. "_Now_ will you go?"

Inuyasha crossed his arms across his chest and pinned me with an annoyed look, clearly not buying it. Really, I hated it when Inuyasha chose these moments to show signs of intelligence.

He looked as though he were about to say something, but luckily Miroku cut in; he could have very well been 'sat'. "Inuyasha, perhaps it would be best if you did leave for now."

I could have hugged him then. Miroku, not Inuyasha.

But I wouldn't. He would probably take advantage of the situation and grab something.

It was maybe a little after ten and for the past half an hour I had been trying to persuade Inuyasha to go to my time and let my mother know what was going on so that she wouldn't worry herself to death since I hadn't turned up for over a month. I had my bag packed and ready to go with him along with a letter of explanation to my mother sitting by the door of Kaede's hut. Unfortunately, Inuyasha wasn't cooperating.

When I got back from the forest with Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha had already been awake and he had been on his way toward us, following our scents. I didn't think Inuyasha would be able to handle the news that I had for him all too well and frankly I was still having difficulty coming to terms with it, so I just told him that Sesshoumaru needed a break from the smell of the town. Clearly, he hadn't bought the story.

Outside, the villagers had awoken quite a while ago but it had been several hours since one had passed by Kaede's. I suspected it had something to do with the youkai lord lounging against its wall.

"Please, Inuyasha," I tried a new tactic. "My mother is probably very worried right now. And, if I don't hand in my homework soon, I'll fail all my courses and have to take the summer off to catch up." I could see his frown deepening at my words. "That means three whole months that I have to stay in the f—," I cut myself off, remembering that Sesshoumaru was on the other side of the hut, perfectly capable of hearing what I was saying. "…that I have to stay at home and not come back here. You don't want to waste all that time, do you?"

Inuyasha was silent, clearly considering this. I was too tired to be patient but clearly it was working a lot better than yelling at him. I guess I just have to keep it up a little longer.

"And," I said, ready to pull out my trump card, "I'm all out of ramen. I need my mom to give me some more."

Looking miffed and put out, Inuyasha threw a glance at the yellow backpack, his nose sniffing to see if there really was no ramen left. Then, doing his best to look aloof, Inuyasha bent down and grabbed the bag, threw it over his shoulder, and left the hut. It was called a trump card for a reason.

I would have done a victory dance…but, I just didn't have it in me.

Sighing a great sigh of respite, I practically collapsed down on the hut floor. Not four hours ago, I had been so sure that I would never be able to sleep again. But now, after having had time to adjust a little and dealing with Inuyasha (always a tiring thing on its own) who'd been nagging at me since I got back, I could barely keep my eyelids open. Finally, I gave up the good fight and let them fall shut, figured I wouldn't miss much. The slowly rotting wood that made up the walls would still be there when I opened my eyes.

Sango and Miroku were with me inside the hut. Of course, without them, I don't think I would've gone far in trying to persuade Inuyasha to go. Miroku was always the peace keeper (which was sort of ironic what with him being the way he is). And well Sango, she was always a force to be reckoned with. Thankfully, I hadn't needed her particular services today morning. So she sat by the door, sanding hiraikutsu. As for Kaede, she'd been called to one of the villager's homes. Apparently there was a flu going around. Shippo, as he always did when we were in town, had gone in search of the village kids and had taken Rin with him. Of course, just for diplomacy's sake, I had Rin ask Sesshoumaru's permission. I'm not sure how he took to it, but seeing as how the kids were gone, I'm guessing he didn't make any outward objections. I guess Rin was just better at communicating with him.

Personally, I don't think I could even compare myself to Rin when it came to that department. I mean, after spending day and night with the guy, I had somehow or other deluded myself into thinking that it was because of the curse that I was alive. That Sesshoumaru was forced to not harm me. Not that under normal conditions I would have been wrong, but the way he had been acting and considering I was nearly killed for following that light, I should have at least had a suspicion!

I shook my head, remembering the time that he had in fact told me that he had no problems hurting me. I must be so stupid. He had _said _it, had said it the night Naraku's demon attacked. He had told me that he _should_ kill me! And there I'd been, thinking I was so clever to know that he was just trying to freak me out when all the while my life had depended on his patience and willingness to put up with me for whatever reason he had inside his head.

With a frown, I tilted my head back, leaning it against the wall. How could I have been so stupid?

"Kagome-chan?" I heard Sango say.

"Hmm?"

I heard a hushed thump as Sango carefully put the giant boomerang to the side and came to sit beside me. I waited until she was beside me then opened my eyes only to find her looking at me with worry clear on her face. From beside the hut window, Miroku stood also turned toward me. Then again, he may have just been checking Sango out.

Sighing, I sat up straight and faced Sango. It wasn't fair that I kept them so worried over me even if that wasn't my intention.

"Kagome-chan," Sango said again, watching me, "tell me what he did to you. I want to help you."

I felt so bad and guilty but there was no real reason for it. It's not like I had done anything wrong. But I still didn't want to upset my friends. I looked from Sango to Miroku, then back, trying to come up with a satisfactory answer. The problem was, what with me acting so unusually quiet (what! I've been preoccupied) right after coming back from the forest with Sesshoumaru, my options out were considerably narrowed.

With what must have been my thousandth sigh, I sat up even straighter and fully faced Sango. "He didn't do anything," I said, actually voicing my main concern. "That's the problem."

As I said it, I glanced toward where I could imagine Sesshoumaru leaning against the wall, eyes serenely closed as he waited for the day to pass…or whatever. On the one hand, it felt good to say that out loud even if Sesshoumaru could probably hear it. I was never one for secrets (hence why I was willing to rethink telling Sesshoumaru about the well) and if it got it across to Sesshoumaru that I was confused, well…well, it would be just better. Anyway, Sesshoumaru would be a fool to think I was taking all this without a hitch.

But still, deep in my gut, I could feel a steady but familiar tugging, setting off warning bells in my head.

Sango didn't seem to be able to digest this. She cast a glance over her shoulder to Miroku who gave her a shrug, and then she turned back to me, her eyes held widely open. Then she frowned and leaned a little toward me. "You…uh…_want_ him to do…things to you?"

Why did that sound like a double entendre? …a dirty double entendre…

"Uh…no," I said slowly, looking at her suspiciously. "I meant…" I drifted off, rather distracted by the odd sensation in my stomach as it grew stronger; I felt as though I were on an elevator escalating rapidly and then doing a sharp u-turn. Maybe it was nerves. Maybe I've just had bad meat? I tried to shake it off.

"You meant…" Sango egged on.

"Huh? Oh right, sorry. I meant, well, this is Sesshoumaru we're talking about! I'm surprised I'm even alive!"

Sango pulled back, raising an eyebrow.

I was about to shrug but stopped at a particularly hard tug on my stomach. Okay, no, something was definitely off. I placed a hand on my stomach, giving it a gentle tap. Was it my miko powers? But I could normally tell right off when it was that. Only time when I was ever thrown off was when two or more of my senses went off, or when….

"Kagome-chan?"

"Just a sec," I said to her, not looking up, "Something's off."

I rummaged around in my own head, trying to concentrate. It felt like a jewel shard, but it just felt so much stronger than that and sickening…like poison. And these days, we were lucky if we came across just one shard at a time, never mind two.

No…this felt like the whole jewel. But that was just ridiculous. The only way that could be true is…is if—

"Shit!" I jumped to my feet, practically running to the door and out of it, ignoring the surprised cries from Sango and Miroku. Hurriedly I glanced around to spot Sesshoumaru. Why had I been in such a rush to send him away!

"Kagome-sama!" Miroku said, making his way out of the hut proceeded by Sango.

Again, I didn't mind him having just spotted Sesshoumaru by the far corner of the wall. I rushed toward him, gathering what nerve I had to just confront him. He had his arms crossed before him and his eyes closed but opened them when I got to him. If anything, he seemed bored. I doubted he had sensed anything yet as neither had Miroku. Jaken was nowhere to be seen, but I didn't care.

"Sesshoumaru, please," I asked, hoping he would just answer, "Has Inuyasha's scent already disappeared?"

For a second he didn't do anything, simply watching me with his bored gaze. Then, slowly, he rose to his feet, allowing his hands to fall to his side, his eyes narrowing speculatively in the same move. I swallowed but held firm.

I opened my mouth, ready to reword my question one way or another when he spoke. "Perhaps a little more than a few minutes ago."

Crap. Damn. Blast! Ahhh, you pick one, I'm too panicked!

Dashed, I stared at him fretfully.

"Kagome!" Sango had reached me and clamped her hand on my right arm. I turned and faced her, not waiting for her to ask.

"I sense the jewel. Naraku's coming."

There was a second during which Sango and Miroku just blinked at me in shock. Miroku was the first to snap into action. Within seconds he was running towards the rest of the town, calling over his shoulder, "I'll warn Kaede-sama!"

"Miroku," I yelled after him, "Tell her to keep Shippo and Rin with her!"

He gave a nod and kept on running.

I turned back to Sango. "I have to go see if I can get Inuyasha."

Sango gasped, glancing behind me to Sesshoumaru. She took in another breath and gave a stiff nod. "I'll get the weapons ready. We'll meet him outside the town." And she went back into the hut.

I took a second to ready myself, then turned to face Sesshoumaru. His face was completely blank. I didn't like it. "Look, Sesshoumaru," I started out, already knowing that he was not about to listen to me.

"I do not sense Naraku."

Nodding, I tried to answer with patience I just did not have. "I know. I always sense the jewels way before Inuyasha can smell anything. And Naraku basically has the whole jewel. I can feel that coming way before."

He just stared at me.

I didn't have the time for this. "Look, Sesshoumaru, I need to get Inuyasha—,"

"His presence is not necessary," he interrupted.

I frowned, trying not to snap. "Maybe you think he's not necessary, but I do! Now come on, we—,"

"No."

I took in a sharp breath, starting to get seriously angry now. Sure, he was all fine with condemning himself to a curse and keeping me alive, but god forbid you should ask him to go after his half-brother.

"I do not need him."

"I do," I bit out, glowering at him.

He gave me a silent, calculating stare, impression creeping back into his eyes and giving them life. I would have taken comfort from that but he chose then to speak. "I have fought against you and I have seen you fight Naraku. You do not."

Almost as though all the wind had been knocked out of me, I stood motionless for a full minute, trying to take in what he'd said. Then, "Sesshoumaru," I said more calmly, feeling that I should be the rational one since he wasn't. "I can't risk this town."

For a second, his eyes flashed and he looked to his side from where I could sense the jewel approaching us; he must have just begun to sense Naraku. "Then you may wish to hurry," he said and without so much as a glance toward me, began to walk out of the town.

Feeling as though I had just taken a two by four to the head, I gaped after him, totally at a loss as to what to do. I heard a jingling sound and a few minutes later, Miroku came running back up to me, Jaken at his side. With a glance toward Sesshoumaru, Jaken gave out a croak and then ran after him. Miroku, though, stayed, watching as Sesshoumaru got further and further away. Sango came out of the hut, a little surprised to see me still there.

"I thought you were going to go after Inuyasha," she said, handing me my bow and wicker of arrows.

I turned a dazed look on her just as Sesshoumaru came to a stop sixty feet ahead of me. "H-he won't come."

Kirara hopped off Sango's shoulder transforming before she hit the ground, growling as she began to sense Naraku as well.

I looked from the cat back to Sango and Miroku both of whom seemed less than shocked. Okay, so maybe it was a little obvious that Sesshoumaru wasn't about to go chasing after Inuyasha.

God, what were we going to do?

"Guys, we need him," I said, feeling desperate. I could feel Sesshoumaru's youki slowly beginning to rise, a sure sign that he was annoyed, either at being stalled by me or that Naraku was on his way. I was more inclined to think it was the first.

Sango glanced at Miroku and then back at me, a sympathetic yet determined look on her face. "Kagome-chan," she started out slowly, "you're right. We do need him. But unless he comes back on his own, there's nothing we can do just now."

Miroku nodded in agreement. "And since I can sense Naraku's miasma now, we don't _have_ the time to do anything either."

"So what, we just go into battle against Naraku on our own?" I did not want to do that.

Again they glanced at each other, then simultaneously, they turned to look at Sesshoumaru, then back at me.

"We have no other choice," Sango said, trying to sound confidant.

Okay, she was right. I knew she was. And I knew I was just wasting time. But damn it, what did I have to do to catch a break around here.

Feeling shakier than I would have liked, I started walking, my friends beside. Almost exactly at the same time, Sesshoumaru started walking too, no doubt sensing that I was closer and now he was free to move again. I had to repeatedly remind myself that Naraku was on his way just so that I could keep from stopping just to stall Sesshoumaru. That would be oh so sweet.

Sesshoumaru came to a stop far away from the village, and even better, as far away from the well as possible. At least there was a good chance that it wouldn't get destroyed or anything. The three of us walked until we were standing roughly beside him.

I could feel the Shikon jewel from very close by now and knew that Naraku should be there in about ten minutes or so. To prepare myself, I reached over my back and pulled out an arrow, getting ready to shoot with a second's notice.

"How much longer?" Sango asked Miroku, sounding nervous but not nearly half as much as I felt. Maybe she was just hiding it.

"Soon."

Sango let out a slow breath, reaching out to put her hands on Kirara's head. She always did that when she needed a little reassurance. So she was covering.

This was our first time facing Naraku without Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru had said that I was Inuyasha's drive. I think it was more like the other way around; it was Inuyasha that gave us strength, always running full force ahead, not giving the opponent a chance. And here we were, about to face off with our worst enemy. Without Inuyasha.

Sure, Sesshoumaru was also with us, but I couldn't see him bothering to keep us safe on the side. He'd probably only be focused on one thing and that would be to take down Naraku.

Wait! Shit! I forgot!

"Sesshoumaru," I said, sounding cross even though I hadn't really meant to be. Well…it's not like I minded it though. "What are you going to do when you need to move?"

"That is my problem," he said not even bothering to turn and look at me.

Okay, now I was cross.

"Fine." If it had been any other time I would have persisted on an answer. But frankly, I was too miffed to care. If he wanted to be all macho and pretend he hadn't a care in the world, who was I to get in his way. He could die for all I care.

Well…that was a lie. I did care, I admitted begrudgingly even though it was only to myself. He had Rin to take care of. And sure he was arrogant and annoying to the point of madness, but I didn't think he deserved to die at Naraku's hands, especially because he was tied down by an underhanded trick. And an underhanded trick that he could have easily rendered himself free of if he'd just killed me.

Urgh! I so wanted to hate him right now, but he wasn't making it easy. Especially since a little voice in the back of my head continued to whisper I was just way too dependent on Inuyasha. After all, I was a girl of the future where women were supposed to be able to stand on their own and not need any men. Of course, they hadn't been considering that I was about to face a hanyou as vile as Hitler…plus ten.

With an angry glare at my own brain, which I knew didn't get around since my brain in itself didn't have eyes (that only got me angrier), I stomped up to Sesshoumaru, scaring Jaken into a high pitched squawk, and stood as near to him as I could allow myself.

This had to be the record breaking morning for my crappiest day ever.

I could feel Sesshoumaru's eyes on me and decided to ignore him, keeping my eyes on Miroku and Sango; I wasn't about to give way to his anger or annoyance. Now, if only my own friends would stop staring at me as though I had grown a third head.

Traitors, I thought glumly.

"Well, well, well," came Naraku's voice suddenly, effectively bringing all attention onto him just as he touched down on the ground, his red eyes on me and Sesshoumaru. "This I had not expected."

---

Okay, woot! It's out. Well, if you want to thank anyone, you can thank yourselves for being my drive. And also, thank Advi specially as it was her (or his) review that cheered me up in my moment of despair enough to make me buckle down and finish this chapter. Of course, all you others helped too. But you just might get mad at me when you read the next paragraph.

See…I've just discovered I've made my first big mistake. When I was writing the story in my own head, the Naraku that I conjured up was the one we saw before Mt. Hakurei, you know, with the pelt and everything. Well, I just remembered now that I've mentioned the shichinchitai in this and I don't want to take that back. So now I have to write Naraku after that. And I'm not sure how I can make that fit in with my story. So, I have a question for you that I'm going to need you to answer ASAP. How much would you mind a bit of inconsistency?

Anyway, I'm sorry if this becomes a problem. In my defence, I come up with most of this when I'm least paying attention so…

Anyhow, thank you all. And oh! Thanks to all those who answered my question about the timelines. Love ya'll lots and lots. See ya soon!


	14. Chapter 14

**Quote:** Joel: Ed, are you hallucinating?  
Ed: Oh, yeah, but not right now. - Sy Rosen and Christian Williams, _Northern Exposure, On Your Own, 1992_

Love is the triumph of imagination over intelligence. - HL Mencken

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.

**A/N: **for a thorough apology and lame excuses and an actual Kagome related note, go to bottom of chapter.

---

**Chapter 14: Brownie Points**

Ah, yes, Naraku, in all his glory. It had been a while since I had a chance to see his ugly hide. To be honest, I can't quite say I had any regrets over it. So when he landed in front of us, looking between me and Sesshoumaru in that insufferably obnoxious way that is truly special only to him, really, I had little other wish than to stick one of my arrows straight through one of his eyes. Of course, if my powers clinging to that arrow were to purify his head into smithereens…well, let's just say I wouldn't have any objections to that.

Bit violent for a miko, you say. Well, you're right my friend, you're right. Now deal with it.

"What are you doing here Naraku?" Miroku asked, making me focus back on my current situation instead of my fantasies.

Naraku didn't even bother to look toward Miroku. He threw a quick glance around then turned back to Sesshoumaru. "Well, well, well, it would seem that you have rid me of the wrong person." He kept his eyes trained on me and Sesshoumaru and I could see him trying to make sense out of Sesshoumaru's choice. "So Sesshoumaru-_sama_, you have decided to disobey me."

Even from where I was I could sense Miroku and Sango tense; well, at least I didn't have to be the one to break the news to them. I did my best to keep my frown in place and glared at Naraku, wondering just how quickly Sesshoumaru planned on beheading him. I mean, no one in their right mind would ever order Sesshoumaru around and then confront him over his disobedience. It was like carving your own death date on your tombstone; you couldn't undue it.

Apparently Jaken agreed with me (aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! It's the end of the world!) because after several shocked squawks, he pinned Naraku with an outraged expression and started spouting out some nonsense over Naraku's impudence. However, he went ignored, by both Naraku and Sesshoumaru.

In fact, Sesshoumaru was possibly the only person who had no outward reaction to Naraku's words. Of course, after knowing him for as long as I have, I knew that in this case, no news was not good news...so to say.

Naraku snorted at Sesshoumaru's seeming indifference, cutting off Jaken's continuing exclamations, and turned those red eyes of his onto me. "It would seem you have a stronger hold over the two brothers," he said with a slanted smirk.

…okay, personally, I didn't like the implications of that. Not only was it a far cry from reality, it also put quite a few people's virtue in question including mine. But this was Naraku, he was bound to try and wind us up. And an idea was starting to come to me; if I delayed long enough, maybe, just maybe Inuyasha would be crossing over soon. "Not to be overly technical," I said, my hands reflexively tightening on my bow and arrow, "but they're actually _half_-brothers." Who would've thought that fact would ever come in handy?

I could tell Naraku hadn't expected me to say quite that, judging by his ensued silence.

"In any case," I continued, "I have no control over either of them so you may as well stop that line of thought." It was really surprising, but my voice came out relatively strong and even. "Now, what are you doing here?"

At this Naraku smirked again, eyes once more spewing with malice. "Poor, stupid, little girl, you don't even know, do you?"

Suddenly I found myself more than thankful that Sesshoumaru had told me about the spell today morning and not any later; it would not do to hear the news from Naraku. But I kept a straight face and gave him a cold stare.

Thinking his own thoughts, Naraku turned his smirk to Sesshoumaru. "Then I wonder, my _Lord_" why couldn't sarcasm have been invented _after_ Naraku's death? "Why have you not killed the girl yet? Any…services that she may be providing can always be found elsewhere."

Services…? SERVICES! Why that little lousy, snivelling cockroach!

Finally, Sesshoumaru had a reaction…if a small one. His eyes had narrowed fractionally. …well, _that_ was helpful…

"What are you talking about!" Sango asked, sounding more than a little frustrated. Maybe I should've told them about the spell…but I hadn't had the chance.

"Perhaps," Naraku went on, ignoring Sango, "My _Lord_ enjoys her company…a human's company…"

…

Okay, this was so unoriginal…even by Naraku's standards…

Calmly, motions going almost unnoticed, Sesshoumaru placed a hand on one of his swords and brought it out with a low hiss. Apparently he was done waiting for Naraku to make his move. You know, not that I was particularly enjoying what Naraku had to say, but I would have liked it much better if we could have stalled a bit longer on the fighting. Or maybe it's like they say, you know, the sooner it's done, the sooner it'll be over? Blurgh, I don't like sayings much.

"My patience runs short, Naraku. State your business."

In my head, I came to a sudden halt, turning to look at Sesshoumaru with just a hint of confusion. Why would he ever bother to be patient with Naraku in the first place? Then it came to me, he won't be quite so agile today as he would normally be; he will be somewhat constrained because of me. With a sharper sense of worry, I turned back to Naraku.

I think he must have been thinking along the same lines as me because there was a wide smirk stretching his lips. He lifted a hand and from behind him appeared his usual herd of demons with numbers in the thousands. From nearby, Jaken let out a squawk, and for once I could sympathize.

"I should think it would be quite obvious what I am here for," Naraku said, sneer in place. "I'm here to help lift a curse by killing an increasingly bothersome miko—,"

"What!" Miroku and Sango gasped in unison.

"Guys," I cautioned, my back straight and a slow anger starting to burn within me again. I don't know what it was exactly that had brought it to the forefront of my body so suddenly, but I could feel the usual fury that I felt whenever faced with Naraku, even though it had mostly been shadowed with a helpless fear over not having Inuyasha here. Maybe it was anger over his never-ending plots, I don't know. But either way, the end result was the same. "Forget it for now."

"Kagome—,"

I gave them a stubborn look and a shake of the head. Right now, all I really wanted was to get rid of Naraku. I could feel my indignation over all the crimes he had committed taking over me, making me want to bring justice to him. Forget Inuyasha not being here. Forget Sesshoumaru not being free to move as he wished. Forget the thousands of demons that lay in waiting behind Naraku. I had taken Naraku on before. I had wounded him more than significantly with one arrow at a time I rarely could hit my target. So what if he had grown stronger and had most of the jewel; I had grown stronger too and so had my friends. And just being on the same side as Sesshoumaru would give anyone confidence. I lifted my bow and levelled my arrow with Naraku's heart, waiting to know when I should make my move.

Even so, deep in my guts, there remained a telltale knot of worry.

Looking malicious, Naraku gave me a look as though to say, 'oh please'. Of course, that did nothing to sooth my anger and I welcomed the feeling. "It seems the little miko—,"

"Naraku," came Sesshoumaru's voice from beside me, drawing everyone's attention to him with the ring of command clear in it. One look at him told me that he had had enough of listening to Naraku. There was a stern look on his face that made the fact undeniable. He stepped forward so far so that he was almost within hands reach of Naraku and for a split second I found myself worried for him. "If you are here to fight, then fight."

I have to admit, not that it's anything new, but his tall figure standing so dauntingly before one of our greatest and most cunning enemies was simply awe inspiring.

"As you wish my lord," Naraku said and bringing my attention to where it ought to be, his red eyes now more focused on Toukijin than anything else. Then, slowly, he turned to look at me once more and I was almost surprised to see a smirk slanting his lips. "I only wonder, without Inuyasha, who would be willing to try and protect the poor, useless miko."

And with that and no more ado, the torrent of youkai burst forth from behind Naraku, heading straight for me.

To be honest, this wasn't such a new move as you would think, but it was an effective one. I had my arrows whizzing through the air as quick as I could, taking down ten maybe eleven demons before I ran out of arrows. This was the downside of using a bow as your main weapon; you could always run out of arrows. I backed away helplessly, too freaked out by the oncoming hoard of demons to be looking to notice what everyone else was doing. One thing was for sure: Naraku was right, without Inuyasha and my batch of arrows, I was pretty much a goner.

The first youkai reached me and, desperate, I threw my bow at him with a surge of purification energy. It worked, purifying the demon just inches away from me along with two others that had been uncomfortably close. Well, to be honest, I can't say that any of them were at a comfortable distance. This gave me just a little more than five seconds before the next wave was on me and this time I didn't even have my bow. Within seconds, I found myself surrounded from all sides so that all I could see was a wall of demons from all around, waiting to pounce. Then, the first of them made its move.

I'm not quite sure what happened next, just that there was a whirling of wind and the demon that had been inches away from me was no longer there. For one wild moment, as my brain was still trying to catch up with the fact that I was still alive, I thought that Inuyasha had come to my rescue and that everything was going to be fine again. Then I remembered that Inuyasha was somewhere five hundred years into the future where he would have no idea that I was even in any danger.

"Kagome! Are you okay?" I turned in time to see Sango catching Hiraikotsu after it had made a lap around me, taking down any of the demons that may have been too close. Relieved, I answered her as she came to stand beside me to help fight back the demons, Miroku along side her.

Sango and Miroku, not wasting any time, immediately set to fighting the demons. Apparently, the demons were thinking along the same line as them as they were charging at us with hardly a pause after seeing the other demons' demise. And I had so wished they'd at least be a bit discouraged.

"Kagome!"

I barely had time to hear Miroku's warning before I was forced to throw myself flat against the ground as a demon tore its talons exactly where my neck had been a mere second ago. I rolled over just in time to see Miroku's staff fly through the demon's head and landing a little to the side. Miroku came rushing up to me and picked up his staff as I got to my feet. This was getting ridiculous, if not highly dangerous; I needed a weapon, any weapon. But how was I to get one?

"Kagome-sama," Miroku said while casting three sutras toward another group of attacking youkai. "We need to get you out of here. It's not safe."

I held from rolling my eyes, one: because I didn't think this was the best time for it, two: because I was too busy throwing myself on the ground again. "You're right," I grumbled, getting back on my feet. "I need to get a weapon if I'm going to be of any use." And before Miroku could say anything or stop me, I made a bee line to where the wall of demons was a little less dense.

With a shout, seconded by one from Sango, Miroku threw out another handful of sutras, taking out at least six demons that stood before me. I didn't waste time or breath stopping to thank him, knowing that there were more than enough demons vying for the positions that had just opened up along their ranks.

I came to a sudden halt and leaned as far back as I could, just missing being ripped through by an oncoming demon. Clearly, this wasn't going to work without a little effort on my part. I gave a brief glance at my hands. I'd done it before, granted not intentionally, but still. No arrows and no bows didn't leave me with much choice. Best go forth as best as I could, Braveheart to the last breath if I must. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh!

Really, I threw forth my arms, hoping to all that was mighty that this works, and ran as fast as I could. Twice I felt my hands move through what I knew must be demon guts, but thankfully the sensation was short lived both times. I ran for quite a while before I realised that I had my eyes closed. Slowing to a stop, I opened my eyes to see where I was and nearly slapped my forehead when I saw I was on the side away from the village. Clearly, running blind was never a good option.

Not wanting to waste any time, I broke into a run again, circling the huddle of demons with a well-given berth. That is until I ran into something definitely solid and very much hairy.

I stumbled backwards, more than a little miffed, and looked up to see what had delayed me. Sadly, it just so happened to be a mighty happy looking Naraku.

Fudge.

A cursory glance let me know that he was a little worse for the wear, his baboon pelt ripped in places and his hair seemingly a little ruffled. Apparently Sesshoumaru had made an impression. Which reminds me, where was Sesshoumaru anyway? He had been standing right before Naraku when the demons—

DOUBLE FUDGE.

The curse! I had definitely ran outside of my sixty foot berth.

Close to panic, I looked around, trying to find where Sesshoumaru could've possibly been dragged to but saw no sign of him. I could only guess that he was somewhere in the midst of the demons along with Miroku and Sango as that was the only place I didn't have a view of. Demons of that level, however, were of no challenge to him, despite their numbers and that could only be good news for my friends. A little relieved, I turned to face my current problem again, Naraku.

"Do you mind? You're in my way."

Apparently he didn't find my comment quite as funny as I did. But he smirked and played along. "And where are you off to in such a hurry?"

"I don't remember when that became any of you business." I glanced over his shoulder to where the town remained beyond my reach. I know I sounded all brave and everything as though I actually thought I stood a chance taking on Naraku, but right now, weapon less _and_ Inuyasha-less, I really didn't feel all that brave anymore.

"How did you do it?"

I looked back at Naraku, taken aback by the out-of-place question. There was a malicious look on his face that seemed to be ever permanent, but in his eyes was the unmistakable light of concentration. Not for the first time, I felt as though I was being seen as someone else and I knew very well who he was substituting me with. It was then that I noticed that I was standing more than too close to him and immediately proceeded to take a good ten steps away from him.

"How did you get Sesshoumaru to keep you alive?" He stepped toward me, making up for my retreat.

A snappy come-back, that's what was needed right now and I had a whole row of them lined up, ready to be shot back. But I couldn't get my mouth to sound it out. All I could manage was a weak swallow. As though from a distance, my brain was kind enough to note that I may be close to panic; it would seem I really was afraid of Naraku.

But no, I wasn't about to fall to pieces before him. I was better than that and I knew it. I forced myself back into the present, knowing that there really was no one for me to rely on this time to come to my rescue. Not even Jaken. They were all busy as it was.

"You're human," Naraku was saying. "He is not a youkai to be so easily swayed." And he took another step toward me.

Instinctively, I took one backward then took another two. I racked my brain for a plan but the field that we stood in was bare except for drying grass and a hoard of demons. It looked as though I was back to using my hands. Unless I could make it to the village; Kaede always kept a spare set of bow and arrows in her hut. My next step, I took toward the village.

"You should know better than to think I had any hand in his choice," I answered in way of distracting him. It wouldn't do to have him stop me before I could get my hands on a weapon.

"The question is, why you would set him up to killing me in the first place."

At this, Naraku let forth a laugh, one that left me breathless for a full second. "My reasons are my own, Kagome."

One of the most unpleasant things in life is having an enemy out to have you killed call you by name in that familiar way as though he had a right to say it.

I kept my shiver hidden as best as I could and continued taking little steps toward the village while circling Naraku.

"But," Naraku said, glancing toward the pile of youkai to my right, "if he is incapable of killing a single miko, I will have to do so myself."

I knew where this was going and I didn't pause to see if I would be right or not. His sentence was hardly over, but I had already whirled around and was running as fast as my feet would carry me toward the village. I couldn't even tell if my heart was beating anymore, I just kept on running. But I knew it was useless.

A hand, or what I had thought was a hand, wrapt itself around my waist and pulled me down to the ground rather harshly. I screamed, both from fear and being touched by a tentacle. I threw out my hands and grabbed at the tentacle, and pushed out as much of my powers as I could manage. The minute I felt it disappear from my grip, I pushed to my feet again, making another attempt toward the village.

This time, a pair of hands took hold of my waist, turning me around so roughly that all the breath was knocked out of me as I hit something solid, sharp nails just breaking the surface of my skin. I gasped for breath, noting that I was being held in place against a body and being raised in the air. No time to be finicky. I grabbed onto whatever I could, ready to purify the bastard to smithereens, be I airborne or not. But one of the hands holding me in place flashed up and held my hands at a distance.

"Do not even think about it."

I stopped in surprise at Sesshoumaru's voice, noting the white hair that was before me and wondering how on earth I could've missed that. Then I remembered that Naraku was a shape shifter and that theoretically this could very well be him. I tried to push free but found that the supposed Sesshoumaru was giving me no room. Finally, as a last resort I tried looking over my shoulder and just as Sesshoumaru touched ground, I spotted Naraku, his baboon pelt askew while he held a few bloody stumps of what must've been tentacles. And I realised that Sesshoumaru had brought me back to where I'd been before I had broken into a run.

Not all too gently, Sesshoumaru, now proven to be the real one, put me down on the ground. Put out, I glanced up at him and could immediately tell that he was more than a little angry. And then, with quite a bit of shock, I saw that the top part of his armour was broken off and that there was a wide, bloody gash in it's place. I looked back on his face with a sense of horror, knowing that he could've very well been injured because of me. Sesshoumaru, however, had his eyes held firmly on Naraku's form and was once more pulling out Toukijin.

Taking the lead from him, I too looked back at Naraku, and standing at such a close distance, I could see the sweat on his brow and wasn't sure whether I should be happy that he was fixing his glare on me. I decided to leave all celebrations for when I knew I would be surviving this.

I could see Naraku trying to take steady breaths even as he gave his usual smirk. "Come to her rescue, my _Lord_?"

I didn't have to rack my brain for a good come back this time. Sesshoumaru had one ready and an effective one too.

"It's done Naraku."

He raised Toukijin to the air and struck out, the burst of energy so fierce that I had difficulty keeping my place and I was forced to close my eyes. But I could still sense with my miko abilities and I could still sense Naraku's presence via the jewel. I didn't need to have my eyes open to know that he had put up a shield.

"I bore of this," I heard Naraku announce even though he did not sound at all bored. Having had Naraku escape us more than once before, I threw open my eyes just in time to see him rise to the air.

I looked to Sesshoumaru, expecting him to go after Naraku and one look at him was enough to let me know that he indeed did want to. But I also knew what kept him from it and I felt a mixture of both anger and responsibility.

Sesshoumaru kept his eyes on Naraku's retreating form until he disappeared from view and a few minutes more. I had my eyes back on the huddle of demons, my first instinct being to see if Naraku's minions were gone along side him. To my disappointment they were still there, though their numbers was significantly less. I could even make out Miroku and Sango as they continued to fight, Jaken huddled somewhere behind them. Was it just my imagination or was Miroku starting to lag behind a little?

Worried, I made to go to them and nearly screamed as my wrist was grabbed. I whirled around only to find that it was Sesshoumaru and I forced my heart to slow down again. Upon closer inspection, however, I couldn't deny that it being Sesshoumaru wasn't such a good thing after all. The angry gleam was still present in his eyes and I could only guess as to why. Was he really mad at me for disrupting him in the middle of a battle? I knew Inuyasha would be. But unlike Inuyasha, I didn't know how to handle an angry Sesshoumaru.

Feeling helpless and worried, I waited for him to do something first.

Sesshoumaru kept his stern eyes on me, Toukijin still out and held in one hand while his other hand kept a tight grip on my wrist – which, by the way, was starting to seriously hurt now.

"Sesshoumaru?" I tried in a little voice.

Apparently that was the wrong thing to do as I suddenly found the sharp tip of Toukijin pressed against my throat. Instinct had me stumbling backwards but Sesshoumaru's persistent grip held me in place. I think I forgot how to breath.

"Why did you run?" I don't know what confused me more, that he was using the same tone as he had used with Naraku or the question he was asking.

"What? When?" I gasped, deciding that I didn't like this Sesshoumaru at all. I hadn't been this afraid of Sesshoumaru since…well…ever and I knew I was not ready to fear like that.

"You were running toward the little village. Why?" I could tell that his voice was only forced to sound so calm.

Irrationally, I both wanted to runaway right now and try and reach out to Sesshoumaru so that he would be more or less as he had been this past week. "A-arrows," I tried, sort of choking on the word. "I needed to get the spare bow and arrows that Kaede keeps."

He blinked at my answer, his eyes making a quick jump to my shoulder where my bow and wicker are normally hung and back. He blinked again and I could physically see him unwind. He let the sword drop from my neck.

I took a minute to fully appreciate being alive, reaching up to place my free hand over my throat. I forced myself to take in steady breaths and to take control of myself again. Slowly, my brain began to calm enough to start working again, bringing me back to the current. I blinked and realised that Sesshoumaru was still standing before me, an almost confused look on his. But I was confused too, my brain told me. I had not expected that from Sesshoumaru. But I knew I wasn't about to question why he had to ask that question or why he had been so ferociously angry while doing so, knowing that it could quite possibly be dangerous as it had just been demonstrated. I focused back on Sesshoumaru and gave a pointed look at my wrist. There was a pause before it was freed from his grasp.

For now, it will have to be put aside.

First thing was first and that was my friends. One look in their direction was enough to let me know they needed help. I had just started to march towards them when I was stopped by Sesshoumaru's hand on my shoulder.

I looked at him, admittedly a little scared, but it looked as though he had reverted back to his usual stony self and he had his eyes on the youkai before us. "Tell them to lower themselves."

Toukijin was still out and I could guess what he wanted to do and I didn't think I should risk anything questioning him. I took in a deep breath and yelled, "Miroku, Sango, Jaken, on the ground right now. Trust me."

Thankfully, that last part was really not needed to be said and with an exchange of glance between Sango and Miroku, they both did as I had bid them. Of course, Jaken didn't have to do anything as he had already been face down in the ground, making as small a target of himself as possible.

As I had suspected he would, Sesshoumaru wiped out every single one of the youkai with one swipe of his sword from where he was standing. But I was barely given time to sigh a sigh of relief when I found Sesshoumaru's hands on my waist, shocking me so much so that I found myself breathless.

"I have no wish to stay here any longer. You will meet your friends again by the village."

And with that, he took to air, me going along for the ride whether I liked it or not.

---

"He really scared me there," Sango was saying as she helped Miroku sit back against the outside wall of Kaede's hut. It turned out that in the midst of the battle, a demon had managed to take hold of his shoulder and had bit into it. It must have injected some sort of poison into Miroku's system as the bite mark left had a purplish hue to it. He wasn't that affected though and was fine with moving on his own. But Sango seemed to be convinced that he ought not to be left alone and Miroku wasn't one to complain over being touched by Sango, no matter what the reason for it was.

"It was an unexpected move," I admitted, smirking at the slanted smile on Miroku's face, knowing just exactly what he was thinking as Sango slowly peeled away the top of his robe to take a look at his wound.

"This is going to need a lot of bandaging," she murmured with her head bent over. "And I'm going to have to get Kaede to take a look at it too."

"I would much rather have you looking at me," Miroku commented, eying Sango's form and clearly enjoying the view. "Anyway, I can't say that Sesshoumaru, himself, has given us any reason to doubt him during the time he's been with us."

I nodded from where I stood twenty feet or so away.

Sango wasn't buying it. She got to her feet, a frown on her forehead as she noted the not so innocent look on Miroku's face. She spared him a brief glare before she promptly turned her back on him and came to join me where I stood. I noted that Miroku didn't seem to be minding the new view.

"I've already asked Shippo to get us some cloth and water to work with," she said to me. "Now, whatever he may have been acting like recently, we have to keep in mind that it's still Sesshoumaru, and he's cursed until he kills you."

Knowing that Sesshoumaru could hear us perfectly well and feeling a little self conscience, I wished Sango would give him a little credit. "Back at home," I said, lowering my voice a little, "we have a saying: innocent until proven guilty."

Sango frowned. "Why would he just suddenly grab you and come here? It makes no sense."

I sighed. "I don't pretend to know why he does anything, but he should be allowed to go somewhere if he wants. Seeing as how it didn't cost me anything to let him bring me here, I'm not going to bother fighting him on this. Plus," I stepped in closer and further lowered my voice, "I can promise you this, if it weren't for him, I for one would be dead four times over." And didn't stop to mention my latest near-death experience at his hands.

Apparently, Sango had nothing to say to that. I could understand her being a little rattled after this afternoon and I could sympathise, so I let the topic drop.

Sango glanced at Miroku as he leaned against Kaede's hut then turned to look at Sesshoumaru, leaning against a tree at the edge of the forest. She sighed and turned back to me, looking tired. "How much longer do you suppose we have to wait for Inuyasha to come back?"

I looked at my watch, noting that it was a little after five now. "I hope it's soon." And I glanced at Miroku, his breathing a bit laboured. He was going to need the antidotes from my time. Judging by the look of worry on Sango's face, I knew she was thinking along the same lines. Just then, Kaede walked out of her hut, carrying a bundle of white cloth. Shippo was right behind her with two buckets. Me and Sango waited for them to come to us as I was not free to move without dragging Sesshoumaru along behind me.

"Are those for Miroku?" Sango asked the minute Kaede and Shippo had arrived.

"Yes child," Kaede nodded, withered hands separating half of the linen from the rest. "And no." She looked behind me to where Sesshoumaru was sitting and I knew what she meant. I was glad I wasn't the only one concerned about him.

I didn't need anymore goading and reached out for the cloths as Kaede passed them to me. Almost immediately, the frown was back on Sango's face.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" she asked, eyes pinned on me.

I tried not to sigh. "Not at all," I answered honestly, reaching for the second of the two buckets Shippo carried. "But that's not going to stop me."

I knew she was worried for me having just found out about the terms of the spell and I felt bad about sounding as I did. But we all owed Sesshoumaru more than what a couple of bandages would cover whether he meant for it to be that way or not. Plus, if I could deal with it, then so should she.

Sango looked as though she had more to say to that but Kaede was the one to stop her, leading her away with her to Miroku, Shippo with them. I was left alone to deal with Sesshoumaru and for a second I stood where I was, gathering my will as my instincts told me that I was in for quite a bit of resistance.

Tightening my grip on the bucket handle, I made my way around to the edge of the forest, keeping my eyes on the path ahead of me. I stopped when Sesshoumaru's shoes peaked into my field of view and only then looked up at him.

Regal as ever, Sesshoumaru had his eyes closed and his face set in a serene look as though he remained completely unharmed. I studied his face as I had the chance, taking in the smooth skin over his features that remained so steady despite the spreading red on his haori. Beside him, Rin was sitting near the tree, not touching him, but leaning toward him. I'm not sure if she was asleep or not as she too had her eyes closed. But she didn't look as calm as him, a frown worrying her brow. I didn't want her to see Sesshoumaru's wound though.

I put down the bucket in my hands, walked around Sesshoumaru's outstretched legs, and kneeled down in front of Rin. I was just about to call her name when she opened her eyes on her own accord having probably already sensed me nearby.

"Kagome-chan," she said the instant she spotted me. I felt my heart clench at the worry in her voice. I didn't know if Sesshoumaru deserved all that much love from someone like Rin. But I suppose it was Rin's choice who she wanted to care about.

"It's okay Rin," I said in a reassuring voice, reaching out with a hand to pat her head. "I just need you to go help Kaede-sama for a while. Can you do that for me?"

I think she knew what I was doing or meant to do. That was the trouble with dealing with an unusually perceptive child. But she seemed to agree with me because after a solemn glance in Sesshoumaru's direction she got to her feet and walked into the village.

This is where the hard part began.

"You would do better to follow her," came Sesshoumaru's quiet voice. No doubt he already knew what I was up to whether he had his eyes closed or not. I almost had to smile.

"Well, I can't now, can I?"

He considered this silently for a minute then said, "You are not needed."

"Well that's nice to hear." I got up and walked to where I had put down my bucket. As perceptive as he was, I was sure he knew better than to think I would give in all that easily. I waited for him to take off his armour.

Not to shock you or anything, but he didn't. In fact he still had his eyes closed though I did deserve some credit as the serene look on his face was now maybe a little less serene.

Sigh…okay, so I was stretching here.

Trying not to roll my eyes, I said, "Go on then."

There were a few silent moments then Sesshoumaru opened his eyes, looking, if possible, a little put out. I put on a big a smile. You know, for his benefit…ehem…

"Perhaps you wish to clarify what you are speaking about," he said in an evenly cool tone.

"Your armour," I pointed, "I need you to take it off." He gave me a peeved look. "What? I'm not going to bother bandaging your armour too!"

I was trying to pretend that there really was no other option but to take care of his wound. He wasn't playing along. There were a few minutes of terse silence on his part, then he closed his eyes and went back to ignoring me.

Well…if he wasn't going to play nice…

"You know Sesshoumaru," even I noted the familiar note in my voice from when I was about to 'sit' Inuyasha. "If you're not going to do it, then you leave me with only one choice." God I hope it doesn't come to it. I had trouble enough hiding my consternation when he'd been undressing himself.

Perhaps thinking that I was bluffing, Sesshoumaru kept his stony silence.

"It's not that hard you know. I'm sure you've done it before." _Come on, please?_

"Leave," he announced in response, eyes still closed.

Sigh…I didn't think so. "Fine," I said, giving into my fate rather scornfully. I put down the bundle of cloth that I'd been holding and went to kneel down beside Sesshoumaru. For a second I thought I saw his muscles tense, but they soon relaxed as though he thought I wouldn't dare. Or maybe he just refused to show his discomfort; it wouldn't be anything new. In any case, he didn't have much of a reaction to my settling down beside him, making it clear that I had to resort to extreme measures to get the deed done. Stupid, damn, difficult demon.

Taking in a deep breath and squaring my back, I reached for the yellow obi that held his breastplate on. Even before I made contact I could feel his youki rising and turning in a clear sign of his displeasure, and the minute my hand touched the yellow cloth it was grabbed harshly by one of his hands, making me wince as his nails pinched my skin. For a second, I was really scared again, but I didn't panic having somewhat anticipated the move.

I took in a deep, steadying breath and made myself look up into Sesshoumaru's face.

He had opened his eyes, a dangerous gleam in them as he stared at me.

"I told you to leave."

"I know, but you're hurt." My voice was only a little shaky and the concern behind it was more palpable than I would have wished, not when I was dealing with Sesshoumaru of all people. "I know you heal fast and you don't really need to be bandaged up, but it's not like it'll kill you if you let me do it."

Okay, he didn't look happy. But it's not like I was exactly happy either. Plus, I was the one who was going to be doing all the work. I should be the one objecting. If only he would understand that.

"You like striking up deals," I said after a few minutes, secretly wishing for him to let go of my hand already and to quit staring at me. "How about we do that. You let me fix you up and I'll do something for you."

This seemed to attract his attention as his hold on my hand loosened slightly so that his grip was less intimidating. I made a move to free my hand but found that he resisted the shift. Nervous, I looked down at our hands, much too aware of the warmth in his hold and the pressured redness where his fingers were. Sesshoumaru, however, tugged on my wrist, bringing my attention back to his face.

"What do you propose?"

I almost smiled again. "Anything really, if it's reasonable."

His eyebrow rose as though to say 'would I ever be unreasonable?' I'm glad though that he didn't actually voice the thought because I honestly wouldn't know what to say to him. For now, I just offered him a shrug and hoped that that was enough.

"Granted, I will hold you to your word," Sesshoumaru finally said, his eyes boring steadily into mine as to convey his seriousness. Like I would ever question that.

"Right," I tried saying brightly. It really wasn't fair that I had to go through all this trouble just to do him a favour. But I guess it all added up in the end anyway since this was really a mixture of thanks for keeping us alive in the fight and an apology for getting him injured.

For his part, Sesshoumaru kept his eyes boring straight into my eyes as though gauging me, in what sense I don't know, and I could, almost as though through my imagination, see there was something uncertain in the way he held my gaze but I had no idea what it could have been. Sitting as close to him as I was, I had a clear view of the different hues of gold in his eyes and I found them to be more than mesmerizing. It occurred to me that for a person who wished to appear as nonchalant as Sesshoumaru did, his eyes could be quite the inconvenience.

But then he jolted me out of the clouds and back to earth by sliding his hand along my arm as he pulled back, wiping the forming smile off my face.

Wondering what was wrong with me at times and trying to dispel the feeling of goosebumps along my skin, I kept my eyes trained on the bark of the tree as Sesshoumaru went about taking off his armour and slid his haori off his right shoulder. Then, putting on my best professional look, I set about actually examining the wound.

I wish I hadn't.

After years of seeing Inuyasha injured and seeing the remains of many battlefields, I was hardly ever squeamish about blood and that sort of thing. But this was putting even my limits to the test. Even though the bleeding had stopped, it was deep…very deep. I knew he was a full demon and all and this was probably no worse than a cut to him, but I felt a surge of sympathy for him.

"Were you planning on staring at me all day?"

Of course, trust him to destroy any feelings of sympathy I may have even thought of having…almost as if he's psychic. However, when I looked up at him, I was surprised to find no sign of the derision I had heard in his voice on his face. Then again, I may have just missed it.

It didn't occur to me to look indignant or anything. I just blinked then set to work. First thing was first and that was to clean the wound as best as I could. I wished Inuyasha was back so that I could use some of my time's medicines. I didn't quite trust this century's method of cleaning with plain water. I dipped a cloth in the bucket with one hand and placed my other hand against his chest so as to gently stretch out the wound. At my touch his muscles gave a small spasm and I knew it hurt more than he let on; I had to be more careful.

I shifted closer to work at a better angle and carefully wiped the damp cloth across the wound, working my way over it several times while trying to be as gentle and thorough as I could. Despite my efforts, I could feel and hear the forced evenness in his breaths.

"Uh…so," I started, wanting to divert him as much as I could. Of course, I'm well aware that Sesshoumaru can't be diverted from what he wants to pay attention to. "What did you want me to do for you?"

I paused to dip the cloth back into water, then continued, keeping my eyes on my work.

Beneath my hands, his chest shifted as he took in a breath.

"I have not decided yet."

"Oh." Okay, that didn't leave me with much to go on. I rinsed the cloth again. "I guess there just isn't that much that I can do for you."

I was suddenly aware of his gaze on me and had to fight the instinct to glance back at him. After a few moments he took in a breath as though to say something but the breath was exhaled without any accompanying words. I tried ignoring it running over my fingers.

"So where's Jaken," I said, my voice almost a little unstable. "Last I saw him he was standing beside you."

Sesshoumaru let out a breath. "I sent him away."

"How come?"

"He spoke too much."

I let out a breath of my own, not liking his possible hint. So, as I'm bound to do, I cast around for something more to say, anything really, and remembered that it was cloudy today. Trying not to smile evilly and not completely succeeding, I said, "You know, I don't like the look of those clouds. Do you think it's going to rain today?"

I wonder if he knew I was teasing him. Judging by the tense silence that followed my words, he didn't. Or maybe he did and didn't take highly to it (I really should give up trying to read him…). I let out a laugh, not really very concerned, and spared him a glance. There was just a hint of a frown on his brows as he stared at me.

Nearly laughing, I tried my best to sound serious, "You know, I'm starting to suspect you don't share my sense of humour."

Ah, understatements, the joy of my life.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow, drawing another smile from me. Then he gave a slight shake to his as though he thought hope was lost on me and turned to look toward the little huts of the village.

Exhaling slowly, I tried to come to terms with the fact that Sesshoumaru and I really didn't share the same sense of humour. I know, I know, it must be shocking to you too and I sympathize. But it's one of those facts of life we just have to learn to live with.

I gave his wound one last wipe then pulled back to examine my work. Now that the blood was wiped from his chest, the wound didn't stand out as horribly as before, but it was still a sobering sight. Normally, I would expect myself to feel a bit guilty over it as it was because he was tied down to me that Sesshoumaru was injured. But I didn't. I don't know why.

I put down the strip of cloth I'd been using, draping it over the ledge of the bucket, and reached for a fresh piece. Then I looked back at Sesshoumaru's chest analytically, feeling a little ineffective with my strip of cloth after having seen all those hospital TV shows. Letting out my breath in a huff so that I felt my bangs lift momentarily, I settled for making do with what was at hand. Anyway, it's not like Sesshoumaru knew what he was missing out on.

"Well," I said, turning my eyes back up to his only to find him still staring to the side, "I'm going to try and wrap this around you now." Then I waited.

Sesshoumaru did nothing.

I tried clearing my throat to catch his attention and it worked…sort of. He turned his head to look at me but didn't do anything else.

I looked pointedly from the makeshift bandage to his wound then back to his face. Again, Sesshoumaru just continued to look at me a slight frown taking form on his brow.

Oh, this was awkward.

I cleared my throat. "I'll be having to wrap the cloth around your…um…chest." Judging by his blank look, I figured I had to elaborate. If I didn't know better, I'd say he was being slow on purpose.

"Your hair," I finally said and pointed. "It's in the way; and your arms."

For a few seconds – awkward seconds – awkward seconds that seemed like an eternity – I was stared at – by a half-naked Sesshoumaru if I may mention. I did my best not to show my discomfort. Then, in a fluid motion, Sesshoumaru had reached around his back and pulled his hair out of the way. Then he went back to pinning me with those intrusive eyes of his, the look on his face telling me to get a move on it.

Except now it was a lot harder to go back to bandaging him up. For one, he was now staring at me and while I had already touched him before, I now had to move in way closer than I ever would in order to be able to wrap the cloth around him. Maybe this whole taking care of him business was more complicated than I had thought. I was half tempted to just back off and let him go on as he normally would. Immediately at the thought, I felt determination stirring again within me. This was meant to be a thank you and if nothing, I was polite. And it was too late to back out now without letting him know just how uncomfortable I was (I still had the dream that this was a secret). Plus, I'm from the twenty first century; I could handle a shirtless guy…even if it was Sesshoumaru.

God, if you have _any_ mercy, let that be true.

"Right," I said in a would-be cheery voice. I took in a deep breath and crouched down as close to him as I dared to.

It was an uncomfortable business, to put it lightly. But thankfully, it didn't take too long and almost before I knew it, I was done wrapping the white cloth around him. Even so, each time I had to lean further in to pass the cloth over his back I would come so close that I could feel the heat radiating off his skin and I found it hard not to think on his hands wrapping almost fully around my middle each time he picked me up today. Somehow, today we just seemed on much more closer quarters.

I tucked in the end of the cloth, then sat back to re-examine my work. It still seemed sort of primitive and I wished I had the means to show him just how much more could be done. Finally letting out a sigh, I put on a smile and looked back up at him.

Eyes semi closed, a trace of a frown almost apparent on his brows, Sesshoumaru didn't look to be in much of a mood. Then again, when was he in a good mood?

"Good news," I said, getting to my feet. "I'm done. We can go back to not having any contact now."

Yes, teasing will alleviate the tension, especially since it's worked so well in the past. I'm just so bright at times.

Thankfully, I was ignored.

Breathing a sigh, I stood up and picked up the bucket and what cloth was left. I turned and walked with the intention of giving them back to Kaede as she might need them (she _was_ a miko, after all) but stopped before long as my brain kicked in, thankfully before I went over my sixty foot limit – again. It would seem that I am not meant to catch a break today.

I put down the bucket where I stood. I tried to look subtly to where Sesshoumaru was sitting in the same position as before. He hadn't even bothered to put his clothes back on, body coiled as though he was on the alert…more so than usual. With a slow blink, he raised his eyes onto me and I could see that probing light in them. I think he just may have been expecting me to completely forget about the spell, and the realisation of it was funny enough to make me let out a guilty giggle.

Oh well, how does the saying go…if you can't beat them, join them! Even if I'm not actually beating Sesshoumaru in anything. I guess it's not the right saying for the moment but so long as my language teacher doesn't find out, I think I'll be fine with my incorrect idioms inside my own head.

I made my way back to Sesshoumaru, his eyes following my movements all the while, and sat down against the tree beside his. I'm not quite sure why, but even as I sat, I had the distinct feeling that something was off with Sesshoumaru. Instinct had me guessing that it was because I was back but I didn't want to believe that being around me bothered him that much, especially because I _had_ to be around him.

So, I just leaned back against the tree and closed my eyes, half because I was dead-beat tired and half because I didn't want to see the eyes I could feel boring into me. After a few minutes, I felt, at least I think I did, Sesshoumaru take his eyes off of me and look another way. Feeling a little less tense, I allowed the smile to grow on my face.

The air was cold but not harshly so, but even so I had to pull my sleeves as low as they would go so as to cover my fingers, and I was sure my nose was red with the cold. But I didn't mind it so much. In the background, the wind blew through the stark trees, bringing forth the light scent of forthcoming rain. Very distantly, I could hear the kids in the village coming out of their homes after being held indoors by their anxious parents. I wondered if Shippo and Rin would be joining them, knowing that both Kirara and a reluctant Jaken would be following them if they decided to do so. With a sense of mischievousness, I strained my ears to see if I could hear the sound of a sharp slap from Kaede's hut; I knew better to think Miroku wouldn't make a move. No doubt, less than a few seconds later, I heard a faint echo of it coupled by Sango's indignant scolding.

"What do you find so amusing?"

Slowly, I let my eyes open, taking in the view of the storm streaked clouds low over the horizon. Sesshoumaru did _not_ just break the silence. I know he didn't, he wouldn't.

He did, didn't he?

AHHH! It's the end of the world!

…again…

Casually, I turned and looked at him only to find that he was facing forward and had his eyes mostly closed. So I cleared my throat and focused on the huts. "You know, just thinking."

I didn't look back at him but I felt as though more needed to be said and because I couldn't really say that Miroku had just probably attempted to grab Sango's ass, succeeded despite the poison in his system, and found himself beaten by Sango and that I just happened to find all this incredibly amusing, I gave a shrug and settled for saying, "It's been a long day, hasn't it?"

This was answered with an indistinctive sound from Sesshoumaru.

"Well it has," I said. "I'm just making the best of it."

I waited to see if he had anything to say to that, and to my surprise, he did.

"That's a trait hard found in your race." His calm words failed to rouse any anger in me, though maybe I was just a bit annoyed.

"Are you expecting a comment on that?" I asked, half expecting that to be the end of the conversation.

Then again I was surprised when this too received an answer.

"No doubt, you have one that may prove to be interesting."

I took a few minutes to absorb this. "Uh…if you say so. I just think, given their current status in life, people here aren't as negative as you make them sound. I mean, they're a bunch of farmers, without much to go on other than each other. They have no money; they're constantly under attack by demons, and never mind other humans. But despite it, they're still growing and evolving. You can't imagine how far humans can go."

He was silent for a few minutes as though actually considering my words. Then he said, "You are not entirely wrong. However, in relation, humans do have very far to go before they can equal youkai."

I considered letting him know that in a few hundred years, there would be no demons to mount up to but I thought better of it. Instead I settled for: "Maybe, but there are more important things in life."

"More important than surviving an attack by demons?"

I smirked. "Yes, plus, you don't have to equal an enemy to beat it."

"Hn," was his response. Then he went on to say, "You make it seem as though youkai are of no concern to you."

I turned my neck so I could see his face. He was still studying the town, his eyes steady and a solid gold in this light. I still felt as though his body was coiled and was a little thrown off trying to find a reason for it. "They are," I eventually said. "But that's only since I came here."

He was silent again and I could see his eyebrow dip down at the front. Then, "You mean to say that demons are not a threat to your race in your native land?"

Heck, it couldn't hurt, could it? "No," I shook my head, and Sesshoumaru finally turned to look at me, eyes analytical and sceptical. "There are no demons, period. Or at least, non that are willing to show themselves for what they are."

"No demons," he repeated, eyebrow raised.

"No demons." It was so tempting to laugh just then but his eyes kept me from it.

"And yet you claim to be from this very forest."

This time I did laugh. "Yes, in fact, I'd say we're sitting in my neighbour's yard at this very moment."

He cast a glance in the general direction of the well (it took me a minute to remember that he had felt Inuyasha disappear around there a few hours ago) then turned his eyes back on me. Though his form seemed as strung up as before, his eyes seemed a bit calmer. "Your home must be very different."

I nodded then shook my head with a wide smile, noting that, if he didn't believe me before, he did now. "In many ways, but it's also the same in many ways. The majority of us, including me, come from your average, working families."

This seemed to grab his attention and he pinned me with his sceptical look again. I stopped to think back on what I could've said that could make him doubtful again. When I couldn't come up with anything, I gave up and tried him. "What?"

"_You_ are not from a working family." He looked too serious for me to think he was joking…not that he ever did joke.

But why would he question that of all things?

"Uh…why wouldn't I be?"

He gave me a look as though to say that was obvious. But as I remained blank, with a slight narrowing of his eyes, he went on to say, "Your hands are—," and here he paused as though searching for the right word.

I looked down at my palms, trying to see exactly what my hands were. Nope, no sixth finger on either one…. Clueless, I looked back up at him to clarify.

His frown deepened for a second. Then, with what unbelievably was a slight roll of his eyes, he turned to face the village again before he went on to say, "You're hands are not the hands of a worker."

"Oh!" Ha ha, that made sense now. That was astute of him to notice, very astute indeed. I wonder when he'd noticed that. I looked for the right way to put it. "At home, you don't have to be a farmer to be working…there are lots of other occupations that don't involve labour."

He took this silently, seeming to buy it as the frown on his brow evened out.

"For example, we own a shrine and there isn't anything that hard about that."

"I was under the impression that the life of a miko was a dangerous and taxing one," Sesshoumaru said, though he didn't turn to look at me.

"No, not when there are no demons to be dealing with." I couldn't help the little giggle that escaped me.

At the sound of my laughter, Sesshoumaru once again turned toward me, his face serious and his form a little more placid to my senses.

It looked as though he were about to say something more but something seemed to catch his attention so that he turned slightly towards the trees. Judging by the direction he was leaning toward, I thought I knew what had caught his attention and I'm glad to say that it wasn't Naraku coming back.

Sesshoumaru turned back toward me, the fresh blank mask over his features already confirming my suspicions. Instinctively, I wanted to get to my feet and leave him there as though having Inuyasha find me having a nice conversation with his half-brother was something to be prohibited. Resolutely, I kept my seat, burrowing into the bark of the tree for extra support, and waited for Inuyasha to come our way.

Then I noticed that Sesshoumaru's eyes were still on me, studying me and my actions and though his eyes were expressionless, they held an air of utter concentration. I remained still, letting him read whatever it was that he wanted to, and for once not minding.

"Inuyasha comes," he said, voice so low that it hardly bothered the silence of the late afternoon.

I nodded my head, curling my knees against my body and relishing in the slight warmth it brought me.

"You should leave."

I shrugged.

"Leave."

Finally, I let out a little laugh, proceeding to smile. "I can't. Anyway, I just got comfortable."

---

Hello?

(echo)

Anyone there?

There...there…re…re

Aw man…

That aside, for anyone who's still there….I'M SO SORRY! I really am. I like to call on Advi as my witness. But in my defence I got a frigging full-time job (both bah! And yea!) alongside my own yearly job of tutoring. And since it's been finals time my students have kept me more than busy. And for the first month since my last update, I was finishing my own finals and after that my parents went on vacation together, which mean I was forced to become the mom and actually cook and feed my brother and sister because I'm the only one who can cook anything edible other than my mom. Although there is the odd food that my siblings can make. And at the same time I got this full time job that is actually important to my career so I can't muck it up. Believe it or not, this chapter was mainly written during my breaks and car rides to and from work. Thank god for laptops, eh? Any who, let it be noted that I'm aiming to finish this story before the next school term. There may be a month overlap but that's about it.

Now, the beginning of **last chapter**, specifically the first paragraph…well, even though it totally escaped my eyes, it's been brought to my attention by the lovely IndigoNightOwl, to whom I am very grateful, that it may be interpreted as third person POV. To my horror, when I went to check I saw that she was right. So anyhow, I went back, and with her help, modified it so that it is definitely Kagome's POV. Anywho, sorry for the slip up.

About **Kagome** in this chapter, I feel obligated to remind you all that, as she admits so herself in an earlier chapter, she's never been one for reading people all that well via their eyes or whatever. Remember, she's only human and always, always, susceptible to mistakes.

And finally! I found a namesake among my reviewers! So cool! First person out of my home country that I've heard of with my name (first real person). Although I did use to have a teacher with the same name but she's vetoed out for being a teacher.

See ya kiddos!


	15. Chapter 15

**Quote:** A computer beat me at chess once.  
But, it was no match for me at kick boxing.

- I don't really trust a sane person. – Lyle Alzado** (1949 - 1992)**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.

**A/N: **for a thorough apology and lame excuses see bottom...not mine though

**Chapter 15: Double Whammy**

Oh – oh – oh yeah…that's more like it.

I sank down along the rock face deeper into our little hot spring. There's nothing quite like a bath in a hot spring while it's snowing lightly around you, especially if you have sore muscles and you've just gotten out of bed. Quite relaxing, if I may say so.

"Could I use some of your soap?" Sango asked, making me stir if just a bid.

Too lazy to open my eyes, I put out my hand and searched over the rock I'd placed all my bathing stuff (right under an umbrella to keep them dry). "There you go." I passed her the bar.

Then I figured, while I had my hand out, I may as well be productive and get to washing myself. Lazily I reached for the shampoo.

"Inuyasha seems to be in a bad mood," Sango commented.

I sighed. "So tell me something new. It's not my fault Naraku chose then to attack. I didn't exactly have him penned into my day planner you know."

"I know, I know. But don't you think you should talk to him, you know, to make him feel better. He is only worried about us being hurt."

Clearly Sango didn't intend this bath to be relaxing. I opened my eyes. "I know and I'll have a talk with him but really, we're all fine…well, save for Miroku."

I had given him some of the medication that Inuyasha had brought over, and although he was a little tired right now, it looked as though Miroku was going to be just fine.

I dipped down and washed the foam out of my hair. When I resurfaced again though, I nearly screamed out of shock when I found Sango standing not an inch away.

"What about Inuyasha's half-brother?" Sango whispered, eyes already foreboding. "You spent a lot of time seeing to his injury and I'm sure you wouldn't have done that if he was fine."

I frowned, turning to pin her with a serious look, not at all liking the tone she was taking. Seeming to see that in me, Sango gave a quick apology. "I'm sure you didn't mean anything," I said, reaching my hand out for the soap. "Anyway, he's a youkai; he should be healed by now."

Sango raised an eyebrow and I chose not to spend time deciphering what she meant by it, knowing that it would only make me upset with her.

Rubbing the soap as vigorously as I could, I amused myself with the pretty, pink bubbles, stopping every once in a while to pop one that tried to blow away on the slight breeze. I stopped at the sound of Sango's giggle, taking on a dignified look. Clearly, I was too old to spend my time popping bubbles.

Now, while bathing in a hot spring while it's snowing is one of those amazingly refreshing experiences of life, getting out of said hot spring isn't. Trust me. Shivering and quivering, me and Sango put on our clothes, Sango with an almost inhuman speed (after so much practice trying to hide from Miroku no doubt). We threw our towels over our wet hair and made our way toward the village.

Some fifty feet or so, I stopped to let Sesshoumaru know we were done, although I'm sure he already knew that. Even so, he gave me a small nod and waited for us to pass him (or so I'm assuming).

"It's funny he's so high strung _now_," I said to Sango. "When the curse was put on Sesshoumaru, he seemed to be all fine and even found it to be funny. If I remember correctly, he thought it was an amusing way to deal with Sesshoumaru."

Sango gave me an impatient look. "Well it's a good thing that he is 'high strung', as you put it. You seem to be taking this calmly enough for all of us. Are you forgetting what he is?"

I stopped in the path, actually embarrassed that Sesshoumaru had to hear this. "Sango, that's not fair." I tried to keep my voice down.

Sango turned so that she was looking directly at me and when she spoke next, I could see sincerity clear in her eyes. "Kagome-chan, I'm worried for you." Thankfully, she kept her voice quiet. "I would hate it if something were to happen to you."

Ah, I feel all warm and fuzzy now. I just so wanted to hug her and I did. "That means a lot to me." I pulled away so I could look at her. "But I trust Sesshoumaru – mind you, not completely – just enough not to worry for now. I just don't see why he would kill me now if he hasn't yet."

I could see her trying not to frown, but she only shook her head and said, "You are too tolerant for your own good, you know that?"

I laughed and patted her on the shoulder. "Aw, stop. You're making me blush!"

Realising that I wasn't taking her seriously, Sango shook her head and gently bopped me on the shoulder. I guess that's what I get for being an optimist.

---

My talk with Inuyasha wasn't going quite as well as I was hoping.

True to my word, after my bath with Sango, I went straight to Sesshoumaru and asked him if he didn't mind me going for a walk with Inuyasha. Seeing as how I was ignored, I decided for him and marched right up to Kaede's hut where Inuyasha could be seen frowning from the roof top.

"Inuyasha," I'd asked oh so nicely. "Could you come down a sec?"

But he had turned his head so that he couldn't see me.

I didn't protest. "Please, Inuyasha?"

He just stuck his nose into the air.

Ever the patient one, I kept my cool. "You know, I was just about to make a fresh pot of ramen. Did you want some?"

"Feh."

It went on like this for a few more minutes. That's about when I decided I wasn't as patient as all that and resorted to sitting him. After all, if ramen couldn't even persuade him, what could?

Of course, that had him fired up so that he'd decided he liked yelling and cursing better than ignoring me. Wouldn't blame him; that was more Sesshoumaru's field.

Currently, I stood beside Inuyasha's half crouched form as he continued with his rant. Really, I knew it wasn't the best thing to do, but sometimes the temptation is almost too much. I let out a remorseful sigh and waited for Inuyasha to calm down a bit. "I'm sorry Inuyasha," I said as soon as I could get it through.

He threw me a dirty look and just said, "What do you want anyway?"

I gave my head a good rub, trying to see how to go about this. "You want to go for a walk?"

He frowned at me, then at the forest, then back at me. "No."

"Then do you want to go inside?" I pointed to the hut. "It should be all warm and toasty in there right now."

Inuyasha jumped back on the roof. "No."

Very well then, I thought, glancing around the hut. Eying a pile of logs to the side, I put down my umbrella and walked to the pile. I climbed, slipping and sliding only just a little, and marched up to where Inuyasha was sitting.

"We need to talk," I said persistently. "Clearly something's bothering you." You would have to be blind not to guess what it was, but I didn't quite want to admit to it. So what if Sesshoumaru and I were talking – peacefully that is? It wasn't a crime.

Nonetheless, that was the problem, wasn't it? That we'd been talking peacefully, that I'd bandaged him up, and that he'd saved me? Even if I didn't own up to, I knew what the problem was, and judging by his continued, stony silence I think Inuyasha knew that I knew.

Trying not to frown (although I can't say at what), I examined Inuyasha's face. He wasn't looking at me, choosing rather to keep his eyes as aloofly as he could on the village street below. I thought he could use a lesson from his brother seeing as how he was frowning and had his jaws clamped shut so tightly that he had a muscle twitching every so often.

"Inuyasha?" I had moved to stand in front of him, looking down at him with concern. I didn't want him upset over something that – well, that wasn't real.

His eyes flashed to my face then – as though he had just remembered that he was supposed to be ignoring me – he turned them back on the street.

"I wanted to thank you Inuyasha," I said quietly, watching his face as emotions passed over them.

He frowned a little more then, grumbling, said, "What for?"

I moved my face so that it was directly in his line of view, and then gave him a smile. "For going home yesterday for me. At least I don't have to worry about my mother right now."

He spared me a glance, something other than anger quickly flashing across his eyes before he turned them away from me.

"And," I went on, truthfully a little suspicious of the look I'd just seen pass over his face. "I wanted to thank you for worrying for us…"

"Feh," Inuyasha sounded, rolling his eyes. "Who said I was worried about any of you?"

Okay, I know he was just pretending, but it bothered me just the same. "Then I'm sure it was the jewels then."

Inuyasha pinned me with a harsh look. "What else, stupid?"

Oh, well! If that's how it was going to be!

I pushed to my feet, concentrating on calming myself so that I didn't sit him again – although it was looking like a better option by the millisecond. "Well then, if you were worried about the jewels, and since they're completely fine, what's the matter with you?"

Inuyasha had pushed to his feet too, rising higher than me as he was apt to do but stirring nothing within me. For a moment this threw me off, my brain noting the sudden change. But then Inuyasha spoke and I had to concentrate back on him.

"What's the matter _with_ _me_?" his voice rising as he spoke. "Nothing's the matter with me! _You, you're_ the one that—,"

He suddenly clamped his jaw shut again though looking positively fuming. A little stunned, I tried to make something of it. "You think something's wrong with me?" I glanced over my shoulder for a second to where I'd left Sesshoumaru and found him staring along the village street as well. I turned back to Inuyasha. "Because of Sesshoumaru?" Of course, I already knew this.

Again Inuyasha's eyes flashed with anger as he looked at me, but he kept his mouth shut. Nonetheless, it was enough for me to know I was right.

Trying not to roll my eyes in more than just frustration, I pinned him with my utmost serious look. "There's nothing for you to worry about," I said calmly and quietly, somehow already tired of saying this and already knowing that while the curse remained I had better get used to it.

For a second it looked as if Inuyasha had an answer to this, an angry one too, but then he let out a huge sigh – looking a little deflated – and sat back down on the roof. "Go away, Kagome." His voice sounded grouchy even though his form looked dejected.

I could've stayed there and tried to talk to him. If it had been a month ago – even two weeks ago – I would have. But just now it felt as though there was a drift between me and him and I felt as though I didn't have the right to pursue it further if he didn't want me to. I felt obligated to leave him alone and respect the barrier that he had put up – or maybe it had been me.

With a sigh on my lips, I stepped away from Inuyasha and made my way to the edge of the roof. I was just about to make my way down when Inuyasha's voice interrupted me.

"Do you need help getting down?" he asked, keeping his back to me.

I was tempted to say yes, even though I really didn't. It would almost be like before; having Inuyasha there to help with everything and anything I may needed help with. But I wanted to give him his space and I wanted to try it on my own.

"No thanks Inuyasha." Then after a little pause I added. "I am going to make ramen. Come down if you like."

There, no pressure at all. It was up to him for the time being.

Down on the ground, I made my way to my umbrella, at the same time shaking the snow out of my hair as best as I could. I was just thinking that maybe I should go and give my umbrella to Inuyasha to keep him dry when I stepped on something slightly crunchy. A little surprised as there really shouldn't be anymore leaves left, I looked down to see a white envelope under my right foot, looking a little soggy. Realising this was where Inuyasha had fallen when I'd sat him I glanced at him. Did it fall off him when he'd crashed?

He quickly averted his eyes elsewhere.

My eyes narrowing, I picked up the envelope and turned it over to see my name written on it in my mother's handwriting. Had he been trying to hide this from me? Again I looked at him and again I caught him just as he turned his eyes away from me.

Realising that he had, I pinned him with a glare that I'm sure he felt even though he wasn't looking at me. I would have sat him but I wanted to get to my letter.

I picked up my umbrella and went toward the forest, met Sesshoumaru at halfway and continued on until I was well within. When I turned to lean against a tree, I found that Sesshoumaru had followed me. Whether it was because he was forced to or not, I didn't know and he certainly wasn't saying. But then deciding that it probably wasn't worth wondering over, I tore open the envelope and brought out the note from my mother.

---

Crap.

Shit.

Damned.

Hell.

These were just some of the words crowding my brain. It was bad news, bad news in more ways than one. My exams were next week. Ones I couldn't miss unless I planned on starting everything all over again. To top that, a representative of Tokyo University had been kind enough to call us and let my mother know that I had to go for an interview on Friday. It was enough to have my mom asking me to come home even if I did end up bringing Sesshoumaru across. Clearly my mom had no idea who we were talking about here. And that would be a fine way to show up to my tests and interview, a mythical figure from five hundred years in the past right there beside me in case I needed support. Then again, if things were going bad, maybe I could get Sesshoumaru to cause a commotion so that I could to do the test again.

Oh god, what was I going to do?!

Of course, trust god to never answer when you want him to, I thought glumly.

"You have been silent longer than you are usually capable of being," came Sesshoumaru's voice, making me jump about ten feet into the air and reminding me that he was still there. Boy was he ever good at picking the right time to start joking.

But I was too preoccupied at the moment to send him a glare or something.

I continued to look at the letter, rereading my mother's words. I knew her enough to know that she had only written the letter because she thought it to be a real emergency. And of course, by the looks of it, it was. I couldn't risk missing an interview with the university rep; I'd worked so hard, juggling two lives for a chance to get to studying further. I wasn't ready to give up on all that just because Naraku had woken up on the wrong side of the bed and decided to take it out on me.

Ignoring his earlier comment, my brain working on its own quite without my permission, I turned around on the path away from the village and said, "Come with me for a sec. I want to show you something."

Then promptly, I started walking forward, leading the way with great doubt but leading on nonetheless.

After a short while, shorter than I had hoped, we arrived at the well, a sprinkle of snow gathering on its rim. There, I had gotten this far. Now it was time for the real hard work. I wondered if I was crazy to be doing this, but I gave my head a shake to clear it of all thoughts. I had to.

"This is a well," I said, placing a hand on the rim of the well but keeping my back to Sesshoumaru. Of course, I felt immediately stupid cause I mean, wow, ground breaking news! The _well_ is a well!

Amazingly, no snide comments were forthcoming. Maybe he really didn't know what a well was?

Curious, I turned on the spot to look at him but he was only staring at me much as he did at any other time. I cast around, trying to think of a way to say what I wanted.

"There…there is a well just like this in my home…."

Slowly, Sesshoumaru's eye's turned to examine the well before he brought them back on me, a look of dawning comprehension in their golden depth. But he remained silent.

"Er…I jump in – through it, and I—,"

I stopped short, watching apprehensively as Sesshoumaru took a step toward the well and me. His eyes roved over the well, taking in the old and damp wood and then into the black confines before falling back on me. That's when I first noticed it, the blazing curiosity that he wasn't even bothering to mask. I couldn't find my voice to say anything.

"It leads to your homeland?" he asked, taking a step closer to me.

I couldn't possibly say it, could I? Wouldn't that put my home in danger? I settled for swallowing though my mouth was dry as sand.

But he didn't seem to need an answer. By the looks of it, I had said enough to give away my secret.

"How does it work?" he asked steadily almost as though he had received a full and ample response to his previous question.

But there was something in his eyes now, something more than innocent curiosity and it was putting me more on edge. I could feel myself starting to sweat with nerves, knowing that I had crossed a line that I shouldn't have had, at least not yet. It was as though my brain was finally coming back to me and it was screaming abort right now. It had been a bad idea to even think about going with him. I'd be a fool if I thought I'd have any control over him while we were there. The most I could do was to limit his movements, something that he could easily overcome by either killing or taking me for the ride.

With a step away from him, I shook my head, not myself sure what that was supposed to convey.

It was ignored.

"You jump in and the well leads you to your homeland?" This time he didn't stop for my response, merely stepping closer and closer to me and continuing. "A land with no demons, developed humans, all in Inuyasha's forest?"

His eyes fell back on the well and I could guess what he was thinking.

"It's never let anyone else through." That caught his attention.

He was close, too close, and I backed up but soon had to stop as I reached the lip of the well.

"Inuyasha went through yesterday."

"Well, he's the exception to the rule." I was struggling to put some strength back into my voice, but he was unnerving me more and more with that look in his eyes. "Even I can't get through without the – without help."

His eyes lingered on my face as though checking to see how honest I was being. At least here I could be sure to be genuine as what I was saying was perfectly true. He finally stopped his approach, some of the expression in his eyes fading as he read my hesitation.

"Why did you decide to show the well?"

I couldn't tell him it was a mistake. Nor could I write it off to a temporary bout of insanity though that was the honest truth.

"My mom sent a letter with Inuyasha. I have things to do at home."

Face falling back to full neutrality, he said, "And what has changed your mind about going home?"

Trying to regain my calm, I sat on the ledge of the well. But obviously, as usual, there was no point pretending with Sesshoumaru as he seemed to already know exactly what I was thinking. "I don't trust you enough to take you along."

He was silent, eying me, then the well behind me. As for my answer, it seemed to hardly make a difference to him at all. Okay, I should've expected that.

Finally, he looked back at me, curiosity back in his eyes, yet this time it was guarded. "And if I were to use your standing dept?"

I could feel myself paling, acknowledging that I did owe him a favour. But this hardly would count as a simple favour like letting me bandage him and so it didn't change anything. "It couldn't buy you my trust."

"I did not intend to use it so."

Okay, I have to admit, I had already known that. But stalling is a favourite fall back of mine. "Then I'd have to say chances are you wouldn't even be let through in the first place." My voice sounded almost confident and for a minute I almost was.

There was a small smirk tipping the side of his mouth which I didn't like at all but could do little about. He moved so that he was directly before me, tall and massive compared to my half sitting form. Suddenly I wished to be back on my feet, but knew that if I were to stand up right now, I'd pressing right by his person which just plain old couldn't be a good idea. With a steadying breath, I tilted my head back to catch his face.

"Then we shall put those chances to the try."

And without further ado, I was tipped over roughly and was falling with a gasp stuck in my throat. Sesshoumaru followed me into the well and I could only hope to hit the ground hard if it meant not going through.

The impact never came. Instead I felt hard ground appear beneath my back as smoothly as though it had been there the whole time which could only mean that I was through. I hadn't realised that I had closed my eyes. But once I opened them it was to see the dull blue glue waver and wane on Sesshoumaru's white hair, leaving us in the dark of the well house.

I pushed to my feet, feeling angrier than I've ever been in my whole life, which is saying something as I spent most of my time battling it out with Inuyasha.

"You," I demanded angrily of Sesshoumaru, "I don't know where you get off thinking you—,"

He clamped his hand tightly over my mouth, making me gasp with surprise. Angry beyond belief, I didn't even realise he wasn't looking at me. I shoved away his hand and opened my mouth to continue, but again, he shut me up, this time going further so that he had pushed me against the wall of the well hard enough to knock the wind out of me.

His eyes were darting here and there as though he was disoriented and was trying to find his footing. This came as no surprise, as everything but the well was now different. Distracted though he may seem, however, it was clear that I wasn't to talk if I was going to rave. I took in a deep, steadying breath, giving him the sense that I was calm. But he wasn't paying any attention to me.

Frustrated, I tugged on his sleeve, drawing his eyes onto me. In them, I saw a look of half disbelief.

"We have to go back," I started out, but he ignored me.

"It's off," he said simply, his eyes now fully focused on me. I didn't know what he was talking about, and I wasn't sure I wanted to know what. Nevertheless, I just had to go and ask.

"What's off?"

Finally, and possibly for the first time in my memory of him, Sesshoumaru smiled, albeit a scary one. "The curse."

Seemingly having said all he wanted to or deemed necessary, he leaped out of the well in one leap.

Now definitely panicking, I ran up the ladder at the side of the well, hoping to catch up to him even as the well house door was slid open. Once at the top, I ran out of the well house in his pursuit. "Sesshoumaru, wait," I yelled after him even as I saw him getting ready to leap into the air. "You can't go!"

But it was too late. He was already high in the air, moving fast out of my sight, well out of the measly sixty foot berth that he had been the past week and a half.

---

Well howdy partners?!

I'm back. Sorry for the unbelievable delay. But you know, I lead a busy life and now I'm back at school and things are harder than ever so please do forgive me. And to be honest, I'd opted to give up on the story, but I'd gotten so many wonderful reviews of people asking me to continue that I just had to. So I think I will – continue that is with this story. I'm still pretty certain of where I want to take it. So just please bear with and don't be cross if you see shamefully long delays.

A special thanks goes to Mandybean, lehcar132, Kuroro12, and for sure, Advi for your encouraging words. Trust, it was all of you that made me move my butt and sit back at this. So thanks and again, very sorry.

Btw…I'm sorry, it's shorter than usual, but I wanted to get this chapter out and revive some lost hopes. Plus, trust me, this is where the break should go. Next chapter's a doozy.


	16. Chapter 16

**Quote:** - Silence is one of the hardest arguments to refute. **Josh Billings**** (1818 - 1885)**

- Men stumble over pebbles, never over mountains - **Marilyn French**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 16: Heaven in Reprieve**

Okay, no, there was no need to panic. Everything was fine. I hadn't just set a bloodthirsty villain loose on my hometown. No really, nothing could possibly go wrong if Sesshoumaru was out and about, flying from roof top to roof top in broad daylight. I mean, pfft, what were the chances of someone spotting him out? And even, in spite of the slim chances of it, if someone was to spot him out or come across him, it's not like Sesshoumaru had a history of violence or particularly disliked being confronted by humans. Nah, I'm sure everything was fine.

Yeah, I know, I'm absolutely nuts. Thankfully, I knew not to rely on my brain to be at its most useful at the moment.

In fact, even as it feebly attempted to look on the bright side of things, I was already halfway back across the yard toward the well house, knowing full well that my only chance was Inuyasha. Or maybe once I was across the well, then the spell would be back in tact. Then I'd have time to consider what the hell had gone wrong.

I dashed past through the already ajar screen doors, and without a second thought, jumped right into the well.

Sadly, I didn't get the soft landing I'd been hoping for. Instead, I fell with my full weight, hot pain shooting up from my ankles to my knees. Worse than that, no blue light appeared and the roof of my well house was still over my head.

My first instinct was to check and make sure I still had the jewel shards with me, which I did.

Okay, so technically I should've gone through.

But I hadn't. And I was willing to bet that it was because of the taiyoukai flying loose somewhere in Tokyo. Apparently, he was needed for me to get back through. Then again, maybe God had decided to choose this opportune moment to add a twist to my life. I mean, God knows, I was just desperate for a little excitement in my life. Just a little though you know, to spice things up.

Ignoring the pain in my legs, I pushed back onto my feet and climbed the ladder halfway up, then let go only to fall back onto solid ground again.

"URGH!"

Okay, maybe there was a chance that Inuyasha had figured out where I'd gone off to and was on his way to fetch me back even as I stood there on the other side of the well. The important thing was not to give up hope.

But clearly, standing in the dark and stomping my foot was neither going to bring Inuyasha to me, nor was it going to undo this whole thing with Sesshoumaru. I had to think of something else to do.

Limping just a little, I ran back out of the well house and towards the kitchen screen door that led to the yard. But the door was locked and I couldn't spot out my mom anywhere. I knocked but no one answered. Okay, seriously, I wasn't finding this to be funny at all. I had no paper or pen to leave my family a note to warn them of Sesshoumaru having left my bag on the other side of time. Frankly, I was going to do serious damage to the pen and notepad I could see sitting on the kitchen counter once I was able to get to it. But I was just wasting time again by standing out there. If my family wasn't home right now, the best I could do was hope that Sesshoumaru wasn't going to come back before me and surprise them with a visit.

Okay, let's think, where could he have possibly taken his royal ass? I'd seen him go towards the town centre, but seriously doubted how long he'd last there what with the concentrated pollution and large number of people around. Inuyasha never liked it much there. And as I couldn't see smoke rising from that general direction from the top of the shrine steps, I doubted he'd gone psycho and destroyed the whole place. But then, that left me without a lead. I was sure though, if he was to be seen, even for a few seconds, he would make the news. So what I really needed was a TV or a radio. But as both of those were locked safely in my house, I had to go to town myself and see what I could overhear.

I hoped with all my heart that I wouldn't run into anyone that I knew just now, knowing that I hardly had any time to spare. Half walking, half jogging, I made my way into town, occasionally looking at the sky to see if I could see a fleck of white. Each time I would see even a hint of white, I would get excited and at the same time my anger level would shoot up, only for it to turn out to be a seagull or some other blasted thing that wasn't Sesshoumaru.

There was no sign of him wherever I looked. No sign of a fight, no wreckage, nothing, not even a bent branch (well actually, there were a few bent branches but I doubted that actually being a lead). I stopped by an electronics store that was displaying the noon hour news over fifteen of its thirty televisions and watched for a whole hour, desperate for a story even a little suspicious. But apparently it had been a slow day today and most of the news concerned the big fire that had burnt down a factory last night. There was nothing that could've possibly been Sesshoumaru. That was both good news and bad news. Good that there was no sign of him and bad for just exactly the same reason.

I gave up on the main city, and headed towards the parks thinking that maybe he'd be looking for a break from the sounds and smells of downtown Tokyo. I went from park to park, the day getting colder and darker and I more tired, but there was still no sign of him. By this time I was close to tears, and I would've cried too if I weren't so mad.

What had I been thinking even showing him the well? Inuyasha was right, I was loosing it. How could I have possibly been so stupid as to think that he would let anything be on my terms? Even so, even if I wanted to show him the well, just to let him know about it, I should've had the sense to keep out of its range. But no, stupid Kagome had to go ahead and bring hell onto herself.

And what did the universe have against me? How come Sango, Miroku, or even Shippo couldn't get through, but Sesshoumaru could? Even if the well only let him through as it opened for me, why couldn't I go back now? I supposed that had to have been because of the curse. Blast Naraku and the inconvenience he brought to my life. I swear, the minute I get back I was going to skewer him on a butter knife just so that it'll be that much slower and more painful. And why, why had the curse been lifted?

Around sunset, cold and exasperated more than I've ever been in my life, I collapsed down on a bench by the beach. It was no use. My ankles were actually swollen by now and there was no sign of him. And still, there was the dim hope of going back to see that he's returned. Then again, if I was going to hold out hope for that, I may as well be wishing this day had never happened.

---

"Inuyasha has a brother?"

I dug my spoon into my pudding with savage vigour. "Yeah, but don't let either of them hear you say brother."

Mom offered a weak smile at my comment though I doubted very much that she picked up on the humour. In her defence, I was currently watching the news anchor with a look reminiscent of Sesshoumaru, himself.

"And you brought him with you?"

I blinked, momentarily giving up on the TV to look at my mother. "No," I said with a little impatience. "_He_ pushed us through."

She gave a nod to her head but I knew she really didn't see the difference. "But why did he leave?"

"I don't know," I said as I took another spoonful of my pudding. The chocolate was a little comforting, something that I really needed just now. "But I can't go back to get Inuyasha's help."

My mom was silent for a minute, her eyes watching me. She'd hardly looked anywhere else since I showed up at the door and I felt guilty for having made her wait so long to see me and then looking so ruffled when I did show up. Then again, I knew exactly who to blame for both problems.

I nearly jumped with surprise as my mother pushed away from the kitchen counter suddenly. But she only went to the fridge and when she came back, she had a cup of water in her hand which she then put in front of me.

"Kagome," she said in her gentle voice. "You shouldn't worry so much. I'm sure your friend will be fine."

There could've only been surprise on my face at her words. Hadn't she been listening to me _at all?!_

"Mom! It's not him I'm worried about!"

She quickly put her finger to her mouth. "Shhh, Ji-chan and Souta are asleep!"

I took a breath as though in protest, but realised she had a point and that maybe I shouldn't start yelling at midnight. Plus, it took too much energy to argue just now. "Look Mom," I said more calmly. "Like I said, Sesshoumaru can be…" I paused to think of the right word. It wouldn't do to make my mom worry too. I just had to keep her on the alert. "…sensitive."

I tried not imagining Sesshoumaru's face were he here and had heard me call him sensitive; I wanted to keep a serious tone to this conversation.

"He gets moody…real fast. Kind of like Inuyasha, but worse."

Good, she didn't look too worried. But was that really a good thing?

"I'm just saying if at any time you see him, come find me immediately. And don't give him reason to…uh…get upset."

Again, my mom nodded as though in understanding. She leaned forward and held my hand. "I understand. I won't bother him at all. And there hasn't been anything on the news yet. I'm sure everything will be fine."

She smiled reassuringly and I almost had to believe her. I definitely felt a lot safer if for just that moment and I tried to smile back at her.

"I hope you're right."

She patted me on the hand. "There's a good girl. Now, you should get some rest. I don't like those dark marks around your eyes. You're looking more like a raccoon by the minute."

I tried not to huff at her words, failed, but smiled anyway and got up. She was right. I needed some sleep if I was going to go after Sesshoumaru in the morning. I was almost out of the kitchen before I remembered to go back and clear up after myself. So I went back, picked up my somewhat empty pudding pack and dumped it into the garbage can, taking care to spill the left over pudding over a certain notepad I had previously made sure to throw away.

---

Okay, so I definitely felt a lot less calm than I did a few hours ago when I sat in the kitchen with Mom. I couldn't fall asleep – partially due to eating two packs of pudding right before bed – I mean that's a serious dose of chocolate for anyone. All I could think about was Sesshoumaru roaming around in Tokyo, doing God knows what. Was he not on the news because he'd killed everyone that had even seen him? No, there would've been the report of the bodies turning up. But then again, maybe he'd evaporated it all with his poison…

I knew there was no point mulling over it when there was so little that I could do. But you try and relax in my situation. No, clearly, now was not the time for sleep. But I couldn't very well go out again at this time of the night to go looking for him. It would be more than stupid when I couldn't find him in broad daylight. And the crime rate being as high as it is, it would be more than just dangerous. Logically, it would be best if I used the night to rest. With that in mind, I turned resolutely onto my side, determined to fall asleep.

An hour later, all my resolution was in vane as I lay on my bed, eyes clamped shut but my brain wide awake. And as I was pushing on four hours of trying to fall asleep, I knew I may as well give up. With a sigh, I pushed back my blanket, cursing Sesshoumaru for not letting me enjoy my first night back at home where I _could_ have for once slept properly.

Now that I was up, I still had as little a clue as to what to do next. Like I'd said, I couldn't go look for him in the middle of the night (although it was getting pretty close to dawn now), and it wasn't like I could go back and get Inuyasha's help. At the thought of Inuyasha, I looked out my window toward the well house. He should definitely know by now that Sesshoumaru and I were missing. And I was sure that despite the snow, he would be able to follow our scents to the well. What I wasn't so sure about was whether he was able to deduce what had happened. He might think that I'd brought Sesshoumaru over willingly. But then if that was true, I would bet all the feathers in my pillow that he would come barging over, demanding for us to get our butts back over to the right time.

But he hadn't so far.

Without a doubt, if he even suspected that Sesshoumaru had pushed me through, he would come for me. And the fact that he wasn't here yet scared me. It could only mean that he couldn't get through either. It meant that I was left here to protect my home and family from Sesshoumaru all by myself.

Without stopping to think, I pushed away from the window, grabbed my blanket and wrapping it around me, left.

A minute later I was to be found pushing open the door to the well house with my flashlight already lit. There was a mixture of nerves and expectance in me as I took my first glance inside the well house, almost as though I expected Inuyasha to be there waiting for me. But the well house was deserted. As though to make sure, I shown light down the well itself, but it too was still, waiting to be used. Carefully, I put the flashlight on the ledge of the well then with a steadying breath, jumped in.

Thump.

The sound echoed hollowly up the well, but I sat very still at the bottom of the well feeling disappointment wash over me again. Clearly I couldn't go back. And either Inuyasha wasn't coming or he couldn't. The combination of the spell and Sesshoumaru being forced through had probably made the well malfunction. Could it be possible that the well was permanently blocked?

That, I didn't even want to consider.

Giving my head a good shake, I thought it best to climb out. Once out of the well though, I again had no idea what to do. But at the same time I knew I couldn't go back upstairs to bed. So instead, I just sat on the stairs, leaning my head against the railing, trying to will Inuyasha into appearing out of the well.

"Kagome."

I blinked, acutely aware of how cold I was.

"Kagome, wake up," I reached up and rubbed my eyes. When I opened them it was to see my mom squatting before me, looking very concerned indeed.

"Mom," I said uncertainly, not sure when I'd fallen asleep. "What time is it?"

The light on her face was still pretty dim though it had to be past sunrise.

"Just after seven. Have you been out here all night?" she asked, disapproval in her tone.

I shivered and pulled my blanket higher over my shoulder. "No." I didn't much feel like getting into that.

"Kagome, you're freezing. What were you thinking spending the night out in the middle of winter?"

_Figured it would be a warm night after feudal Japan,_ I thought to myself shivering yet again. "I couldn't sleep."

One look at her was enough to let me know that she had more to say on this. But she held in her breath and instead handed me a cup of hot tea. "Drink this," she said shortly. "And you're going inside now."

I didn't feel like arguing so I pushed to my feet.

My mom put her hand on my shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Honey, I'm sure there's no need to worry so much. Your friend will turn up soon. You said he's related to Inuyasha, right? Even if he's lost, I'm sure he can smell his way back home."

This is about when I snorted into my tea, and consequently coughed until I was red in the face.

"What?" Mom asked, a look of complete confusion on her face. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Uh…no, no, you're actually right." I giggled despite my situation. "I…uh would love to see him sniffing his way back."

My mom smiled and patted my shoulder. "Can't be much different than when Inuyasha does it."

I gave her a little laugh, feeling brighter with the image of Sesshoumaru on all fours, sniffing the road. "I'm sure you'll change your mind once you see him."

"We'll see, dear, we'll see. Ready to go inside now?"

"Yeah, sure. Is anyone else up yet?"

"No, dear," she said turning toward the door. "There's no school today and Ji-chan likes a bit of a…,"

She drifted off, looking toward the door. I didn't need a minute to find out what was the matter. In fact, I'd realised what the matter was a few seconds before my mother had even realised that something could be the matter. I was already turned towards the door and I could very well see the white clad form leaning against the door frame. The only problem was I'd seemed to have forgotten the world existed.

It was hard to tell the expression on Sesshoumaru's face in the semi-dark, but I could tell he was looking at me, his gold eyes bright and alive with an inner light. I could only look back, my brain sluggishly working to remember why we were here. I don't do well with surprises, you see.

My mom was the first to break the sudden silence. She stepped forward, offering her hand and a smile. "Hello, I'm Kagome's mother. You must be Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha's brother."

Oh yeah, I know, this was going to turn ugly.

His cold eyes rested on my mother's face briefly before returning to me, my mother's outstretched hand completely ignored.

This was what I needed to snap back to the present, eyebrows falling into a frown at his rudeness.

Looking uncertain and a bit confused, my mom let her hand drop to her side though she kept her smile in tact. "Right…well, you must've had a cold night last night too. Why don't you come inside and have a bit of tea? I can even make you some of those sausages that Inuyasha loves so much."

She wasn't making this easy.

Once more Sesshoumaru turned his cold stare onto my mother, his eyes slightly narrowed. I think my mom could realise that he was mad, but didn't seem to be catching onto what was making him mad. After a moment's silence, she spoke again, now sounding a bit nervous, "I must say, you really do look a lot like Inuyasha, doesn't he Kagome? I mean the resemblance is —,"

"Mom," I cut in as Sesshoumaru pushed away from the door frame, eyes now firmly fixed on my mother. As quickly as I could, I walked up to her, making sure to stand in front of her should Sesshoumaru decide to do anything. Of course that was completely useless as I was sure Sesshoumaru could make it around me before I had time to notice he had moved. But I kept my place, keeping my eyes on him as I spoke to my mother. "Those sausages sound good. Can you go in and get started on them. I need a minute with Sesshoumaru here."

She didn't move and I turned to see that she was looking at Sesshoumaru with her calculating look. Good, at least, I could expect her to be completely cautious about him. Though it didn't matter much; we weren't staying long now that Sesshoumaru was back. I was set on that.

"Mom," I said, catching her attention.

With a nod, my mom looked at me. "Right, I'll see you in a bit."

She gave a small wave to Sesshoumaru which was ignored as she walked out the door. There was a moment's anxiety as she passed by him, but nothing happened and I exhaled. The minute she was gone though, I turned my eyes onto Sesshoumaru, determined to be as apparently detached as I could be, only to find that he had an eyebrow raised. I ignored it.

My first instinct was to question him, ask him where he'd been along a few million other questions that had kept me from sleep last night. But I had one goal and that was to get him back to feudal Japan…pronto.

I was silent, inwardly struggling for a way to get this started when Sesshoumaru … well, did the honours.

"You felt the need to protect your mother from me."

It really wasn't a question, and considering the look he had had on his face at the time, I didn't think it needed an answer. I kept quiet and held him with as cold a stare as I could.

Sesshoumaru tilted his head just a little to the side, his eyes watching me almost studiously and I could feel my anger bubbling. He was trying to gauge me. "You believed me willing of harming your mother."

Again I felt no need to affirm.

To my chagrin however, my silence only served to put a small but almost cocky tilt to his mouth. "I see," he said in a low voice, stepping closer to me. "And you are displeased by our – my presence here."

Oh he knew how to get on my last nerve, this guy did. But no, I had to keep my anger in reign if I was going to persuade him to go back. Let's face it, there was no way I could win a physical battle. "Yes, I'd say I'm displeased. We had a deal," I said in a would be casual voice.

Sesshoumaru merely looked at me.

"We were to respect each other. And you agreed to it." He gave no reaction so I continued. "I think it was pretty clear I wasn't ready to bring you to my time."

He paused in his strides, his smirk wavering. "You have no right to be displeased."

There was power in his voice and I would be lying if I said I wasn't scared. But that only served to raise my own anger. "And you have no right to be in my home. You were not invited."

In a moment his face had its stony mask on, his eyes nothing but golden mirrors. Then he gave a sudden 'ha!' of laughter so out of character for him that it actually made me more apprehensive. "There is truth to that I believe."

I couldn't think of anything to say to that.

But again Sesshoumaru proved ready to speak up himself. "And I suppose you wish me to let you lead us back?"

From the tone of his voice, I could already tell that he planned otherwise. "Yes," I tried saying as strongly as I could, keeping my eyes on his. He was strange. He wasn't acting neither like the cold Sesshoumaru that I had known at the beginning nor the semi tolerable one of the past week or two. This was a new side of him and I found it dangerous in that I had no idea what to expect.

"_I _have no wish to return yet," he said quietly, eyes fastened on me as he took a step toward me. "There is much to learn here."

I swallowed hard, loosing some of my nerve under his stare. "I didn't invite you here. You forced us here."

He smirked at that, coming still closer and I had to take a step back in return. "You intended to, I believe."

"But I didn't."

He continued his approach, leaving me with no option but to back up even if I felt I was giving away ground by doing so; he was scaring me. "And why did you not?" he asked in his lowest tone yet making goosebumps flare up my arms and neck.

With a silent groan, I felt my heel hit the well house wall. I straightened my back, pretending I had chosen to stop rather than having run out of room to back up. "I didn't trust you enough."

Something akin to anger flashed in his golden eyes as he too came to a stop (probably because he couldn't walk through solid barrier either). His eyes kept their vigilant look on me, but he didn't speak.

"I have a family here," I took advantage of his silence. "Unlike my friends in your time, no one here is adept at dealing with demons. I couldn't in my right mind put them in the danger of your presence." I had to stop here, losing the nerve to speak under the look that he was giving me. It sent a thrill right down to the tip of my toes and back.

Both eyebrows had fallen in a frown, the line of his mouth taunt. If I had to guess I would say he was also displeased. See, I never loose my ability to underestimate the situation.

"And I was right," I said in a now shaky voice however; I thought it best to continue talking even as his frown deepened. "The minute you got here, you left without warning—,"

I swallowed the rest of my words as Sesshoumaru placed both hands firmly on my waist and held me in place. There was a tinkle of breaking china and desperate to distract myself I followed the sound; I'd dropped the teacup that I had forgotten I was still holding.

"Look Sesshoumaru," I tried again in a would-be calm voice but my throat was sand dry again and I kept my eyes averted. "You're breaking our agreement by staying here. I have now expressly told you that I don't want you here and I have good reason for it. If you stay, you're disrespecting me."

The silence that ensued had to be one of the most nerve wracking that I could remember. I could almost feel his aura crackling in the air around us and I was far too aware of his tightening grip on my waist. Finally, in a controlled voice that did nothing to hide the vehemence he felt, Sesshoumaru spoke, "This Sesshoumaru does not rely on the respect of one human."

I let the breath that I'd been holding escape me in one slow gush of air. Then, on the brink of panic yet resolved, I said, "I can't respect you if you don't respect me."

My words seemed to echo in the well house or maybe that was just inside my own head, I doubted how rational I was at this point. But I also knew I had meant what I had said.

"Look up."

The command came sharp and undeniable, the threat doubled as Sesshoumaru drove me against the wall with his hands in one sharp move. My head jerked up quite without my consent, but hey, I wasn't about to refute it having heard the deadly ring to Sesshoumaru's voice. But looking up meant seeing Sesshoumaru's face.

Gathering what nerve I had left, I forced myself to look up into his eyes. Within a half second of that however, there was no need for me to have done that as Sesshoumaru levelled his face with mine, gold eyes as intense as it always was when angered. When he spoke, however, it was in the ominous smooth tones I had often heard before. "You made an accord with me. This Sesshoumaru will not allow you to break your word without consequences."

Fury burned through my veins and gave me the means to answer him. My own eyes narrowed as I said right back to him: "Oh so I can't break my word, but you can? We had a deal. I respect you so long as you respect me."

His eyes flashed, a mirror of a blazing fire. "I have not broken my promise. You were in dept to me and I chose to have you repay that dept by seeing your homeland."

"Yes, that's all fine and dandy. But I should be the one to decide who comes to my home. You took advantage of the situation."

Maybe it was my imagination, but somehow there was less anger in his eyes though they were every bit as fiery. "Perhaps," he said and his voice seemed quieter still. "Nonetheless, your consent was not required." he was so close that his lips were millimetres from grazing mine. Were it not for his words, I would have blushed (or maybe just completely flipped out and made a run for it). He smirked suddenly, his eyes telling me he knew exactly what he was doing. "And I chose for us to stay."

He closed the space and pressed his lips firmly against mine. I would've gasped but I had seen it coming the minute he had me against the wall…I had expected it. I didn't stop to think why. Both our eyes were open and we were looking at one another. His stare was watchful, calculating. He was waiting for a reaction. Too bad for him, my brain was currently occupied elsewhere to give him one.

With the smallest frowns – I would've missed it were I not so up close – he pulled back, the anger still in his eyes. He was still watching me minutely, his eyes drilling into my face. I kept my position too busy trying to keep the appearance of calm to say anything. My hands were shaking so I fisted them, determined not to give anything away. Sadly, acting had never been my thing; there was no mistaking the heat in my face and neck.

Then my eyes were caught by Sesshoumaru's hands. I jumped at the opportunity and watched them moved down to his obi, one hand withdrawing both Toukijin and Tensaiga. I could only stare. His free hand untied the obi around his waist. I could feel his eyes still on me as he wrapped the two swords with the obi. Holding the two wrapped swords with one hand, Sesshoumaru reached out and took hold of my right arm above my elbow. At his touch my eyes darted back up to his face.

His features now impassive, he pressed the swords against me. It took a minute for me to catch on to what he wanted me to do and then to hold them. That didn't mean I had any more idea what he was doing. And he wasn't done yet either.

Both hands now free, he took another step away from me and pulled off the broken armour he'd been wearing. He let it fall to the ground at my feet with a dull thud, but never stopped looking at me. His hand reached up for the boa over his shoulder and for one wild moment I thought that was coming off too, but he only adjusted its position so that I covered the old blood stain that had been there since Naraku's attack.

"We stay," he spoke, his sudden voice making me jump even though it was quiet and calm. "I have no intention of causing disorder to your world. I only wish to understand it." He had turned around as he said and started to walk away.

I took in enough to understand that he was about to leave again.

"You want to understand it?" My voice came out small and uncertain, so unlike his.

Sesshoumaru stopped, turning to look at me and I could see his eyebrow raised.

"Yes."

If one thing was clear, it was that Sesshoumaru did not intend to go back just yet. Given his size and reputation when angered and my current state of total mental disarray, I didn't think I had a chance of persuading him either.

Carefully, I placed the two swords by his armour then walked up to him. "I can understand that. But…"

He waited silently for me to continue.

I sighed, giving up for now. "How long did you want to stay?"

A few seconds of silent consideration then, "No longer than necessary."

Oh good, so long as he wasn't being too vague. I frowned but continued as I'd intended. "Do you remember when I told you there were no demons here?"

He nodded.

"Well I wasn't kidding. Even if there are any, the people don't know of their existence. You're a mythical creature to them. You don't exist. And if people were to see you walking down the street looking the way you do, you will attract attention."

Sesshoumaru considered this for a moment, his eyes still steely. "If I choose to remain unseen, it will be so."

I wasn't sure what that meant and had a creeping feeling that it was about as sinister as it sounded. "Sesshoumaru, you can't kill them. I mean you can, but if you do, you'll only attract so much more attention. People here are a lot different than what you're used to in the Feudal Era."

"Yes, so I was able to observe."

"Don't take this the wrong way, but they are just as dangerous to you as you are to them." I paused for a moment, watching him watch me, giving him time to digest this. "If you're going anywhere, then let me come with you."

At my words, he turned around in his spot so that he was fully facing me, one eyebrow now raised in a familiar gesture. "You no longer object to my remaining here?"

With an impatient sigh, I said, "Of course I still object. But you're not giving me much choice here."

Silence reigned as he read my face and I waited until, "You will teach more about your people and time?"

Goody, this sounded promising. "Yes, as much as I can."

"…So long as it does not interfere with your studies."

I was silent, unsure how to react. I had actually quite forgotten about my tests and all the reasons I'd originally wanted to come back for. Some of my surprise no doubt showing on my face, I nodded.

"Then it is settled."

Again, I nodded, my heartbeat slowly falling to a normal pace. He had given me both his swords and his armour. It had to be a good sign; at least I knew he was being rational – well somewhat anyway. And while I was here, I finally had a chance to get a few things done.

"I guess I'll go inside now," I pointed to my house through the open door. "Those sausages really are good."

Keeping my eyes schooled on my house, I walked past Sesshoumaru, somewhat eager to be out of his presence. That is until I reached the well house door and remembered one more, rather crucial problem. Resolutely, I turned around to face Sesshoumaru.

"When you left," I started out, glancing at the still well then back at Sesshoumaru. "I tried going back."

Poker face on, Sesshoumaru too glanced at the well. Then, with a slight raise of his eyebrow and another one of those inscrutable looks in his eyes, he looked back at me. "Tried?"

I nodded. "And obviously, the well didn't let me through…not alone anyway."

"I see," came his answer, but there was just that hint of a scowl again on his face.

"I need to make sure that the well still works…that there is a way back."

I half expected him to outright disagree, but he didn't, well at least not immediately. Instead he looked from me to the well again, coming off more analytical than unwilling.

Finally he looked back at me. "Very well then. We will test the well."

Surprised by how easily I had gotten this wish, I was hard put not to smile and nearly floated to the well where I waited for Sesshoumaru and his placid strides.

"On the count of three then?" I asked once he had reached me, but he only gave me a blank look. "Right, sorry. I count up to three, then we jump in, ok?"

As he gave no objections, I climbed onto the lip of the well, the thought that maybe I'd have time to get Inuyasha after all hovering at the forefront of my thoughts. "One…two…three."

I hoped the well would open up this time as I had no wish to crash into the ground again and to my joy, the blue light sprang around me. But I only had enough time to say a "Yes" in an undertone before I felt Sesshoumaru's hands on my waist again and the stable support of ground beneath my feet.

The light dimmed and I was left in the semi dark inside the well house, more than a little surprised. I was sure I had just been about to go through.

It wasn't until Sesshoumaru used his hold to make me face him that it really occurred to me that Sesshoumaru was holding me for the second time in less than an hour. Trying not to react to the feel of his breathing so close to me but all too mindful of what had happened the last time he'd held me like that, I looked at him. "The well didn't work." It was all I could think up to say as a mixture of disappointment and panic washed over me.

It was hard to see his expression in the dark, but the voice he used was his normal, calm baritone. "I believe it was."

Frowning, I tried to understand. "But…"

"I prevented the transfer," he supplied calmly.

"You…you stopped it?" Why wasn't he letting go of me?

"Yes."

"Why?" I asked almost sharply.

"I agreed to test the well; not to go back." Almost ominously, his eyes flashed for a millisecond.

I frowned, panic having left me but leaving me in disappointment. "And what was wrong with going all the way over?"

Even in the dark I saw Sesshoumaru's eyebrow arch. "You underestimate me, Kagome, if you assume I would not guess Inuyasha would be involved."

Odd as it was to hear him say my name quite so casually when he so rarely used it (mind you he had yet to let go, if anything his hold was even more persistent), I knew he had a point.

Withholding a sigh, I figured there was no use trying to deny my plans. "Well, at least I know the well works. That's a comfort."

There was a moment's pause as Sesshoumaru looked at me, eyebrows still raised. "You are a strange human."

Well, that was off topic. But here's another one, _he was still holding me_. "And you never get tired of saying that. Listen, Sesshoumaru…," I drifted off, unsure how to do this without adding to the tension. I tried looking at him for a clue but…well he was just staring back and you know it's really unfair to expect anyone to be able to concentrate when…well, he was not very helpful. Yes, that was the problem, Sesshoumaru wasn't helpful.

Yet still, Sesshoumaru stood with his hands on my waist, his features seemingly calm, and his eyes anything but. The more he stared at me, the redder I could feel myself go and the more sure I was of what was about to happen again.

When his right thumb made the smallest moves, I felt it as strongly as though I'd been slapped. Dropping my eyes to the dark ground, I placed a hand on each of his wrists and tried not to react to the sudden tautness of his arm muscles. Unwaveringly, I used my own hold to remove his from my person.

Painfully aware of the silent tension in the air, I stepped away from Sesshoumaru. "My brother and grandfather should be up by now too, and it's been a long time since I've seen them. And Souta, that's my little brother, would love to meet you."

Sesshoumaru made no answer or comment. I plundered on.

"And breakfast sounds really good just about now and I don't know if you had a chance to eat anything yesterday, but my mom's cooking is way better than mine. You just might like it. And, well…Ji-chan can be pretty…interesting – that's once you've had time to get past all his nuttiness—,"

"That will do," Sesshoumaru cut in quietly though there was no mistaking the censure in his voice. I noted that he had his hands by his side now, fingers held loose and straight. At that moment I wanted nothing more than for him to be gone, lost somewhere in Canada if it meant having a minute to get things straight.

Swallowing hard and gathering what nerve I could, I looked up at him. "I…uh…I've never…," I took in a deep breath. "Do you want to come in for breakfast?"

---

Surprisingly, this chapter had to be one of the hardest ones to get out. I've been working on it for weeks and I still have difficulties with it. Now, before anyone comments, Kagome is not under-reacting…more forthcoming.

Thanks to all those who reviewed. If you write yourself, you know just how fun it is to get the reviews. Right now I have a tally going to see how many reviews/chapter I can get. Unfortunately, a lot of you reviewed right in the middle of my finals so I'm sorry I didn't reply. I still loved seeing your comments. Firediamond-chan, um…in regard to your 'comment', hmm…without giving anything away, yes. Hahaha, that gave it away. zoooey1991, sorry, no, Kikyo doesn't inspire me much at that would be giving her way too big of a role in my fanfic. That's not saying she won't make an appearance. I'm glad you're thinking out the possibilities though maybe you shouldn't do it during a test…

Okay, um, there isn't much else to say other than REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
